Shadows
by fyd818
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata has felt like a failure her entire life. But when her father sends her away to marry a man she's never met, rumored to be a murderous monster, she finally has a chance to make a difference ... and rediscover her forgotten past. :Gaara x Hinata: Now complete!
1. Engaged

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_, nor any places, things, characters, or ideas therein. The aforementioned belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, and Shonen Jump. I am merely borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes only, not monetary gain.

Summary: Hyuuga Hinata has felt like a failure her entire life. But when her father sends her away to marry a man she's never met, rumored to be a murderous monster, she finally has a chance to make a difference ... and rediscover her forgotten past. :Gaara x Hinata:

Rating: T

Warnings: Violence

Pairings: Gaara/Hinata, side pairings of Neji/Tenten, Itachi/Temari, and a teeny bit of Shikamaru/Ino

**Dedication:** To Mama Jo, without whom I would not have the courage or ability to do half the things I do. Here's hoping your birthday is a happy one!

**Author's Note:** Since this is a birthday fic for my beta, I've obviously not asked her to look over this, so all mistakes therein are my own. I apologize for the ones I missed. As for the story itself, this idea has been growing for about six months now, and I'm excited to embark on this journey with you. I'm hoping to update at least once a week, but there are a lot of serious things going on in my life right now, so it might have to be every couple of weeks. But, without further ado, I really hope you enjoy _Shadows_, and thanks for reading!

* * *

***~Shadows~***

_.:fyd818:._

* * *

***~Chapter I~***

_~Engaged~_

* * *

"This isn't fair!"

Hyuuga Hinata fought her threatening tears for the hundredth time as she very carefully placed the folded kimono in her hands into the trunk sitting next to her bed. "We've b-been over this, Neji," she replied quietly.

In the doorway of her room, Hyuuga Neji stood with his arms crossed and a dark glower fixed on the opposite wall. "How can you be so calm about this, Hinata? He's been using you as a _shougi_ piece for years, but this is the last insult! He's sending you _away_, Hinata, to marry someone you've never even _met_! How can you _not_ be angry? How can you _not_ fight back?"

Hinata paused her packing and inhaled deeply, drawing the tattered remains of her pride back around herself. "Father is finally g-giving me a chance to b-be useful, Neji. Our village's relations with Suna have b-been slowly wearing thin for centuries. If I marry the leader of the Sand, we c-can b-begin to repair the damage without the destruction or loss of life a war would b-bring."

Neji's fists flexed against his upper arms. "But you've heard the rumors about him. Don't pretend you haven't. He's a _murderer!_ Hinata, how can I let you walk away like a lamb to the slaughter and _not_ try to do something to save you?"

Abandoning her packing completely, Hinata went to stand in front of her older cousin and take his angry face in her hands. "Neji, you're the older b-brother I've never had, and I c-cannot tell you how much I appreciate all the things you've d-done over the years to protect me when I've not b-been strong enough to do it myself. B-But this time I need to take a step forward and do something myself. I'm not stupid. I know Father intends to do this to send me away, to get my life of d-disappointment away from him and this family. I know his intentions, and _I_ intend to make something g-good come of this, even if it d-does kill me." She'd had time to think about this. In fact, she'd spent a sleepless night staring up at her moon-washed ceiling pondering this loveless match into which she'd been thrust, and how she might make the best out of it. _My father will give me neither his time nor his attention, no matter what I do. But I can do something which will benefit him, my family, and my village. I _will_ make some good come of it._

Despite her best intentions, however, Hinata did not dare let herself hope there could ever be love between her and her future husband.

Before Neji could say something in response to her speech, the pattering sound of running footsteps approached. Her cousin vacated the doorway just in time to keep from being trampled by Hinata's younger sister, who stopped with a hand braced on either doorframe to support herself as she panted breathlessly.

Hyuuga Hanabi's wide pale eyes wildly surveyed the room and its contents, scattered about on every available surface and overflowing the trunks surrounding her older sister's bed. "No!" she wailed. Her eyes finally came to a rest on Hinata's face, and her young features twisted in pain. "Father told me, but I couldn't believe it was true! Hinata, no!"

For her entire life, Hinata had always felt more like Hanabi's mother than her older sister. Part of it was due to the age gap between them, and the rest was the knowledge her father would never remarry or make an effort to find another motherly influence for Hanabi. As those familiar motherly feelings washed through her, Hinata stepped forward and enfolded her sister in a hug. "Shh," she whispered. "Shh, Hanabi. It will b-be all right." Despite her own turmoil and feelings about what was happening, she needed to be a calm, comforting influence for Hanabi.

As soon as Hinata's arms went around her, Hanabi burst into tears. "You can't leave me, big sister!" she sobbed. "What am I going to do without you?"

Stroking her sister's long hair, the same color as their father's, Hinata closed her eyes and relished these last few precious minutes with the sister she might never get to see again. Hiashi had already forbade Hanabi from journeying to Suna with Hinata to attend the wedding, though he'd seemed all too happy to send Neji with her. "You'll keep g-going," she said firmly. "I've taught you all I c-can. You are a strong young woman, and I've b-been proud to watch you grow up to be the person you are today. Just remember all I've told you, and keep d-doing what you're d-doing, and you'll be _just fine_ without me."

Hanabi sniffled and snaked her hand up between them to wipe at her cheeks. "I'll miss you," she muttered into Hinata's shoulder.

Swallowing back the tears threatening to tighten her throat and steal her voice, Hinata kissed the top of her sister's head and said, "I'll miss you too, Hanabi."

When Hanabi finally stepped away, Hinata lifted her gaze back to Neji's. "D-Don't you have some packing of your own to do?" she asked, somewhat pointedly. Though she loved her cousin like the older brother she'd never had, sometimes his hovering grated on her nerves. Particularly when he was being overbearingly overprotective, as he was at the moment.

Neji let out a gusty sigh. "Tenten's taking care of it," he said, effectively absolving himself of any and all responsibility he might otherwise have felt.

Hinata lifted one eyebrow, forcing a smile to lift the corner of her mouth. "She chased you out, d-didn't she?"

Her cousin's expression turned sheepish, though fondness for his wife of seven months continued to glow in his pale eyes. The two of them had been through a lot to be together, and despite the fact Hiashi had agreed to allow his nephew to marry a "social inferior" only to rub the situation in his older daughter's face, Hinata was happy for her cousin. She'd rarely seen him as happy as he quite obviously was when Tenten was nearby. "I decided to leave her to it after she threw a sandal at me," he agreed. "Apparently my help was being more of a hindrance to her efforts."

Even though the Hyuuga household employed a hundred servants, thereabouts, Hinata and Tenten both shared the desire to pack their own belongings. It was one of the many reasons the two women got along so well. "Perhaps she'd still like your c-company," Hinata suggested. "Just d-don't try to pack anything."

Neji's expression made it clear he knew she was trying to get rid of him, and while he was complying with her wishes, he intended to finish their conversation later. "All right. If you need something, don't hesitate to come get us." He vanished through the doorway, gone as quickly as he'd appeared.

"Neji should be a ninja," Hanabi declared, staring after her cousin. "He moves so fast, and so quietly."

Hinata returned to her packing, picking up the half-folded kimono she'd abandoned earlier in favor of conversation. "D-Don't be ridiculous, Hanabi. You know as well as I ninja are a thing of the past. The _d-distant_ past."

Hanabi flopped down on the end of her sister's bed and crossed her arms, a pout evident on her strong features. "_I_ think they still exist," she said contrarily. "They're supposed to work in secret and be quiet and unobtrusive, right? So who's to say they're not still around, just doing their work perfectly?"

Oh, but Hinata would miss her sister's moments of strange wisdom. "I wish you c-could c-come to the wedding," she blurted before she could stop herself. As soon as the words were past her lips, she wished she could retract them. It was one thing for her to know the words, and quite another for her sister. Hanabi was upset enough about the entire situation. She didn't need Hinata adding to it.

When Hinata turned around, she saw her sister's eyes brimming with tears again. "Me too," she agreed quietly. "I tried everything, but Father refuses to let me go. He thinks Neji and Tenten's being there is more than good enough. _I_ disagree." She crossed her arms. "And why does it have to be so far away as Suna? It's boring there, all hot and dry and full of sand. There are plenty of people _here_ in Konoha you could marry."

Ignoring the grief threatening to rip open a gash in her chest, Hinata forced a smile and handed Hanabi a pair of delicate slippers to hold as she made room for them in the trunk. "My marriage to the leader of Suna will b-bring about a new opportunity to repair the eroding peace between our villages," she replied. "I see this as a g-good thing. And I'm sure I'll b-be able to c-come b-back to Konoha every now and then to visit. And once you're older, who knows? Father might let you c-come and spend a few weeks with me and my husband." _Providing, of course, the stories about Sabaku Gaara are just that: stories._ Surely he was nothing like the gossipy whispers of Konoha painted him, all shades of black like a murderer and red as the blood he supposedly spilled.

"I suppose there might be _something_ interesting in Suna," Hanabi sighed. Hinata could tell she was only trying to be agreeable so she wouldn't make her sister's parting even harder.

Hinata finally tucked the slippers into her trunk and closed the lid a little harder than she should have. She wouldn't see any of the belongings inside until they were emptied into the closets of her new rooms in Suna. _Don't think about it, Hinata. Just put it out of your head._ "Would you like to help me finish packing?" she asked.

Hanabi brightened. It was obvious she'd been expecting to be shooed away like her cousin. "Sure!"

Even though the two sisters worked in almost complete silence, the quiet was companionable and allowed the two of them to relive their own memories of each other, and make new ones of their last few hours together.

* * *

The first few pastel shades of dawn had barely begun to brighten the horizon when the group departing for Suna gathered at the massive gates leading into and out of Konoha.

Hinata reined her docile mare to a halt when she saw the group gathered to see her off. Hanabi stood at the forefront, a wide smile on her face despite the tears streaming down her cheeks, a single sunflower clutched in her hands. Similiar flowers were in the hands of the four people behind her - Hinata's only friends in the world, outside of her family.

"We'll miss you, Hinata!" Haruno Sakura said, her minty eyes filled with tears. None of them fell as she stepped forward to hand her friend the flower she clutched, but the way she moved her head to allow locks of her bubblegum pink hair to hide her face as she turned away made it clear her control wasn't going to last.

"Akamaru and I will come visit you!" Inuzuka Kiba swore as he came forward. The giant white dog at his side, almost as large as Hinata's horse, barked his agreement and left a slobbery kiss on Hinata's face when she leaned over. In Kiba's wild dark eyes lingered an additional, unspoken promise, _If you need me, I'll come _rescue_ you._

"I look forward to it," Hinata said, smiling as she accepted Akamaru's kiss and Kiba's flower. Kiba had been her first friend, one of which her father did not approve but whom had proven time and again to be unquestioningly loyal.

"Perhaps I will come with them," Aburame Shino said, his sunglasses flashing as he looked up at her. What part of his face Hinata could see was its usual emotionless mask, but she sensed his sadness as his hand brushed hers during the exchanging of his sunflower.

Smiling through her tears, Hinata patted the top of his head, covered by the hood of the jacket he always wore even in the heat of the summer. "I'd like that, Shino. Thank you."

Hinata felt her breath catch in her chest when she met the eyes of the next person in line. As always, the intensity of Uzumaki Naruto's bright blue eyes, alongside his sunshine-yellow hair and neon orange clothes, made her blink multiple times to keep her brain from overloading. She could feel a blush creeping its way up her neck, but she resolutely fought it back, knowing if she allowed her feelings to get the better of her she would fling herself off her horse and into Naruto's arms. Once there, she would proceed to beg him to spirit her away and marry her instead... But no, that couldn't happen. "N-Naruto," she greeted quietly.

He stared up at her, his whiskered face looking decidedly morose. The look was made all the more effective since his usual expression conveyed overwhelming exuberance. "Why do you have to go, Hinata?" he asked innocently.

She swallowed, knowing he didn't mean the words the way she wished he would. Even though she'd harbored a crush on him (a secret to no one but him) since childhood, he had always been oblivious. He had asked the question as a friend left behind, not a lover abandoned to the same fate.

"It's n-not like I won't come b-back to visit eventually," Hinata answered with false bravado. "And I expect you - all of you - to return the favor and c-come visit me, too."

Naruto finally seemed to remember the flower in his hand and thrust it towards her, his usual grin firmly back in place. He seemed reassured by her words. "Believe it!" he said. "We'll come visit as soon as we can, Hinata."

She swallowed back the pain and tears threatening to overwhelm her and accepted his flower. "Thank you, N-Naruto," she whispered. "That means more to me than you c-could ever know."

He smiled again, his expression as oblivious as always, but his obvious cluelessness somehow made it easier for Hinata to watch him step back to join the rest of their friends.

And then, finally, Hanabi was there. "I know I said goodbye to you back at the estate," she said. She shuffled her feet against the ground, her gaze resolutely glued to the flower in her hands. "And I had to do some _fast_ running to make it here before you. But I guess I'm just not ready to let you go yet."

_You're not making this any easier, Hanabi._ Hinata, once more forcing a brave smile onto her face, leaned over in her saddle to kiss the top of Hanabi's head. She grasped the stem of the sunflower and gently tugged until her younger sister finally looked up. "You'll d-do just fine without me, Hanabi. No matter what anyone, especially Father, says, always remember this: I love you with all my heart, and I am s-so proud of you."

Hanabi's responding grin outshone the sun, which was finally peeking over the horizon. "I love you, too, Hinata!" she declared, awkwardly throwing her arms around her sister's shoulders. Hinata stayed in her uncomfortably skewed position for a few more moments, clinging to her sister as she tried to commit everything about her to memory. When the two of them finally pulled away, she was surprised to realize Hanabi had managed to sneak her own sunflower into the bouquet in her hands.

Grinning up at Hinata despite her tears, Hanabi waved. "I'll see you later, Hinata!" she called determinedly.

Hinata found it easier to smile back this time. "I'll see you then, Hanabi!"

With one last glance at her sister and friends, Hinata gently nudged her horse through the gates and towards the sunlit path to her future.

Tenten guided her horse next to Hinata's without a word. Her warm chocolate brown eyes, shinier than usual, brimmed with sympathy beneath the twin buns of the same color atop her head. The two women rode side-by-side in silence for a long time before the other woman finally spoke. "I'm going to miss you, too," she said quietly. "I know I'm getting to come to Suna with you and be there when you get married, but eventually Neji and I have to come back home. I just want to grab you now and turn our horses around and bolt for Konoha."

Gratefully, Hinata smiled at the woman she considered her older sister. "Thank you, Tenten. I'm going to miss you, as well. B-But I'll admit knowing you and Neji will b-be there with me, at least at the b-beginning, is the only thing k-keeping me from running away, or losing my sanity. I know this must b-be d-done, and I am resigned to my fate. In fact, I am making every attempt to embrace it and d-do everything I c-can to make it into the b-best experience possible. B-But, at the same time..." She trailed off and shook her head. She couldn't deny the fear churning in her stomach, or the icy fingers of terror tightening around her spine. In truth she had absolutely no idea what to expect, and it was making everything worse.

Neji guided his horse to walk on the other side of his wife's. "If you ask me," he said, a hint of a sour note in his tone, "if a man isn't polite enough to come meet his future wife to take her back home with him, he isn't worthy."

"You're just b-biased," Hinata said. "Sabaku Gaara is the head of his family and his village. He is a very b-busy man. And I am moving to Suna, anyway, so why go to the trouble of having him c-come all the way to Konoha and only to turn right around and g-go b-back?"

"It is still no excuse," Neji muttered. His brows, drawn together into a nearly solid line over his white eyes, promised some sort of storm later. At least Hinata could be comforted by the fact her cousin had a sharp enough tongue he didn't need to resort to using weapons - usually.

His wife, on the other hand, had a significant number of weapons on hand at any given time. She had a passion for all things sharp and pointy, as well as the skill and motivation to use them. Hinata had often watched Tenten practice with her knives, shuriken, katana, and other various things she had no names for, and knew the other woman's accuracy was one-hundred-percent. Always.

"Perhaps we should all k-keep our preconceived notions and impressions to ourselves until we actually meet Lord Gaara?" Hinata suggested timidly. She had to admit she was struggling with doing so herself, but she was trying. When she met Sabaku Gaara, she wanted to be able to see him and get to know him without any of the things she'd heard or thought interfering.

"Easier said than done," Tenten muttered. Her husband nodded curtly in agreement.

Hinata absently stroked the neck of her mare and mourned how easy it was for her to agree, as well.

_Three more days until we reach Suna. Three more days until I finally meet my future husband. Three more days until my freedom is curtailed, perhaps for forever. Am I really ready for this?_

The answer was right there in her mind immediately, powerful and true and terrifying.

_No, I am not. Not at all._

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Once again, my apologies for any mistakes I missed during the editing process. I'm hoping to update this at least once a week, but I have a lot of serious things going on in my real life right now, so it might have to be every couple of weeks. So, until next time, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading, and I promise all things will be explained in time!

_**Author's Ending Notes**_**_ 2_:** I will put this author's note here and at the end of the story (and yes, this is a new addition since the story ended). I have gotten several reviews (some of which, ironically, came _after_ I completed the story) complaining about Hinata's stutter in _Shadows_. "But she doesn't stutter in the _anime_, at least not that much!" While essentially Hinata _is _quite similar to the character we see in canon, she has gone through several traumatizing events in her childhood in the _Shadows_ universe, all of which combined to cause her nervous stutter in the story. There is a reason _why_ she stutters, and if you pay attention, it does eventually begin to ease away and then vanish entirely as the story progresses and her confidence - both in her new family and in herself - grows. I'm sorry if that "annoys" or bothers you, but there is a legitimate reason why I gave Hinata that characteristic, and I ask you to please stop criticizing both me and my story about it. Thank you.


	2. Suna

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _I will never be loved_, _puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic_, and _rao hyuga 18_ for your reviews! Every time I see an alert in my inbox, it helps inspire me and cheer me up. I love reading your thoughts on my writing, and am especially appreciative to hear everyone's in character. Thank you all again so much, and also to those who added this story to their alerts and favorites!

**Author's Note: **Some more backstory is set up in this chapter, as well as the introduction of a few more characters, both major and minor. I really enjoyed exploring part of Suna, and especially Hinata's new home, in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it too. And though Gaara isn't in this chapter, I _can_ promise he makes his first appearance at the beginning of the next! Thank you so much to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter II~***

_~Suna~_

* * *

When at last the towering, forbidding rock walls of Suna came into sight three days later, Hinata fervently prayed she would _never_ have to sit on a horse so long again.

"Finally." The word was breathed in one voice from several lips as the group approached the single crack in the otherwise solid cliff face allowing entrance into Hinata's new home.

Hinata felt the fine hairs on the back of her neck prickle as innumerable pairs of unseen eyes watched her from alcoves carved into the rock walls above her. The man at the head of their small caravan carried a flag with Konoha's symbol on it, and she wore her clan's symbol on the back of her robes, clearly proclaiming their identities. But still, she could feel the distrust simmering in the air as two figures on horseback appeared in the light at the end of the narrow tunnel through which they were riding. Behind them, a somewhat larger group stood, all silent and staring. Though they did not have weapons drawn, they made no effort to hide the presence of katana strapped to their waists or saddles.

Her hopes of finally getting a glimpse of her future husband were quickly dashed as Hinata grew closer to the group. Though one of the two riders in the forefront was male, he had dark hair, whereas Lord Gaara was rumored to have bright red locks.

Swallowing back her disappointment, Hinata allowed her pale gaze to drift to the female of the pair. Her ramrod-straight back and stiff shoulders bespoke haughty pride; her sharp features were filled with politeness which barely hid her underlying scorn; narrow teal eyes glittered with shocking hostility; and even the four ponytails into which her golden blonde hair was confined looked sharp and vaguely dangerous.

"I am Temari, the elder sister of Sabaku Gaara," the blonde announced imperiously. Her hard eyes rested only briefly on each of the three female members of the group from Konoha before moving on to the next. "Which one of you is Hyuuga Hinata, my brother's betrothed?"

Hinata nudged her horse forward a couple of steps. Her mare obeyed skittishly, sensing her rider's intense desire to turn and bolt in the opposite direction. "I am Hyuuga Hinata," she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. Clearing her throat, she repeated the words, louder this time, but with a waver in her tone. "Thank you for welcoming us t-to your home." She had planned a much different speech, but it had included words which could not be used in any way to describe the woman before her, who currently exuded barely concealed - was that _hatred_? Surely not! The two women had only just met.

Temari shared a brief glance with her dark-haired companion before she finally tilted her head towards Hinata in acknowledgement. "Who are your companions?"

Shifting slightly on her horse so she could better see those who came with her, she indicated each in turn as she introduced them. "My c-cousin, Hyuuga Neji, and his wife, Tenten. My maid, Yamanaka Ino, and my b-bodyguard, Nara Shikamaru." She started to introduce the others who were leading the horses carrying all her earthly possessions, but Temari made a quick gesture to cut her off before she could.

"My brother is currently in a meeting and thus unable to meet with you at this moment. He extends his apologies." The look on Temari's face made it clear she, too, wished to be in a meeting instead of meeting her future sister-in-law and her escorts. "He will, however, be present at dinner."

Hinata was torn between feeling relieved she didn't have to face her fiancé immediately and the dread of having their meeting put off until later. Would he continuously find excuses to be absent until they reached the alter? Would he abandon her then, too? What about after they were married?

Temari wheeled her golden horse around, seeming as at home in the saddle as she did in the harshness of her surroundings. "Quarters have been prepared for you. Pardon me for not taking you on a tour of the village, but everyone is a little _too_ curious to see their leader's future wife. We announced this morning you would be arriving later than you actually did, so we could escort you to your future home as quickly and quietly as possible."

She desperately wanted to ask why, exactly, Temari and her brother felt the need for such secrecy, but she bit her tongue to hold back the words. Even at this early juncture, she felt her footing in the Sabaku household was tenuous at best. It would be to her benefit to observe quietly and learn before she dared open her mouth for anything but polite, expected platitudes.

Once again, Neji and Tenten took up positions on either side of Hinata as they proceded into the village proper. Temari and her dark-haired companion led the way, with the rest of the Suna welcoming committee falling into formation in a circle around those from Konoha.

The group slowly made their way down a series of back roads, sometimes more like alleys, and it didn't take long for Hinata to notice they were winding their way toward a towering building seemingly in the center of the village. A quick glance over her shoulder at the Suna guardsmen surrounding them made her feel like she was being herded like a lamb to the slaughter, as Neji had put it only a few days before.

Her mouth suddenly felt very, very dry. It had nothing at all to do with the desert air.

As a distraction from her own disturbing thoughts, Hinata allowed her gaze to drift to her future sister-in-law's companion. He rode only slightly less comfortably than Temari, his dark ponytail swinging side to side with his horse's movement as his coal-black eyes scanned their surroundings watchfully. A set of scabbords on his saddle held a matched pair of short swords, and she wondered if they were decorative or if he really knew how to use them. She had a distinct feeling it was the latter.

Temari said something in a low tone to him, and when he turned his head, Hinata had to bite back a soft gasp. She could tell by the way Neji tensed next to her he'd seen the same thing as she: a small insignia close to the neckline of the dark-haired man's shirt, a white fan beneath the inverted crescent shape of bright red flames.

The crest of the Uchiha clan, once a powerful force in Konoha until they were all but wiped out in one night, allegedly by the elder son of Uchiha Fugaku, the clan head.

Hinata felt the palms of her hands grow wet with nervous sweat as she realized it was that very son, Uchiha Itachi, behind whom she rode now.

"That's it," Neji growled softly. "I'm taking you back home."

Despite her fear, Hinata sharply shook her head. "N-No," she whispered. "Remember, he was absolved of any g-guilt for the crime."

Neji shot her a doubtful look before he went back to glowering at Itachi. "Just because there was no conclusive evidence doesn't mean the man didn't slaughter his family and completely eradicate his clan."

_Not _completely_. His younger brother is still alive and living in Konoha._ Hinata had a feeling mentioning the fact would do little to alter her cousin's views on the matter. Even though she couldn't help but fear Itachi immediately - something about which she did feel slightly guilty - she wished to give him the benefit of the doubt. Few others in her village had done so.

"We have time to be still and observe," Tenten noted quietly from Hinata's other side. "I think, in this case, it might be best."

Though he said nothing in response to his wife's words, the ticking nerve in Neji's jaw made it clear he wasn't happy. But he would play along, for now, until (Hinata hoped) he was proven incorrect.

Because, if her cousin turned out to be right in the end, she had nowhere else to go. Though she could send Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru home in the end, she was doomed to spend the rest of her life in Suna. In sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death do her part.

* * *

The inside of the stone building dominating the center of Suna was just as impressive in its sterile dullness as the outside.

Hinata, used to her former home in Konoha, found her _new_ home in Suna dark and claustrophobic. Instead of beautiful pastel colors and a multitude of shouji doors open to the outside, dark rusty reds, muddy browns, and unrelieved black added to the enclosed feel of walls. High, narrow windows and very few doors added to the feel of the space, making it seem more like a prison than a home. The only door she could see which led outside was the massive pair at the front of the house through which the party had entered. It had required two well-muscled men to push them open, and then closed.

It was a slight relief when the guardsmen did not follow the party inside, instead taking charge of the rest of the group's horses and vanishing around the corner of the building. Itachi, too, split off as soon as they were inside, heading off to parts unknown. Hinata wondered if he was going to report the arrival of the Konoha group to Lord Gaara.

Temari watched until he was out of sight before silently leading the way up several staircases and then down several halls. Hinata tried to remember every twist and turn, but rapidly found herself lost. She hoped it wouldn't take her long to find her way around, but had a feeling she'd be hopelessly lost for months.

The first door at which they stopped belonged to the quarters in which Neji and Tenten would stay. After Hinata's cousin and his wife had been hurried into their rooms, Temari continued to the end of the hall and up another staircase.

"This is the part of the house the family uses," Temari said briskly. She passed several more closed doors, turned a corner, and then led the way down a short but wide hall which dead-ended at two matching doors. "These are your quarters." The blonde opened the door on the right, stepping back to allow her future sister-in-law to precede her.

Hinata crept into the room, surprised at the spaciousness of her sitting room. She turned her head, blinking in surprise at the lighter, sandy brown color of the walls. She'd been expecting more dark, forbidding colors. While the room was still carrying on the motif of the rest of the house, it _felt_ more like home than what she'd seen thus far.

Another door opposite the one leading into the sitting room from the hall opened into her bedroom. Once more she found herself surprised: the walls were painted with rolling green hills heavy with a multitude of fresh spring flowers. The massive rug underfoot felt as soft and plush as the grass on her walls, and though the ceiling above her was black, it was spangled with the diamonds of the night.

"Gaara had the room redecorated under the direction of several people who have been to Konoha," Temari said from the doorway. "He thought you would like a reminder of your home here to help you - _adjust_."

Tears filled her eyes, even though Hinata tried very hard to suppress them. "It's b-beautiful," she breathed. "Thank you." Temari said nothing, so Hinata went to investigate some other portions of the room. A small, feminine dressing table in the corner looked even tinier next to the massive bureau standing with its doors open, waiting for her wardrobe. The bed, much larger than the one in her old room in Konoha, stood elevated so high she knew she'd have to use a footstool to climb onto it. Frothy white curtains were tied neatly to each of the four posts, but she knew once they were drawn they would shield the bed from the rest of the room.

Hinata turned once again to thank her hostess, but stopped mid-motion when she noticed another door. As the rest them in the room were open, one leading into the bathing room and the other into the necessary, she found herself horribly suspicious of this closed door. Upon seeing her falter, Temari stepped forward to rest her hand on the doorknob. "This door connects your room with Gaara's," she said.

Her breath hitched in her throat. Suddenly the colors on the walls were too bright, and beginning to spin around her. She clutched at the high neck of her shirt, feeling suffocated and even more claustaphobic than before.

Shikamaru, who had been following the group like a silent shadow, was suddenly at her side, one hand on her arm to hold her steady as the other fell to the pouch at his waist. His dark eyes flashed from Hinata's face to Temari's, his usually lazily bored features tense and suspicious.

Temari, who seemed unsurprised by Hinata's reaction and Shikamaru's appearance, raised a reassuring hand at them. "My brother will wait until after the wedding to come to you," she said. "And, if you are still so concerned, there is a lock on both sides of the door. Unlocking one will not disengage the other, so I assure you there is nothing with which you should concern yourself."

Despite Temari's obvious certainty, Hinata still felt discomfited. Already she was on her last day of being an unwed woman, and everything was moving far too quickly for her to catch up and get used to things. Even though the lock offered her a facade of safety, she wondered what her husband would think if she kept him barred from her room - from her _bed_. Was he a man with a temper, who would turn upon her at what he perceived to be the slightest provocation?

Suddenly Ino appeared on Hinata's other side, arms crossed over her chest, sky blue eyes narrowed at the other blonde. "If you will excuse me," she said, tone icy, "I would like to see to my mistress's comfort before the dinner hour."

For a moment Temari glowered back with equal intensity. Then she abruptly whirled with a flick of her hand, pausing in the doorway of the bedroom only long enough to speak two short, clipped sentences. "Someone will be sent to guide you to the dining hall at the appropriate hour. I suggest you be ready in an hour." A moment later, the door to the sitting room closed sharply.

Shikamaru finally relaxed. He shot a quick look around the room, checked the door leading from Hinata's to Gaara's to make certain it was locked, then left. His closing of her bedroom door was much quieter than Temari's of the sitting room one.

Hinata let out a shaky breath once she and Ino were alone. She could already tell her soon-to-be sister-in-law was an overbearing woman, used to being obeyed unquestioningly and unfailingly. That, added to her open hostility, made her wonder what the other Sabaku siblings were like.

Ino clicked her tongue with disapproval. "Oh, milady." She sighed as she locked the bedroom door behind Shikamaru, then went to double-check the door between bedrooms. "I offer you my sympathies for having such a woman as your future sister."

For the innumerable time since she left Konoha, Hinata's thoughts strayed to her blood sister, Hanabi. How was she adjusting to Hinata's abscence? "P-Perhaps she is only wary of me b-because she d-doesn't know me yet," she said kindly. "It is p-possible she is wondering if I am a suitable wife for her b-brother. She might not wish to accept me until she c-can b-be sure I am."

Guiding her mistress into the chair by the dressing table, Ino shook her head as she began to dress Hinata's long midnight hair with the brush she produced from her pocket. "You're a far kinder, more forgiving person than I am, Lady Hinata," she said. "I don't think I could be so nice in the face of such obvious scorn and distrust."

Hinata smiled tightly at Ino's reflection behind her. "Oh, d-don't take me wrong, Ino," she said. "D-Despite my b-best intentions, I am just as d-distrustful of Temari as she is of me. Unlike her, however, I am a little b-better at hiding it."

"Milady, you can still surprise me." Ino smiled, but then it faded quickly, taking the light shining in her pretty blue eyes with it. "I wish I could remain in Suna." She left off brushing Hinata's hair, moving around to kneel next to her mistress. "At least until I can be absolutely _certain_ you're safe here."

Surprised by her maid's sudden show of loyalty, Hinata blinked. Once she recovered her voice and her wits, she assured Ino of how appreciative she was of the fact. Then, after a moment of thought, she added, "And as much as I d-desire having someone from home with me, I don't want to take you away from Konoha. Just b-because _I_ had to leave d-doesn't mean you should have to."

Ino shook her head slightly, making her long, thick golden ponytail sway. "I am not the only one who feels this way. Shikamaru mentioned to me that he'd stay, too, if you wished. We're both with you, milady, no matter what, if you want or need us."

For the second time in less than half an hour, Hinata felt tears prickle at her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. She longed to take both Ino and Shikamaru up on their offers. She didn't know either of them very well, since Ino had only been with her for three years, since they were both sixteen, and Shikamaru for only a year, but they had both proved themselves loyal and honest.

Turning back to the mirror, Hinata met her reflection's eyes and read in them the grim resolve to accept her duty, no matter what it entailed. She couldn't ask anyone to share the danger with her and still be able to sleep at night. "Thank you, Ino. B-But I must remain here and face my future alone. Whatever happens, this is my d-duty, my fate, alone."

Ino said nothing, only continued to stare up at Hinata for another long moment. At last she sighed, rose, and returned to her earlier brushing. "Very well, milady," she whispered. "But if you ever need us, we will answer your call."

Those loyal, determined words gave Hinata the courage she needed to be courageous as she prepared to enter the dining hall less than an hour later.

At last she would know into what future her father had thrust her, blind, uncertain, and alone.

At last, she would meet her future husband face-to-face...

...Fewer than twenty-four hours before she married him.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ My apologies for any OOC-ness in this chapter, but I _promise_ it will make sense later in the story. Though Gaara isn't in this chapter, I can promise he will make his appearance at the beginning of the next, which I'm really looking forward to sharing with you all! Thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next week!


	3. Meetings

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warning, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _NeverTake_, _Guest_, and _sailorangelmoon1_ for your reviews! Also a big shout-out to those who have added this story to their favorite and alert lists. You're all much appreciated!

**Author's Note:** Finally, Gaara makes his first appearance! I've been _so_ excited about this chapter, and I'm really happy to be able to share it with you. Some other interesting things happen in this chapter, too... Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Chapter III~***

_~Meetings~_

* * *

Hinata's next breath stalled in her chest. She felt her eyes widen, her lips part, and her blood at the same time boil and freeze in her veins.

Even though no introductions had been made, Hinata knew the man standing in the doorway across the room was her fiancé. His bloodred hair swung over his forehead with spiky bangs, though the tattoo the same color as his hair - the kanji for _love_ - remained uncovered. His pale skin looked even more dramatic against the vivid shade of his hair and the rusty red of his tunic, which was just tight enough to hint at the strength of the muscles in his chest and arms which the fabric otherwise veiled. His posture radiated unforgiving strength and leonine grace, making him seem poised to burst into an attack at any moment.

The most striking thing about him, though, were his eyes. Rimmed with unnatural black rings, their icy green depths stared unblinkingly at her, reflecting no emotion, betraying none of his thoughts.

He was like a statue. A very handsome, very _dangerous_ statue.

Belatedly, Hinata realized everyone else in the room had lowered themselves into deep bows. Feeling her cheeks flush deep red, she quickly followed suit, uselessly hoping no one had noticed her blunder. She had just barely come to the man's attention, and already she had faltered. What would he think of her?

Soft rustling around her alerted her everyone else was straightening. This time she was ready and was able to stand straight in tandem with the others. Her graceful movement, meant to help her blend in with everyone else, was immediately ruined, however, when she realized Gaara had somehow crossed the room to stand directly in front of her while she'd been bowing. His sudden proximity caused her to jump. The barely-concealed squeak which left her lips made her want to melt into the floor and die. Not necessarily in that order.

"Lady Hinata." His voice, deep and gravelly, rasped against her ears as those unnatural eyes pierced her with a look which missed nothing. For a moment Gaara didn't continue, seeming like he was expecting her to do or say something in return. When she didn't, too shocked and disconcerted to do so, he tilted his head and prompted awkwardly, "I hope your quarters are agreeable?"

Hinata swallowed (or was it more like gulped?) dryly, clenching her hands around fistfuls of the delicate lavender fabric of her kimono. "Yes, thank you, Lord Gaara?" She couldn't help but end the sentence on a questioning note. Wouldn't it be something else if she went through all this and found out this man was, on some remote chance, _not_ her fiancé?

Though his expression didn't change, Hinata sensed a slight relaxing of Gaara's posture at her reply. She wondered why he'd been so hesitant to introduce himself - and why no one else had done so. And, for that matter, was she so easy to pick out of a crowd, or had he seen her arrival, despite his sister's words?

Gaara shifted slightly so he was facing more of the room, including Neji and Tenten behind Hinata. "My sister informed me earlier you have not had much time to see much of Suna or meet many of her people. Please allow me to introduce you to those with whom we shall share our meal." He introduced four people in quick succession, indicating each with a subtle slant of his red head and a few terse words. "My elder brother, Kankuro. The head of Suna's war council, Baki. My elder sister, Temari. And, lastly, her husband, Uchiha Itachi."

And here was yet another surprise for Hinata. She had thought Itachi had come with Temari merely to be a tangible connection to Konoha in Suna for her. Apparently he had been there to offer support and backup for his _wife_, instead.

Had Itachi's choosing Suna to call home after he left Konoha not been convenience or coincidence, as had been generally thought at home? Might he have stayed in Konoha, after all, had it not been for Temari? She wondered if she'd ever have a chance to find out; then immediately felt guilty for being nosy about things which did not concern her.

Gaara's eyes slid to Hinata's companions questioningly, and she obligingly jerked herself out of her thoughts to do some introductions of her own. "This is my c-cousin, Neji, and his wife, Tenten. They have c-come to b-bear witness to and attend me for the - _our_ wedding." She bit her tongue, cursing her stutter and slip of the tongue. Though she had resigned herself to the fact the wedding was going to happen, _had_ to happen, it still seemed terribly surreal to her. As if it were happening to someone else, a her of a different reality, perhaps. A part of her, yes, but another person all the same.

_Just get through this meal,_ Hinata told herself as her family and her fiancé exchanged polite but tense greetings. _And then through the night, and then through the wedding... One step at a time, Hinata. Just take this one step at a time, and you'll be fine._ Oh, if only she could believe it...

The mostly-silent group moved to take their seats at the table. Once everyone settled in, silent servants moved in quickly to remove the lids off the delectable dishes placed in front of each person. Delicious smells drifted to her nose, and Hinata realized she hadn't eaten a substantial meal since they'd broken up camp early that morning to finish the last leg of the journey to Suna.

Gaara, seated at the head of the table on her right, watched her out of the corner of his eye as everyone picked up their chopsticks and began to eat. Hinata, fighting back the impulse to fidgit in her seat, swallowed the bite she'd just taken and offered him a hesitant smile. His expression didn't change, but his gaze finally shifted to his brother, who sat on Hinata's other side.

She let out her breath on a soft sigh, covered by the tea cup she lifted to her lips. Every time Gaara looked at her, she felt like he was seeing so deeply inside her he could easily uncover every dark secret she'd ever attempted to hide. She was used to hiding things from her father, but Hiashi's piercing look seemed superficial compared to Gaara's. She sensed nothing hostile in his gaze, just curiosity and puzzlement.

_Well, it's better than the emotionless emptiness there earlier._ Hinata scooped up a bite of rice, then put it back down without eating it. _Oh, Father, why are you moving things along so quickly? And why has Gaara agreed? He doesn't know me any more than I know him. Why are we rushing into marriage, when we might not be suited for each other? Is the village _that_ much more important to you than me?_ Unfortunately, she knew the answer to the question, she just didn't have the heart to think it. But _still_! In less than a week she'd found out she was an engaged woman, had moved away from the home she'd known all her life, and was to be _married_ on the morrow. What in the world could have possessed her father to make him implement such a plan, and not tell her about it until the last possible moment?

And, the thing which nagged her the most, _why_ hadn't he bothered to come along with her, if for no other reason than to make sure everything was done to his satisfaction? Even if she felt she couldn't refuse to marry Gaara, he was a very powerful man very much in position to refuse to marry her if he decided she wasn't suitable, or just plain didn't like her.

"What's Konoha like?"

The question from her left made Hinata jump slightly. She turned quickly to face Kankuro, who sat with his chopsticks dangling loosely from his hand as he studied her with a rakish half-grin which made her feel slightly uncomfortable. He didn't seem to share the same awkward lack of emotion from which his brother suffered.

"Um," Hinata stammered, quite intelligently.

Kankuro's grin widened slightly. "What's your home village like? I've never been out of Suna, so I can't imagine anything different than sand and dryness everywhere."

She wondered if this was her future brother-in-law's way of trying to break the ice. Since he was the only halfway friendly sibling she'd chanced to meet, she decided to do her part to help things along. "It's just about as opposite of Suna as you c-can get, I suppose. I haven't seen much of your village yet, b-but I know what you mean about the sand and d-dryness. Konoha is full of c-color, with trees and flowers everywhere. The humidity is very high most of the year, with only a short b-break from November through February. Our houses are very open and airy, with many d-doors which open to the outside. It's very b-beautiful." She sighed, able to picture everything she described very clearly. If she closed her eyes, she could even picture herself still at home, standing in the doorway of her rooms overlooking the expansive garden at the back of the Hyuuga estate. She could almost smell the flowers: the heavy scent of honeysuckle entwining with the lighter scents of lavender and roses...

"Sounds nice."

Reluctantly, she blinked her eyes open at Kankuro's response to her descriptions. "It is, very n-nice." Another sip of tea soothed the dryness at the back of her throat, which had been ever-present since they'd reached the outskirts of the desert almost a day and a half ago. Though evening had brought a certain coolness to the inside of the house, the air was still so dry Hinata felt like her skin was going to crack open like the floor of the desert outside the village walls. How did the people of Suna _stand_ to live like this, every hour of every day of every year?

"You'll get used to it," Kankuro said, leaning a little closer. "The dryness, I mean. You especially have to be careful now, though, since you're new here. Hydration is important to keep you healthy." He motioned for a servant, who silently poured her more tea and then melted back into the shadows along the wall.

This time Hinata's bite of rice made it from the bowl to her lips. While she chewed, she glanced around, surprised to realize she and Kankuro were the only two really socializing. Neji and Tenten had their heads tilted together, conversing in low tones. Itachi and Temari were deeply involved in some sort of spirited debate with Baki. Gaara remained completely silent, his eyes drifting from person to person before finally meeting her gaze.

Feeling yet another blush heat her cheeks, Hinata looked away quickly. She was afraid of what Gaara might see if he looked too closely at her, too deeply into her eyes. Considering she wasn't sure how she felt about him yet - didn't, in fact, know him well enough to form an opinion of him one way or another - she wasn't sure she wanted him knowing any subconscious feelings of hers before she could discover them herself.

However... Hinata peeked at him out of the corner of her eye, relieved when she found him paying close attention to what his sister was saying. Had he already formed an opinion of her? And, if so, was it good or bad? She was trying not to let her nearly crippling shyness and natural reserve get the better of her, but she was pretty sure she wasn't succeeding.

"You know," Kankuro said conversationally, yanking her attention away from Gaara, "if you don't want to marry my brother, I'd be more than happy to fill in for him."

And she'd _just_ managed to get over her earlier blush. This time her cheeks turned so brightly red she wondered if their flaming light was visible all the way back in Konoha. "Thank you, b-but I really d-d-don't think that will b-be n-necessary," she stuttered, avoiding his intent, amused gaze.

Presumably upon hearing her somewhat panicked response, Gaara's gaze snapped back to her and his brother. He narrowed his eyes at Kankuro, who smiled innocently, then turned to Hinata. "I hope your journey to Suna was pleasant?" It was obvious he was making a great effort to converse with her, but the awkwardness in his eyes and the hesitant note in his voice made her think he was unused to speaking of anything except business.

But still, she appreciated his effort greatly. "We ran into n-neither rain n-nor sandstorms, so the weather was very n-nice," she replied. "And, as far as I know, we ran into n-no trouble, either." Highwaymen had been known to patrol the roads between Konoha and Suna, but no one had tried to waylay them. It had been a major relief for the entire party when they reached the entrance to Suna without being accosted.

Tension Hinata hadn't noticed before eased out of Gaara's expression, and his lips briefly twitched in what might have been the beginnings of a smile. "I wanted to send some of my guards out to escort you from Suna's border onward, but I did not want to draw attention to your party. And I did not want to do anything you might have found threatening." His eyes slid away from her then, hazing over with some thought or memory she wished she could understand.

As his attention once more drifted away from her, Hinata pondered his words. She sensed there was more to what he was saying than was obviously apparent, but she wasn't sure how to prompt him into voicing such thoughts. She also sensed he was the type of person who didn't like to be pressured or forced, so she wisely decided to keep her mouth shut. Granted, she knew little about him now and was being forced to feel him out bit by bit, but there would certainly be plenty of time to get to know more about him after they were married.

Her lips curled down slightly at the thought. _This time tomorrow I will be a married woman. I am not ready for this, but I must _make_ myself get ready. I don't know what Father was thinking to arrange this match between us, but I am going to find all the good in it I possibly can. For my entire life, I've wanted to do something good and useful for my family and my village. This is my chance. I cannot blow it._

The rest of the meal passed with relative ease, though there was little intermingling conversation between those from Suna and those from Konoha. Hinata found the tense atmosphere unsettling, but ultimately decided she would rather things remain quiet rather than risk a fight breaking out over dinner. It would _definitely_ not bode well for the upcoming alliance, not to mention the fact her cousin and his wife might be kicked out of the village before they had a chance to attend her wedding.

As soon as the last of the plates had been carried away, Gaara rose and offered a slight bow to those still seated. "If you'll excuse me," he said in his raspy voice. Without another word, he threw a quick glance at her and then strode from the room, vanishing out the same door through which he'd entered only an hour beforehand.

Kankuro excused himself not long afterwards, saying something about puppets. Hinata shook her head, sure she'd not heard the man correctly, but he was gone before she could ask him to repeat.

Temari sighed, then rose herself. "I suppose it falls to me to make sure you all get back to your rooms," she said. Leaning over, she whispered something to her husband, who nodded, rose, kissed the side of her head, then excused himself and left through the same door as Gaara. "All right. Follow me."

Hinata followed the blonde silently, Neji and Tenten directly behind her. This time as they traversed the halls, she tried to pay more attention so she could find her own way from her room to the dining hall, at least, even if the rest of her new home was still a mystery.

At the brisk pace Temari set, it didn't take them long at all to reach Neji and Tenten's rooms. With a soft smile, Tenten leaned forward and hugged Hinata. "Good night," she said. In a lower tone, she said, "If you need anything in the night, don't hesitate to come get me and Neji. Can you find your way from your rooms to here?"

She nodded. "I b-believe so. It's only one floor up and a few halls over. I d-don't anticipate any p-problems, though." She forced herself to sound more confident than she felt.

Neji playfully ruffled her hair, as he used to when they were younger, and bestowed one of his rare smiles upon her. "I'm glad you can be so confident," he said. "Good night, little sister."

"Good night, b-big b-brother." Once the door to Neji and Tenten's suite closed, Hinata turned to follow Temari onwards to her own.

Temari didn't speak until they were halfway up the stairs. "I thought he was your cousin," she said, a question in her tone.

"He is," Hinata confirmed. "B-But we were so c-close growing up, I c-can't help b-but think of him as my b-brother instead of my c-cousin."

For the first time, Temari's expression softened slightly. "Do you have any other siblings?"

Hinata felt suspicious of the other woman's sudden curiosity, then immediately scolded herself. Perhaps she was finally making an attempt to be friendly and learn more about the woman who was soon to be her sister. "I have one younger sister, Hanabi," she said. Once more, her thoughts wistfully strayed to Konoha, and she wished again Hanabi could have come with Neji and Tenten to be at the wedding. "And you?"

"Gaara and Kankuro are the only relatives I have left in the world," Temari said. "Though Itachi does tell me I have a brother-in-law still in Konoha. But I don't think it's likely we'll be meeting each other any time soon." Tension and some other, darker, emotion briefly flickered over her face, but it was gone before Hinata could analyze it.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Hinata said softly as they paused in front of the door of her suite. "I have seen him a f-few times, though we are n-not well-acquainted." The rather sullen raven-haired man had come with Naruto a few times when the hyperactive blond had dropped by the Hyuuga estate to pick her up so they could "hang out" with their mutual friends, but he had not seemed inclined to be friendly. He had a reputation throughout the village for being a loner, just on the fringe of being a "bad boy," as Sakura had said with a dreamy look. She'd been chasing the younger Uchiha for years, but it seemed likely to Hinata that nothing would ever come of it, at least on Sasuke's part. She couldn't help but wish her pink-haired friend all the best, though.

Temari hesitated for a moment, then asked, "How did he seem, those few times you saw him?" It seemed difficult for her to ask the question, but Hinata understood why she was asking.

"He is in g-good health," Hinata replied quietly. "I met him through a mutual acquaintance, b-but he has the reputation of b-being a loner. He is very sullen and quiet, though he was always polite to me when we c-conversed."

The blonde nodded, obviously filing the information away for later. "Itachi will be happy to hear it," she said softly. "Thank you." Then, abruptly, her head lifted slightly and she whirled around on her heel to head back down the hall. "Good night, Hinata. Sleep well." And then she was gone around the corner.

Hinata blinked, shocked at the other woman's sudden transformation back into the brusque, remote hostess she'd been before. Apparently her gentler moods were rare and short-lived, but at least they existed.

Ino was waiting when Hinata entered the suite. Standing from where she was curled up on a cushion in the corner, reading, she smiled and moved to follow her mistress into the bedroom. "Was the meal pleasant, milady?"

Sitting before her dressing table, Hinata pulled pins out of her hair helter-skelter until Ino gently pushed her hands aside and took over. "I suppose. There wan't much c-conversation b-between those of us f-from Konoha and those f-from Suna, b-but it's to b-be expected."

"Tensions being what they are between villages and all that," Ino agreed. "Hopefully that means things can only improve from here." Her deft, pale hands quickly brushed out, then braided Hinata's hair. "And your fiancé, milady? Did you have a chance to meet him?"

Even though Ino was done with her hair, Hinata remained seated, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She wondered what Gaara had seen when he looked at her: a pale, painfully shy wisp of a girl afraid of what her future held; or a determained young woman intent on making the best of the situation into which she'd been thrust? She hoped it was the latter. "Yes," she replied distractedly. "I d-did."

Silence reigned for a few long moments, then Ino's natural curiosity got the better of her. "And what was he like, Lady Hinata?"

_Dangerous. Handsome. Remote. Mysterious._ The adjectives flew through her mind, one after another, but she didn't want to voice any of them. "He is an obvious leader," she settled on at length.

Ino wrinkled her nose. "That's it?" She sounded disappointed.

Exhaustion suddenly settled over Hinata like a blanket. The last four days had been very long and tiring, and tomorrow would be no better. Standing, she went behind the elaborate screen in the corner to change. "I just met him," she said by way of explanation. "I c-cannot read him any b-better at p-present."

"The door between rooms is still locked, milady," Ino said as she carefully put Hinata's kimono away. "I checked it to make sure just before you came in. Do you require anything else before I retire?"

Hinata climbed into bed and closed her eyes, wishing for nothing more than the blessed oblivion sleep promised her. "N-No thank you, Ino. Sleep well."

She was able to stay awake just long enough for her maid's, "You too, milady," and the click of the closing door to register before she surrendered to her long-awaited sleep.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you all enjoyed it - especially Gaara's appearance! A few hints were dropped in this chapter about things to come as well, things I'm also really excited about. In the meanwhile, though, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading, and see you next week!


	4. Ceremony

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _rao hyuga 18_, _QueenP19_, and _Tai-writer_ for all your wonderful and encouraging reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their alert and favorites list - you all are amazing!

**Author's Note:** This is the longest chapter thus far - over 6,000 words! Lots of fun and exciting things happening, so I'm really happy to get to post it _at last_. I was kind of concerned for a while, though, since my computer's in the shop, but my beta graciously let me borrow her computer to get this chapter edited and posted for you. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter IV~***

_~Ceremony~_

* * *

Hinata just could not stop shaking.

The delicate fabric of her white bridal kimono trembled visibly as she stood before Ino and Tenten, who were rushing to help her get ready in time for the ceremony. Clenching her teeth, Hinata fought back the nearly overwhelming urge to mash her index fingers together in front of her.

Or, more likely, run screaming all the way back to Konoha.

No matter how much she kept telling herself this was all going to be fine and work out, she could still feel the strangling grip of terror tightening around her throat. She was afraid to open her mouth for fear of casting up her accounts, even though she'd hardly touched her breakfast, which had been delivered to her room just after sunrise. She hadn't even bothered to accept the lunch which had followed only a few too-short hours later.

Clenching her hands together in front of her to keep them from trembling so violently, she studied herself in the reflection of the full-length mirror brought with her from Konoha. From the top of her hooded head to the tips of her slipper-clad toes, she wore unrelieved white. Her painted lips turned downward in dissatisfaction - between her ceremonial kimono, which her mother had worn for her wedding, and her face paint, she looked like a ghost.

"You look beautiful," Tenten said. For a moment, Hinata thought the other woman had read her mind, but then she realized her cousin's wife had seen Hinata's expression in the mirror. "If your groom doesn't end the ceremony at least half in love with you, I'll eat my slippers."

Undoubtedly as Tenten had intended, the comment made Hinata smile, although it faded quickly. "He c-confuses me," she admitted, frustrated. "He was nothing at all like I thought he'd b-be, b-but I've just met him. What if he's d-different after we're married, and last night was just an act?" Despite all her good intentions, the fear still had a good grip on her. She just couldn't shake all her insecurities, not to mention the whispered rumors lurking at the back of her mind.

Careful not to mess up Hinata's makeup or kimono, Tenten gave her a quick, reassuring hug. "Neji and I are going to stay around for a few days after the wedding. We'll be very close by if you need us, and if something does happen..." She trailed off, the sudden fierce expression on her face a juxtaposition to her normally cheerful demeanor. "Doesn't matter who tries to stop us, we'll get you out of here."

"Thank you," Hinata whispered fervently. She knew Neji and Tenten's positions in the Hyuuga clan were already precarious at best, thanks to their romance, but they were willing to put themselves in further jeopardy to save her. What had she done to deserve such loving and caring relatives?

Ino looked up from where she was adjusting Hinata's thick, trailing hem. "I'll be staying around a while, too," she said. "And my offer still stands. If you want me to stay here with you instead of going back to Konoha with the others, I will do it." Her blue eyes glowed with determination and resolve.

Hinata shook her head. "Thank you again for the offer, b-but I c-can't take you away from Konoha. It's your home."

"It's yours, too," Ino argued. "You deserve to be there just as much as I do, probably even more. And look at this! Here you are, stuck in Suna, getting married to someone you've met once, and just _last night_ at that." She clucked her tongue and shook her head. "It's not fair, I tell you."

"No one ever said life would b-be," Hinata replied softly.

Tenten smoothed down a slightly wrinkled corner of Hinata's hood, then stood back and nodded her head. Her pretty royal blue kimono, patterned with small golden birds in flight, rustled softly as she moved. "Are you really sure about this, Hinata? We can make a run for it right now if you're not."

Hinata met her own gaze in the mirror, surprised when she saw the determination in her reflection. Perhaps she believed her own words more than she'd originally thought. "N-No. I'm going to d-do this. If I b-back d-down now, I'm going to d-disappoint so many people, and I c-can't d-do that." She'd spent her entire life disappointing people, her father in particular. This was her chance to do something of which he'd be proud - even if he wasn't there to see and appreciate it.

Two quick raps on the door preceded Shikamaru's muffled voice. "Lady Temari is here."

Tenten glanced at Hinata, her brows lifted in question. At her nod, Tenten opened the door to reveal Shikamaru, who stood half-turned away from the door, glaring across the room at where Temari stood by the door into the suite.

Upon seeing Hinata, Temari shifted to place her hand on the doorknob and asked, "Are you ready?" Tension drew lines along her forehead and around her mouth, making Hinata wonder what had happened before she came to the suite.

Drawing in a deep breath, Hinata nodded in reply, trying to seem decisive though her legs felt like jelly and her stomach like a block of lead. "Yes. Please lead the way."

Shikamaru silently shadowed them as the four women exited Hinata's rooms and started down the stairs. As they descended, Hinata studied Temari's kimono an an attempt to distract herself from what awaited her downstairs. Done in varying shades of purple, it looked delicate and pretty and feminine, none of them typical adjectives Hinata would usually use to describe her soon-to-be sister-in-law. Her four spiky ponytails were still glaringly obvious at the back of her head, but the amethyst earbobs and a thin necklace strung with beads of the same stone around her neck softened the look. She seemed to Hinata to be stressed and unhappy, though a moment before they turned the corner which would lead them to the stairs in view of the murmuring crowd below, the expression vanished in favor of a smooth, polite smile.

The change was remarkable. Hinata wished she could control her own expression so easily.

Neji was waiting at the foot of the stairs. He kissed his wife's temple before turning to Hinata, his anxious gaze lightening slightly at the sight of her. "You look beautiful," he complimented. "I'm so glad you chose to wear Aunt Hoshi's wedding kimono for your own ceremony."

Smoothing her hand down the silky fabric, Hinata smiled tremulously. "Thank you," she whispered. "I just hope..." She trailed off, having too many hopes to attempt to list. _I hope things go smoothly. I hope I look even half as good as Mother did in this kimono. I hope Gaara doesn't take one look at me and decide to call this whole thing off. I hope Gaara takes a second look at me and decides to call this whole thing off. I hope..._ She gave up. Yes, there were far too many hopes to list, even if only to herself.

Her cousin's smile made Hinata sure he understood every single one of her unspoken hopes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Swallowing back the sudden, surprisingly strong urge to grind her teeth (or scream, or both), Hinata clasped her hands tightly in front of her and said, "I really wish people would s-stop asking me that question. If you k-keep giving me those opportunities, I very well might b-back out of this thing."

"Would that be so bad?" At Hinata's look, Neji raised his hands slightly in an "I'm innocent!" gesture. "Never mind." Extricating one of her trembling hands, he slid it into the crook of his elbow. Glancing at Tenten, he said, "I'll meet you inside."

His wife nodded, smiled at Hinata, and then slipped through the open double doors into what looked like a large reception hall of some sort. Craning her neck a little more helped Hinata to see too many mats to count spread on the floor, most of them occupied. Several elaborate chandeliers, dripping with crystals, dangled from the ceiling, hundreds of candles set within them offering the room a golden glow. The effect was much softer and more intimate than electric lights would have been - the perfect way to set the mood for a royal wedding. The delicate fixtures looked out of place in their dull brown surroundings, but Hinata didn't complain. They resembled the electric ones in the reception room of her home in Konoha, and though the sight of these made her homesick, they were also a comforting presence, as well.

As the last few people lingering in the hall - including Temari and her silent, brooding husband - vanished into the reception room, Neji squeezed her hand on his arm. "Here we go," he murmured.

Hinata swallowed dryly. She wished for a cup of tea or water, but it was too late now. It was show time, and there was nothing she could do to delay it any further.

Clinging to Neji's arm like he was the only thing holding her upright, Hinata took her first few hesitant steps into the room. Everyone - most of whom she didn't even know - watched her intently, as if wondering if she was a worthy match for their village's leader. She sensed curiosity, animosity, even pity in those gazes, and the fine hairs on the back of her neck prickled anxiously. _Keep yourself in control, Hinata. Don't let them get to you. Just keep putting one foot in front of the other; tilt your head up so you look regal without seeming proud; and allow your shoulders to roll back straight but not tense up._ It would help if she'd been able to practice all this, but walking down a dusty, makeshift aisle with Tenten instructing her was nothing compared to the real thing.

She sought out the few familiar, friendly faces within the crowd: Tenten, whose look of confidence helped inject Hinata with a bit of the same, and Ino, who stood along the side wall next to Shikamaru, both of them smiling encouragingly. Across the aisle from Tenten sat Gaara's brother Kankuro, who grinned and flashed her a very quick thumbs up. Next to him, Temari sat rigidly, her head pointedly turned away from Hinata, toward the front of the room. On her other side, Itachi was watching her with those dark, dark eyes of his, a strange expression on his face. Unsettled, Hinata looked away quickly, fixing her eyes on the floor in front of her to keep from meeting anyone's eyes - particularly Gaara's. She could _feel_ him staring at her, as if willing her to look up and meet his gaze.

Keeping Tenten's advice and as much of her etiquette classes as she could remember at the forefront of her mind, Hinata tore her gaze away from the floor (big surprise, also brown) to look toward the front of the room. She could avoid the inevitable no longer.

Gaara stood waiting for her, dressed in what looked to be heavy, uncomfortable ceremonial robes typical of a village leader. His red hair was as bright and untamed as it had been the night before, and was it her imagination, or had his already pale skin lost a few more shades, too? His stiff posture and emotionless face made him seem cold, remote, and Hinata felt her heart falter for a few beats. She risked looking him in the eye for a moment, but their green depths were tightly shuttered. There would be no help to be found there.

As she and Neji drew alongside the redhead, Neji made a soft sound which _might _have been a threatening growl as he slid her hand into Gaara's waiting one. Hinata darted a nervous glance to her cousin's scowling face, then her future husband's responding emotionless one, before thinking to hope Gaara didn't feel the tremor in her hand. His, as she'd expected, was strong, calloused, and unmoving as a rock.

For a long, breathless moment, Neji and Gaara stared at each other. Then, curling his long fingers around Hinata's hand tightly, but not painfully so, Gaara turned his back on Neji, quite obviously dismissing him. Right before she was tugged around to face the same direction as Suna's leader, she saw a dark flicker in Neji's eyes before he, too, turned away to join Tenten on the first mat closest to where Hinata stood.

As the marriage ceremony officially began, Hianta felt the reality of her situation fall heavily across her shoulders. She faltered slightly, but Gaara moved at the same moment so his arm pressed against hers, holding her still and preventing her from falling. There was nothing he could do, however, for the grey spots dancing along the edges of her vision, or the ringing in her ears drowning out the words the older gentleman conducting the ceremony was intoning.

Gaara's hand on hers and his arm against hers were the only things keeping her upright. They were also the most tangible reminder that there was no going back now.

For better or worse, she was going to have to go through with this ceremony - and what would inevitably follow.

* * *

Hinata clung to the glass in her hand, trying not to look too relieved - or greedy - as she gulped down its contents. She could only vaguely remember bits and pieces of the ceremony just past, a blur of unintelligible words spoken and vows exchanged, colored by the strong smell of incense and the nauseating tang of _saké_ still coating her mouth and throat, threatening to choke her.

As soon as the ceremony was over, Tenten and Ino had spirited her off to her room. She'd experienced a brief moment of panic, and even blacked out for a few moments. She immediately revived upon being told she could change into a different kimono for the reception. Hinata wasn't sure if she was relieved _what comes after_ was being put off, or felt even worse because she had the duration of said reception to continue dreading it.

Now she sat in the same reception room in which the wedding cermony had taken place, only tables and platters of food had been moved in during her absence. Gaara sat at the end of the head table, with her right next to him. Stretching forward on either side of them were their family and friends, a small but somewhat comforting group. Even Ino and Shikamaru had been allowed to join Neji and Tenten on Hinata's side of the table; on Gaara's, Temari, Itachi, Kankuro, and Baki mostly talked among themselves and ignored the group from Konoha.

Hinata took another refreshing sip of tea and angled a glance at Gaara out of the corner of her eye. He had yet to touch his cup or plate, and instead sat looking around the room, discomfort obvious in every line of his lean, tense body. He, too, had changed out of his wedding clothes, though the robes he wore now looked no more comfortable than the ceremonial ones he'd had on before. She noticed how he sat absolutely still, hardly even blinking, only his searching eyes and lightly rising and falling chest indicating life in his otherwise statue-still body.

She felt skittish and graceless sitting next to him.

At long last Gaara moved, his arm brushing hers as he reached for his cup. He took a long draught from it, and Hinata nearly winced until she noticed he was ignoring the one filled with wine. Instead, he'd chosen similarly to her and selected the smaller one, filled with tea. It made her sigh softly in slight relief - at least he wasn't planning on getting drunk.

She hoped.

The food before her all looked and smelled delicious, but like her breakfast, she couldn't bring herself to do more than pick at it. Hinata managed to eat a little bit of rice, a few small bites of fruit, and one miniscule piece of meat before her roiling stomach demanded she stop.

As Hinata politely and quietly declined more food by the servant who came by to offer just that, she noticed her sister-in-law staring at her. Feeling self-conscious, Hinata glanced down at her kimono, wondering if she'd managed to soil its front. She could see no evidence of food or drink, and was just getting ready to lift her head and ask Temari what was wrong when she realized.

Just like Temari's, Hinata's kimono was done in varying shades of purple. The only difference between the two were the flowers on Hinata's and the fans on Temari's.

For a moment, Hinata considered throwing herself into a _dogeza_ and begging Temari's forgiveness for copying her, however unintentionally. Just before she did, however, Temari finally turned away to respond to something Itachi whispered in her ear. A smile briefly softened the blonde's features, and when the two were finished she did not look at Hinata again.

Gaara's voice suddenly sounded right next to her ear, making her jump and immediately forget the incident. "I like that kimono." His voice, though softer than she had yet heard it, still sounded somehow wrong. Like he was merely mouthing platitudes he was expected to voice, even though he meant not a word of it.

She wasn't sure, thus, how to reply. Deciding she had no other choice, she politely thanked him, offering the same smile she'd pulled out a thousand times to placate her father. Gaara appeared satisfied with her reaction and turned back to his plate, which looked just as lightly touched as hers.

Was he nervous, too? Or did he prefer to satisfy his appetite in other ways?

Hinata immediately closed her eyes and scolded herself for the thought. As of yet, she'd seen absolutely nothing to support the rumors running rampant in Konoha. Granted, Gaara had not said much to her in the handful of hours making up their acquaintance, but she didn't _feel_ a murderous vibe coming off him. Surely he would sit there glowering darkly, a sneer on his lips and bloodlust in his eyes, if he were a murderer?

_Oh, what do I know? Besides, I'm just being ridiculous anyway. I should learn to control my thoughts and shove those rude rumors to the back of my mind. Or, better yet, _out_ of it._ Hinata reached for her teacup, surprised to see it had been refilled. She hadn't even noticed a servant doing so.

The low mumur of conversation bouncing off the walls, along with the quiet clatter of plates, bowls, and chopsticks, formed a strange kind of music that lulled Hinata into a waking doze. The room faded into a haze around her, a background of dull brown splattered with the occasional brighter color of a woman's kimono. She focused on a chandelier across the room, watching the firelight play across the crystals with a fascination which was almost assuredly unhealthy.

"Hinata?"

She jumped, just as much startled at the suddenness of Gaara's voice invading her quiet, thoughtful bubble as the touch of his fingers against her arm. "I-I'm sorry," she apologized in a rush. Her own voice was ragged and unsteady. "I-I was just..." She trailed off, unsure of how to describe her behavior. What would he think of her, spacing out like that?

Gaara's fingers lifted from her arm now he was sure he had her attention. "Are you feeling well? You've barely touched your food." He tilted his red head toward her plate as evidence.

Hinata looked down at her plate, feeling her stomach give another unhelpful roll at the sight of its contents. "I d-don't eat much," she said weakly. It _was_ the truth, just not all of it. Slanting her gaze slightly, she returned the favor and motioned toward Gaara's plate. "You've n-not eaten much of yours, either, milord."

"Gaara." He stared at her, mouth downturned in a disapproving frown.

"I b-beg your pardon?" Hinata blinked, surprised.

"We are married now. Legally. Call me Gaara." Without looking at her again, he lifted his cup and threw back the rest of his tea like a shot of liquor. It was the wildest motion she'd ever seen him make, which spoke volumes.

"Very well, m-" Gaara's eyes snapped to hers, narrow and expectant "-ah, p-pardon me. G-Gaara." It felt wrong somehow, being so familiar towards a man she didn't even know.

He nodded curtly at her. "Thank you, Hinata."

She bit her lip, offended he hadn't bothered to ask _her_ permission to call her by her first name only. Was it deliberate, or did he just take it for granted her response would be positive? Or was she just being oversensitive about this whole situation?

Looking down at her lap, she realized she was once again smashing the tips of her index fingers together. Grinding her teeth, she forced them apart and reached for her glass. Taking a ladylike sip, she scolded herself for her childish habit. It was healthier than chewing her nails, granted (oh, how long it had taken her to break Hanabi of _that_ nasty habit!), but she knew it was unseemly and made her look mousy and shy. Not that she _wasn't_ mousy and shy, but there was certainly no need to go about flaunting the fact.

Not when she felt like everyone in the room was watching her with the eyes of a predator, even though no one was looking directly at her.

No one but her cousin, anyway. And he looked more like an overprotective guard dog devoted to her service than a wolf intent on ripping her throat out at the first sign of weakness.

_Face it, Hinata. You will never belong here._ Sighing, Hinata set down her cup and focused on the conversation Tenten was trying to begin with her.

None of it, however, was enough to distract her from the insidious clock ticking at the back of her head, dragging her kicking and screaming ever-closer to her dreaded fate of _what comes after._

* * *

"Hinata! Calm down. Breathe in. Breathe out. Come on, now, deep, even breaths. In. Out."

The darkness at the edges of her vision began to recede as Hinata focused on Tenten's calm voice. She followed Tenten's directions as closely as she could, wincing at the jagged sound catching at the end of every inhale and exhale she made. Her throat still felt tight, her stomach pitchy, and her knees like mush, but at least she wasn't going to slide out of her chair in a dead faint now.

Ino appeared in Hinata's range of vision, holding a cool cloth. Holding it out to her mistress, she softly offered, "This isn't a _bad_ thing, Lady Hinata."

Clutching the cloth like it could save her, Hinata nearly choked on a hiccup as she replied morosely, "I know. B-But I c-can't help b-but b-be scared."

Tenten crouched before her, taking the cool cloth from Hinata so she could do something constructive with it. After smoothing out the wrinkles Hinata had crushed into the fabric, Tenten soothingly dabbed the tears off her husband's cousin's face with a gentle smile. "I know you're scared, Hinata. As much as I love Neji, and _wanted_ to marry and be with him, I was scared, too."

Hinata blinked. "You were?" she whispered. "B-But you're n-not afraid of anything."

Chuckling lightly, Tenten handed the cloth back to Ino and settled a little more comfortably, feet tucked beneath her. "That's not true, Hinata, and you know it." She lightly touched Hinata's arm to regain her attention from her hands, tightly clasped on her lap, then continued. "I wasn't sure what to do, or say, or think. But, at least in my experience, this isn't something to be afraid of, Hinata."

Ino knelt next to Tenten. She hesitated for a moment, then sighed and reached beneath the collar of her shirt and pulled out a delicate ring on a chain. Allowing it to dangle in front of Tenten and Hinata for a moment, she allowed the other two women to study it before she hid it once more. "Shikamaru and I knew we would have to give up our jobs if we admitted we were married," she said. "And we were both too committed to you, Lady Hinata, to do that. But I think our secret coming out is worth it, if I get to reassure you. Lady Tenten's right. Though I knew what to expect, I was still nervous. But it's not bad. In fact, it-" Her cheeks turned slightly red, and she looked away, obviously embarrassed. "It's one of the most wonderful things in the world."

"B-But Shikamaru and Neji aren't anything like G-Gaara, as far as I c-can tell," Hinata whispered miserably. "I'm trying so hard n-not to think of the rumors, b-but I c-can't help it. What if they're true? What if he..." She stopped, shuddering at the thought. It was too awful to voice. However, it did not stop her mind from latching on to the thought and running wild with it. _What if he murders me in our marriage bed tonight?_

Tenten glanced across the room to the door separating Hinata's bedroom from Gaara's. "There's always the lock. If you don't want him to come in, keep it engaged. He should take the hint and leave you alone." She frowned. "In fact, he _should_ be smart enough to realize some time to get to know each other before you two jump into anything would be wise." She nodded resolutely, her hand absently going to her waist.

Hinata wondered what sort of weapon Tenten had hidden there. She decided she didn't want to know, but appreciated the brief feeling of relief the other woman's motion had offered her. "B-But it's my d-duty," she whispered. "I'm his wife. He's my husband. And he's the leader of his village, and his family. I'm sure the reason he married me is b-because he's in n-need of a wife to produce a legitimate heir. It's my d-duty to g-give him that heir." She returned to her controlled breathing, hating the dark spots once more creeping along the edges of her vision. _I will _not_ pass out. I _absolutely_ will _not_ pass out._

"Hinata..." Tenten trailed off, looking helpless and frustrated.

Lifting her hands to hide her face until she'd regained control over her emotions, tenuous though it was, Hinata drew in a deep breath. "Thank you b-both for all you've d-done to help me," she said. "B-But this is something I have to face alone n-now."

Both Tenten and Ino looked like they wanted to say something more, but neither did. Silently, they offered her bracing squeezes on the shoulder before they left the room.

As soon as the door opened, Shikamaru appeared in the doorway, his expression dark. "Milady," he addressed Hinata, "if you are in need of me tonight, I will post myself by the door between your rooms to make sure..." He trailed off, the tips of his ears turning pink as he gestured, obviously hoping he wouldn't have to voice the rest of the thought.

Pulling her heavy robe around herself a little tighter, Hinata managed a wan smile. Even though she'd not known Shikamaru long, he'd proven himself to be a loyal bodyguard, and equally loyal friend. She was incredibly grateful Hiashi had seen fit to assign him to his daughter's security detail. "Thank you, Shikamaru," she said softly. "B-But I will b-be fine. I am prepared, and whatever will happen tonight will happen."

Shikamaru's expression tightened slightly, whether in disapproval or dread, Hinata did not know. She didn't dare ask for fear of hearing her own fears voiced by her bodyguard.

He nodded at her politely, then stepped back so Tenten and Ino could step past him before he offered her one last quick look and closed the door behind him. Hinata listened intently, not breathing again until she heard the outer door close behind Tenten and the small one off the sitting room, leading into Ino's room, do the same. Shikamaru's sleeping pallet, spread out in the sitting room so he would be between the main door and Hinata's bedroom, rustled briefly before fading into silence. She had no doubt her bodyguard was still listening, however. The fact both comforted and _dis_comforted her.

Once the silence outside her bedroom door was complete, Hinata finally dared move from her seat at her dressing table. Avoiding her reflection in the mirror, Hinata stood and moved across the room. She stopped in front of the door separating her bedroom from Gaara's, her hand hovering above the lock. Did she dare flip it and allow him full access to her room, and her?

She stood that way a long time, warring silently with herself. Should she leave it locked? Should she unlock it? Would she _really_ be shirking her duties if she left the door locked, or was Tenten right? Was it acceptable for them to put off - _it_ - for a while longer until they got to know each other better?

Hinata made her decision. She quickly disengaged the lock, then scurried back a few steps, halfway expecting it to open immediately. For some reason, she'd pictured Gaara standing on the other side, just waiting to hear that click so he could throw the door open and ravish her immediately.

The door, however, did not open. It remained closed, a bane and a blessing at the same time.

Letting out her breath, Hinata dared to glance away from it. Should she sit in the chair? Pace? Or go lie on the bed?

Perhaps she should have asked Tenten and Ino a few more questions before she dismissed them. She knew the basics, naturally, from things her teachers had said not long before she finished her schooling. But she didn't know specifics, such as how to act before her husband came in for the first time.

Sighing, she finally made the decision to take off her robe. She hated removing the heavy, ornate shield of sorts, but figured it would be best. For a moment she fussed over it as she folded the robe and placed it carefully on the stool in front of her dressing table. Then she was left with nothing to do but pace.

Nervously, Hinata plucked at her lavender gown. It was light and frothy, all silk and frills and froufrou, the perfect wedding night gown, or so she'd been reassured by the maid who had helped her put together her hope chest when Hinata was only sixteen. Hinata had liked the look and feel of the gown at the time, but now she wished it was made out of a heavier, more opaque, fabric. More like her robe, or even a nice, thick, fur-lined coat.

She finally decided to stop her anxious pacing when she jammed her toe against the leg of the chair in the corner. She had been too distracted by her thoughts to pay attention to where she was walking, and her smarting toe reminded her painfully of that fact as she limped over to sit on the bed.

_I guess I'll just wait for him here._

As the pain in her toe began to fade, Hinata studied the curtains tied to the bedposts. They were as filmy as her gown, though colored white instead of purple. She rather liked them, and was just considering untying them and letting them fall loose when the door finally opened.

Hinata, startled, jumped to her feet, harshly biting her tongue to hold back her squeak. She immediately tasted copper. In her shocked haste, she nearly overbalanced, and had to grab the bedpost to steady herself.

Gaara stood in the doorway, barefoot, wearing a loose pair of black pants and a rust-red shirt gapping open at the neck. He clung to the doorknob with white-knuckle force, his keen eyes snapping from the bed, to her grip on the post, to her (undoubtedly) pale, panicked face.

Forcing herself to let go of the bedpost, Hinata clasped her hands in front of her, inwardly wincing when she fumbled her first try to get her fingers laced with each other. "G-Good evening, husband," she whispered. The words sounded more frightened than welcoming.

He continued to stare at her face, seeming oddly transfixed. At last he let go of the door, his expression shifting subtly into something Hinata couldn't identify as he took one slow step after another towards her. There was nothing predatory in his approach or expression, but she still found his pace and posture somehow unsettling. Every step was so measured, so calm. How could _he_ be so calm when she felt like her sanity was a thin thread's width away from snapping?

Her mouth went dry, which was good since her ability to swallow abandoned her as he stopped right in front of her. He was so close she could count every hair sweeping across his forehead. He continued to stare at her, his heatedly intent eyes studying her hair, her forehead, her eyes, her cheekbones, her nose, her jaw, her chin, her lips...

Hinata's knees wobbled, and she had to reach out and grasp the bedpost again.

Gaara jumped at her sudden movement, stepping back rapidly into what was clearly a defensive posture. He seemed to check himself just as quickly, regaining his lost step, though sudden anxiety appeared in his eyes.

She wondered if she was supposed to make the next move. Should she reach out and touch him, or say something, or take a step toward him...?

Before she could decide, he moved first. His hand lifted, hesitating only a moment before his fingertips lightly ghosted down her cheek. His peridot eyes followed the path his fingers blazed across her skin.

Despite the mantra she was practically shouting in her head, despite all her careful preparations, despite all her thoughts to the contrary, in the end Hinata couldn't help herself.

She flinched.

Her husband reared back from her as if she'd slapped him, darkness flashing through his eyes right before he shuttered them tightly.

Feeling horrible, and frightened, and embarrassingly on the jagged edge of tears, Hinata reached out toward him instinctively, trying to find the right words to apologize to him, to explain her reaction.

But it was too late. She saw the way Gaara's expression closed off, the way his body tensed and his eyes returned to the remote coldness she'd seen the first time she met him.

Without a word, he whirled around, stalked back away from her much faster than he'd approached, and vanished through the door.

Belatedly, the shackles of shame finally dropped away from Hinata's feet. She raced after him, her hand still extended, desperate to say _something_, anything...

The door shut firmly in her face. She stopped herself just short of slamming face-first into it, though her hand impacted the wood with a sharp _slap!_ Hinata opened her mouth, but couldn't get anything other than a soft, pitiful keening sound past her lips.

On the other side of the door, Gaara's lock engaged with a final sounding _click_! which echoed, obscenely loud, in the room.

Hinata turned away from the door and walked back to her bed on numb feet. She robotically pulled back the blankets, crawled onto the mattress, then pulled the covers over her head and curled up on her side.

Sabaku Hinata spent her wedding night in a sleepless stupor, curled up in a tight ball of misery as she sobbed her heart out into her cold, empty bed.

In the end, she was not just a coward. She was a complete and utter _failure_.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Whew! That was the longest chapter yet, but by far one of my favorites to write thus far. I know things might seem a little weird right now, but I _promise_ it will all make sense in time. I was a little concerned about getting this chapter out to you all, since my computer's in the shop right now, but my beta graciously let me borrow hers so I could update on time. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you all next week for chapter 6 - the first part of which is from Gaara's POV!


	5. Aftermath

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _rao hyuga 18_, _QueenP19_, and _ssspooky _for all your great reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorite and alert lists. You all are amazing!

**Author's Note:** Finally, we reach the first of Gaara's POVs throughout the story! Hopefully it will explain a few things, though I can promise it will also raise more questions... (Sorry.) But I'll be quiet now and let you get on to the chapter - thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Chapter V~***

_~Aftermath~_

* * *

He had known when she showed no signs of recognizing him this would not be easy.

He had _not_ known she would be terrified of him.

Leaning his head back against the door separating him from his wife, Sabaku Gaara let out a long, tired sigh and closed his eyes. _This is harder than I'd ever thought it'd be. How in the world am I supposed to be her husband if she jumps and cringes every time I get near her?_

Gaara ran a hand through his hair and pushed away from the door. It wasn't even like he'd been planning to do anything with her tonight. When he'd walked through the door and seen her standing there dressed like _that_, looking like _that_, he'd lost his head for a moment. But her terrified reaction to him had quickly brought him back down to earth with a very painful, abrupt _thump_. After that, he knew he'd have to leave so she'd understand he had absolutely no intentions of hurting her. He'd even locked the door behind him to support his intentions.

He'd just been intending to talk, but perhaps a small part of him _wouldn't_ have minded if she'd been open... _No, stop it. Slow and easy. She's plenty terrified of you already. No sense in making it worse._ He shook his head hard to rid his mind of the images flooding it and began to pace.

For the past two weeks, ever since Hyuuga Hiashi sent word his daughter would be arriving, Gaara had been thinking about what he could say. His mind had been working things out while he _should_ have been concentrating on reports, meetings, and one of a hundred other duties. He even spent the majority of his mostly sleepless nights trying to come up with the right words to set her at ease. He couldn't tell her everything, not yet, but he'd planned to tell her enough to make her feel safe and comfortable in Suna. Safe and comfortable with _him_.

Even in his most insecure moments, he hadn't _dreamed_ she wouldn't recognize him. But when she'd appeared in the dining hall, he'd seen absolutely no familiarity in her eyes. Curiosity, yes. Fear, yes. Admiration - well, maybe. He _hoped_ she at least found him agreeable, at most attractive.

He had known the moment he saw her she was Hinata. Her hair was longer, her features and body more mature, but it was her eyes which sparked the most recognition in him. Those kind white eyes, windows to her very soul, which had studied him as if he were a complete stranger.

Bracing his hands against the wall on either side of the one small mirror in his room, Gaara studied his reflection. Perhaps, he mused as he forced himself to meet his own eyes, he really _was_ a stranger. He'd changed so much since he last saw her. Done a lot of things, terrible things, of which he certainly wasn't proud.

But Hinata... Well, she hadn't changed at all, really. She was still kind, and gentle, and polite, and beautiful. An angel. Someone whom he could never deserve, but still hoped could find some sort of happiness with.

_Romantic sap doesn't become you. You're stronger than this, so _act_ like it._

Scowling at the voice in his head, which sounded horribly like his father, Gaara pushed away from the wall and spun from the mirror. For _three years_ he'd worked and sweated and pushed himself into a tenuous balance within his own society, which had shunned him even years after his father's death. Sometimes in his nightmares, sometimes when he looked in the mirror, he could still see his father's influence upon him, in the very shaping of his own psyche as well as the features of his face.

He'd worked hard over the past few years to encourage himself, to convince himself he wasn't cursed with his father's insane ambitions and desires. Sometimes, though, he had a hard time believing it. Tonight was one of those times, the hardest he'd had in a while.

Some members of the council and people in the village still didn't trust him. Gaara couldn't blame them. And he could see the dislike and distrust in the eyes of those from Konoha, particularly Hinata's cousin. Hyuuga Neji knew the situation just as well as Gaara, even though he didn't like it. The one conversation the two men had suffered through just last night, after Hinata had retired, proved that if nothing else. But still, Neji had finally admitted he knew this was the best way to handle the situation. Even if he didn't trust Gaara, he would give him the benefit of the doubt. For now.

_I hope I can live up to the ideal._ Gaara finally slumped down in his desk chair, feeling exhausted beyond belief. He wished he could go up to his office and do something constructive to occupy his mind, but there were certain expectations the councilmembers wanted him and Hinata to meet. At least at this point in time, he had no interest in informing them otherwise. Let them think tonight was going exactly as they were anticipating.

But if they tried to interfere, or bully Hinata... Well, perhaps his reputation _would_ finally come in handy for something.

Once again, his eyes slid to the door separating his and Hinata's rooms. What was she thinking of him now? He knew it could be nothing complimentary.

Which brought him back around to his original question. What in the world could he do to make her feel more comfortable around him, to get her to trust him?

It was not an easy answer.

So began yet another torturous, sleepless night.

* * *

Hinata jolted out of her light, extremely unsettled sleep when she heard her bedroom door creak open. At first she thought it was Gaara coming back in, causing her to sit up in a panic, but when she saw Ino's blonde hair and blue eyes peeking around the doorframe leading to the main room of her suite, her heart settled into a more normal rhythm.

"Come in." Hinata tugged at her bed-head hair, making a face at the tangles which greeted her gaze. Dropping the snarled midnight strands, she tiredly met her maid's curious gaze. "I'm alone. As I have been most of the night." From the scratchy feel of her eyes, she hadn't been asleep for too long. Even once she'd finally succumbed to her own exhaustion, she hadn't been able to sleep deeply for fear of hearing the door open again.

Ino's eyes darted toward the door between rooms, understanding what her mistress was _not_ saying. "Most of the night? You mean, he-?"

"Didn't stay." She refrained from mentioning how she'd chased him off, albeit unintentionally. "What time is it?"

"A couple hours after sunrise," Ino replied. In Konoha, she would have started sliding open doors to let in sunshine and fresh air, but in Suna all she could do was throw a sour look at the high, narrow windows. "A servant just delivered breakfast. Think you can eat something?"

Unable to stand the thought of facing anyone, let alone her husband, Hinata found herself extremely thankful breakfast was going to be a private affair, like yesterday morning. Feeling slightly better about the world in general, Hinata threw back her blankets and slid out of bed before reaching for her robe. "Surprisingly, I am hungry." It had finally gotten to the point where her hunger was overpowering every other emotion and sensation battering down her defenses, and after her mostly-sleepless night she just didn't have the energy to keep fighting. "What is it?"

"Light things," Ino mentioned, following Hinata into the main room. "Fruit, mostly. And tea. And some rice."

Hinata nodded. It was quite similar to breakfasts she ate in Konoha, something familiar she desperately needed in her new, _un_familiar surroundings. She wondered if Neji and Tenten had anything to do with it, then made a mental note to ask and thank them later. Kneeling on the mat next to the low table toward the center of the room, Hinata reached for the lid covering her breakfast and lifted it.

The most wonderful smell wafted to her nose. Hinata had to stop, blink, and sniff again, cautiously but hopefully, before she finally believed it. "Cinnamon rolls!"

Ino grinned as she took the tray cover from Hinata and set it aside. "I could hardly believe it when I saw them."

Immediately reaching for one of the warm, gooey rolls, Hinata took a bite and rolled her eyes in ecstacy, last night briefly forgotten. As soon as she swallowed, she looked up at her maid. "D-Did you tell someone c-cinnamon rolls are my favorite?" she asked. She was still positively mortified about last night, but she had to admit the rolls were making her feel slightly better about the light of day. If only she could hang on to this feeling when she met Gaara later, which undoubtedly she would...

"No," Ino admitted. "Which is what really surprised me when they showed up this morning. I thought you had mentioned it to someone."

After savoring another bite, Hinata shook her head. "Perhaps Neji or Tenten mentioned it, b-but I d-didn't. My mind has b-been on other things." The rolls were perfect: just the right amount of cinnamon, beautifully shaped, dripping with icing and just warm enough to eat without having to blow first. It was like someone had somehow brought the kitchen from her home in Konoha to Suna. _Wonderful._

She finished off the first roll, then shot a quick glance at Ino to make sure the blonde was looking away - her maid was focused on her own breakfast tray - before she swiftly licked her fingers. After pausing just long enough to take a sip of tea, she reached for another roll. Granted, the fruit was healthier, but now she'd seen those cinnamon rolls, there was no hope she'd eat anything else.

A knock on the door drew her attention away from her breakfast. Hinata turned as Shikamaru seemed to materialize from the shadows, as always her silent, unobtrusive protector.

Hinata felt the roll she'd just eaten turn to cement in her stomach. Swallowing hard, she stared at the door as she wondered whether or not to let Shikamaru open it. The rhythm of the knock had been unfamiliar, so it was definitely not Neji or Tenten. It _had_ to be Gaara, or perhaps one of his siblings. Hinata didn't want to see _any_ of them right now. She was too mortified. Also, she knew Gaara would be furious, and if he'd shared last night's chain of events with his brother and sister, they'd be furious too.

She closed her eyes and drew in a deep, steadying breath. Even though she wanted to hide out in her room forever, it was impractical if nothing else. Hinata just needed to gather up her courage and face the consequences of her actions.

Shikamaru stood staring at her, brows raised as he awaited her orders. At her affirmative nod, he nodded in response and opened the door.

"Is Hinata awake yet?"

Her half-eaten roll nearly escaped her grip. In her panic, she'd quite forgotten she was holding it. _Gaara!_ Hinata felt her eyes widen, her instincts shouting at her to bolt for cover. Granted, she'd thought it might be him, but she'd halfway convinced herself it was someone else, making his voice a very startling, unwelcome surprise.

Maybe she should have just asked Shikamaru to send him away. She'd only been fooling herself when she'd told herself she should face him head-on. Her fingers and lips were sticky, she was still dressed for bed, and her hair was a wreck. Not to mention the fact she'd basically rejected Gaara the night before...

No, she was far from ready to face him. Surely he was angry at her, and had come to tell her their marriage was void and she was being sent back to Konoha. At this point, she wasn't even sure if that was a good thing or not.

Another thought occurred to her. What in the world was he doing at the doorway of her quarters now, when he could have unlocked the door between their rooms and strolled right in?

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder, one eyebrow arched in question. His dark eyes drooped sleepily, but Hinata saw the protective gleam in them. He was ready to turn away the leader of Suna if she wished it.

Swallowing hard, Hinata set down her cinnamon roll and reached for her napkin. No finger-licking this time. She needed to act her ladylike best, even if she didn't look it. Licking her lips to make sure _they_ weren't too sticky, she cleared her throat and raised her voice just enough to be heard across the room as she scrambled to her feet. "I-I'm awake. Please c-come in."

Gaara came through the door as soon as Shikamaru stepped out of the way. His cool green eyes swept over her quickly, from the top of her rumpled head to the tips of her bare toes, which curled under his scrutiny. Then he released her from his intense gaze, instead turning to look toward the table. "I see the kitchens received my message. You like your cinnamon rolls?"

Hinata blinked. "It was you who t-told them I like c-cinnamon rolls?" Immediately, she wished she could clap her hand over her mouth, or better yet, take back the words. Before she had a chance, Gaara spoke.

"Was I incorrect?" His bright red head tilted ever so slightly to the right. A flicker of concern briefly passed through his eyes, then was gone.

"N-No!" Hinata smiled shyly as her fingers, still slightly sticky, twined together in front of her stomach. "I like them v-very much. Thank you."

The slight wrinkle between Gaara's nonexistent eyebrows eased instantly at her reassurance.

_How did you know, though?_ She lightly nipped the tip of her tongue to keep from voicing the question. "Would you like to join me?" Untangling her fingers, she motioned toward the mat across the table from hers. _Please don't say yes. Please don't say yes._

Gaara quickly shook his head. "I've already had breakfast." His eyes darted to the window above her head, then bounced back down to her face. "I just came to make sure you know about the festivities."

Hinata's stomach knotted further. "F-Festivities?" she inquired weakly.

This time it was Gaara's turn to blink. "Temari was supposed to tell you. The village is holding a celebration today in honor of our wedding. It's for those who did not get to attend the ceremony and reception last night."

_Of course._ So much for her hoping the torture she'd endured the night before was the end of things. Hinata had hoped her marriage would somehow fade into obscurity; maybe not quickly, but relatively so. At least for now, she wanted to be Gaara's wife in rumor, some storybook princess hiding out in her tower so she didn't have to face the crowd.

Or her own husband.

"We don't have to do much," Gaara continued. Either he'd read her mind, or her expression reflected every shred of panic she felt inside. She had a feeling it was the latter. "We merely must make an appearance at the festivities, perhaps give a short speech, then return here."

_Speech?_ A grey veil began to creep across the edges of her vision. "I s-see," she said weakly.

"Even though the actual festivities will not begin until closer to sundown, the heat will still be quite intense until dark. It will only be around an hour between the beginning of the festivities and complete sundown, but since you are unaccustomed to the heat, I want to spend only a little while outdoors before we return here."

Hinata nodded weakly in agreement, but before she could say anything, Gaara nodded curtly in response and left.

Shikamaru closed the door behind him and turned to look at Hinata again. "Thoughtful guy." He sounded like he wasn't sure whether to sound genuine or sarcastic.

Sinking down onto her mat again, Hinata stared at her unfinished cinnamon roll and now-cool tea. "Yes, he is," she replied distantly. Had he merely been stating fact when he mentioned the heat, or was he truly thinking about her safety? Frustrating as it was, she couldn't be sure.

Only time would tell, she supposed as she and Ino returned to her bedroom to prepare for the day.

* * *

It was incredible to think the walls of Suna, high and intimidating and full to bursting with tightly packed buildings, could hold _so many people._

Hinata had been to several street fairs in Konoha with Neji, Tenten, Hanabi, and her other friends, but not a single one of them had been anything like what she saw in Suna. Even though the fairs in Konoha had been so full of people she'd felt almost smothered in the crowd, she was relatively certain her home village didn't hold nearly as many people as Suna.

_Or,_ the more rational part of her mind whispered, _it's not that there are more people, just less room in which they have to gather._

The moment they entered the streets, Kankuro took off on his own, seeming uninterested in sharing the experience with his family. Neji, Tenten, Itachi, and Temari, however, kept close as Gaara and Hinata met their fellow villagers for the first time as husband and wife.

Hinata tried not to tense up as she felt thousands of pairs of eyes staring at her, judging her. She wondered what they saw, and if they approved of her. Ino had outdone herself, making the traditional Suna outfit of robe, scarf, and head covering look, "Almost fashionable." Once the sun completely set, Hinata would be able to remove her head covering; beneath it, her dark hair was pinned up in an elaborately braided coil atop her head with two curled locks hanging down on either side of her face. She found herself holding her head gingerly still in hopes she wouldn't destroy her maid's delicate work.

No one mentioned why, but several guards surrounded the group from the Sabaku estate. Though they allowed people to approach and speak to both Gaara and Hinata, no one was allowed to come close enough actually to touch either of them, or their family members. She wondered if guards would follow her every time she left the estate, which then led her to being curious if their inevitable presence was for her protection, or to keep her from running.

_How uncharitable of you!_ Hinata bit her lip at the thought, wishing it hadn't occurred to her. She'd seen absolutely no signs of Gaara or any other Suna villager feeling mistrustful of her, so she had no reason to believe they would try to restrict her movements. _I am the wife of the village leader,_ she told herself. _Naturally that puts me in a position of danger by proxy. Any guards surrounding me are there for my own protection. Stop being so suspicious, Hinata!_ She was only important because of her husband. There was no point in getting overexcited, or entertaining thoughts about how valuable she was - or, in this case, _wasn't_.

As they approached a number of stalls from which the smell of food wafted, Gaara looked down at her and indicated one of them. "Are you hungry?" he asked. "Besides chefs and bakers from right here in Suna, some from other countries have set up stalls as well."

Thus far, Hinata hadn't seen or tasted that much difference between Suna and Konoha food. She wondered if dishes from other villages varied, as well. "I'm n-not that hungry, b-but if you are, I might eat a little something." She was too nervous to eat, for several reasons, but if she had to, she'd make a concentrated effort.

Gaara's hand swept across his torso to rest briefly on hers, where it lay in the crook of his elbow. "If you do get hungry, or see something you like, let me know and we'll stop."

She nodded in agreement, taking his response to mean her husband wasn't hungry. As they continued on, however, Itachi and Temari split off from the group, stopping at a booth which advertised a variety of sweets. Hinata was surprised when only one guard followed them, but kept the thought to herself.

As darkness finally settled over the village, artificial lights began to brighten the streets. From beautiful paper lanterns to strings of tiny, multi-colored bulbs, Hinata's rough surroundings became softer somehow, managing to capture the essence of celebration often present in Konoha. After Tenten helped her remove her head covering, and vice-versa, Hinata felt herself begin to relax. She was better able to concentrate on the stalls and their various wares instead of the people watching her and whispering to each other.

For now, she would not concern herself with what they thought of her, or even what Gaara or his siblings thought of her. She had found something in her new home similar to her old, and she clung to it with both hands. Gaara had mentioned they wouldn't stay long, so she was determined to enjoy what she had a chance to experience as much as she could. When things got tough later - and she had no doubt they would - she would pull out her memories of this time and relive them to help ease her worries.

Tenten became distracted talking to a master weapons craftsman, and three guards split from the group to stay with her and Neji, who stood with a tolerant but amused smile on his face as he watched his wife. Hinata listened for a little while, but when unfamiliar terms began to come up (which happened rather quickly), she lost interest.

Gaara cleared his throat as the two of them walked away, their group of remaining guards taking up positions around them at the compass points. "Your cousin's wife is interested in weapons, then?"

Hinata hid a laugh behind the wide sleeve of her rusty red robe, the same color as her husband's. "She's b-been that way for as long as I've known her. She spent a lot of time in a forge b-before she married Neji, b-but now she d-doesn't spend as much time there." She tilted her head slightly to look up at a particularly beautiful lantern above them. "Though, as a surprise wedding gift, Neji had a forge b-built for her on the Hyuuga estate."

Before Gaara could reply, a group of children ran up, their flushed faces aglow with the excitement and innocence of youth. They all bowed, then presented two elaborately painted paper lanterns. "To honor Lord Gaara and Lady Hinata," they chorused, surprisingly solemn for a group of children.

One guard made to step forward, but Gaara waved him off. Moving his arm so Hinata's hand slid down until she reached his, he twined their fingers and brought them both closer to the children, angling his body so he was more on their eye level. "Thank you," he replied, taking the lantern they held out to him. Red ink, about the color of his hair, had been used to depict the village in minature, with the round dome of Gaara's seat of power, his office, the focal point.

The children's lantern for Hinata was painted with a winding pattern of vines, various flowers woven into the design. It was so beautiful, she regretted having to light it and send it afloat above their heads, but it seemed to make the children happy when she did. It didn't take long for her to lose sight of her and Gaara's lanterns among the others drifting their way up to join the stars in the clear sky above.

After the children continued on their way, Gaara kept hold of her hand as they resumed their own exploration. "It has been a long time since I lit a lantern and set it afloat." Gaara's voice, though still gravelly, held a softness she hadn't been sure could exist there.

Hinata felt the tight knot of anxiety in her chest, which she'd been hanging on to since the night before, ease a little. She still wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight, but Gaara didn't seem upset about _last_ night, so she wasn't quite as worried (or, rather, terrified) about it as she had been for most of the day. In fact, now he seemed somehow more approachable, as if he were making a concentrated effort not to be cold and terrifying. "May I ask why?" She bit her lower lip, wondering if she'd overstepped her boundaries.

Gaara was quiet for so long she began to wonder if she had offended him. Hinata had just opened her mouth to take back her question when, to her surprise, he answered. "Lighting lanterns and releasing them is, at least in Suna, a practice usually reserved for children." Suddenly his face looked tired, and much older than his nineteen years as he stared straight ahead, not even glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as he continued. "I have been many things in my lifetime, Hinata, most of them bad. But the one thing I was _never_ allowed to be was a child."

An incredible, almost crushing, sadness seized Hinata's heart. Without realizing it, she stopped, causing Gaara to jerk to a halt next to her and the guard following behind nearly to collide with them. "Gaara..." She trailed off, unsure of what to say. There were no words in her vocabulary - and, she suspected in _any_ vocabulary - to help her sympathize or soothe him. Her childhood had not been the greatest in the world, with a mother who died in childbirth when Hinata was very young and a father who ignored her existence except when he wanted something (usually to critique something he thought she did wrong). But at least she'd been able to run and play and laugh like a child with her cousin and younger sister.

Though she still didn't completely understand Gaara, not even close, she was able at last to put a finger upon the cause for his awkwardness, his lack of emotion. She allowed her hand to drop from where it had unconsciously risen to press against her mouth. "Gaara, I-"

His fingertips - rough but at the same time surpisingly gentle - briefly brushed down her cheek before withdrawing. "Don't mourn for what can never be regained." He stared down into her face, his eyes as piercing and expectant as ever, as if searching for something. He looked away before she could decide whether he found what he was looking for or not. "The hour grows late, and I think if we go now neither of us will have to try to come up with a speech."

Hinata, speechless from Gaara's actions and her own realizations, followed him as he steered them back towards home. She felt disappointed they'd miss most of the rest of the festivities, which would continue on far into the night, but her sudden exhaustion made her grateful for the reprieve.

Despite his words, however, Gaara did stop once, just long enough to buy her a beautiful hair pin which he settled into her dark tresses himself. She fell asleep less than half an hour after returning to the house with it clutched in her hand, a soft smile on her face and the beginnings of genuine hope in her heart.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ My apologies if this chapter seemed kind of awkward, but I intended it to read that way. I really hope you all enjoyed Gaara's first POV - I think it was my favorite part of the chapter to write. Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see you again next week!


	6. Encounters

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _QueenP19_, _ssspooky_, _rao hyuga 18_, _Melodi Moon_, _Nyoon_, _Eleoopy_ for all your wonderful, encouraging reviews! I look forward to hearing your thoughts every time I post a chapter and enjoy reading every one of them. Also thanks to those who have read, favorited, and alerted this story, you all are amazing, too!

**Author's Note:** I'm not sure why, but this is one of my favorite chapters so far. A new character is introduced, and some new situations arise for our intrepid heroes. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and thank you!

* * *

***~Chapter VI~***

_~Encounters~_

* * *

"We're set to leave tomorrow right after breakfast." Ino's sky-blue eyes darted up to Hinata's face anxiously, clearly projecting her discomfort with the notion. "I'm so sorry, milady."

Hinata clenched her hands around fistfuls of her robe, feeling rather like her chair had been yanked out from beneath her. So soon? She'd expected Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru to stay at least a week after the wedding. But here they were, already preparing to leave, and it had only been four days... "I understand," she said weakly. She didn't, not really, but it was something else she was going to have to live - and deal - with. Her comfortable, familiar life in Konoha was over.

Ino stood slowly from where she'd been kneeling in front of her mistress. She cleared her throat once, then grimaced and shot a glare at the door. "On that note, milady, I'm afraid there's someone you're going to have to meet."

Even though Hinata was pretty sure she already knew who it was, and had been expecting this for a while, she nodded once. "All right."

Seeming surprised at Hinata's easy acceptance, Ino went and opened the door. "This is Matsuri, my replacement, milady." Her expression and tone were sour and unwelcoming to the extreme.

Shifting her gaze from her old lady's maid to her new one, Hinata sized up Matsuri, who appeared to be around her own age. Short in stature - even smaller than Hinata - Matsuri stood with her head bowed and her hands clasped in front of her. Shoulder-length medium brown hair swept over her shoulders, half-veiling her face. Her tan skin almost blended in with her light brown clothing, giving her a nearly overwhelming abundance of the color. Hinata was beginning to find she _hated_ the color brown, at least since arriving in Suna.

"It's a p-pleasure to meet you, Matsuri," Hinata said gently. She hoped to set the girl at ease, since she looked stiff and halfway to terrified out of her mind.

Matsuri's eyes - also brown - darted up quickly to glance at her mistress before she went back to studying her feet. "It will be my pleasure to serve you, milady." She curtsied quickly.

The difference between Ino and Matsuri was astounding. Ino was outspoken and energetic, quick to speak her mind and take control of situations in which her mistress didn't necessarily feel comfortable. Matsuri, on the other hand, was as mousy as Hinata and looked like she couldn't take control of _anything_, even if her life depended on it. Hinata certainly hoped the other girl would warm and open up to her over time.

"Matsuri served as Lady Temari's lady's maid for six years," Ino said. She looked utterly unimpressed by the other maid's credentials, standing with her arms crossed and her blue eyes narrow.

"If I may," Matsuri ventured, her whisper so quiet Hinata barely heard her. At her mistress's nod of assent, she continued, "I-I actually served her up until her marriage to Master Itachi. Then I was dismissed and became a housemaid. Upon your arrival, milady, I was called back into service since your own has to return to Konoha. Milady." She curtsied again.

Hinata bit back a sigh. She'd always appreciated Ino's straightforward personality, which caused her to leave off the constant curtsying and tiptoeing approximately five minutes after their initial meeting. If Matsuri continued to act this way in the future, Hinata wasn't sure if she could take it. There was only room for one terminally shy woman in Suna.

"We'll help you prepare for breakfast together," Ino stated. "Pay attention, Matsuri. Lady Hinata is not a person who is inclined to be fussy about her appearance - no offense, milady - but I'm sure Konoha styles in hair, makeup, and clothing are different than how you're used to doing things for Lady Temari."

"I'm sure I'll learn quickly," Matsuri replied agreeably. She stood at a distance and watched intently as Ino went about dressing Hinata's hair, then helped the blonde choose a dress for breakfast with the family. "If I may suggest, milady, wear light clothing if you are going to stay indoors. But if you plan to go out today, a heavier robe and headpiece will suit you more for our rather harsh climate."

It didn't take much effort at all to summon a smile for Matsuri, which seemed to put her at ease. "Thank you, Matsuri," Hinata said. "I'll k-keep that in mind. Unless G-Gaara has something planned, I will remain indoors today."

Less than ten minutes later, Hinata left the two maids together in her room to discuss "the particulars," as Ino had put it. The skirt of her knee-length lavender summer dress swished around her legs as she made her way from her room to the dining hall. If nothing else, her time in Suna had helped her learn the path between the two rooms so she was reasonably sure she could get there with no mishaps. She'd also learned her way to the library and Gaara's office, the latter of which she'd only visited once. There were few other places within her new home she wished to visit, at least for now.

Everyone else - save Kankuro, who had left the night before on some village business - appeared to be waiting when Hinata finally reached the dining hall. Feeling her cheeks beginning to burn, Hinata ducked her head and quickly moved toward her own seat. "I-I'm sorry," she whispered in the sudden silence. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she paused behind her chair, positioned across from Tenten's and between Gaara's and Temari's. "Ino was introducing me to my n-new lady's maid."

No one bothered to pick up the conversation until everyone was seated and the food was being served. As everyone started eating, a few murmurs began to pick up again, and finally Hinata allowed herself to relax.

Temari picked up her teacup, took a cautious sip, then finally ventured conversation with her sister-in-law. "Matsuri was once my lady's maid," she mentioned. "I hope you will find her service as satisfactory as I did."

Hinata picked up her chopsticks, but didn't take a bite until after she'd replied. "She and Ino worked together to help me choose what I'm wearing for b-breakfast."

"Purple your favorite color?" Temari popped a strawberry into her mouth, brows lifted expectantly.

Swallowing quickly, Hinata hastily dabbed at her lips with her napkin as she nodded. "Yes. It was also my mother's favorite c-color, and wearing it makes me feel c-closer to her."

For the second time during their short acquaintance, Hinata witnessed Temari's features soften slightly. "I can understand," she said. "Purple was my mother's favorite color, too. But I don't wear it nearly as much as I used to." She plucked at the sleeve of her tan robe as if in illustration.

"A sad fact," Itachi suddenly remarked from Temari's other side. "Purple suits you very well. As do turquoise, teal, and gold." His dark head tilted slightly, and a trace of a smile briefly played at the corners of his usually unexpressive lips. "Come to think of it, you look good in any color you wear."

The tips of Temari's ears turned pink as she stared down at her rice bowl and muttered something Hinata didn't catch. If she hadn't been reasonably sure she knew both Temari and Itachi better, Hinata might have thought she heard the blonde mutter, "overly sentimental romantic fool" at the end of her otherwise incomprehensible sentence, though.

Gaara abruptly spoke up from his formerly silent place at the head of the table. "We have planned a feast tonight, in honor of our new friends from Konoha." He nodded in Neji and Tenten's direction, as if further clarification of his point were needed.

Hinata wondered whom, exactly, the _we_ covered. She hadn't been consulted, but perhaps Gaara included _her_ in the Konoha group? It was difficult to say if he thought of her as the outsider she felt.

"Thank you," Tenten said. "We appreciate the gesture, Lord Gaara." She glanced at Neji, who nodded dutifully. He, unlike his wife, did not smile.

Looking back down at her breakfast, Hinata once again puzzled over the enmity she sensed between her cousin and her husband. She knew Neji's thoughts about Suna in general, Gaara and Itachi in particular, but she'd never seen him this way before, and she didn't like it. Unlike Neji's blatant dislike, however, Gaara's was far more subtle, more of a vibe than physical glare or expression. She wished she could understand their animosity towards each other so she could find a way to dissolve it.

When the meal finally ended, Hinata was relieved to see her new relatives disperse to go about their various pieces of business. She quickly slid her arm through Tenten's, smiling apologetically at Neji, who arched his eyebrows questioningly. "Sorry, Neji, b-but I need to b-borrow Tenten for a while."

"All right," her cousin replied, raising his hands. "I get when I'm not wanted." His smile softened his words as he ruffled Hinata's hair before kissing Tenten's temple. "Come find me when you're finished."

Hinata was reasonably certain the library wouldn't be in use so early in the morning, and she found out she was right upon her and Tenten's arrival. After closing the heavy wooden doors behind them, the two women settled onto cushions in the middle of the room. All around them, floor-to-ceiling shelves filled with books and scrolls stood in silent witness to what Hinata wanted to discuss. Unlike her new maid, who would undoubtedly still be in conference with Ino in Hinata's rooms, she knew the books would not be able to carry the conversation to the ears of others, even accidentally.

"It's b-been four days since the wedding," Hinata began. "And while I'm grateful for the time I've b-being given to - _adjust_, I'm starting to feel..." She trailed off, brow wrinkling at her inability to find the right word to describe her own feelings.

"Frustrated?" Tenten supplied.

It was as good a word as any, Hinata supposed. Nodding in agreement, she allowed her fingers to wind and unwind together in her lap. "After that first night, G-Gaara hasn't c-come to me. I c-can't b-be sure if he's offended, or just trying to g-give me space, and I d-don't know how to approach the subject with him."

Tenten tilted her head, expression thoughtful. "It's entirely possible he's just as nervous and embarrassed as you are," she offered. "After all, he's probably just as new to all this as you. As far as I know, he's never been married before, either. He might be shy."

_Shy _wasn't exactly the first word Hinata would use to describe Sabaku Gaara, but she admitted there was quite a bit of sense to be found in Tenten's points. "B-But I'm his wife. I have c-certain duties to perform, and I d-don't want him to think I'm neglecting him, or them." Once again, she found herself infinitely thankful for the close, almost sisterly, relationship she shared with Tenten. She certainly wouldn't want to have this conversation with Temari, and she was too embarrassed to have it with Ino.

"I'm sure he doesn't think that at all," Tenten replied soothingly. "In fact, it seems to me you're both just waiting for the right time."

"When's that?" Hinata asked hopelessly.

A small, perceptive smile curled up the corners of Tenten's mouth. "Oh, trust me, Hinata, you'll know."

Hinata frowned at her friend, dissatisfied with her answer. "Thank you, Tenten. That was v-very helpful advice." She very rarely employed sarcasm, but she found it useful in this case.

Wiping away her smile, Tenten leaned forward slightly. "I can't explain it better than that, Hinata. I'm sorry. But it's not necessarily a word, or a gesture, or anything similar which gives you the clue you need. You just _know_ deep inside here-" she tapped her chest "-when the time is right. You and Gaara are both smart, perceptive people. You'll _know_."

"I suppose it would help if I'd at least had _some_ sort of meaningful c-conversation with him." Hinata hesitated, thinking of those brief moments at the festival when she'd gotten a glimpse into Gaara's past. "Well, an _extended_ meaningful c-conversation, anyway."

"Any length of a meaningful conversation's a good start." Tenten brightened. "Why don't you just start small? Not about the weather or anything mundane - I doubt it'd do any good anyway, since the only changes in weather around here is when a sandstorm blows through. Not helpful. But maybe try discussing your likes and dislikes. It might help you find common ground and get started on the path toward a more meaningful conversation."

"I don't mean to pry," Hinata started, feeling shy. "And if you don't want to answer, please don't feel obligated. B-But what was the first meaningful c-conversation you had with my c-cousin?"

Tenten's eyes misted slightly as she traveled back through her memories. "Let's see..." She tapped her forefinger against her lips slightly as she hummed thoughtfully. "Our first meaningful conversation? I don't think it was so much a conversation as a debate, really. Our different upbringings gave us very different views on the subject of families. I was an orphan, and obviously Neji came from a big family. Ironically enough, he was arguing _against_ big families, and I was arguing_ for_. Even though we'd only known each other for a few weeks, that particular debate helped guide us into a conversation about children." Tenten's eyes cleared as a smile transformed her face. "I think it was about halfway through our conversation when I realized for sure I couldn't even _think_ of marrying any man but Neji."

Even though Neji and Tenten had obviously possessed quite different viewpoints on the subject, Hinata found it comforting the two had managed to find common ground. After all, she couldn't picture Neji with anyone but Tenten, and vice versa. Perhaps she could apply the same logic to herself and Gaara. _Even though_, her traitorous mind whispered, _there _is_ someone else you can imagine yourself with: Naruto_. She cut the thought off right there, knowing it was wrong of her to be thinking of him when she was married to Gaara. She might not be happy in her marriage - at least not yet - but she refused to be disloyal.

"I really d-don't think I _c-could_ start a debate with G-Gaara, even if I wanted to," Hinata admitted sheepishly. At Tenten's questioning look, she sighed and continued, "I think it would b-be far safer if I just stuck to safe topics, at least for n-now."

"Hopefully you'll be able to find something you have in common," Tenten said. "With a big library like this-" she gestured at the towering bookshelves surroundings them "-there's bound to be at least _one_ thing the two of you have read that you both like. Maybe start there." She hesitated, then added, "Good luck."

"I think I'll n-need it." Hinata sighed. Despite still thinking this whole situation was impossible, at least she felt a _little_ better now since she'd discussed things with Tenten. At least she had some idea where to start, anyway. That was certainly _something_.

The two women parted ways only a few minutes later, leaving Hinata plenty of time to think things through on her own. Perhaps she _would_ try to come up with some interesting topics of conversation with which she could approach Gaara later. It certainly couldn't hurt to try, anyway.

Right?

* * *

Hinata was startled out of her half-doze when she heard Gaara's bedroom door slam shut, even through the thick walls separating their rooms. Sitting straight up in bed, she tilted her head, trying to discern any further sounds from him.

At the feast earlier in the evening, Gaara had seemed bothered by something, though he'd made an obviously concentrated effort to be a good host. He'd actually conversed with Tenten and Neji, though only for a few minutes, before turning his attention to Hinata. She hadn't dared try any deep subjects with him at the table, but they'd managed about a quarter hour's worth of conversation. It was certainly longer than any other conversation they'd had to date.

Biting her lower lip, Hinata picked at her blanket as she debated whether or not to go see what was wrong with Gaara. She didn't know if he'd want to be disturbed, and she definitely didn't want to bother him if he didn't. However, she was his wife now, and she wanted to prove to him she would support him and would be there for him in difficult times.

Sliding out of bed, she pulled her robe on over her sensible pair of lavender pajamas before creeping over to the door separating her room from his. She rested her hand against the wood, listening intently for any further sounds. For a moment, only silence registered, but then she heard a soft thud and a muffled curse. He didn't sound angry, per se, more frustrated.

Once again, Hinata hesitated and debated. Ultimately deciding she was being a coward, she rested her hand on the doorknob and turned. Though she'd left her side of the door unlocked ever since her disastrous wedding night, she had no idea if Gaara's remained locked or not. This was the first time she'd worked up enough courage to find out.

To her surprise, the door opened with no sound or resistance. Swallowing hard, Hinata ventured a shuffling step into the doorway, peering around the frame to try to get a glimpse of Gaara.

He stood with his back to her, his shoulders rigid beneath his dark red tunic as he glared into a small mirror hanging on the wall. It was the first time she'd seen Gaara's room, and she was unsurprised to find the color scheme comprised of deep reds and stark blacks. Predictable, yet somehow still uniquely Gaara.

When he didn't turn away from the mirror or otherwise acknowledge her presence, Hinata took another hesitant step forward and cleared her throat. "G-Gaara?"

His tense body snapped around like the tail of a whip at the sound of her voice. Hinata jumped but did not retreat, standing rigidly in place as she met his surprised gaze.

"Hinata. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Running one long, pale hand through his already tousled red hair, Gaara's green gaze anxiously skipped about the room before settling on a chair in the corner. "Please, come in. Have a seat." He flicked the same hand toward the chair invitingly.

Keeping one arm braced across her middle, Hinata clutched the front of her robe closed with the other as she sidled past him and perched on the edge of the proffered chair. She wished she'd thought to put on some slippers as she curled her bare toes into the thick, lush fabric of the rug underfoot. A dragon the color of Gaara's hair sprawled against the black backdrop of the floor piece, bright reds and yellows forming the flames pouring out of its wide-open, sharp-tooth lined mouth. It was definitely masculine and decidedly creepy. How could Gaara sleep at night with those malicious yellow eyes glaring up at him?

Gaara caught her staring at the rug. "It was my father's." If Hinata wasn't mistaken, she heard distaste dripping from his tone, and saw an accompanying flare of the same emotion in his eyes. Before she could address it, he spun away from her, effectively hiding his face from her view. Heading across to the table in the corner on silent, bare feet, he picked up the carafe sitting there and poured a glass of water. "Was there something you needed?" he asked, offering her the glass as he approached her again.

Glad to have something to do to occupy her nervous hands, Hinata accepted the glass with a murmured "thank you." She took a sip before gathering up enough courage to reply. "I heard your door c-close. I wanted to c-come check and make sure you were all right. You seemed - distracted at dinner."

"Hn." Gaara's lips twitched slightly downwards, his darkly-rimmed eyes narrowing slightly. "I was hoping no one would notice." The _least of all you_ was merely implied, but Hinata still heard it quite clearly.

"I don't think anyone else n-noticed," Hinata offered. She wasn't sure if her words helped or not, but at least he didn't look _quite_ as forbidding as he had a moment ago.

He nodded once, distractedly. Returning to the table, he poured himself a glass of water and drank half of it before pausing for breath. "As to your earlier point, I'm fine. I apologize if I woke you."

Hinata lifted her hand self-consciously to her hair. Even though she'd only been in bed around a half-hour before she heard Gaara's door close (rather, slam), she had a feeling it was a mess. "I wasn't really deeply asleep," she reassured. "I just keep thinking about N-Neji and Tenten leaving in the morning." She looked away, blushing. "I'm g-going to miss them."

When she finally dared peek at Gaara from beneath her lashes, she found him staring down into his glass, which he was busy turning around and around and around in his hand. "They are welcome to come back again to visit," he said at last. "And hopefully sometime in the future I can take you back to Konoha for the same."

Even though she'd been hoping, so deeply inside her it had barely been able to grow, Hinata had not truly _believed_ she'd be able to return to Konoha. Granted, she'd not be going back to stay, but even a visit would be wonderful. To revisit the familiar streets, her family's beautiful gardens, her friends, her _sister_... "I-I would like that," she finally managed to force out.

Gaara's lips twitched briefly before returning to their former flat, thin line. Sighing loudly, he set down his glass and moved over to the bed, where he took a seat while absently rubbing his forehead.

Something inside Hinata's mind clicked, helping her make sense of his behavior throughout the evening. "Do you have a headache?"

Immediately, Gaara's hand dropped, and the trace of pain around his tight lips and narrowed eyes vanished behind a carefully blank mask. "No." He hesitated, looking surprised at the _I-know-you're-lying-mister_ look she courageously gave him, then sighed. "Yes. The council has been pushing me to make a certain decision, and I need some more time to think on the matter. Snap decisions is what got Father-" He suddenly went silent, seeming at the same time sheepish and wary as he stared at her from across the room.

Setting aside her own glass, Hinata got to her feet and slowly approached Gaara. He watched her come, posture tense, eyes wary, but he made no move to stop her. "When I was a little g-girl, my mother always d-did something special to help my headaches g-go away." She stopped in front of him, close enough to touch but not invading his personal space, her fingers anxiously twisting together in front of her. "M-May I try to see if it helps you?"

For a moment Hinata was sure Gaara was going to decline forcefully and send her away. But to her surprise, he finally looked away and nodded once, very gingerly.

Some of Hinata's tension flew out her mouth on a long, relieved sigh. Reaching out, she clicked on the bedside lamp before padding across the room to flick the switch by the door which turned off the overhead lights. Taking away the harsh glare of the overheads and replacing it with the softer, gold glow of the lamp was sure to help. Returning to the bed, she nervously wiped her hands against the soft fabric over her thighs as she said, "You'll n-need to lie d-down."

Gaara's hairless brows twitched slightly - in confusion or amusement, she wasn't sure - before he carefully slid backwards across his mattress and reclined against the pillows.

Hinata gulped before she crawled up after him, settling down in a comfortable position by his head. She studied their positions for a minute, then bit her lower lip and said, "It will b-be easier if you-" her heart rate picked up as a furious blush rushed into her cheeks "-rest your head in m-my lap." Part of her hoped he wouldn't do it. Another, surprisingly strong, part of her hoped he would.

For a long moment Gaara hesitated as he stared at her. Then, seeming to realize she was serious, he shifted around until his head rested in her lap. His left hand, silver wedding band glinting in the soft golden glow of the bedside lamp, draped over his chest. His right came up to lie limply next to her leg.

Leaning back against the nest of pillows she'd quickly arranged against the headboard, Hinata drew in a deep, calming breath as she lifted her hands from where she'd been white-knuckling the blankets. "Ready?" she whispered.

"Hmm." Gaara's eyes didn't close, but their dark lids did lower slightly. Behind them, his green irises shimmered bewitchingly in the soft light, and Hinata had to force herself to look away so she could concentrate on what she was _supposed_ to be doing.

She started cautiously at first, very gently running her fingers through his red hair. It was softer than she'd expected, lightly tickling her skin as she stroked. When Gaara didn't flinch or otherwise indicate pain, Hinata delved a little deeper, tenderly massaging his scalp as she instinctively searched for the spot which caused him the most discomfort.

A quick, sharp inhale when Hinata got closer to Gaara's forehead helped her indentify where she needed to concentrate most of her attention. Gentling her strokes, she slid her fingertips over his head from forehead to crown, then back around in smooth, even motions. She watched his face, wanting to see subtle shifts in his expression which would help her further determine whether she was helping or further hurting him.

After a few minutes, Gaara's eyes finally slid completely shut. He let out a long sigh, one which seemed full of all the stress she'd sensed in him since their first meeting. The tension in his long, lean body eased, giving him the stillness of repose rather than the watchfulness she was used to seeing. He shifted ever so slightly, burrowing his head a little deeper into her lap, looking for all the world like he was about to fall _asleep_. Was he really that comfortable?

Hinata began to relax the longer she worked. As the tension in Gaara's body eased, so did that in her own. She got so caught up in the rhythm of her strokes, of being able to do something to help her husband at long last, she began to forget her own worries. When Gaara's stressed expression finally eased away and his eyes slipped closed, Hinata found herself studying him in a way she'd not had a chance to before.

Though the familiar things about him were all the same - tousled red hair, pale skin, darkly-ringed eyes, fine cheekbones and perfectly proportioned nose and lips - she noticed how much _younger_ he looked when he relaxed. Though he was only nineteen, a year older than she, his duties and, she suspected, his personal history made him seem far more advanced in age. But in repose, his face was boyishly handsome, young and innocent and-

His eyes snapped open, and Hinata realized she'd been so caught up in studying him she'd stopped stroking his hair. To cover her mistake, she smiled shyly and asked, "D-Does that feel b-better?"

Lifting his left hand, Gaara brushed his own fingertips across his forehead. He froze when his hand bumped hers, then shifted to entangle their fingers before she could snatch her hand away. Staring up at her from his once again half-lidded eyes, he said, "Considerably. Thank you, Hinata." His voice was lower, huskier, than usual, and she once again felt her pulse accelerate as warmth seeped through her veins before pooling deep in her belly. She had a feeling it had nothing at all to do with the fact the top of Gaara's head was resting against her stomach, and everything to do with the way he was so heatedly gazing at her.

Was this the moment she'd been looking for, the one she and Tenten had discussed earlier? Was this her opportunity to right her wrong, to offer Gaara what he wanted and expected?

Swallowing hard, she leaned down, feeling some sort of magnetic pull from his eyes. He watched her come, his facial expression neutral though his eyes held a kind of yearning which found a ready, agreeable echo inside her chest.

At the last moment, she hesitated. Gaara did not. He tilted his chin up the last, infinitesimal degree needed for their lips to meet for the first time.

An electric shock streaked through her body from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes, making every part of her quite suddenly hyper-sensitive to Gaara's touch. Her breath stuck in her chest, her head reeled, and suddenly the only thing anchoring her to the earth was her husband's mouth against hers. She felt _alive_ in a way she never had before, as if the last eighteen years of her life had been a weak, colorless prelude to the bright sparks exploding behind her eyes, promising a very strong, very color_ful_ future.

All because of this man. This infuriating, frightening, mysterious, intoxicating man.

Gaara's hands shot to her shoulders, and at first Hinata thought he was going to pull her closer. She trembled with equal parts yearning and fear at the thought, both certain and _un_certain she was ready for this moment, this man. _Gaara..._

While the kiss had started slowly, it ended very abruptly. A half-moan, half-growl rumbled deep in Gaara's chest, and he gently but firmly shoved her away, their lips separating with a loud _pop_! which she barely heard over the roaring of her own pulse in her ears. Gaara let go of her as he smoothly rolled up and away, ending perched in a half-crouch on the end of the bed instead of lying with his head in her lap. He looked startled, disconcerted, as if his world had been rocked as radically as hers.

"I think-" He exhaled, the sound choppy and out-of-control. "I think you should go now." His gaze riveted on the open door between their rooms, quite obviously avoiding her confused, pleading one.

Hinata felt the fragile connection she'd managed to build with him shatter into thousands of sharp, jagged pieces around her feet. "G-Gaara, d-did I d-do something-?"

His hands curled into white-knuckled fists around the blankets. "Please," he whispered brokenly. "Before I do something I will very much regret later."

The words were a knife to her now-unprotected heart. Even though they hurt so deeply, they were also ones she did not dare disobey. Pushing off the bed, she walked across the room since she did not trust her shaky legs to carry her any faster. Pausing in the doorway, she turned back to see him still in the exact same position, only this time his gaze was focused on the floor. "G-Good n-night."

Gaara finally moved, lifting his head just enough for her to see the torture in his eyes as he replied. "Good night, Hinata."

She closed the door behind herself, but did not lock it. Turning, she braced her back against the door and slowly slid down it, closing her eyes as a shaky breath escaped her lips.

Drawing her knees up to her chest, Hinata buried her face in her robe as she fought back her tears._ Just when I thought things were getting better, I find a way to make them even worse._ Her hands lifted to her head, fingers tangling into her hair as she pulled until it was painful. But even then, she couldn't shut off the little voice whispering maliciously in her mind. _He doesn't want you. Perhaps he did at first, but after you rejected him, he's realized what you're really like. You're a mousy, cowardly little undesirable girl, and that's what you'll always be._

Rolling to the side and propping herself on one hand, Hinata let her head hang in shame as she reached up and locked the door.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Gosh, I know you all are salivating to kill me now, and I am _so sorry!_ I'm an evil person, I know it. But I _promise_ I have a good reason for writing everything I am. There's another Gaara POV in the next chapter, if that can help you forgive me, at least a little...? In the meanwhile, thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to see you next week!


	7. Greetings

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _rao hyuga 18_, _McKazekage_, _ssspooky_, _Eleoopy_, _CenturysRuin_, _Melodi Moon_, _QueenP19_, _darknessunbidden_, and _xforeverherex_ for your kind, amazing, encouraging reviews! I appreciate each and every one of you so much and treasure the reviews you give me. Thank you all so very much. Also thanks to those who have added this story to their favorite and alert lists - I appreciate your attention and encouragement as well!

**Author's Note:** I'm so excited for these next few chapters. I can _finally_ promise you all some answers to the questions being asked, as well as a _lot_ more development in the Gaara/Hinata relationship department, as well as the appearance of more familiar faces. For now, though, I'll let you all get on with reading chapter seven. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

***~Chapter VII~***

_~Greetings~_

* * *

"It's not like this is goodbye forever," Tenten said as she and Hinata embraced. "We'll come back to Suna, I promise. And who knows, maybe you'll come visit us in Konoha even before then!"

"That would be nice," Hinata replied wistfully. Despite what Gaara told her the night before, she wasn't entirely sure she'd be seeing her home village any time soon - if ever. But she _was_ confident Neji and Tenten, at least, would come to Suna for a visit. Maybe they'd be able to bring some of her other friends, too. But, even if not, just knowing they'd be back helped make their parting a little easier to bear.

Tenten finally stepped back, and Neji came forward to hug her. "I know it takes a while for messages to get back and forth, but if you need us, don't _hesitate_ to send for us," he told her as he hugged her goodbye. "We'll be here as soon as we can be if you need us."

She smiled and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, b-big b-brother Neji."

With a forced smile, Neji patted the top of her head and moved away so Ino could have her turn. "And I thought those in Konoha had it rough saying goodbye," she sniffled. "Gosh, Hinata, I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too. You're the b-best lady's maid and friend I've ever had," Hinata said, swallowing back her own threatening tears.

Leaning back, Ino offered her a watery smile. "Up till yesterday, I'm the _only_ lady's maid you've ever had," she said. Somehow she managed to add a teasing note to her tone, but Hinata wasn't sure what it must have cost her to do so. She certainly couldn't have managed it herself, had their positions been reversed.

Finally, it was Shikamaru's turn. He hesitated, looking as if he wanted to say something, but finally bowed deeply and offered her a slight smile. "Goodbye, milady."

Wondering what he'd wanted to say, Hinata returned his smile and bow. "G-Goodbye, Shikamaru. Thank you so much for all you've d-done for me."

Out in the courtyard, the four from Konoha mounted their horses. The rest of the servants who had come with them had already returned to the village, their jobs having been completed by delivering Hinata's belongings. Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru would be traveling back alone, and Hinata sent up a prayer for them to have a quick and safe trip. The thought of them running into bandits - or worse - sent a shiver up her spine, and she quickly tried to banish the image.

Hinata had wanted to see them off at the exit of the village, but the others had begged her to remain within the safety of the palace walls. To ease their minds, she'd given in, but watching them ride through the gates of the estate without her was one of the hardest things she'd ever done.

"It's hard, being away from the ones we love. Even if it's only temporary."

A startled gasp escaped Hinata as she whirled toward the unexpected voice. As the massive double doors into the house closed behind her, Itachi appeared from the shadows across the entryway. "My apologies for startling you, Lady Hinata," he said with a brief smile. "It was not my intention."

Her hands lifted of their own accord so she could tap the tips of her index fingers together. She had never had a chance to converse with her fellow former Konoha resident, and now, when she actually _did_ have the opportunity dropped into the palm of her hand like a gift from above, she wasn't quite sure what to say to him. So she wound up settling for a rather lame, "Yes, it is."

Tucking his hands into his pockets, Itachi approached her and tilted his head slightly. "Might you walk with me a few minutes, milady, so we can converse?"

Pushing away her misgivings and anxiety, Hinata hesitantly nodded and fell into step with his deliberately ambling pace. "Was there something in p-particular you wanted to d-discuss?"

Itachi hesitated for a moment, the corner of his mouth twisted thoughtfully as if he were considering his words. "I'd be lying if I said no," he finally admitted. "So I suppose I'll get right to the heart of the matter. Temari told me you're somewhat acquainted with my little brother. Is he doing all right?"

Unable to stop herself, Hinata lifted her eyebrows at him inquisitively. "Lady Temari told me she would p-pass on what I'd told her," she said. "Has she n-not?"

"She did," Itachi replied quickly. "And it's not that I don't believe her. I would just like to hear the assurance from _you_."

Hinata was surprised at the vulnerability in Itachi's face and voice. Without her realizing it, the impression of her fellow villagers had rubbed off on her. She'd expected Itachi to be the very image of a coldblooded killer, even though she knew logically he'd been proven innocent. This quiet, almost gentle man seemed at complete odds to what she'd first thought. "I feel I should tell you I d-don't know him _well_. I've only seen him a handful of times."

"Temari told me that, too." Itachi rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly looking anxious. "You don't have to tell me anything too specific. Just your general impression."

"All right, then." Hinata thought for a moment, pulling up her somewhat fuzzy memories of the younger Uchiha brother. "He's well enough, I suppose. He's g-got a reputation in the village as a loner, but some of my friends are trying to p-pull him out of it. He's always b-been very p-polite to me the few times we've spoken, very g-gentlemanly. He's quiet, almost sullen, but on the whole, he strikes me as a n-nice young man." She wished she could tell him more, but she'd not seen Sasuke for at least a month, if not longer, before she left.

However, Itachi seemed satisfied with her answer. Nodding slowly, he shot her a slight smile and said, "Thank you for telling me that."

Nervously, Hinata glanced up at him from the corner of her eye. Maybe it was because her family and friends had just left and he was the last immediate link she had to her village, or maybe it was because her own curiosity was finally getting the best of her, but she _had_ to ask him the question burning at the back of her mind. "May I ask why you left K-Konoha?"

At first she wasn't sure Itachi had heard her whispered question. He continued walking at the same pace, not looking toward her, not faltering, not even blinking. She was just wondering if she should ask again, or retract the question entirely, when he finally answered. "Several reasons," he said at last.

"I'm s-sorry," Hinata whispered, ashamed. "It was unforgivably rude of me to ask."

Itachi glanced at her and shook his head quickly. "No," he said. "I don't think it was. You're curious, and I can't blame you for that." He smiled again, but this time it was sarcastic and pained. "It's probably the question on the mind of every person in the village, am I right?"

"P-Probably," she agreed reluctantly. "B-But I've tried n-not to let what they think c-color my own p-perceptions about you. Also about G-Gaara, and Suna in g-general."

"I appreciate it, but it can't have been easy to do," Itachi replied. "As to your question..." He pushed a lock of ink-black hair off his forehead before tucking his hand in his pocket again. "I don't think it was one particular reason, to be honest. It was more of a combination of things, all of which led me to realize I couldn't conceivably stay in the village." His dark eyes softened slightly, offering him a completely different look. "But I guess, if I had to pin it down to a main reason, I would say I left for Sasuke."

Hinata heard the caring in his voice. It was both a surprise and a relief to hear he still thought about his little brother so much. But, at the same time... "He didn't want to come with you?"

She regretted asking immediately, since the corners of Itachi's mouth and eyes tightened and his jaw twitched reflexively. "No." The one word implied he very much desired to drop the subject.

After his reaction, Hinata was only too happy to oblige. "Is Lady Temari okay? I d-didn't see her at b-breakfast." The meal had been a very tense affair, with everyone mainly sitting in silence staring at their plates. Kankuro was still gone on business, and had said farewell before he'd left. Gaara said his goodbyes before leaving to attend to his duties for the day, and Itachi had done the same. Hinata assumed he was going his own way, but apparently he'd decided to follow her instead. She appreciated his unexpected, but kind, gesture very much.

For a brief moment Itachi looked worried, but the expression was gone as quickly as it had appeared. "She woke up with a headache and didn't feel like coming down. I offered to stay with her, but she insisted I come down anyway." He sighed, gaze moving up toward the ceiling. "I must admit, I do agree with her. I wanted to be here after the others left, to make sure you're okay." A thin smile twitched at his lips. "After all, even though we both live in Suna now, deep down a part of Konoha _does_ still live inside us."

It was a relief to know Itachi felt the same way. Even though she still didn't understand why he'd left, or much else about the man for that matter, at least they did have that one thing in common. "You d-don't n-need to feel like you have to entertain me," Hinata said softly. "G-Go to your wife."

Itachi smiled again, this one warm and sincere. "I don't feel _obligated_ to entertain you," he said. "But thank you, Lady Hinata." He bowed his head, then turned and headed back in the direction from which he'd come.

For the first time since coming to Suna, Hinata was now left to her own devices. Temari was in bed sick, Kankuro was out of the village, and Gaara was busy with his duties. She didn't want to go back to her room, but she didn't feel comfortable wandering around the palace on her own.

She bit her lower lip. Already the keen sense of loss was beginning to set in, making her miss Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, and especially Hanabi, more than ever. They were all so far away, and would be for a long time.

_Time to learn how to entertain yourself, Hinata._ Shaking her head at her own timidness, she turned her steps toward the library. She was alone now, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She could work it to her advantage.

It was time to do some reading up on her new home and family.

* * *

"Gaara? Might I have a minute?"

Scowling at the distraction, Gaara looked up from the papers strewn across his desk to meet his brother-in-law's worried eyes. Upon realizing it was Itachi who had come to disturb him, he reluctantly set down his pen and motioned for the other man to enter the office fully.

Itachi accepted the invitation silently, moving to prop his hands against the desk before he finally spoke. "Do you plan to take Lady Hinata back to Konoha any time soon?"

The question surprised him. Leaning back in his chair, Gaara steepled his hands and studied Itachi curiously. "Perhaps not any time soon, but eventually, yes. It would be unfair not to do so. Why?"

Suddenly Itachi looked annoyed. "I'm not sure." He shook his head as he pushed away from the desk, moving to pace across the room restlessly. "I know I'm out of touch with Konoha and how things are going there now, but I just have a bad feeling."

Gaara sighed. "You do know the whole reason for all of this, right?"

His brother-in-law froze midstep. "By 'all of this' do you mean your and Hinata's arranged marriage in general, or the marriage happening now?"

"Why it's happening now." So many times in the past few days, the glint of the ring on his own hand had caught his eye when he was going about his usual business. Gaara had not expected to wear it for another two-and-a-half years, and seeing it there now only served to prove how serious the situation had gotten.

That, and the way Hyuuga Hiashi had honored the agreement. Apparently the man considered Gaara the lesser of two evils. How completely ironic.

Having had a few moments to think on the subject, Itachi finally replied as he started pacing again. "I know it wasn't supposed to happen for another couple of years or so and had noticed it had been moved up radically. I assumed something had changed, but no, I don't know the specific reasons."

Gaara sighed. "Perhaps it's just as well you don't. Some of the things I heard from Hyuuga Neji and Tenten while they were here made me reconsider what I was planning to tell Hinata." He frowned, remembering the scene in his bedroom last night. He'd come so close to losing control, and while Hinata hadn't seemed to mind, he knew the time was not yet right. He couldn't stand the thought of allowing his own hormones to ruin the fragile understanding beginning to grow between them. He only hoped his harsh dismissal hadn't done the very damage he'd been working to avoid. "_Everything_ is making me reconsider what I was planning to tell Hinata. I'd been planning on having more time before all this happened."

"I hate having things moved up," Itachi muttered, as if to himself.

"Hn." Gaara sometimes didn't see eye-to-eye with his brother-in-law, but on this point, they both agreed wholeheartedly. "What does Temari have to say about all this?"

"Without the profanity? She's perfectly happy leaving Hinata in the dark. Then again, we both know how she feels about Konoha in general, and her villagers in particular." This time it was Itachi's turn to frown, a hint of worry creeping into his eyes. "Temari will need to go with you whenever you and Hinata visit Konoha."

"She's not going to be happy," Gaara predicted darkly.

Itachi shrugged. "She's already not happy. She mentioned it herself earlier. In fact, _she's_ the one who brought up the subject and got me thinking in the first place." Stopping in front of Gaara's desk, his dark eyes focused on the Suna symbol engraved on the front as if it were the most interesting thing in the room. "I told her I wouldn't be coming along."

Understanding Itachi's reasons perfectly, Gaara didn't bother to ask. "I figured. I intended to leave you and Kankuro in charge while we're gone. But since that's probably in the distant future, I don't think it really merits discussing right now." Picking up his pen again, Gaara reluctantly answered the annoyed calling of the paperwork on his desk. He needed to make some sort of dent in it before his meeting with the council at midday, only two hours away now. "Was there anything else you needed?"

The silence from across the desk was telling. Gaara speared Itachi with a narrow-eyed, expectant look, and the Uchiha raised his hands in surrender.

"There _was_ one more thing," he admitted. "You know I'm not exactly an expert on relationships, but..."

_I know where this is heading. Please don't say any more._ Gaara closed his eyes, feeling another headache beginning to pulse in his left temple. He would have to learn to hide his pain better to prevent another scene like last night's from happening _again_ tonight. He wasn't sure he _or_ Hinata could stand it if it did.

"Well, I'm not trying to tell you what to do. But Hinata's family is gone back to Konoha now, and I could see how lonely she is. I think it's best if she and Temari stay away from each other for now, and though I'm trying to do all I can to help, to be honest I think she's a little scared of me." Itachi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I don't think I can be much help."

"She's just as scared of me, if not more." Gaara thrust his pen back into its holder, knowing trying to get any more work done was pointless. He had too much else on his mind. "But thank you for your observation." He tried to keep the sarcasm from his tone, but wasn't sure if he succeeded. He was being unfair to Itachi, who was only trying to help, but his brother-in-law's point was only serving to make him feel even more like a failure.

He _didn't_ appreciate feeling like a failure.

Itachi seemed to sense his overstepping the line and headed for the door. "I'm going to go check on Temari. Good luck with the council." He left quickly.

Gaara shoved his chair back and stood, his mind made up. If he wasn't going to be any good in his office, he could do some good elsewhere.

It was time he had that talk with Hinata. He only hoped she would be receptive to what he had to say.

* * *

Hinata clung to the edge of the sliding ladder a little tighter, stretching until her figertips brushed the book she wanted. She'd misjudged her distance when she positioned it, but she didn't want to climb down and readjust it. Surely she could get it from here...

The door to the library unexpectedly opened behind her.

Startled, Hinata let out a squeak as she jumped, banging both her head and her knee on one of the ladder rungs. Immediately she realized her mistake as she felt her foot slip and her fingers lose their grip as her precarious position on the ladder overbalanced her. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the impact with the floor wouldn't be _too_ painful...

Two strong hands secured her waist, giving her the time she needed to grasp the edge of the ladder tightly and recapture her equilibrium. Embarrassed, she peeked over her shoulder to see who had saved her from her almost-disastrous fall.

Gaara stared up at her with wide eyes, looking disconcerted. "Hinata?" he asked softly.

Swallowing hard, she clung to the ladder with both hands, now weak-kneed for an entirely _different_ reason. "Yes, G-Gaara?" she rasped, feeling sheepish. As if things weren't already bad enough, her voice wasn't just hoarse. It was, of _course_, breathy as well.

"Please get down from there before you hurt yourself." He didn't sound angry or even condemning - a good sign, as far as she could tell.

"Yes, G-Gaara." Leaving the infuriating book she wanted right where it was, Hinata carefully descended the ladder. Gaara's hands remained firmly clasped around her waist, as if he didn't trust her to get safely to the ground by herself. In this case, she didn't blame him. In fact, she appreciated his steadying hands, though she was pretty sure it was his touch causing the shakiness in her limbs in the first place.

Once her feet were firmly on the ground again, Hinata allowed herself to slump back against Gaara. The enormity of her near-miss was finally sinking in, and she realized if she'd slipped and he _hadn't_ been there, she could have lain there for hours before someone finally found her. The part of the palace housing the library wasn't usually very busy, and it terrified her to think how long it could have been before someone found her. She probably wouldn't be climbing ladders again any time soon - at least not without someone with her to catch her if she fell.

The same thing must have occurred to Gaara, because his hands tightened slightly against her waist. His warm breath stirred the hair by her ear, and she felt gooseflesh ripple along her neck, then travel rapidly south over her shoulder and down her arm. Her fingertips tingled, itching to reach up and tangle into his soft hair. _He's so close._ She could feel his heartbeat thrumming against her shoulder; the strong muscles of his chest pressing against her shoulderblades; the smell of him was filling her nostrils and drowning her senses...

He stepped back, letting go of her so quickly she nearly stumbled. Suddenly feeling cold and lonely, Hinata pressed her hand against her roiling stomach and turned to smile shyly up at him, though she couldn't quite bring herself to meet his eyes. "Thank you f-for saving me."

Gaara nodded in silent reply. They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment before he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently moved her aside. Then he scrambled lithely up the ladder, reached over with his much longer arm, and easily snagged the book she'd been wanting. When his feet were on the floor again, he held the book out towards her with a smile.

"Thank you," Hinata said again, accepting it. Hugging it against her chest, she shot a quick glance across the room to the clock mounted above the door. It was too early for the afternoon meal, so his presence in the library could only mean bad things. "Is s-something wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"No. What makes you think...?" He trailed off, his gaze following hers to the clock. "Oh. It's a little early for me to be done with work, isn't it?" Stepping back from the ladder, Gaara went to the center of the room, motioning to the cushions Hinata and Tenten had been seated on only the day before. "I need to talk to you. Sit with me?"

Stomach cramping nervously, Hinata hesitantly moved to sit on the indicated cushion as Gaara took the one across from hers. Settling her book in her lap, she anxiously ran her hand across the leather cover, tracing the title, etched in faded gold-leaf letters, with her fingertips. "Have I d-done something wrong?" She wondered if this was about what had happened last night. While she felt it _did_ need to be discussed, she was still far too anxious about it to do so _now_. Didn't he realize that?

"Hinata, I-" Gaara stopped, his hands clenching into fists on his lap. Shaking his red head, he glared down at his hands and cleared his throat before starting again. "I know this is hard for you. You've lived in Konoha all your life, and suddenly your father just dumped all this on you. Then you had to move to Suna, and marry me the very next day..." He trailed off, finally lifting his eyes back to hers. "I'm sorry, Hinata. This - this _was_ supposed to happen, but not for a couple more years. Your father was supposed to tell you about our arranged marriage on your next birthday, and then you and I weren't actually supposed to _get_ married until you were twenty-one. I was planning to come visit you in Konoha starting about a year before that. But then everything changed, and things had to be moved up, and..." He shrugged helplessly, looking like he wasn't sure what else to say.

Honestly, Hinata wasn't sure if this new information made her feel better or worse. She'd spent all this time thinking this match was as new to Gaara as it was to her, but now she found out he'd known about it all along. Why didn't her father _tell_ her? Did he not think she was old enough to handle the news?

Something else Gaara said clicked into place in her mind, and Hinata lifted her head to stare at Gaara. "You said something changed, c-causing all this to b-be moved up. What, _exactly_ changed?"

Her husband hesitated, looking like he wasn't sure whether he wanted to tell her or not. For a moment he just studied her with his disconcerting green eyes, staring straight through her as he debated with himself. She wondered if _he_ was trying to figure out if she was ready to hear things or not, just as her father had undoubtedly been.

At last, Gaara sighed. "I got a letter from your father a little over two weeks ago, telling me he was sending you to me and we had to get married immediately after you got here. He went on to explain the original terms which had negotiated almost thirteen years ago needed to be changed, because-"

A quick, impatient rap on the door interrupted. Scowling, Gaara motioned for her to stay where she was as he got up and went to answer it.

One of the servants stood on the other side, looking anxious. Bowing quickly at the sight of his master, he said, "I know you left word not to be disturbed, Lord Gaara, but your guests have arrived. Lady Tsunade is demanding to speak with you immediately."

Hinata's breath caught in her throat at the familiar name. _Lady Tsunade! What is the leader of Konoha doing here, and only mere hours after Neji and the others left?_

Gaara swore under his breath. "They're early." Turning slightly, he shot a quick glance in her direction. "I'm sorry, Hinata, we're going to have to talk about this later. But would you like to come with me to greet the leader of your village?" He held out his hand toward her invitingly.

After a brief and wild few moments of considering locking the door and not _un_locking it until Gaara told her everything, Hinata gave in and went to take Gaara's hand. The sooner they met with Lady Tsunade, the sooner she'd get her desired explanation.

The servant bowed to them both, then turned to lead Gaara and Hinata through the halls to the front doors, which were closed in an attempt to hold the late-morning heat at bay. The massive entryway was filled with activity, with several servants bustling around the five people standing calmly in the middle of the maelstrom.

Hinata's gaze skipped from face to face, finding the people she recognized and those she didn't. Lady Tsunade, as expected, stood front and center, pointing to various pieces of luggage as she identified its owner. Behind her and to the right stood a slender, dark-haired woman Hinata recognized but could not name.

The next person she recognized was Haruno Sakura, visible even before she stepped alongside Konoha's leader thanks to her bubblegum-pink hair. She stood with her hands on her hips in a stance she undoubtedly learned from Lady Tsunade. Next to her stood an unfamiliar man with tousled silver hair and a black mask hiding the lower half of his face.

"Oi, Hinata!" A widely waving arm, clad in bright orange, quickly drew her attention away from the others.

The air in the room suddenly felt heavy and stifling. Hinata followed the arm down to the spiky blond hair and whiskered, grinning face of Uzumaki Naruto. He looked so happy and cheerful and _normal_, the very image of what she'd been longing for these past few days.

Part of her yearned to run across the room and throw herself into his arms. The rest of her demanded she remain loyal to her _husband_, the man whom she _married_, and remain by his side instead of giving the affection he deserved to another man. The conflicting urges kept her glued in place, frozen as she continued to stare at the group from Konoha.

Lady Tsunade finally spied Gaara and Hinata. Her amber eyes flicked quickly over Hinata, as if making sure she was all right, before shifting to Gaara. The two village leaders sized each other up quickly, with practiced eyes, before Hinata's husband offered a perfunctory bow. "Welcome to Suna, Lady Tsunade. We have much to discuss."

Tsunade advanced across the entryway until she and Gaara stood almost nose to nose. "That we do." She stared at the redhead for another long moment before finally bowing in return.

Gaara started to respond, but before he could, Naruto took a step forward and shouted, "What is _he_ doing here?" His pointing finger indicated a place somewhere beyond Gaara's left shoulder.

Confused, Hinata turned and saw Itachi hovering in the doorway, Temari standing next to him. He glanced at Lady Tsunade, then Naruto, then briefly bowed his head, whirled, and vanished.

Temari's narrow turquoise eyes, hard and flinty, darted from face to face of those from Konoha, her hatred obvious. "Look what you've done, brat," she snarled, then whirled and took off after her husband.

Hinata was shaking so hard the sleeves of her robe visibly trembled. She felt like the encounter had lasted for hours, though only a few seconds had passed. She glanced at Naruto, who was still glaring after Itachi and Temari, then at Gaara, who was wearing his usual inscrutable expression.

Lady Tsunade seemed completely unfazed by the whole thing. Looking Gaara right in the eyes, she arched one eyebrow and said, quite obviously amused, "Yes, Lord Gaara, it seems we have a great deal to talk about."

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Not too much exciting happening in this chapter, I'm afraid, but it was all necessary to set up things coming in the next few chapters. I really hope I didn't disappoint anyone... I _am_ happy, however, to be able to introduce Lady Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi into the story at last! Thank you all for reading, and I hope to see you next week!


	8. Friends

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _rao hyuga 18_, _QueenP19_, _ssspooky_, _McKazekage_, _princess p_, _Eleoopy_, _xforeverherex_, _Sixteen1234_, _sailorangelmoon1_, _SinShu_, and _pheecat_ for all the wonderful, encouraging reviews! You all have very nearly blown my mind with the amount of feedback you're giving me for this story. I love you all! Also thanks to those of you who have added this story to their faves and alert lists, you all are amazing as well!

**Author's Note:** A fairly quiet chapter, a breath of calm before the storm, as it were. I enjoyed writing this chapter immensely, exploring Hinata's bonds with certain people, so I hope it's as enjoyable to read. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Chapter VIII~***

_~Friends~_

* * *

After the scene in the entryway, Gaara and Lady Tsunade quickly departed to the tower with the dark-haired woman and masked man trailing along behind. Sakura and Naruto then descended upon Hinata, showering her with rapid-fire questions about Suna and her time there.

Hinata, still reeling from her eventful morning, held up a forestalling hand. "P-Please," she begged, "One question at a time! I c-can't k-keep track of all these things at once."

"Sorry," Naruto apologized, grinning sheepishly. "I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I?"

"What else is new?" Sakura's smile softened her words before she turned back to Hinata. "Most important question: how are you doing?" Her apple-green eyes indicated a depth to the question into which the former Hyuuga heiress wasn't quite sure she wanted to dive.

Instead of spilling out the entire story, like part of her wanted to do, Hinata kept it simple. "Well," she replied, "Suna is hot and very dry, b-but I'm starting to g-get used to it. The food is n-not so different from what we have in K-Konoha - they even have fresh fruit and vegetables - though the market is quite a b-bit different."

A knowing expression briefly crossed Sakura's face, but she let the subject go. "We passed Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Ino on our way here," she said. "Tenten said we'd probably find you in the library."

"Ordinarily, yes." Hinata lowered her voice, allowing her gaze to drift from Sakura to Naruto as she angled her head slightly toward the door through which she and Gaara had come a few minutes earlier. "I know you just g-got here, b-but if you d-don't mind meeting me in the library after one of the servants shows you to your rooms and you have a chance to freshen up, we c-can talk more there. Just ask the servant to show you the way."

Her friends immediately heard what she wasn't saying and agreed. It wasn't long after Hinata had gotten to the library and started organizing her many stacks of reference materials that a knock on one of the massive double doors preceded the entry of her friends. For a moment, Sakura and Naruto gaped at the sheer _enormity_ of the shelves and their contents, eyes wide, mouths hanging slightly open. Hinata nodded her thanks to the servant during their distraction, then received a nod in return before she closed the door and turned to join her friends.

"This makes Lady Tsunade's library seem tiny in comparison," Sakura whispered in awe. "I wonder if this one has any medical texts...?" She took a slow step forward, as if in a trance.

Naruto followed instantly, as if to catch her, but Sakura accidentally stumbled over one of the stacks of books Hinata had just organized and pulled up sharply. "Sorry," she murmured, kneeling to put the pile to rights.

Hinata and Naruto knelt to help her. As they were straightening the mess, Naruto reached out and picked up a scroll, turning it this way and that until he finally made sense of it. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "This is the Sabaku family tree."

Sakura's head came up as Hinata placed the last book atop the slightly off-kilter pile. "Let me see that," the pink-haired girl demanded, snatching the scroll from Naruto's grip and turning it torward herself. "Hmm," she said, eyes narrow. "This is interesting."

"Really?" Sarcasm dripped from Naruto's tone as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I wouldn't know."

Looking up from the scroll just long enough to give Naruto a withering glare, she turned back to it as she said, "According to this, Lord Gaara's lineage goes all the way back to the birth of the village."

"His ancestors _founded_ the v-village," Hinata said quietly. "I've d-discovered that much in my research, b-but I d-didn't have a chance to g-get much further."

Naruto frowned at her. "Why not? Are they trying to stop you?" He moved as if to jump to his feet, scowling as he glared toward the door. "I'm going to give them a piece of my mind, those secretive-!"

"N-No, N-Naruto," Hinata cut him off hurriedly, catching his arm before he could do anything _too_ hasty. "G-Gaara just c-came in to talk to me, and then you arrived. I d-didn't have a chance to d-do any research while Neji and everyone else was still here, so I'm just n-now g-getting started."

Sakura shifted from her seat on the floor to one of the cushions, the family tree scroll spread across her lap as she reached for another book. "We'll help since we're here now," she volunteered. "What exactly are you looking for?"

Hinata bit her lower lip, hating to admit she wasn't sure herself. "G-Gaara and the others aren't really that forthcoming, so anything having to d-do with them and their past would b-be helpful," she said. "And I'm interested to know more about the history of the v-village, since it's my n-new home."

Flopping down on the cushion between Sakura's and Hinata's, Naruto stared at the stacks of books Hinata had pulled. He was still frowning, but at least he didn't look as murderous as he had a few moments before. As he picked up a particularly heavy, leather-bound tome off the tallest stack, he casually asked, "So, is Lord Gaara anything like the rumors?"

"Naruto! That's rude!" Sakura reached out and punched him in the arm - hard - and rolled her eyes as Naruto protested his treatment and defended his question.

Smoothing her hand over the book in her own lap, Hinata shook her head. "_I_ d-don't think so," she said. "I've seen absolutely n-nothing to support anything we've heard in K-Konoha. He's n-not v-very talkative, b-but he's b-been d-doing things to try to make my life easier here." _More than his sister, anyway_. As soon as the words flashed through her mind, she was ashamed for the uncharitable thought. _I'm not being fair to her. I just need to be patient and give her some more time to get to know me. After all, I _did_ marry her little brother. I'm sure she's cautious, and unsure if I'm right for him._ Even _Hinata_ wasn't sure if she was right for Gaara, so she couldn't blame Temari for having the same thoughts.

Peering over the top of her book, Sakura sent Naruto a triumphant smirk. "See? I _told_ you. You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"I'll believe it when I see it," he muttered in reply.

Hinata felt the tension which had been building inside her all morning ease away on a long, soft sigh. "I missed you b-both so much," she whispered.

Both Sakura and Naruto looked up at her words, offering her sympathetic smiles. "We missed you, too," Naruto said. "Konoha definitely hasn't been the same without you, believe it."

A sharp, hot yearning stabbed Hinata in the chest. Gulping back the tears threatening in her prickling eyes, she awkwardly lurched across the book in her lap, and those in her friends', to grab them both in a tight hug. "Thank you," she breathed shakily.

As they wrapped their arms around her, Hinata felt closer to home than she had since she left. Unfortunately, it also served to make her feel more lonely than ever.

* * *

Hinata spent the entire afternoon in the library with her friends. When a servant finally came to announce it was almost dinnertime, the three had to hurry off to their respective rooms to rush and get ready for the meal.

Matsuri, thankfully, had everything ready to help Hinata when she got back to her suite. "This way, milady," she said, pulling pins out of Hinata's hair even as the two women advanced across the sitting room toward the bedroom. "I have already gotten your kimono and jewelry ready."

It took fewer than ten minutes for Matsuri, who by now was well-practiced, to finish helping Hinata into the complicated kimono. Then the two women moved over to the dressing table to finish getting the new mistress of the house ready.

"One of the other servants mentioned more people from Konoha are here." Matsuri picked up Hinata's silver-handled brush and began smoothing it through her mistress's long midnight hair before she continued. "Is it true, milady?"

Resisting the urge to nod, Hinata held her head carefully still so as not to disturb Matsuri's work. "Yes," she replied. "It is Lady Tsunade, the leader of K-Konoha, as well as two friends of mine, N-Naruto and Sakura." She didn't mention the other silver-haired male and dark-haired female, even though Naruto and Sakura had answered her questions about them earlier.

Putting down the brush, Matsuri skillfully arranged Hinata's hair into a beautiful twist at the back of her head. "I'm almost done, milady," she said. Holding the twist with one hand, she reached out and plucked pins out of a small wooden box on the table before anchoring Hinata's hair with them.

"Thank you, Matsuri." Hinata watched her maid's quick work in the mirror, smiling at how quickly she worked. No wonder Lady Temari had praised Matsuri's service at breakfast the day before. "You work so quickly, yet everything you d-do c-comes out perfect. I wish I had a skill like that."

A small, shy smile appeared on Matsuri's face, and Hinata was relieved to see it. "Thank you, milady," the brown-haired girl said, securing the final pin. "But please don't be so hard on yourself, mistress. I enjoy dressing hair, and had the benefit of practicing on Lady Temari's for several years. As for you, I am sure you have strengths and gifts of your own." Her eyes dropped, and she stepped back. "Apologies if I have spoken out of line, milady."

Standing, Hinata spun and pulled the other girl into an impulsive hug. "N-Not at all," she replied. When she pulled back and saw the startled look on Matsuri's face, she smiled again and said, "I appreciate your feeling c-comfortable enough with me to speak your mind. It is n-nice to know we c-can speak our minds to each other, that I will have a friend here who will n-not have to g-go b-back to K-Konoha and leave me here." Hinata's smile wavered slightly despite her firm mental orders to the contrary.

Matsuri smiled in return. When she did, she looked almost as confident as Ino used to when she and Hinata conversed. "Thank you, milady. I-I look forward to being your friend."

When Hinata left her room a minute later, she felt better in general. But as she descended the staircase and turned her steps toward the dining hall, her earlier anxiety began to crawl back into her chest. After what had happened earlier with Naruto, Itachi, and Temari, she wondered if the Uchiha and his wife would be at the dinner table. There was no doubt in her mind those from Konoha would be there, and she dreaded the thought of another scene over the meal. Would Itachi leave again to keep the peace, if he even showed up in the first place?

As soon as she entered the dining hall, Hinata scanned the faces of gathered. She was surprised to notice Kankuro was back from his business, standing in the corner of the room conversing with Naruto. The two men were sharing a laugh over something, and it helped ease her anxiety a little to know the two got along so well.

Next to the table, Sakura, Lady Tsunade, her dark-haired assistant, Shizune, Temari, and Itachi stood conversing in low tones. Hatake Kakashi, Lady Tsunade's masked bodyguard, stood against the back wall, his open, unscarred dark eye focused intently on the group around his charge. As far as Hinata could tell, the only one of the group missing now was Gaara.

"You look lovely."

Hinata jumped, halfway wondering if thinking about Gaara had somehow made the man materialize right behind her. Turning even as she fought down her blush, Hinata smiled shyly at her husband. "You look handsome," she said truthfully. He wore the same ceremonial robes he'd had on at their wedding, making him look noble and strong and commanding. Now that she knew him better, though, Hinata saw the tension around his eyes and the corners of his mouth as he crooked his elbow towards her. "Shall we go in?" he asked.

Sliding her hand around his arm, Hinata managed a smile and a nod. "Thank you."

Conversation died as everyone took note of the Suna leader's appearance. Hinata saw Naruto's wide-eyed look of either shock or awe (it was hard to tell) when he spotted her and Gaara walking in. The blond, for his part, was dressed in an eye-popping orange _haori_ with dark blue _hakama_ which made him stand out quite clearly against the dull colors of his surroundings.

The tension in the room became quite obvious in the silence as everyone found and took their seats. Hinata felt slightly disheartened to see those from Suna once more sat on one side of the table, and the people from Konoha on the other. She was relieved, however, to note Naruto sat across from her, instead of across from Itachi or Temari. He very carefully did not look in either Uchiha's direction, instead keeping his focus on Hinata and the others from his village.

After the food had been served, Hinata glanced at Temari out of the corner of her eye. "Is your headache b-better?" she asked softly.

The blonde's turquoise eyes rolled up very briefly to look toward Naruto, then turned back to her plate. "Mostly," she said shortly. "Thank you for asking."

For a while, silence settled over the room. Everyone seemed more interested in their food than in conversation, which suited Hinata just fine. Things were going much better than she'd expected, and if its continuation hinged on silence at the table, she would accept it.

However, about halfway through the meal, Kankuro looked up from his plate and said without warning, "Anyone interested in puppets?"

Hinata remembered the first meal she'd shared with the Sabaku, in which Kankuro had mentioned puppets, and wondered if it would be wise to mention she found them rather creepy.

"What kind of puppets?" Naruto asked. He set down his chopsticks and reached for his teacup without looking away from Kankuro.

"Big ones," Hinata's brother-in-law replied with relish.

"As in life size," Temari added, unimpressed. "They're _creepy_, Kankuro. Why are you talking about them?"

_Interesting._ Hinata quickly put a piece of meat into her mouth so she could use chewing to keep herself from smiling. _At least Temari and I see eye-to-eye on _some_ things. Maybe there's hope for us getting along eventually, after all._

"I'm just curious," Kankuro said defensively. Turning back to Naruto, he leaned forward slightly, warming to his own subject. "I make them all by hand. I have a workshop in the basement where I build and paint them."

"And then he names them." Temari shuddered delicately and reached for her teacup. "Like they're _real people_," she stressed before sipping.

"It's a tradition in Suna," Kankuro continued, ignoring his sister's sarcasm. "I learned from some of the master puppeteers when I was really young. We have quarterly gatherings where we show off our new puppets and do little skits, then one big event at the founder's festival where we put on a _huge_ show for the village itself. It's _amazing_." His dark eyes slid from Naruto, to Sakura, to Lady Tsunade, then back around. "The festival's in a couple months. Any hope you all can come see the show?"

"Sure, sounds interesting," Naruto said. Leaning around Sakura, who sat between him and Lady Tsunade, he said, "What do you say, Granny? Can I come?"

Lady Tsunade - who was not Naruto's actual grandmother, but who had unofficially adopted him years before - rolled her amber eyes. "We'll see," she said.

"That means yes," Naruto stage-whispered across the table. Tsunade rolled her eyes again.

Hinata had to swallow back an actual giggle this time. Oh, how she'd missed Naruto - and her other friends, too, of course. But there was just _something_ about Naruto...

Shaking herself out of what was rapidly becoming forbidden territory, Hinata decided to take a chance and try to start a conversation with her sister-in-law. "What else happens at the founder's festival?" she asked. At least that much of Kankuro's speech had caught her attention.

Temari lifted one hand to her mouth as she finished chewing, then quickly dabbed her lips after swallowing before she replied. "It goes on as a long weekend, Thursday through Sunday. There's a big event every evening to kick start the night. On Thursday, for the opening ceremony, there's a horse race. Only those from Suna can enter. Then on Friday is the puppet show Kankuro mentioned. On Saturday, there's jousting and a martial arts demonstration. For the closing ceremonies on Sunday, fireworks light up the sky."

"It's all very impressive," Itachi remarked. He leaned forward slightly to see around his wife as he addressed Hinata. "I've been to three founder's festivals, and after the big events starting off the evenings, the booths stay open all night long. Things wind down only around an hour before sunrise."

"It's somewhat similar to the festival the villagers held right after your and Gaara's wedding," Temari remarked. "You'll see a lot of the same vendors around." Taking another drink of her tea, she glanced at her husband out of the corner of her eye and smiled slightly. "I'm particularly looking forward to the horse race this year. Itachi has won the past two years in a row, and Sanraizu and I are looking to best him and Mayonaka this year."

Hinata nearly dropped her chopsticks. "You ride in the race?" she squeaked.

Temari turned to Hinata with raised eyebrows. "Why not?" she asked. "Women can ride just as well as men. I'm really the only woman who rides each year, but there've been others, too. All of us have been doing it since we were young." She hesitated, then nodded at Itachi. "Except for my husband, of course."

"I entered my first one just after Temari and I got married," Itachi said. Shaking his head, he smiled wryly. "I lost that one rather abysmally."

"But he's more than made up for it the past two years." Kankuro, evidentally having lost interest in discussing puppets, joined the conversation. "I've won twice, too, but it was when I was younger."

Hinata looked toward Gaara, who was listening to their conversation quietly. "D-Do you race, too?" she asked.

"Yes." Setting down his chopsticks, Gaara motioned for a servant to refill his cup. "I've been entering each race since I was eight. I've won five times, the most recent of which was three years ago. I've missed only one race, the year I became the leader of Suna." Nodding his thanks to the retreating servant, he took a swallow of his fresh tea.

"In his defense," Temari said, "that year he was so busy with his duties he didn't have a chance to condition for it. He had to do more officiating duties that year since it was his first as leader, too, so he couldn't have done both." She picked up her rice bowl and grinned at her brother, a challenge shining in her eyes. "If I recall correctly, I won that year. Even though you're running this year, I'm confident I'll still beat you. What do you think about that, little brother?"

Gaara sat back in his seat and regarded his wife carefully, studiously ignoring his sister's bait. Hinata got the feeling a lot of teasing and challenges went on among the siblings, both before she came and when she wasn't around. "I imagine people will want _you_ to officiate this year, Hinata," he said. "Since you're my wife, and this is your first founder's festival, it makes sense."

Rearing back in her chair, Hinata quickly shook her head, earlier amusement quickly forgotten. "I-I c-can't," she whispered. "P-Please d-d-don't make me d-d-d..." She trailed off miserably, panic strangling any further words.

Looking alarmed, Gaara leaned forward and touched her arm lightly. "It's all right," he reassured her. "If something is said to me about it, I'll tell them you're not interested." Dropping his voice slightly, he whispered for her ears only, "You don't have to do anything here you don't want to do, Hinata. I promise, no one will force you." The sudden flare of emotion in his eyes promised untold things to those who might try.

She wasn't sure if his spoken - and unspoken - promise made her feel better or worse. "Thank you," she whispered. Realizing she had a strangling grip on the napkin her lap, Hinata slowly relaxed her fingers and managed a small smile in her husband's direction.

Before anything further could be said, a servant entered the room with quick strides. He paused next to Gaara's chair only long enough to hold a quick, whispered conversation before he moved to stand by Lady Tsunade. "This just arrived for you, milady. It's arrived by messenger bird from Konoha. It's marked urgent." He bowed and presented her with a bright red scroll.

Tsunade shared a quick, unreadable look with Gaara before she accepted it. "Please excuse me," she said while accepting the scroll. Without waiting for a response, she stood, bowed, then slipped out the same door through which the servant had entered.

Those left at the table shared confused looks, but eventually returned to their meals. However, silence once more reclaimed the room's occupants as they waited for Lady Tsunade to return to their midst.

Hinata recognized the color of the scroll Tsunade had received. As a little girl, the various colors of the scrolls entering and leaving her father's office - and home - fascinated her, and she asked her tutor about them one day. Iruka-sensei had told her the colors indicated the importance of the message, with blue being the least, green moderate, yellow high, and red urgent.

A strange sort of cold fear coiled deep in Hinata's stomach. Realizing her hand was shaking, she set down her chopsticks quickly and clasped her hands together in her lap. _What if Konoha was attacked while Lady Tsunade was on her way here?_ she fretted. _Are my family and my other friends all right?_ She bit her lower lip.

Gaara must have noticed her movements, because he caught her attention and smiled slightly. "I'm sure everything is fine," he said. Despite his comforting words, however, his tight expression told a different story.

"It's probably one of the medics at the hospital wanting to consult her on a case," Sakura said, drawing Hinata's attention in her direction. "Though Lady Tsuande doesn't work at the hospital regularly any more, she does still accept some of the more difficult cases that come in."

"Sakura and I handle the rest," Shizune added with a smile. "Though I find myself going there less and less frequently now, myself. Sakura is doing so well, I'm sure she'll be taking over completely within the next couple of years."

Sakura's cheeks colored to match her hair, and she dropped her gaze demurely to her lap as she murmured a soft, "Thank you."

Lady Tsunade reappeared in the doorway. Her eyes, several shades darker than when she'd left, settled on Hinata. Though her expression was unreadable, her face was unnaturally pale. "Hinata?" she said softly. "Will you join me in the hallway a moment, please?"

The world tilted unsteadily around her. At first Hinata thought she was going to faint, but before she could, Gaara was there, his arm sliding around her shoulders. "Come on," he whispered in her ear. His voice was gentler than she'd ever heard it, helping to soothe her fears, albeit only slightly.

Hinata's body obeyed of its own accord. She stood as Gaara pulled back her seat, then followed his gently prompting hand at the small of her back as he guided her out into the hallway. The only thing she could think was a frantic mantra of _oh no oh no oh no_ which kept time with their steps. Her gaze anxiously darted to Lady Tsunade's face, begging for the news, but the blonde shook her head and motioned down the hall.

The trio moved farther away from the entrance into the dining room so there was no chance of being overheard. Moving to stand directly in front of Hinata, Lady Tsunade gently rested one hand on the former Hyuuga's shoulder. The other still held the scroll, sloppily re-rolled, loosely at her side. "I don't think there's any way to make this easier for you, and I apologize for that," she said softly.

A deep, forboding trembling began deep in Hinata's core and radiated out from there, making her suddenly unsteady on her feet. Despite the fact she _knew_ she didn't want to hear what Lady Tsunade had to say, she slowly nodded.

Drawing in a deep breath, Tsunade briefly closed her eyes as if praying for strength before she opened them again and pierced Hinata with her steady, honest but sympathetic gaze. "I'm so sorry, Hinata. Your father is dead."

The ringing in her ears rose to a frantic pitch as the ground dropped out from beneath Hinata's feet. She felt two strong, steady arms catch her as she slumped backwards against Gaara's strong chest, and was dimly grateful for his not letting her fall to the floor.

At last surrendering to the darkness which had been whispering at the back of her mind since Tsunade had accepted the scroll, Hinata had only enough time for one last, grief-stricken thought:

_Why?_

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Some _really_ intense things are coming up in the next three or so chapters, and it all starts right here at the end of chapter 8. I can _also_ promise you're really close to getting some answers about Gaara and Hinata's past! Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see you again next week!


	9. Strife

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _rao hyuga 18_, _steampunk-crow_, _McKazekage_, _Uchiha Miyoki-chan_, _ssspooky_, _SinShu_, _xforeverherex_, _Sixteen1324_, _Dyani91_, and _sailorangelmoon1_ for all your wonderful, encouraging reviews! I've had a bit of a rough week, and all your kind words have really helped keep me motivated and going through it. You all are, quite simply, some of the most amazing reviewers I have ever had in all the fandoms I've been involved in. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart!

**Author's Note:** A somewhat shorter chapter, again, but I can promise the next few chapters will be longer. I'm particularly excited about the second scene in this chapter, since it sets up something _else_ I'm excited to reveal in a later chapter. And, before I go giving away _too_ much, I'll be quiet now and let you get on with reading. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter IX~***

_~Strife~_

* * *

"You shouldn't have told her!"

"What, you were just going to keep it from her? Yes, that's a _very_ smart idea!"

"No. I _would_ have told her. I would have just found a-"

"A what? Better way to tell her? I hate to tell you this, but there _is_ no better way to tell her!"

Hinata turned her head, instinctively trying to get away from the arguing voices close by. She recognized them - Lady Tsunade and Gaara. It was quite obvious they were discussing _her_, not even bothering to _notice_ the fact she was able to hear their every word. How terribly rude!

"Perhaps finding a gentler way to tell her would have been better." Gaara's voice softened slightly as he spoke those words.

"There _is_ no gentle way to tell someone their father is dead. Believe me, I've had to deliver those lines far too much in my line of work, and I've learned the hard way just getting it out and over with is the best way to go." Tsunade's, on the other hand, was still rough and slightly snappy as she responded.

_Father._ Everything came rushing back to Hinata then: the tense dinner, Lady Tsunade's receiving a scroll, the news Hyuuga Hiashi was dead, Hinata fainting...

She must have made some sort of noise, because a moment later Lady Tsunade and Gaara were both standing over her. "Hinata?" They said her name at the exact same moment.

Cracking her eyes open, Hinata stared up at her husband and her former village leader, noticing the way both of them were looking at her like they expected her to faint again. Since they were obviously _also_ expecting her to say something, she obliged. "I agree with b-both your p-points." That, however, was _not_ what she'd meant to say.

Now they both looked surprised, as if they hadn't realized she'd heard their conversation. _It's their own fault - maybe next time they won't stand so close to me and talk so loudly._

The two shared a look which made her sure, surprisingly, their thoughts were running along the same line, then turned back to her. "Do you remember what happened?" This time Lady Tsunade's voice was much softer.

"Yes." Hinata sat up, forcing the other two to give her some space so they wouldn't bang heads. She was starting to feel rather smothered the other way. "I was told my father is d-dead." Her voice shook only slightly, which made her proud of herself. "And then I fainted. And then I woke up to the two of you arguing over me."

Gaara frowned, but Lady Tsunade seemed amused by Hinata's take on the sequence of events. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Looking down at her hands, now folded peacefully on her lap, Hinata did a quick inventory of her own emotional, mental, and physical states, in that order. She felt surprisingly calm, considering what had just happened, and the fuzzy feeling she always experienced after waking up post-faint was finally easing away. "As well as to b-be expected, I suppose," she replied at length.

Leaning over her again, Gaara said, "It's a little after ten in the evening. The meal ended quite a bit ago, and as far as I know everyone else has retired to their rooms. Do you think you can go back to sleep, or do you need something?"

It was just about the longest speech she'd ever heard him make, at least in regard to her wellbeing. It was almost surprising, though also encouraging since she hadn't been certain how he'd react to her fainting all over him. At least he didn't picture her as _weak_. "I'm n-not tired." Now she was conscious again, Hinata's mind was busy spinning with thoughts and questions and all sorts of other things. She was anxious to ask them, but almost afraid to do so. Lady Tsunade and Gaara seemed tense, like they were trying to keep something from her, and she just didn't feel like trying to fight through those barriers tonight.

Turning away, the leader of Konoha dug around in the medical bag sitting on the chair next to Hinata's bed for a moment before pulling out a small pouch. "If you steep some tea with three or four of these leaves, it should help you sleep," she said. "Should you need anything further, send your maid for me. I'm one floor down and a few doors over." She acknowledged Hinata's nod, then offered a slight tilt of her head in Gaara's direction before slipping quietly out of the room.

Once the door leading to the hall closed behind Tsunade, Gaara sat down on the edge of Hinata's bed and stared at her as if not quite certain what else to do or say. At last he settled on, "I'm sorry about your father."

Avoiding his steady gaze, Hinata traced part of the pattern on her bedspread. "D-Did you ever meet him?" she asked. It seemed likely, since the two men had to have worked out the marriage deal involving her somehow.

"Once. A long time ago." Gaara's expression, when she peeked up at him, was as grim as his words.

It was not the response she'd been expecting, but since his tone made it clear he didn't want to discuss the subject further, she let it go. "D-Did Lady Tsunade say how...?" She hadn't quite worked up the courage to ask the woman while she was still in the room, and she still wasn't sure how to pose the question to her own husband.

"It happened two days ago." It was hard to tell if Gaara deliberately misunderstood her or not.

After nibbling her lower lip for a few indecisive moments, Hinata decided to go for it and repeat the question. "B-But _how_?" she emphasized.

Gaara glared at the floor as he finally, reluctantly, replied. "Assassination."

Heat flashed up Hinata's spine as, at the same time, ice balled into her stomach. "_What_?" she half-screeched. (In hindsight, the answer shouldn't have surprised her. Her father did, after all, have any number of enemies. She had a feeling the _exact_ number had been even higher than she suspected.)

"Your little sister is fine," Gaara hurried to add. "No one else was hurt or killed. Just your father."

Hinata felt ashamed. She'd been so busy concentrating on her father's death, she hadn't even taken a moment to wonder about her sister. "N-Neji and Tenten will b-be in K-Konoha again soon," she murmured. "And I'm sure there's already an investigation g-going on. Were any suspects n-named in the scroll?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Gaara avoided her gaze again. "I didn't actually _see_ the scroll, Hinata," he hedged.

Frustration flared hotly in her chest. "B-But you know?"

Gaara let out a long breath, which sounded just as frustrated as she felt. "No. But I'm sure if there _had_ been, Lady Tsunade would have told me." Reaching out, he briefly touched the lock of hair dangling next to her left cheek before standing and turning away. "Good night, Hinata. I'll send Matsuri in when I leave."

Knowing she'd get nothing more out of the furiously reticent man, Hinata fell back against her pillows. "V-Very well. G-Good n-night."

A moment later Gaara was gone and Matsuri was slipping into the room in his place. She looked anxiously toward her mistress, then spied the pouch sitting on the bedside table. Advancing across the room, she lifted it and took a cautious sniff. "Herbal tea for sleeping, milady?" she asked.

Surprised, Hinata nodded. "Yes. Lady Tsunade g-gave it to me in c-case I have trouble sleeping tonight." Which, she thought wryly, was a distinct probability.

Matsuri held the pouch loosely in her hands as she turned back to face Hinata. "I'm so sorry about your father, milady," she said softly. "Lord Gaara told me what happened when he brought you back here." A wry smile briefly curled the corners of her lips. "I must admit it gave me quite a fright, him storming in here with you unconscious in his arms and a well-known Healer following directly behind him."

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized automatically. "I'm afraid I q-quite lost my head when I received the n-news and fainted."

"You had every right to, milady," Matsuri replied decidedly. "Now, would you like me to brew some of this tea for you?"

She thought about it for a moment, wondering if she wanted more time to think about what had happened, or if she would rather forget about everything for a while and succumb to sleep. The debate didn't last long. There would be a lot to do and discuss in the morning, and she wanted to have a good night's rest so she would be ready to face those things. "Yes, please. Thank you, Matsuri."

Even with the tea in her system, though, it was a long time before Hinata managed to fall asleep that night.

* * *

Hinata woke abruptly the next morning. For a moment she lay still under her blankets, staring up at the sheer canopy over her bed as she thought about the eventful evening before. _Father's gone. I need to get back to Konoha so I can help with the funeral arrangements, then find out what else he had planned for the family. And for me._

Only the slightest, pale hints of dawn lightened her narrow windows, so Hinata knew few would be up. Without waking Matsuri, whose room was just across the reception area of her suite, Hinata exchanged her pajamas for loose black pants, a soft lavender tunic, and slippers before she quickly ran a brush through her hair and pulled it back in a low ponytail.

Feeling restless, she slipped out of her suite and into the quiet halls of her new home. The lights along the walls were still dimmed to their usual nightly softness, and she knew it would be another hour before they would be brightened. The soft soles of her slippers allowed her to move silently through the halls as she wandered aimlessly, her deep thoughts her only companions.

It was interesting to her, though, feeling the stillness of the palace. She was used to the halls being filled with servants, as it was during the daytime and early evening hours. Though she didn't know too many of them yet, she was usually able to pick out a few familiar faces and share a quick smile with them as they passed, always pausing to offer her a bow of respect due to her position as mistress of the house.

Now, however, she met no one as she wandered. Hinata spared no thought to getting lost as she allowed her feet to carry her where they would, fairly certain she'd be able to find her way at least to one familiar landmark within the house to get her back to known territory. For now, she was content to stroll along languidly, occasionally peeking into rooms with open doors. Nothing interesting was inside them, of course, just lots of dust and some long-unused pieces of furniture. But it was still nice to be able to take her time and poke around without worrying about disturbing someone.

After what Hinata thought was a half hour or so of wandering, she began to hear voices. Pausing, she anxiously angled a glance back the way she'd come, wondering if she should slip away before she was discovered.

But then she heard her name mentioned, and all thoughts of leaving were instantly banished.

"...course Hinata won't be happy," a female voice was saying as Hinata crept closer. She was surprised to recognize it as her sister-in-law's. "I know I wouldn't be."

"Thank you, Temari. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." The dry response came from Gaara, easily recognizable by his gravelly voice. "Itachi told me the other day about your thoughts on visiting Konoha."

"Please don't drag me into the middle of this, Gaara." Itachi sounded decidedly bemused as he joined in the conversation.

"Oh, hush." A soft thud, then Temari continued. "But seriously, Gaara. Are you sure this is the best idea? She's not going to go for it, especially when everyone else leaves."

"Perhaps it's not the best idea." Gaara sounded slightly breathless and farther away as he replied this time. "But it _is_ the safest. I've determined that much."

Some scuffling, and then Itachi spoke again. "What did Lady Tsunade say last night?"

Temari muttered something else, but Hinata wasn't close enough to catch it.

Gaara cleared his throat in what sounded like a reprimand before answering. "Quite a bit. We had a bit of a - _disagreement_ about how the news was broken to my wife, but there's nothing we can do now. What's done is done. But she _does_ agree with me. For now, our present course of action is definitely the safest. For _all_ parties involved."

"Yeah, but she's not gonna be happy." Temari's unhappy tone was underscored by the harsh sound of metal scraping metal, and then there was silence for a few moments. Then she continued, "Hey, Itachi. You 'bout ready to go? I need to talk to you before we head out to breakfast."

Hinata bit back a gasp, realizing she was about to be caught. She flew down the hall on still-silent feet, catching the edge of the first open doorway with her hand so she could use her momentum to swing herself around and in as quickly as possible. Backing into the shadows in the corner of the room, she tried to quiet her breathing as she listened to the approaching footsteps - _and_ voices.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Itachi sounded worried. "After the headache you had yesterday morning, I don't want you to push too hard today."

"I'm fine." Temari sounded testier than usual, as if her patience was already wearing thin, even though the day had barely begun. "The headache is gone, and I'm completely fine now. A little tired, but-" She stopped abruptly, sounding as though she had bitten off the rest of her sentence. "Itachi, I'm sorry."

"No. It's my fault." He sounded subdued as the couple drew even with the doorway to the room where Hinata was hiding. "I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you, Itachi. I never have." This time Temari's voice was soft, caring. "And I hope you know I never _will_."

Itachi's response - if there was one - was lost as he and his wife turned the corner and moved out of hearing range. Hinata let out a long, relieved breath and leaned her head back against the wall. Thank goodness she hadn't been caught eavesdropping, especially since Itachi and Temari's conversation, in particular, seemed sensitive in nature.

_Gaara._ Pushing away from her hiding place, Hinata went back out into the hall and looked in the direction from which she'd originally heard the voices. Only Itachi and Temari had gone past, which meant either Hinata's husband had gone in the opposite direction, or he was still in the room.

Her curiosity won out over her shy nature, and Hinata quietly moved to the half-open door from which the sounds of soft, grunting breaths were coming. Placing one hand on the knob, she pushed the door the rest of the way open, peering around it in hopes of seeing Gaara before he saw her.

It didn't take long to find him. Several mats were spread along the length of the floor of the appreciably sized room, with mirrors lining what part of the walls she could see. Several racks stood at the back of the room, housing workout paraphanalia - and weapons.

On the opposite side of the room, however, ropes had been strung from hooks in the ceiling to matching ones on the floor, forming an odd pattern. Gaara was swinging from rope to rope close to the ceiling, weaving in and out among them using his hands and his legs to maneuver. As Hinata watched, he caught a low-swinging rope with both hands and then shot his body through a slightly lopsided circle formed by another. He caught the next rope with only one hand, then swung himself around it before letting go and landing on one of the mats in a graceful crouch. For a moment he paused there, still as a statue except for the rapid movement of his - _bare!_ - chest as he breathed.

Hinata must have made some sort of sound, because Gaara's head snapped up, beads of perspiration flying off the ends of his red hair and glinting in the light as his gaze zeroed in on her.

This time Hinata was _sure_ she made a sound: a shameful, rather high-pitched squeak.

"Hinata." Gaara stood, one smooth, fluid movement, leonine and graceful. Pushing his hair off his forehead, he came toward her, his bare feet slapping softly against the mats. "You're up early."

"Lady Tsunade's tea wore off sooner than I expected," Hinata replied shyly. She wrapped her arms around her middle, clenching her hands around fistfuls of her tunic.

Gaara halted a few steps away, seeming to sense her desire for space. "Are you all right?" he asked softly.

She didn't dare pause long enough to do a full inventory of her emotions for fear of having to tell the _real_ truth. "Yes." She glanced around the room, at the mirrors and workout equipment and rope course, then smiled thinly as she turned back to her husband. "I'm s-sorry to interrupt."

Shaking his red head, Gaara moved past her toward a bag she hadn't noticed earlier sitting against the wall. Pulling a canteen out of it, he took a long drink before capping it and dropping it, replacing it with a towel and a shirt. "I was finished anyway," he said. "It's almost time for breakfast, and I don't want to be late." After pulling on the shirt, he quickly used the towel to dry his face before leaving it draped over his hair. Leaning over, he picked up his bag and headed back toward her, his gaze sliding toward the door as he approached. "Want to walk back with me?"

Since one, Hinata wasn't sure where in the massive building she was, and two, she needed to head back to her own room _anyway_, she realized she didn't have much choice. "All right."

After flipping three switches to turn off the lights, Gaara closed the door behind him before starting off in the direction from which Hinata had originally come. He kept his pace ambling, so she was able to keep up with his longer strides more easily. "Out of curiosity, how long had you been standing there?" He was watching her intently out of the corner of his eye. He didn't seem particularly suspicious, or even curious, but Hinata could sense _something_ beyond his outwardly casual demeanor.

"A little while," she admitted. "Long enough to s-see you working on the ropes." And long enough to get an eyeful of his chest, which was nicely muscled without being bulky, covered by a smooth layer of pale skin. She was ashamed to realize her fingers were itching to touch him, to discover if it was as smooth as it looked or if she could _feel_ the ridges of his muscles beneath that pale, flawless skin. She wished she'd left her hair down so she could conceal the blush rising into her cheeks in response to her wanton thoughts.

Gaara nodded thoughtfully. "Itachi and Temari were in there with me earlier," he mentioned. "It's a pity you missed them."

Hinata wisely didn't comment on the matter. "I'm actually g-glad I found you," she said instead. "I n-need to talk to you."

Immediately her husband tensed, suddenly on guard. _But against what?_ she wondered even as he replied, "What's bothering you?"

"Well, I know Lady Tsunade and my friends from K-Konoha are p-probably g-going to head b-back home today," she said carefully. "And I want to g-go with them. There is so much to d-do about-" she faltered, but only slightly "-my father's final wishes and the like. I'm n-needed in K-Konoha to help N-Neji and Hanabi and the rest of my family d-deal with this situation."

Was it her imagination, or did Gaara wince ever-so-slightly when she called Konoha "home"? She couldn't tell for sure, but felt badly anyway. As usual, his normally smooth expression gave away no more of his thoughts as he responded to her. "I need to talk to you about that, too," he said. "So I'm glad you brought it up."

Hinata smiled, glad to know their thoughts were running along the same lines. "P-Perhaps right after b-breakfast we c-can talk. And when I g-get back to my room, I c-can have Matsuri p-pack a b-bag for me while we're eating b-breakfast, then while we're talking." She was extremely satisfied with herself for coming up with such an efficient way of dealing with things.

This time she was _certain_ she saw Gaara's expression crack. Coming to an abrupt halt, he caught her arm in a firm, but not painful, grip so he could pull her to a stop next to him. "Hinata, we _really_ need to talk," he said. "Things aren't as easy as you make them sound. This situation is _far_ more dangerous than you realize." Letting go of her, he ran his fingers through his hair again, dislodging his towel. "If only our conversation yesterday hadn't been interrupted," he muttered. "This would be so much easier to explain if you knew."

It was almost funny. There had been times in her life where Hinata had felt like those around her had been keeping secrets from her, but she always assumed it was because she was too young to understand. As she grew older, she began to think more about the abrupt halt to conversations when she walked into a room, or the careful looks someone would shoot her, or even the tense way others behaved around her, though she still didn't understand. She _still_ felt like people were keeping secrets from her, but this time she knew she was more than old enough to understand. And it was beginning to make her very, very angry.

"I am _n-not_ a child," Hinata said, her voice uncharacteristically cool and brittle. "And I d-do _n-not_ like having secrets k-kept from me."

Gaara made a soft, odd choking sound, darting her a quick glance out of the corner of his eye before he pulled the edge of the towel over his face. "Oh, believe me," he said, voice muffled. "I am quite aware of the fact you are a grown woman."

Her cheeks went bright red and very hot. Hinata wasn't sure whether she should be flattered or shocked by her husband's tensely-spoken words. To hide how flustered she was, she folded her arms over her diaphragm and arched one eyebrow. "And?" she prompted.

Dropping the towel, Gaara met her gaze squarely, no hint of his earlier emotion - whatever it had been - visible on his face. "I will send word to the kitchen to have breakfast sent up to your room," he replied. "I think our conversation, long overdue as it is, is much more important than playing host and hostess to our guests. I will inform Itachi, Temari, and Kankuro of the decision, then meet you in your room in half an hour. Then I promise I will tell you what you need to know."

Hinata did not miss his odd choice in phrasing. _What you need to know_ was certainly nowhere close to the expected term _everything_, but she knew it was probably the best deal she was going to get, at least for now, so she nodded agreeably. At least whatever he told her now would be sure to help her understand all the strange things that had been happening to her as of late.

Leaning in slightly, Gaara offered her an ambiguous little half smile before brushing his fingers over her temple. "Your room is just around the corner," he told her before turning the corner and vanishing down the hall in the opposite direction of their rooms.

Bracing her back against the wall, Hinata let out a long, shaky breath and closed her eyes. _Finally, I'm going to get some answers,_ she thought, relieved. Then a sudden thought occurred to her, and her eyes snapped back open again in panic. _But what if I'm not ready to hear what he has to tell me?_

Of its own accord, Hinata's hand lifted to her mouth to muffle the frightened sound which curled out of her throat. _What if he tells me things which turn _everything_ I thought I knew into lies?_

On the heels of that thought, horrifying enough on its own, came another, even worse one. _And how can I be sure anything he _does_ tell me is the truth? What if Gaara is planning on lying to me - and _has_ been lying to me this whole time?_

Hinata felt like the world had suddenly tilted off its axis, throwing her off-balance. _Neji warned me this is a village full of liars, cutthroats, and murderers. I didn't believe him, but what if he's right?_ Tears filled her eyes, and her breath stuck somewhere in her chest, trapped by the panic rising into her throat. _So help me, what if he was right?_

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I know, evil cliffhanger _again!_ But I can promise you will _finally_ get some long-awaited answers in the next chapter. I'm so, _so_ very excited for what's to come, I can barely hold it in! For now, though, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you all again come next update!


	10. Past, Present, Future

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _rao hyuga 18_, _ssspooky_, _skltl90_, _QueenP19_, _McKazekage_, _Hwlloworld_, _princess p_, _BlueSpiritFire1_, and _Anoninon_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to all those who have, and continue to, add this story to your favorites and alerts list. You all are definitely a huge part of what keeps me going, especially during a kind of hard week for me. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!

**Author's Note:** Surprise! As a thank-you for all you lovely people who have been so patient while waiting for the answers to some of the questions which have been raised in earlier chapters, I decided to post ten a few days early. Please don't get used to this schedule, though, because from here on out things will get back to the once-a-week-on-Monday (Tuesday for those across the pond) updates, since I'm sorry, but I just can't keep up a double-weekly update schedule. But thank you for your patience thus far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter X~***

_~Past, Present, Future~_

* * *

Breakfast and Gaara arrived in Hinata's suite the promised half-hour later.

Gaara, seeming distracted, folded his lean form down onto the cushion across the table from Hinata's as the servants quietly laid out the contents of their trays for the couple, then bowed out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Matsuri had left after helping Hinata change clothes and redress her hair, saying she'd get breakfast in the servants' dining hall with the others. Hinata was glad for the few minutes of solitude she got before Gaara arrived, needing time to think things through and recompose herself.

Nibbling on a strawberry, Hinata stared at Gaara across the table. He made no move to touch his own food, instead staring into his tea cup with a speculative expression on his face as his red hair dripped onto his collar and shoulders. She itched to retrieve a towel and rub away the dampness, but didn't dare. She was half-afraid to touch him again, after what happened the other night. She had absolutely no desire for a repeat performance.

At last Gaara picked up an orange slice and popped it into his mouth. He shifted his stare from his tea cup to her as he chewed, regarding her as if she were some strange new creature he'd never seen before. She shifted uneasily under his gaze, but didn't move away like she wished. At least there was a table between them, leaving just enough space so he couldn't touch her.

"You know," he said at last, "you haven't really changed much in the past few years."

Hinata blinked. "P-Pardon?"

A smile ghosted across his lips. "You don't remember, do you?" he asked softly. Without waiting for her to reply - a good thing, since she couldn't find the words to formulate one - he continued. "I guess I shouldn't really be surprised. Thirteen years _is_ a long time, but we grew so close so quickly. I had been hoping..." He trailed off, seeming suddenly, inexplicably, sad.

The desire to reach out and comfort him flared so hotly in Hinata's chest she _almost_ gave in. But her caution and confusion won out, and instead she clenched her hands into fists on her lap and tilted her head slightly. "I'm s-sorry," she whispered. "B-But I d-don't know what you're talking about. We've n-never met b-before." _Have we?_ Suddenly she felt uncertain about what would have been fact to her not ten minutes beforehand. There was something in his face, and in the way he'd been treating her over the course of their recent acquaintance, and the things he knew about her which suddenly made her wonder.

Pushing his mostly untouched plate away, Gaara shifted so he sat with one knee upthrust, his arm resting across it. "I accompanied my father, brother, and sister to Konoha thirteen years ago at the request of the leader of your village at the time, Sarutobi Hiruzen. The two leaders were ostensibly meeting to discuss the decaying state of affairs between our villages, but there was an additional purpose to our visit, one I didn't find out about until much later."

Hinata groped through her memory, trying very hard to find something, _anything_, familiar about what Gaara was telling her. She vaguely remembered Sarutobi, though he had died when she was very young. The only leader of Konoha she _really_ remembered was Tsunade, who had been at the village's helm for over a decade now. "G-Go on," she urged him when he paused, staring at her expectantly.

A flicker of disappointment crossed his face, but he continued obligingly. "During our stay, one of Konoha's most prominent clans offered to host us. My father always suspected they wanted to garner favor, both in their village's eyes and those of Suna's, but I can't say for sure." Gaara leaned forward slightly, his eyes distant as he remembered things Hinata either couldn't, or did not know in the first place. "_I_ found the Hyuuga estate a cold and forboding place, but I was used to things like that." He waved a vague hand at their surroundings, a quick, wry grin twisting his lips. "After all, despite the heat of the desert, this place has always had something of a chilly atmosphere hovering over it."

She had sensed it sometimes, the coldness of which Gaara spoke. She'd found some little measure of comfort in it, since the chill reminded her of home. "Yes," she agreed quietly.

Her response seemed to hearten her husband slightly. Brightening a bit, he went on. "Despite the atmosphere of the grounds, I did find something to like about Konoha, and the Hyuuga clan in particular. I'd always been something of a reclusive child, allowing no one to get close to me." The darkness in his eyes was gone as quickly as it appeared, making his words ring slightly untrue, but Hinata dared not address the issue as he continued. "But in Konoha I found a little girl, a year younger than me, who looked past what everyone in my own village saw to that which I was trying to hide deep inside myself, to protect as much as anything."

Gaara paused, and Hinata closed her eyes, knowing he was talking about her. But no matter how much she tried, she just _couldn't_ remember any visitors coming to the estate, or socializing with any children other than Neji, at that age. Hanabi didn't come along until two years after what Gaara was telling her (_if_ he spoke truth), and Hinata didn't make friends with Naruto and the others until she was almost a teenager. Frustrated, she opened her eyes and shook her head again. "I'm s-sorry," she repeated. "I just d-don't remember any of this."

"We took a liking to each other immediately." Gaara seemed unsurprised at her words now, as if he had accustomed himself to the fact he was going to have to tell her the whole story instead of just reminding her of it. "Your cousin, on the other hand, didn't seem to approve of me, but I didn't let it bother me. I was used to being hated. What I _wasn't_ used to was people actually _liking _me, as you seemed to." His expression softened as he remembered, making Hinata ache with the need to recall these things, too. How could she _not?_

"Ultimately, we weren't in the village long - less than a week in total, actually. Every day you and I would go out in the gardens, and we would take turns hiding and seeking each other, running and chasing each other through the paths. You helped me laugh, something I can never recall doing before then." His expression darkened again, and he frowned. "Something I didn't do again for a very long time afterwards, either."

Hinata leaned forward, grasping the edge of her cushion so she wouldn't overbalance and land face-first in the rice bowl, still confused but entranced at the same time. "What happened?" she asked. Something teased at the back of her mind, as if a long-forgotten memory was _trying_ to resurface, but it slipped away before she could grasp it.

Her frustration was soon forgotten as Gaara answered her question. "I woke up that last night in Konoha with a bad feeling. My instincts have always been something - _more_ than usual, and they were screaming at me then. Careful not to wake Kankuro, I left the room we'd been assigned and crept through the dark halls of the Hyuuga manor, staying quiet so I wouldn't be found out. I'd gone through the halls enough with you to have become reasonably familiar with them, so I knew my way. I was intending to go to your room, to check and make sure you were all right, but before I could get there, I saw a shadowy figure slip around the corner." He grimaced, his shoulders hunching under the weight of the memories he was reliving.

Another memory slithered along the back of her mind, cold and frightening. A dizzying number of images flashed past her mind's eye, one after another, making her absolutely _certain_ she knew exactly what Gaara was talking about, though she couldn't remember his involvement.

"As I got closer, I saw the intruder had you over his shoulder, and was quietly but quickly spiriting you away." Gaara closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he let out a long, shaky breath. "I knew I should raise an alarm, but I couldn't risk endangering you. So I took the only course of action available to me."

_A scream, coming as if from the end of a very long, dark tunnel. Suddenly she was falling, striking the ground painfully with her shoulder and hip. Warm wetness spattered across her face, the walls, staining her nightclothes and her skin as the darkness rose to steal her away again..._

Hinata jolted out of the memory, gasping at the suddeness of its return. Lifting her hand to her head, she said shakily, "I-I remember p-part of it, I think. When I was little, someone tried to k-kidnap me. M-My father stopped whoever it was, and I was safe, b-but..." She trailed off. No, that wasn't right. She had been drifting in and out of drugged unconsciousness through the vast majority of the incident, leaving her memory hazy and disjointed, but she thought for _sure_ she'd remembered her father stopping the intruder and rescuing her.

But now, thinking about it, her father had only _told_ her this later, while she was recovering from the incident. Rubbing her forehead, she concentrated, trying to see if any further memories of the incident came to mind, but they all slithered away before she could capture any more.

Gaara looked torn between concern and disappointment. "Your father?" he asked, then grimaced again. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," he muttered. "Figures he'd want to cover up as much of the incident as possible."

"He told me the attempted k-kidnapping was b-because a rival v-village wanted to ransom me. Since the Hyuuga are such a prominent c-clan in K-Konoha, and I was the d-daughter of the leader..." Her brow wrinkled. "Wait. He n-never told me _why_ they wanted to ransom me. What, exactly, they wanted in exchange." By the time Hinata had been old enough to understand and think of such a detail, she'd forgotten the incident. But now, since Gaara had reminded her of it, she _wondered_. What exactly did the rival village feel they could possibly accomplish by kidnapping her?

Her husband was quiet as he waited for her to sort through her thoughts and reach a conclusion. When she looked at him again, he correctly took it as her prompt to go on. "Your father got the kidnapping attempt right," he said. "But what he, apparently, failed to tell you was it was _engineered_ by Suna. By _my_ father."

Hinata fought back the urge to recoil from the table - and, thus, Gaara. Her mind was already working, spinning, trying to figure things out. If, in fact, it _was_ Gaara's father who was the mastermind of the plot, why did Hiashi allow her to marry the man's son? Did he really care about her so little, that he'd give her to the very people who had wanted to kidnap her in the first place?

Seeing her reaction, Gaara remained absolutely still, not withdrawing, but not moving toward her either until she relaxed a little and asked for more of the story. He seemed relieved when she did question him, as if he'd expected her to run away right then.

"I didn't find out about the details until much later," Gaara said. "Of course, by the time the incident itself was over, obviously the entire house had been awakened by the noise. You were spirited off to your room by your mother and some maids, only semi-conscious and hysterical, and I..." He tensed, abruptly looking away as he traced the edge of the table with the tip of his index finger. "Well, I was spirited away to a _different_ portion of the house by guards."

Hinata felt her forehead wrinkle. If Gaara had indeed saved her, why would guards take him away? Surely everyone would have been thanking him instead of treating him like a criminal. It didn't make sense. He was hiding something else from her, and the holes he was leaving in his story were making her even more confused and frustrated than she was before.

"The masked intruder who was trying to kidnap you was discovered to be my uncle, Yashamaru. Ever since my mother died in childbirth with me, he, her brother, took over caring for Temari and Kankuro." His lack of mentioning himself was glaringly obvious, and the look on his face made it clear she shouldn't ask about it, either. "He had come with us to the village as their, and my, protector and caretaker. But, in actuality, he had a dual purpose. When talks with Lord Sarutobi did not go as my father had planned, he hatched a new plan, one sure to make everyone in Konoha sit up and listen while at the same time proving Suna to be the more powerful village." He frowned. "He did not, however, count on _my_ messing things up."

"Your father engineered my k-kidnapping?" It was still so hard for Hinata to believe. She just couldn't reconcile those things with her current circumstances. Granted, Gaara's father was dead, but _still_! If Suna was that untrustworthy, why would her father send her here to live out the rest of her days? Was she _that_ unloved and unwanted? If so, why now, and why _not_ then? It made no sense!

"Yes. As I said, though, I did _not_ find out about this until later. At the time, my father made it seem like my uncle was working on his own, for his own agendas. Of which, might I add, my father claimed he was unaware and unapproving. Yashamaru was - well, due to the course of events, he was unable to defend himself, or prove or disprove my father's words." Regret flashed in Gaara's eyes, and she caught a glimpse of it before he looked away again. "No matter. We were escorted out of the village, and when we got back home, my father launched into a very long tirade about his failed plans while making his displeasure over my own actions well known." He looked back at her, and a strange light entered Gaara's eyes - cold, remote, almost inhuman. "But despite that, he was still pleased. Oh, he was so pleased. Once he had time to think about it, he realized other plans, ones which had been percolating and developing much longer, were coming along better than he realized. And I was at the center of them, the cause of them. He had lost one battle, but he was winning the war, practically single-handedly, without even having to lift a finger or throw a single knife."

"I d-don't understand," Hinata whispered.

The frightening look in Gaara's eyes vanished, immediately replaced by one of - was that sympathy? Hinata couldn't be sure. "I know," he replied. "And I'm sorry, but we don't have time to get into that right now." He looked at the nearest clock, and Hinata followed his gaze, surprised to see it was nearing time for those from Konoha to make their departure. She had a feeling she'd not be going with them.

"To make a long story short," Gaara said, drawing her attention back to him, "my father made it seem my uncle was working for an organization opposed to both Konoha and Suna, thus not allies of either. It was untrue, of course, and I don't think anyone in Konoha believed him, which is why we were thrown out. Naturally they couldn't punish any of us since there was little evidence and no one _of_ Konoha had been killed. But the ironic thing is, before the kidnapping attempt on you, during Father's talks with Lord Sarutobi, an arrangment was proposed. The son next in line to take over after my father's death - which, even then, was me - would, when we came of age, marry the daughter of one of Konoha's high clans. As you know, the leaders of the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Nara, Aburame, Yamanaka, and Inuzuka clans are all on Konoha's Council, but only three had daughters. Only two had daughters around my own age."

Hinata remembered what Gaara had told her in the library, how their betrothal had been in place for thirteen years, and surmised at least some of the rest of the story. "I was ultimately chosen," she whispered.

Gaara nodded, looking proud of her leap in logic. "Yes. The Hyuuga, the Uchiha, and the Senju clans are the three oldest in Konoha. Though the Senju were, ultimately, the ones who actually founded the village, all but Tsunade have died out."

_Except for Naruto,_ Hinata wanted to say, but refrained. Technically, Uzumaki Naruto was Tsunade's _adopted_ grandson, even though he was to inherit leadership of the village when Tsunade died. She'd also heard rumors that Naruto had ties to the Senju on his mother's side of the family. But, as far as she knew, those had been neither proved nor disproved.

"Uchiha Fugaku had only sons, so the Hyuuga clan was the only real choice in the end," Gaara continued, unaware of her thought process. "Hyuuga Hiashi, of course, had a daughter my age. He had been introduced into talks two days before your attempted kidnapping, in fact. He was, however, reluctant to agree to the terms set forth, even at the cost of peace between our villages. Suna has always had a certain sort of reputation, one which paints us as a violent, bloodthirsty group of people. I believe it is because of our seclusion in the desert, of our lack of proximity to what most consider 'civilization.' And there are also stories, told generation after generation among those from Suna - and apparently those of Konoha, as well - about how the foundations of Suna were forged by blood and steel. Because of all these things, your father did not want to release his daughter into the care of such 'wild dogs,' as he called us." Instead of looking offended, Gaara's expression remained bland, as if he'd long ago learned not to let such comments bother him.

"Anyway," he continued, "my father wanted to force the Hyuuga - and the village's - hand that night. But his plans were ruined, and he returned to Suna without any sort of agreement in hand. However, he _did_ still have some ideas about what to do. Even though his brother-in-law had been involved in your attempted kidnapping, his _son_ had saved you. Was that not a good foundation on which to build another agreement? He sent a series of letters to Konoha, though he never returned to the village."

"An agreement was worked out," Hinata supplied when Gaara paused yet again.

His red hair, now mostly dry, waved about Gaara's pale face and briefly hid his tattoo as he nodded. "Yes," he agreed. "Lord Sarutobi exerted his influence as leader of the village and agreed to the betrothal _without_ consulting your father. The way I heard it later, Hyuuga Hiashi was furious about what he saw as the duplicity of his own village leader, but there was nothing he could do about it. What was done was done. Less than a year after the agreement was finalized, Lord Sarutobi was assassinated. Lady Tsunade returned to Konoha and took her rightful, albeit reluctant, place as leader."

"And your f-father?" Hinata prompted softly. She sensed there was more to that part of the story, but Gaara tensed again.

"He has been gone now for seven years. Let's just leave it at that, shall we?"

Even though she didn't want to, Hinata gave in and nodded in agreement with his request. "There's still one thing I d-don't understand," she said, even though there were actually _several_ things she still didn't understand. "What d-does all this have to d-do with my f-father's d-death?"

"I knew you'd ask that eventually," Gaara said. At first he seemed disinclined to answer, taking interest in the fruit he'd completely ignored earlier. Hinata waited impatiently while he ate half an orange, then took a long draught of his now-cold tea.

"Do you remember how I mentioned my father blamed Yashamaru's involvement with a group opposed to Konoha for your attempted kidnapping?" At Hinata's nod, he inclined his head in her direction. "It is really all rather ironic and mind you, this is mostly hearsay. But if what Lady Tsunade and I discussed last night is true, the very same organization my father blamed for your near-abduction is actually responsible for your father's death."

Hinata jumped to her feet. "S-Something must b-be d-done immediately!" she cried. "The c-culprit must b-be arrested, and-"

Between one blink and the next, Gaara had stood and come around (or had he actually jumped _over_?) the table to stand in front of her. He'd moved so fast, Hinata hadn't even time to register his movements before he was there, taking her shoulders in his hands. He stared down into her eyes and made a soft shushing sound, once again shaking his head. "Remember, Hinata, we haven't _proved_ this," he said softly when he'd regained her attention. "There is going to have to be a good deal of investigation before we _can_."

Shrugging out from beneath Gaara's hands, which had been gentle but still disturbingly oppressive on her shoulders, Hinata looked toward her room. "All the m-more reason why I should g-go to K-Konoha with the others," she said pleadingly. "P-Please, I d-don't have much time to p-pack b-before it will b-be time to leave."

Gaara captured her again, and this time he wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from slipping away. Pulling her gently but firmly to his chest, he rested his chin on top of her head and said, "You can't go yet, Hinata." The words were apologetic but final.

She struggled against him for a few moments, but gave up when she realized he wasn't going to let her go. Resting her head against his chest, where she heard the strong, steady beat of his heart, she closed her eyes against the stubborn tears of grief and frustration welling into her eyes. "B-But why _n-not_?" she asked hopelessly. "I _have_ to g-go. For my c-cousin, and my sister, and everyone else..."

Moving his hands to her shoulders once more, Gaara gently pushed her back from him so suddenly she jumped. "Hinata," he said, as serious as she'd ever seen him, "do you trust me?"

Hinata blinked, shocked by his direct question. Truthfully, there were few people in Hinata's life she _really_ trusted, faithfully and unquestioningly, but she didn't know Gaara that well. Her own paranoia, born from her upbringing and more recent events with her friends, had prevented her from forming that same unquestioning trust she shared with people like Neji and Tenten. But now Gaara was asking her quickly to make that decision, take that step, and trust him _completely_. She knew he would not let her go without an answer, one way or the other.

_Do I trust him?_ Even despite the story he'd just told her, Hinata instinctively felt she had nothing to fear, at least physically, from Gaara. But there was still a part of her which felt deeply mistrustful of him, unwilling to let go of that small seed of doubt about his reliability, nurtured by things she'd heard her entire life. She did not know him well, and there was no one to ask about the truth of what he'd told her. She _wanted_ to believe him - oh, how _much_ she wanted to believe him! But _could_ she? _Should_ she?

In the end, there was really only one thing she could say. Closing her eyes, she bowed her head and whispered, "Yes." It was only partly the truth, but she couldn't let him know about the rest of it, about the part of her which still _wondered_ about him.

Gaara let out a breath of what sounded like relief, so strong it ruffled her bangs across her forehead. "Thank you," he whispered. Catching her chin with his index finger, he tilted her face up to his and offered her a very small smile. "I promise I will explain more to you later, when I can. But, for now, please continue to trust me and understand when I say, as much as I _want_ to, it is not safe for you to return to Konoha with the others."

"Why n-not?" Hinata was ashamed when her voice broke in the middle of the word. She wanted to take back her affirmative response, to fling it back in his face with accusations and threats and hatred. But she couldn't, not when he looked so _sincerely_ grateful for her response. Not when she'd already given her word.

He studied her face for a long moment, steady green eyes reading every tiny nuance of her expression, tracing her features almost as palpably as the touch of his hand. "Because it is expected," he said at last. "Whoever assassinated your father might next set their sights on _you_, and I can't take a chance with your safety. They - whoever _they_ are - will expect you to leave with those from Konoha, and to arrive at the same time." He brushed his fingers along her cheek, offering her a soft but grim smile. "Were you to leave with Lady Tsunade and the others today, you would not be the only one in danger. Your presence could put them in danger, as well. However, if we wait until _tomorrow_ to leave, we should be safe. And, when those who might be lying in wait to attack see you are not among those headed to Konoha, your friends will remain safe, as well."

"B-But won't that just shift the d-danger to you, and those others from Suna who will b-be traveling with us?" She watched his expression closely, wanting to see the slightest change which could help her better read his emotions.

"Perhaps. But I've had some time to think it over, and I've come up with another idea. A decoy group will leave early tomorrow morning, while it's still dark. Any lookouts posted to keep track of our movements will naturally follow them." He curled his lips upwards in a smile. "The early group will be comprised of some of Suna's strongest fighters. When _we_ actually leave later in the day, we'll travel quickly and take an alternate route to Konoha. We'll have to travel straight through, with only very short breaks for food and rest, but it's the safest way I can think of to keep you - and, yes, all of us - safe but still get you to Konoha in time for your father's funeral."

Hinata's breath eased out of her on a long sigh. _This_ was the proof she'd been looking for this whole time, proof that Gaara was trustworthy. He had gone through so much trouble not only to keep her safe, but also to make sure she was able to go back to Konoha and attend her father's funeral and be there with her family during this difficult time. Bowing her had in a nod of agreement, she whispered, "I-I agree. Thank you."

Gaara looked slightly surprised, as if he'd expected her to argue with him. When he finally regained his voice, he smiled softly and replied, "Thank _you,_ Hinata." He paused for a moment, as if considering the wisdom of whatever he wanted to say next. He must have come to a favorable decision, for he continued a moment later, "I didn't know your father well at all, but I _do_ know we didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things. But I _can_ be sure of one thing: the things we have done have been for nothing less than your absolute safety."

Of Gaara, Hinata didn't find it a stretch of her imagination to believe such a thing. Of Hiashi, however, she found it nearly impossible. To keep from having to reply, she simply offered her husband a soft smile, hoping that would placate him.

Fortunately, she was saved from having to come up with a verbal answer by a knock on the door. Gaara stared at her for one more long, breathless moment before tearing himself away with obvious effort to answer the summons.

Unsurprisingly, it was Matsuri who stood on the other side, her head bowed respectfully. "Milord," she said, curtsying to Gaara. She looked up just enough to catch sight of her mistress, her face set in a decidedly grim expression. Curtsying again, she said, "Milady, those from Konoha are preparing to leave. I came to fetch you so you could say farewell."

It did not occur to Hinata until she was halfway down the steps, Gaara still at her side, that Matsuri had spoken as if she'd known Hinata would not be going with Lady Tsunade and the others.

Another slight stirring of unease fluttered in her stomach, but Hinata resolutely pushed it away. She would be starting her journey back to Konoha tomorrow, and she knew with frightening certainty she'd get more answers there.

Only one question remained. Was she ready to hear them?

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Note:**_ To thank you for your patience while waiting so long for this chapter full of answers (and yes, sorry, more questions too), I decided to post this chapter a few days early. I'm planning for the next chapter to be on the regular day, Monday, though, so sorry, but please don't get used to this schedule. I have only one more thing to say, for all those people who have voiced doubts: the last chapter was _not_ a filler. Every word I write has a purpose which might not be immediately indentifiable, but I promise what happened in the last chapter _will_ tie in to something which happens later. Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you Monday for the next update!


	11. Bloodsoaked

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _ssspooky_, _BlueSpiritFire1_, _rao hyuga 18_, _McKazekage_, _shyprincess82_, _sailorangelmoon1_, _QueenP19_, and _lidianm_ for all your reviews! And also to all the people who keep putting this story on their alerts and favorite lists - it makes my day whenever I see a new alert in my e-box, thanks!

**_Important_ Author's Note:** Just in case you missed it, I updated early and posted chapter 10 last week, so if you haven't had a chance to read it yet, please go do so, or a lot of this chapter won't make sense... And for those of you who already have (or just went back and read the last chapter, and are now returning for chapter 11), I give to you some more answers ... and some more questions. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~Chaper XI~***

_~Bloodsoaked~_

* * *

_She stared listlessly down at her hands, folded together in her lap. Though her skin was as lily-white as the blankets covering her legs, she could still see bright, sticky red blood staining them. She longed to lift her hands to her face, to see if there was still blood there, too, but did not dare. If she moved, the monster might come for her._

_At the thought, she shivered. The past few days had been wonderful, so different from the usual drudgery. Even though big brother Neji didn't want to play with her like usual, she had a _new_ playmate. One who smiled and laughed and treated her like a princess in one of the fairy tales her mother read to her before bedtime. He gave her flowers and came to find her when she hid and..._

_The memory of blood found her again, and she cringed despite herself. She could still see his formerly cheerful face twisted into a monstrous snarl, inhuman growls tearing from his throat, his red hair gleaming the same color as the sticky ropes of blood dripping from his hands, staining his skin and her skin and her clothes and the walls and the floor and-!_

_Across her room, the door opened. She flinched into the pillows, then relaxed when she recognized her father. Her mother woke from where she'd been asleep with her head resting on her daughter's mattress, her anxious pale eyes seeking out her husband's._

_"They're gone," Father said. "They took _him_ with them."_

_The monster was gone? That was good, but at the same time she couldn't help but think it wasn't right. Didn't anyone else see what was wrong? The monster had stolen her friend, the boy who had burst into her life and brought with him the warmth and brightness of the sun itself. Since the monster was gone, it must have taken her friend with him._

_A silent tear traced down her cheek, but neither parent noticed._

_"The agreements?" Mother's voice was tight, full of exhaustion and anxiety._

_"There are none to make. Not after their duplicity." Father's eyes darted briefly to her face, but he didn't see her tears. He never did. Only Mother, and big brother Neji, and her gone friend ever saw them..._

_Mother turned back to her, finally noticed her daughter's tears, and immediately leaned over to wipe them away. "Shh," she crooned softly. "It's all right now, my little sunflower. No one is going to hurt you. You're safe. I promise."_

_"Don't promise her that, Hoshi," Father snapped. "Where there's one, there's more. Mark my words, this isn't the last we've seen of those desert dogs."_

_"Don't scare her, Hiashi." Mother's hands were gentle, but though her voice never raised an octave, it was lined with a commanding steel which had never been there before._

_It made her flinch, which brought Mother's soothing attentions back to her._

_"Hinata?"_

_There was big brother Neji, peering around the still-open door. His wide pale eyes looked big as moons in his pale face, full of fear and anxiety. "Are you okay, little sister?" he whispered._

_Father turned with a sharp flick of his hand. "Away!" he commanded. Neji flinched back from the door a moment before it slammed in his face. Had he not moved so quickly, his hand would have been mashed between the door and the frame._

_She whimpered. "Big brother!" she whispered. _Please, don't hurt big brother._ Her father was angry, she understood that, but he shouldn't be angry at Neji. He'd done nothing wrong. He was not the monster, had nothing to do with the monster._

_Had not, in fact, liked the monster from the beginning._

_"Gaara," she whimpered again. Her poor, possessed friend. Her storybook prince who had been devoured by a monster. Was she the only one who wanted to save him?_

_Father stormed across the room, jerking to a halt at the end of the bed. "I do not want to hear that name again," he said, voice and expression dangerous. "Do you hear me? That name is _never_ to be spoken under this roof, in these walls, ever again!"_

_More tears streaked down her face. Didn't Father understand? Why couldn't he see the monster like she did? He had the strength to make it go away, to make it leave her friend. But instead of doing that, he sent her friend away and forbade her to think or speak of him again! Why? _Why?

_"Hiashi," Mother started, face full of sorrow._

_"Silence!" Father thundered. When his eyes, full of frightening icy fire, fell on her again, she clung to her mother and tried to hide herself in the comforting lavender-scented folds of her kimono. But she couldn't hide from her father's voice. "You are to forget about this night. What happened here did not happen." His voice dropped, but his final words rumbled with the power of an explosion. "You will forget that boy ever existed."_

Hinata jolted awake with a gasp, realizing the explosive power of her father's voice in her dream had a very real echo. Startled, she froze in place, sitting up in bed, hands clutching the covers as she stared toward her high windows.

Instead of the usual nighttime darkness, they were lit with an eerie orange glow. It was too early for sunrise.

_We're under attack._

The thought had barely formed itself in her mind before her bedroom door burst open. Matsuri stood there, barefoot, her hair mussed, still dressed in her pajamas. It was the most ruffled Hinata had ever seen her maid, but that was not what startled her.

It was the knife clutched in her hand, the blade giving off the barest gleam in the orange light from the window.

"Milady!" Matsuri hurried across the room, her brown eyes darting around suspiciously before at last resting on Hinata's fearful face. "Are you all right?"

Hinata at last released her stranglehold on her blankets. Her mind briefly flashed to her dream - surely it was a dream, brought on by Gaara's story, and not an _actual_ long-repressed memory? - before pushing it from her mind. "What's g-going on?" she whispered.

Matsuri tossed a tense glance toward the windows. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "But I promise you're safe, milady. Lord Gaara and the others will have this sorted out before the night is through, I'd wager. And I am here to fight for your safety, should the impossible happen and someone slip through."

Confused, Hinata dropped her gaze to the knife in her maid's hand. "I d-didn't know you c-carry a knife," she whispered. Somewhere in the distance, a gong sounded, and then silence reigned.

At least there had not been another explosion.

A tight smile turned up the corners of Matsuri's mouth. "'Tis part of the reason why I was assigned to you, milady," she said. "I am not _just_ your lady's maid. I am also your bodyguard."

Hinata blinked. Since Shikamaru's departure to Konoha yesterday (or would that be the day before yesterday now?), she'd not given any thought to having or needing a bodyguard. Though she appreciated his loyal friendship and service, she had thought his leaving meant there was no further need for protection. Suna was, after all, a fortified village. It was nearly impossible to get through the barriers, and the palace was guarded best of all. What threat could possibly reach her here?

_Well,_ she silently ammended, _apparently the walls aren't _quite_ as impenetrable as I thought._

The two women fell into tense silence for a while. Hinata remained seated on the bed, feeling utterly useless as she strained her ears to discern some idea of what was going on outside. Though there had been no other explosions, thank goodness, there were also no sounds of fighting. Did that mean the threat had been taken care of swiftly, before any further damage could be done? Or did the silence indicate something far more sinister?

Matsuri stood alertly next the bed, her knife still in hand. Hinata noticed for the first time the pouch cinched around her maid's small waist, its open zipper revealing the gleam of more weaponry inside. Standing there like that, with her knife at the ready, more directly at hand, and her eyes and ears alert for any sign of danger, she looked absolutely nothing like the timid lady's maid who had been in her service for so short a time.

Had it all been an act, then? Or did Matsuri find some sort of inner confidence when it was required of her? Hinata wished she knew, so she could find out how to find and gain hold of some of her own.

Time crept by painfully slowly. The windows lightened - not with the coming dawn, but as more lights within the city came on to help those hurrying to take care of the danger to the village and her people. Hinata wished she could turn on her own bedside lamp, but Matsuri cautioned her against doing so. "The darker we keep the mansion, the better," she advised. "On the wild chance someone managed to sneak in, we want to make it as hard as possible for them to find you."

So Hinata sat in the dark, wishing she knew more about what was going on outside. Matsuri stood between her mistress and the door, knife still in hand, remaining utterly still and quiet as she, too, waited for some sort of signal that all was well and everyone was safe. She looked worried but in-control, so Hinata didn't dare break the silence and distract Matsuri from her duties.

At long last - a little over an hour, according to the clock on the table next to Hinata's bed - the gong rang again. Hinata jumped at the suddenness of the first note, but did not at the second. "What d-does that mean?" she asked in a tense whisper.

Her maid, however, relaxed. Lowering her knife to her side, she turned to smile at Hinata. "That's the all clear," she said. "The threat is gone. You're safe." She moved swiftly to the door of Hinata's bedroom, then smiled over her shoulder. "Excuse me for just a moment, milady." She curtsied, then disappeared. A moment later, the door between the sitting room and the hall clicked open.

Hinata closed her eyes and let out a long, shaky breath. The events of the night - which, she noted with surprise, took only a little over an hour from the explosion to the sounding of the all-clear signal - seemed all the more frightening in light of what Gaara had told her at breakfast.

Was this danger related to her? Had she somehow, even though she'd had no say or choice in the matter, brought her father's danger, the danger of her childhood, to Suna?

* * *

Gaara slipped through the palace with practiced steps. He took back stairways and hidden doors without thinking, habits put in place thanks to long practice helping him keep to the shadows and out of sight of the servants. It was especially important he stay out of sight now, when every person in Suna was awake and on high alert.

Not even the fact _he_ was the only one who could slip through barriers and past guards, even in his own place, helped reassure him. It was yet another unwanted reminder of a past he'd much rather forget.

Shame scorched him as he headed down the last hall toward the door into his suite. His body felt heavy, leaden with tiredness and the weight of his own guilt, as he walked on silent, tired feet. He closed his eyes and shook his head sharply to dispel the laughter ringing in his head, the familiar, maniacal laughter of his father.

The laughter was the ghost of a past he had been trying so hard to leave behind. Had talking to Hinata earlier brought the monster he thought he'd tamed back to the surface so easily?

As he was reaching for the doorknob of his room, the door to Hinata's suite opened and Matsuri appeared. Her brown eyes swept quickly over him from head to toe, and though she made no comment, he could see the flicker of concern in their depths. But she did not judge him. She never did. Not even his brother and sister had shown such unswerving, almost blind loyalty.

It was, he mused almost regretfully, what made her such a perfect person to guard Hinata. Even, when necessary, from _him_. She was the only person he could trust completely to do what needed to be done.

"Everything is taken care of, milord?" Her question was spoken softly, and he understood immediately it was to prevent Hinata from hearing.

Gaara nodded once, thankful she was one of the few people from whom he didn't have to hide his exhaustion. Taking a few steps closer to Matsuri, he looked over her head, toward the door to the bedroom. It was mostly open, and he couldn't see the bed from where he stood, but he knew Hinata was listening. "It was the Akatsuki," he said, keeping his tone hushed.

Though her eyes flickered briefly with fear and anger, Matsuri's facial expression did not change. "They are gone now." It was not a question.

"Yes." Gaara did not tell her only one of them was dead. The other - the one who had set up and then detonated the explosives which rocked the entire city and destroyed part of their protective wall, but thankfully had not fully penetrated it - had somehow escaped.

_You're growing soft,_ the scornful voice of his father whispered in his mind. _There was once a time where no one would have gotten past you._

Grinding his teeth, Gaara shoved the voice away forcefully. "Is Hinata all right?" He longed to see her, to reassure himself with his own eyes she was fine, but he didn't dare let her see him like this.

Masturi nodded. "Frightened, of course. And surprised when I told her I am not just her lady's maid but her bodyguard. But she was very brave through the entire thing."

_High praise indeed_, Gaara mused. Matsuri, though a usually cheerful person by nature, was not often given to complimenting people unless it was well deserved. Pride flared in his chest at the thought of Hinata being so brave, even though she had no idea of what was going on. _And,_ he thought, _if I have anything to say about it, she _won't_ know exactly what went on tonight._ He looked down at himself and winced again, reminded of why he'd taken the long way around to his room and left Kankuro, Temari, and Itachi in charge of cleaning up the mess for now.

The one outside, anyway.

Once again, Matsuri said nothing about his state. "I will tell milady all is well," she said, understanding his silent reasons for not doing so himself. In some ways, she knew him even better than his own siblings.

Gaara nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Matsuri."

She bowed. "It is my pleasure to serve, Gaara-sensei."

He did not bother to correct her slip-up in addressing him. "Good night, Matsuri." He longed to have her deliver another message to Hinata, but refrained from asking. There were some things he could - and would - never entrust to others. Not even Matsuri.

"Good night, milord." The door closed, and a moment later Gaara heard the lock engage.

Nodding satisfactorily at that business taken care of, Gaara continued on to his room. Leaving his shoes by the door, he headed for the bedroom, intending to go straight on through to the wash room. There was still a great deal to do before he could head back outside to help his siblings and brother-in-law.

And, though he was certainly exhausted enough, he knew there would be no sleep for him tonight.

Movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention in that direction. He tensed, for a moment panicked at the thought an enemy had sneaked past him and made its way in, then relaxed when he realized it was only his own reflection in the mirror.

He met his own gaze squarely and froze. Granted, Gaara could not see much due to the mirror's size, but he saw enough. His tunic was heavy with blood; the same bright red liquid, rapidly turning to dirty brown as it dried, splashed across his face, neck, and arms like strokes from a madman's paintbrush. Even his hair was thickly matted with another man's life force, spilled in a horrible, bloody ritual Gaara had vowed repeatedly to himself he'd never carry out again.

How easily it had all gone to waste when push came to shove. _Hinata has every right to be terrified of me._ Gaara longed to look away from his own piercing gaze, but couldn't. _How can she not, when I terrify even myself?_

The soft gasp from behind him was what he needed to tear himself away from the demon in the mirror. He spun toward the doorway even as his instincts screamed at him to run for the wash room, to lock himself inside and not come out at least until he'd scrubbed away the evidence of his own monstrosity. Or, preferably, not at all.

"G-Gaara?" Hinata's tremulous voice made him feel like he'd swallowed broken glass. He was being shredded from the inside, and he closed his eyes and turned away from the censure and terror he knew he'd see if he looked into her eyes.

His legs, however, did not obey his commands. Instead of carrying him away from her, into the washroom, they collapsed under him, dumping him onto the floor in a graceless, ungainly, bloody heap. The irony of being prostrated like this, not exactly at Hinata's feet but close to it, was not lost on Gaara. He would take advantage of the position and beg for Hinata's forgiveness and mercy if he felt like she would give it, but he knew she wouldn't.

Just like he knew he didn't deserve it.

"I'm sorry." He choked on the words, halfway surprised he'd even been able to voice them. Curling into himself, he pounded his fist against the floor and then rested his forehead on it, shivering at the intensity of his own hatred of himself, his own despair at his unchanging nature. At the knowledge he'd made a terrible mistake by answering Hyuuga Hiashi's desperate plea for help protecting his daughter, because in his eagerness and desire to protect Hinata, he'd done nothing but drag her down with him into the blackest pits of the terrible past he now knew with heartbreaking certainty he'd never be able to escape, no matter how hard he tried. "Hinata, I am so sorry." The words were not enough. There _were_ no words which would be enough to apologize for what he'd done.

The time had come to mourn for a relationship which would end before it even had a chance to begin.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ This chapter was a very interesting one to write. In some ways it was difficult, but in other ways it was a relief - I was able to get out some things which I've been eagerly awaiting for a while, important to the story and Gaara and Hinata's development, as individual characters _and_ as a couple. Plus, I was able to reveal a little more about Matsuri, and her purpose in the story. Also, I want to take this opportunity to reveal I've got a oneshot prequel to _Shadows_ in the works currently, which will reveal more about Gaara's time in Konoha when he and Hinata were little. I'm not going to post it _yet_, but you can be looking for it to be posted _fairly_ soon. I'm having so much fun writing little Gaara and Hinata, and I look forward to sharing it with all of you! Sorry for the enormous ending author's note, and I'll be quiet now. Hope to see you next week, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Redemption

Please see first chapter, disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _rao hyuga 18_, _skltl90_, _ssspooky_, _McKazekage_, _xforeverherex_, _shyprincess82_, _sailorangelmoon1_, _Uchiha Miyoki-chan_, and _stealingthunder101_ for all your reviews! Each time I see a review, or a favorite/follow, alert in my e-box, I appreciate anew your support of me and this story. I am so, so very thankful for all of you!

**Author's Note:** This is a really long chapter. It's been through two rewrites and twice as many edits, so I'm _really_ happy I was able to get it out to you on time. I must admit I had some trouble writing this chapter, but just as I was beginning to panic and think I wasn't going to get it done in time, everything kind of fell into place and began to flow. Some more questions are answered in this chapter, and it's the last one taking place in Suna for a little while. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading!

* * *

***~Chapter XII~***

_~Redemption~_

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Hinata."

The apology impacted her chest like a punch, and Hinata staggered back a step. She wanted to ask Gaara why he was apologizing to her, especially since he was covered in blood - his own? - but she couldn't get her voice to work.

A few disjointed images from her earlier dream flashed through her mind's eye. For a few moments she felt like she was a child again, seeing her new friend in a way she'd never expected. But now, thirteen years older and wiser, a new, startling understanding came to her. Now, just as then, he was willing to do anything it took to protect her.

Even if the idea frightened her, didn't she owe it to _him_ to support him, to let him know she would stay by him? She could sense he was hovering on the edge of some sort of mental cliff, and whether he took a step back to safety or fell forward into madness all hinged on her further reactions to him.

Swallowing hard, Hinata reached deep inside herself into a well of courage she didn't know was within her grasp. She regained her lost step, then took a few cautious more until she could kneel next to him, though she didn't dare touch him. "G-Gaara?" His shoulders flinched inwards ever-so-slightly when she said his name, but Hinata did not let it deter her. "Are you hurt?"

"No." He didn't lift his head from where it rested on his fist against the floor. His voice sounded choked, and Hinata panicked. Maybe she'd been entirely wrong, still halfway lost in the fog of her dream, and she'd only assumed he wasn't injured. If he was-!

Grasping his shoulders, still sticky with drying blood, Hinata tugged frantically until she managed to get him up into a slumped, albeit upright, position. Cupping his face in her shaking hands, Hinata forced him to meet her eyes.

It took everything she had to prevent herself from recoiling. His face was wet from silent tears trickling from his eyes, and the sheer power of the _look_ of self-loathing and torture when she gazed into those green depths... "G-Gaara, whatever happened?" She gently pushed some red hair off his forehead, allowing her fingertips to linger on his tattoo for a few seconds.

"It's been so long," he whispered, staring vacantly through her to something only he could see. "I've worked so hard, I thought - I _promised_ - I would never do it again..." His head fell forward again, and she heard his teeth grinding together painfully.

As soon as Matsuri left to get a cup of tea for her mistress after saying all was well, Hinata had heard movement in Gaara's room. Thinking to check up on him, make sure he had survived the attack on the village unscathed, she'd gone to open the door so she could poke her head into his room and say something to him. Instead of finding him in a hurry to get back outside, like she'd expected, she'd found a scene unlike any she'd ever imagined. She'd never seen her strong, in-control husband look so _broken_ before. What could have possibly brought this on? And _what_ had he promised never to do again, and to whom had he promised it?

"What?" Hinata asked quietly. "What d-did you p-promise not to do, G-Gaara?"

He licked his dry lips before replying. "To kill."

Hinata blinked. "The p-person who attacked the v-village?" she asked.

Gaara nodded once, silently.

Reaching up to smooth her hand through his soft red hair, now sticky with drying blood, Hinata forced a reassuring smile to her lips. "You d-did it to keep your p-people safe," she whispered. "There is n-nothing to b-be ashamed of about that." She didn't like the thought of people dying, but she'd learned long ago the leader of her village - both Konoha and now Suna - would do whatever was necessary to protect those over whom they watched.

She was very glad she was not in such a position of leadership. She wasn't certain she could ever make such decisions, let alone carry them out.

"But it didn't have to _be_ that way," he ground out. "Had we captured him alive, he could have told us who sent him, why he was here..." He let out a long sigh, the tension in his shoulders not easing even a little with the release of his breath. "But I destroyed that chance - and _him_."

A flutter of unease darted through Hinata's chest. "What d-do you mean b-by 'd-destroyed'?" she asked.

Gaara's lips twisted derisively as he stared down at himself. "Look at me, Hinata. I'm _covered_ with another man's blood. There's only one way that could have happened. You have to ask that question?"

Hinata swallowed hard, trying not to let Gaara's sarcastically snapped comment hurt her. She knew he didn't mean it that way. "B-But if it was you or him-"

"Don't try to rationalize this, Hinata." A bit of his old self reappeared as he looked up at her. It was heartening, seeing the rationality slowly seeping back into his eyes and expression. "It can't be done. I'm-" his voice broke, and his head bowed again "-I'm a cold-blooded killer, and no matter how hard I try to change, I guess I always will be."

The whispers she'd grown so accustomed to hearing in Konoha crept along the far reaches of her mind, but she ground her teeth and stubbornly pushed them away. This was the first evidence she'd seen to support her people's murmurs, and even then, she wasn't sure she really believed it. The things she'd learned about Gaara over her time in Suna was such a juxtaposition to what she was seeing now, she just _couldn't_ bring herself to entertain thoughts of those old rumors again. "I d-don't b-believe it," she said as firmly as she could manage.

Gaara looked up at her again, surprise filling his expression. "Hinata-"

"N-No." She reached out with nervous, shaking hands and cupped his wet face, allowing the tiny seed of affection deep inside her to sprout and begin growing. "I d-don't b-believe a single word of it. N-Not after all I've seen and what you've d-done for me while I've b-been here."

"The evidence is right here in front of your eyes, and you still can't believe it?" He shook his head and sighed heavily. "Look, Hinata, I-I was _so_ in hopes things would go the way I wanted, the way I've been dreaming the past few years. But I see now that - that it's impossible." Reaching up, he gently took her hands in his and pulled them away from his face, offering a soft squeeze before he carefully placed them in her lap and then withdrew. "When we return to Konoha in a few days, I will not blame you if you wish to stay there. Permanently." He closed his eyes briefly, as if saying the words had caused him pain, but when they opened again, there was nothing but resigned determination to be found in his gaze.

Hinata leaned back in shock. "_What_?"

Gaara shifted to stare down at his bloody hands, the patches of skin showing through bone-white from the grip he had on his knees. "We haven't - well - _consummated_ our marriage, so it wouldn't be hard to get an annulment. Then you'll be free to marry whomever you want. Free to marry someone who deserves you."

Caught somewhere between the urge to cry and the urge to strangle Gaara for being so cursed _noble_ (and, at least in her opinion, rather stupid), she curled her hands into fists and stared at him until he was forced to meet her gaze. "I d-don't _want_ to stay in K-Konoha and marry someone else," she said. Her answer surprised even her, especially considering her own reaction when Naruto had come to Suna. But she could not deny the truth of it. Even though, as Gaara had so bluntly pointed out, their marriage was _not_ consummated, she was still his wife. And she was beginning to discover that fact was not something about which she should be frightened or anxious.

Apparently it startled Gaara as well, judging by his expression as he sharply looked up at her again. "Hinata-"

"D-Don't try to talk me out of it." Straightening her back and shoulders, she sat rigidly, hoping she _looked_ as determined as she felt. "When we g-go to K-Konoha, it will b-be for Father's funeral. And then I will c-come b-back home with you." She'd never stood up to anyone before in her entire eighteen years of life, but she figured this was a pretty good time to start. She only hoped she was convincing enough.

If Gaara could show the same fearless determination in the face of something which so obviously pained him, she could do the same thing. It was past time for her to learn how to do the same thing.

And, if she wanted to remain Gaara's wife, she was going to _have_ to do the same thing.

This time Gaara ran his hand through his red hair, looking torn. "I've let you get too close," he whispered at last.

Hinata snapped her mouth closed on what she'd planned to say next. Now she had to wonder: did he mean that as a good thing, or a bad one?

Before she could find her voice (not to mention an appropriate response), Gaara's gaze drifted past her toward the doorway between their rooms. Hinata turned and was surprised to see Temari standing there, her gaze drifting knowingly between the two of them.

"Everyone's waiting for you," she said to her brother. "I'll stay with Hinata now."

Irritation flickered through Gaara's eyes, but he didn't say anything to his sister. Instead, he quickly stood, then hesitated for only a moment before reaching down to help Hinata to her feet. "We'll talk about this more later," he promised. Then he vanished into his washroom and closed the door firmly behind him.

Temari waited in the doorway until Hinata inched past her, then closed the door behind them. "Matsuri brought the tea," she said, motioning toward the sitting area visible through Hinata's open bedroom door. "She's gone to take care of some other business before we leave in just a few hours."

The thought of sharing tea with her sister-in-law, especially in light of the conversation she'd just had with Gaara, didn't really appeal. But Hinata was used to doing things she didn't necessarily like, so she allowed none of her feelings to show on her face as she followed Temari into the next room.

After Hinata cleaned her hands, the two women settled down across from each other at the table before Temari went about pouring the tea. Hinata waited patiently, quietly, while the sound of liquid splashing and cups clattering against saucers filled the silence.

At last Temari set down the tea pot and cradled her cup for a few seconds before taking her first sip. "You must have questions," she said, lowering it back down to the table. "Go on. Ask them."

"Actually, I _d-do_ have one question." Ignoring her own tea, Hinata leaned forward on her cushion and pinned her sister-in-law with an intense stare. "How much of G-Gaara's and my c-conversation d-did you hear?"

Temari's hand froze with her cup halfway to her mouth. A brief, ugly expression flickered through her eyes, then vanished as she lowered her tea and lifted her head. "Enough." A muscle in her jaw twitched repeatedly, making her seem very angry.

Hinata leaned back and rested her folded hands in her lap. "So you know G-Gaara wants to end our marriage b-by leaving me in K-Konoha after Father's funeral."

"I know you've made it very easy for that to happen." Temari's lips thinned in obvious disapproval as she fixed her sister-in-law with an icy look. "Have you no idea what you've risked by _not_ consummating this marriage? I can believe it of you, but not my brother. He _knows_ what the stakes are."

Flinching in shock, Hinata had to focus hard to keep from withdrawing into herself. She'd already known Temari didn't approve of her, after all. This new evidence of her dislike shouldn't hurt as much as it did. "And what _are_ the stakes?" she asked softly.

She'd been hoping to catch Temari off guard, but unfortunately it didn't happen. Curling her lip up in a sneer, the blonde shook her head. "If Gaara's chosen not to tell you about it, that's his business. But I can't _believe_ he'd leave a duty undone."

Hinata, who had just taken a sip of tea to try to calm her jangling nerves, nearly choked. "_D-Duty_?" she gasped when able to breathe again. She wasn't sure which offended her more - Temari's casual dismissal of Gaara and Hinata's relationship, or her vulgar reference to something Hinata had always been told was sacred and special between a husband and wife.

Temari must have realized she'd overstepped a boundary, because she winced and bowed her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have said that."

_No, you shouldn't._ Hinata stared down at her blurry cup through the tears stinging her eyes. Even if it _was_ true, Temari shouldn't have voiced those words.

Sighing heavily, Temari leaned forward until she drew Hinata's attention again. "I _am_ sorry," she repeated. "But please believe me when I tell you there is far more to this situation than you could ever imagine. Gaara knows about it - even more than I do, to be honest, and I don't envy him the responsbility of that knowledge - and your not consummating your marriage makes things ten times more complicated, not to mention _dangerous_."

"So p-please _tell_ me," Hinata begged. "Tell me why this is all s-so important, s-so I'll b-be able to d-do something to help. Or, at the _least_, s-so I'll b-be able to _understand._"

"I can't do that." Temari's answer was as quickly said as it was final. "For one thing, as I said, I don't _know_ the entire situation. For another, I don't have the right to tell you. That falls to my brother. He'll tell you everything, but _only_ when the time is right. And the time is _not_ right - that much I know, anyway."

"B-But if G-Gaara has anything to say about it, the time will _n-never_ b-be right," Hinata argued. "He wants us to annul our marriage. If that d-does happen, and I'm forced to stay in K-Konoha while he returns here-"

"That won't happen." Again, Temari sounded absolutely certain about her answer. "My brother means well, and trust me when I say he wants nothing less than your absolute safety and happiness. But he's going a little overboard. The whole _point_ of this exercise was to get you here to Suna, where you _will_ be safe. Getting an annulment and leaving you in Konoha will go against everything he and your father have done to protect you." She sighed and reached up to brush a lock of hair off her forehead. "He's just a little - _rattled_ right now and not thinking clearly. But trust me, as soon as he takes a few moments to think rationally about this, he'll say the same thing I just did. Annulment is not an option."

"Why d-do I n-need protecting so b-badly? Everyone is always telling me this, b-but n-no one ever explains _why_." It was _really_ starting to grate on Hinata's nerves. Didn't anyone think she was old enough to handle this information? To understand? To _accept_ it?

Apparently _not_.

"Believe it or not, I'm taking your side this time," Temari said. "My brother's got too much on his mind right now, and it's making him come up with entirely unfeasible ideas. Truthfully, he needs you now more than ever, whether he realizes it or not." She took another drink of her tea, expression resolute.

Hinata reluctantly drew her own cup back to herself and took a little sip. The tea was growing tepid, but she didn't care for she was too distracted to absorb the taste. "Are you telling me G-Gaara d-didn't really _mean_ what he said about the annulment?"

"Oh, he was completely serious." Temari glanced over her shoulder towards Hinata's bedroom, as if to make sure they weren't being overheard. "How much do you know, or remember, about Gaara's past?"

"He told me quite a b-bit yesterday d-during b-breakfast." Hinata spun her cup around and around in her hands, concentrating on the swirling liquid inside so she wouldn't have to look up at her sister-in-law. "And I had a d-dream earlier, right b-before the explosion. I still d-don't _really_ remember meeting him when we were young, b-but I think I'm starting to." She shivered at the memory of all that blood, of Gaara's boyish face twisted into an inhumanly monstrous snarl. "I understand n-now why my people whispered things about him. Why they c-called him a murderer." _And a monster_. But she couldn't bring herself to give voice to those three words, particularly the last. She knew too much about Gaara now ever to think of him in that context.

Temari nodded slowly. "It wasn't really his fault," she said. Staring down into her own cup, her expression took on a dark cast as her eyes unfocused. "Gaara doesn't like us to talk about this, but you _need_ to know. If you're going to understand him, and what drives him to do things like try to push you away, you need to understand his past. His childhood - well, if you can call his younger years a _child_hood."

Remembering Gaara's telling her he had never been allowed to be a child, Hinata clasped her hands in her lap and nodded. "He told me he was n-never allowed to b-be a child. B-But he d-didn't tell me why."

"The why of things is actually very complex in its simplicity, as strange as that sounds." Temari finally looked up again, her eyes shadowed as she met Hinata's squarely. "I was six when Gaara was born. Our mother had already suffered two difficult pregnancies with me and Kankuro, and carrying Gaara was simply too much for her. She died delivering Gaara almost four months too early."

Hinata cringed sympathetically. This she could understand more than Temari realized, since she'd been just old enough when Hanabi was born to understand what was happening to her mother when she died bringing Hinata's younger sister into the world. Hoshi had given her life so her daughter would live, and her older daughter had never forgotten that sacrifice. She had lived her own life trying to honor her mother, to bring Hanabi up in the way she knew would make Hyuuga Hoshi proud. Even when, at times, it was so painful she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep doing it - or if she _wanted_ to keep doing it.

Temari's voice drew Hinata out of her own musings. "Gaara was so small I could practically hold him in the palm of my hand. He was strong, though, so strong it surprised all the healers." Her lips twisted into a disapproving frown as she closed her eyes. "My father, however, was inordinately pleased after he finished raging over and mourning my mother's death. He was obsessed with leading Suna to be the most powerful military force in the world, and he finally had - literally, in the palm of his hand - the one thing he'd searched tirelessly for his entire life: the ultimate weapon."

A shiver of forboding went up Hinata's spine, and her hands clenched into fists around the fabric of her robe. _Please, _please_ let this _not_ be going where I think it is. Please._

"As soon as he figured Gaara was old enough to understand what he was attempting to teach, my father cut him off from Kankuro and me and started drilling into my brother's head that he was dangerous. A murderer. A monster." Hatred flashed through Temari's eyes, and she sneered. "Before then, my father's goals in life had been something I never thought about. After he took my little brother away from me and started twisting him into a monster, I thought about it far more than I wanted to. I _hated_ him for what he was doing to Gaara, but I was only eight years old. There was nothing I could do, no one to whom I could turn to _help_ me save him."

Temari's expression changed, so slightly Hinata almost didn't notice it. "As my father became more and more consumed with brainwashing Gaara, Kankuro and I were left to ourselves increasingly often. Upon realizing this, Uncle Yashamaru, my mother's brother, came to take care of us. He agreed to help me try to save Gaara from our father."

"It must have worked," Hinata said when her sister-in-law paused. "G-Gaara's n-nothing like that n-now."

"He's not," Temari agreed. "But I'm not sure Uncle Yashamaru had anything to do with it. Despite his best intentions, my father had gotten a hold on Gaara's psyche when he was too young and impressionable, and Uncle said there was nothing he could do, though he would continue to try." She sighed and rubbed her forehead tiredly. "Unfortunately, nothing my uncle did helped. But he must have made _some_ sort of impression on Gaara, for when we visited Konoha, he seemed to become a completely different person. When he met you, he became the happy, playful child I'd always hoped to see in him. There was no sign of the bloodthirsty monster my father was trying to nurture, and once he got over his anger at how quickly Gaara changed, Father saw an opportunity. One he was sure would help him assert his authority over Konoha."

Hianta nodded quickly. "I recognize this part. G-Gaara told me about his father's plan, and my attempted kidnapping. How he saved me. And how Lord Sarutobi went behind my father's back and signed a marriage agreement with your father in attempt to broker peace."

"Good," Temari murmured, looking relieved. "You know about all that, then. And - and about what happened to Uncle Yashamaru."

This time Hinata's nod was much slower and filled with sadness.

"Even though my father had _not_ been brainwashing my uncle from the cradle like he was my brother, Yashamaru was still loyal to Suna. Despite Yashamaru's hatred of my father, he saw what he claimed was the 'wisdom' in Father's plan, so he went along with it, albeit reluctantly." Temari's lips thinned as she shook her head once, sharply. "It was, as you know, to his disadvantage."

Hinata couldn't completely hide the shudder that went through her. "Yes," she agreed softly. "B-But, again, he's n-nothing like that n-now."

"True. But my father realized, after we got back home and he had some time to think about it, that things had gone far more his way in Konoha than he'd realized. Gaara was turning into the perfect weapon he'd always hoped for, and he was beginning to think he was poised to take the world in his grasp." Temari looked down swiftly, but not before Hinata saw the frightening glint of triumph in the blonde's steely eyes. "And then his greatest weapon turned on him."

Hinata fought the urge to recoil. "G-Gaara killed his father?" she whispered.

Temari lifted her head, her expression once more under control. "No!" she denied quickly, vehemently. "Oh, many _supsect_ it, naturally. But no matter what they think, it's not true." Her expression cracked, very briefly, before resuming its smooth, emotionless mask. "No, Gaara carries no blame in what happened. I, however..." She trailed off tellingly.

The few sips of tea Hinata had taken began to churn uncomfortably in her stomach. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the rest of what Temari had to say, but she couldn't move to shake her head or say anything to stop her.

Lifting her chin slightly, Temari allowed the slightest ghost of a smile to flicker over her lips. "I was there when it happened," she whispered. "I was there, albeit in hiding, when it happened. And though I was in a position to help, perhaps even to stop things..." She shook her head once, her lips once more flattening into a harsh, unsmiling line. "I didn't."

Hinata curled her hands into fists around the fabric of her robe. Her instincts were shouting at her to run, but she didn't. She sensed Temari _needed_ to talk about this, to get it off her chest. And she knew she needed to listen, even though she was certain she wouldn't like what she was about to hear.

"I had followed my brother that night," Temari said distantly, her eyes hazy. "He confronted our father, said he didn't want to be a weapon any more. He didn't want to hurt or kill anyone else. He wanted to be a normal person. To have people look at him with comaraderie and respect, not fear and hatred." A small smile curled up the corner of her mouth. "I think it was you, ultimately, who inspired all this in him, Hinata. He was still very young, but he spoke with the maturity of someone far older than his years.

"My father got very angry," the blonde continued, once more distant and unsmiling. "He flew into a rage, tried to attack Gaara. That was a mistake. I was ready to intercede, should it be required, but I should have given my little brother more credit. I had _seen_ him on the attack before, but this time he had such control it was _amazing_. Like he was a _completely_ different person. He defended himself, but did nothing to _hurt_ our father. Not permanently, anyway. He just left him unconscious and then slipped out of the room."

She shrugged. "He saw me, though I thought I'd hidden myself well. I wanted to say _something_ to him, to let him know how much I supported him, and was proud of him, but I was too surprised." Her head dipped, her eyes suddenly very sad and full of pain. "I still wish I'd been able to say something. We are much closer now than we used to be, but I think Gaara still feels stung by my inability to say anything that night."

"It's n-not your fault," Hinata said, trying to be soothing.

"_Ha_!" Temari let out a quick, harsh laugh. Hinata jumped. "Instead of reaching out to my brother, like I _should_ have, I took the coward's way out and stayed quiet."

This time Hinata knew better than to speak again. Temari didn't want to hear anything which differed from what she'd been thinking, feeling, all these years. If Hinata _did_ try again to speak, she knew it would be like talking to a brick wall, so she refrained and allowed her sister-in-law to continue her story unhindered.

"Gaara left. I wanted to follow him, but I stayed, waiting to see how Father reacted when he woke. If he was angry enough to do something to my little brother for disobeying him, I had already determined I was going to stop him." Once again, Temari's eyes gleamed with cold fire, making seem suddenly almost _frightening_, as dangerous as her brother could be.

"It didn't take long for him to come around." Temari shoved her tea away so hard the cup nearly upset and spilled its now-cold contents across the table. "He was angry, though he made no move to leave his office. He merely paced around for a while, shouting and cursing. Shoving papers off his desk, pushing his chair over, things like that, you know? He was throwing a tantrum, but I figured as long as he stayed in there, Gaara was safe."

Hinata could almost imagine the scene. She couldn't remember ever meeting Gaara's father, but she'd seen a picture of him hanging on the wall commemorating past leaders of Suna. Even in the painting, he looked harsh, commanding, as if he expected every order he gave to be obeyed immediately and without question. There was a harshness to the set of his mouth and the curve of his eyes which made it very easy for her to imagine him flying into a rage and destroying his office.

She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts, once again, by Temari speaking. "I must have stayed in my hiding place a good hour or more, just watching Father rage around destroying things. But then he started to calm down, and I decided it was finally okay for me to leave. I was tired, and it seemed likely Father wouldn't do anything dangerous, at least not until morning." The blonde's fingers went to the pouch at her waist, which Hinata had not noticed before. Apparently Temari, too, had picked up some weapons to help defend Suna earlier. Had it only been a couple of hours since the explosion woke Hinata from her strange dream?

"But before I could leave," Temari continued, "something changed. I heard a voice - one I will never forget - hiss a greeting. I couldn't see _everything_ going on, but my father moved out of my line of sight, greeting the other man. No names were spoken, but it was obvious the two men knew each other well, and this was some sort of meeting. I considered leaving - everyone knew _never_ to eavesdrop on one of my father's meetings - but something held me in place."

Temari pursed her lips thoughtfully for a moment, her fingers now drumming against the edge of the table in a nervous, staccato beat. "They were discussing some sort of deal, and Konoha was mentioned. My father spoke of Gaara's earlier rebellion, and the other man-" She broke off, a shudder briefly faltering her fingers' rhythm. "The way I understood it, he wanted to take my little brother away. He said he had a sure-fire way of training him which would make him not only unstoppable, but unwilling to go against those in authority over him."

Hinata felt her breath catch in her throat. She knew, obviously, that such a thing had never happened, since Gaara was still living in Suna and serving as leader of the village. But, at the same time, she felt the same fear Temari must have, thinking of him being taken away and turned into a _completely_ mindless monster, with nothing left of the boy she had known as a child who turned into the man she knew now.

"I was tempted to run in right then," Temari continued. "After everything my brother had already gone through, added to how _proud_ I was of his walking away from everything and wanting to become a different, better, person? _No way._" She sighed, her fingers at last going still. "But before I could move, my father did. He said he didn't _trust_ the other man, that he would continue to do things his way. He'd regain control over my brother, and then their plans would return to running smoothly."

Folding her hands on her lap, Temari met Hinata's eyes squarely for the first time since she began her story. "The other man said the deal my father offered was 'unsatisfactory.' I still couldn't _see_ what was going on from my position, but I heard the sound of fighting." She shook her head once, very slowly, and then lowered her eyes. "I thought about running for help, to get some guards to assist my father. But then - then I realized how much _better_ things would be if he were gone. My brother could heal, Suna could _change_, and-" She halted abruptly, an almost guilty expression flashing across her face. "Anyway, I stayed right where I was, and before too long, it was over."

A shiver went up Hinata's spine, cold and dreadful. She saw her sister-in-law in a completely new way, one she wished she didn't know.

Temari looked up again, only the barest hint of remorse in her eyes. "I heard the other man leave, and I slipped out of my hiding place. I only had to take one look at my father to know he was gone. So I ran straight to Gaara's room, screaming for guards as I drew closer. I don't know if the man who killed my father intended to take my brother or not, but I didn't take the chance. The guards never reported seeing anyone close to Gaara's room that night, and I don't know if it was because of the guards' presence or not."

She sighed. "I told the guards not protecting my brother I had gone up to talk to my father and found him dead. I didn't tell them I had witnessed it, nor that I did nothing to stop it." Temari lowered her gaze again. "In a way, I regret what I did. But what I _don't_ regret is keeping Gaara safe, or helping him usher in a time of change for our village."

Hinata sensed they'd finally come to the end of her sister-in-law's very painful story. "That's it, then?" she asked quietly. She wasn't sure what to feel, what to think. She wasn't sure whether to be afraid of Temari, or thankful for what she'd done since it helped turn Gaara into the man she'd married.

Temari arched one eyebrow. "Don't say that like it's a bad thing," she said acerbically. "After that, Gaara was able to begin to heal. It took three years, but eventually he was able to convince our people he was ready to take over leadership of Suna and begin to repair the damage his father wrought. He was sixteen when he officially became the head of Suna."

Hinata let out her breath. _And I thought_ my_ family is dysfunctional._ "G-Gaara wasn't lying when he said the foundation of this v-village was forged with steel and b-blood, was he?" she asked softly. She was beginning to realize the history books she'd been reading in the library were only the barest bones of Suna's real history - nothing at all like the real, fleshed-out truth.

Temari smiled thinly, looking surprised at Hinata's perceptive - and rather courageous - question. "No, they weren't," she agreed. She seemed relieved Hinata had not reacted negatively to her story, and at the change of subject. "Suna was built with steel and blood, but that is in the distant past. It's not that way any longer." She flicked a hand toward one of the windows, which was beginning to lighten with the first hints of dawn. In just a few hours, they would be leaving for Konoha. "We still have a strong military, but it is not to be used to bully other nations into bowing at our feet. It is to keep the peace my brother has worked so hard to nurture and protect our village."

"So the mistrust I sensed at G-Gaara's and my wedding...?" Hinata let her voice trail off.

"Well, it's only been six years since my father's death, and three since Gaara gained leadership of the village. Gaara's doing the best he can, but our village has functioned one way for so many generations, it's going to be very difficult for him to change everything. Those who don't believe in him and his cause don't turn against him because they know of his past. They _know_ of what he's capable, and they're frightened of him." Temari traced the rim of her cup with the pad of her index finger, her eyes now thoughtful. "What they don't seem to realize is he's changed, become a different and better man. And as much as my brother hates that people still fear him, he understands that, for now, it's safest if he allows them to continue to do so. It is a very delicate blade on which he teeters, maintaining that balance between respect and fear, but he's doing well. I'm hoping it won't be long until he's able to turn, absolutely and irrevocably, the last of that fear into respect and support."

"He has the support of the younger g-generation." Hinata had sensed that much, anyway, during her short stay in Suna thus far. "And he has my own."

Temari smiled, looking warm and grateful towards Hinata for the first time in their short acquaintance. "Thank you, Hinata." She looked up at the window, then slowly rose to her feet. "I'm afraid we'll have to end our conversation there." She pinned Hinata with her once again piercing gaze, looking every bit as intense as her youngest brother did when he got that look in his eyes. "Can I trust you not to let a word of our conversation leave this room?"

Hinata hesitated only a moment before nodding. If Temari was right, Gaara would eventually approach her with all of this on his own. She knew it would be unwise to push him by telling him she already knew, and perhaps her knowledge of the situation would help her comfort him when the time came. Then, and only then, would she breathe a word of any of this, and only to him. "You have my word."

That seemed to satisfy Temari. "I need to go finish packing for our trip to Konoha," she said. "I'll send Matsuri up to help you."

"Thank you." Hinata bowed to Temari's retreating back, then turned toward her bedroom when the door closed behind her sister-in-law. She'd suffered a basically sleepless night, but her mind was too busy mulling over what she'd just heard to try to snatch a few winks before it was time to leave.

As she started spreading out on the bed a few pieces of clothing she wanted to take with her, Hinata allowed her mind to turn toward what she'd say when Gaara wanted to resume their earlier conversation. If nothing else, what Temari had told her convinced her she was right in not wanting to annul their marriage, and she was going to do all she could to convince him of it, too.

For now, she'd gotten her wish. She had something more important than her grief over her father's death on which to concentrate. Everything would catch up to her again eventually, but until that time came, she would continue to do what she'd set out to do from the moment she'd heard her father's plans for her.

She would work her hardest to make sure her marriage to Gaara was as complete a success as she could make it.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I know my characterization of Temari, and my portrayal of the things she's done, must seem kind of ... well, _strange_. But, after I finish _Shadows_, I'm planning a prequel (besides the one-shot about Gaara and Hinata's childhood encounter), one which will focus on Itachi and Temari's story. So even if it seems like I'm leaving holes here and there, not explaining everything fully, I promise it's for a reason. But, for now, I hope you enjoyed this (really _long_!) chapter, and I hope to see you next week for chapter 13!


	13. Konoha

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Guest_, _120_, _QueenP19_, _faridaa_, _shyprincess82_, _ssspooky_ (please don't worry, your English is _great_!), and _sailorangelmoon1_ for all your encouraging reviews! I read every single one of them eagerly and often. Also thanks to those who have added this story to their favorite and follow lists - I appreciate your support _so much_, too!

**Author's Note:**Okay, I was _so_ excited about this chapter that I just couldn't help myself. I felt that if I didn't go ahead and update, I was going to burst! And yes, I realize this comes only a couple weeks after I said not to expect an early update again, but at the time, I didn't realize my own impatience would get the better of me... Plus, the person for whom I wrote this as a birthday fic has been having a really hard week, and I'm hoping this early update will help put the smile back on her face. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this (super-long!) chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter XIII~***

_~Konoha~_

* * *

Matsuri closed the lid of her mistress's last trunk and smiled. "There you go, milady. All packed and ready to go."

Hinata turned from where she'd busied herself assembling a small overnight bag she would use so she wouldn't have to keep opening her trunk every time she needed something while on the road. "Thank you, Matsuri. Are you ready to g-go yet?"

Her maid's eyes slid tellingly toward the doorway, then back to Hinata. "Almost," she said. Then, reluctantly, she admitted, "I began packing before retiring last night, milady, but I'm afraid the events of the night kept me from returning to the duty when I got out of bed."

"This morning _has_ b-been - unusual," Hinata agreed. "I c-can handle everything else here, Matsuri. G-Go pack your own b-bag. I want you to have plenty of time so you d-don't accidentally leave something you n-need here."

Looking relieved, Matsuri bobbed a quick curtsy and headed for the door. "Thank you, milady!" she called over her shoulder as she left.

Letting out her breath, Hinata tucked a brush into her bag and then chewed her lower lip thoughtfully as she tried to come up with anything she might be missing. Matsuri had taken care of the trunk, but since she'd taken it upon herself to pack her own overnight bag, Hinata wanted to make sure she did as satisfactory a job as her maid had done.

At last deciding it was as packed as it could possibly be, Hinata shut the clasp on the (big surprise, _brown_) bag Matsuri had supplied her and shrugged out of her robe. Her riding clothes were already lying on the bed, and it didn't take her long to change out of her pajamas. Sitting down at her dressing table, Hinata quickly wound her long hair into a braid and secured it. They would be on the road for a long time, and she hoped the simple hairstyle would hold the entire time. She didn't want to have to call Matsuri in and distract her from her own packing again to do something different.

Left with nothing to do, Hinata looked at the clock sitting on her bedside table. It was only nine-thirty, and Gaara had mentioned at the usual group's rushed breakfast they would be leaving at ten. That left Hinata with a half-hour in which to find something to occupy herself.

_I suppose I could go ahead and find a servant to carry my trunk down for me,_ she decided. _Since it's already packed, it can be loaded now and not cause a delay later._

Happy she'd found something constructive to do, Hinata slid her feet into soft-soled slippers and then left her suite. Since she didn't plan to be gone long, she didn't bother Matsuri by telling her where she was going, since she knew her maid would insist on running the errand herself.

As usual, no servants were in the vicinity of their master's and mistress's rooms. Hinata turned the corner and descended the staircase, knowing more people would be around on the next floor down. From what she'd been able to deduce, Gaara highly valued his privacy and space, and thus ordered the servants not to come to the hall with his and Hinata's rooms unless it was crucial. Matsuri took care of cleaning Hinata's suite, and presumably there was a male servant who came up occasionally to clean Gaara's. Today, obviously, was _not_ cleaning day.

To her surprise, there were no servants in sight when she got to the bottom of the stairs. Sighing, Hinata lingered at the foot of the staircase as she debated whether to keep searching or just give up and return to her suite. _I'll search the next hall over,_ she finally decided. _If there are none there, I'll leave it alone and return to my room to wait._

Keeping her strides quick but quiet, Hinata moved toward the corner which led to Itachi and Temari's rooms, then Kankuro's, then several empty ones, then the staircase down to the next floor. As she was turning the corner, she got the briefest glimpse of a shaft of light shining through a partially-open door before a raised voice sent her spinning back around the corner to press her back against the wall.

"You can't!"

Hinata froze, plastered up against the wall so tightly she wondered if she'd sink into it, afraid to move even to retreat. She knew eavesdropping was wrong, but she couldn't help overhearing Itachi and Temari's conversation from just around the corner.

"I can't believe you talked to Gaara without me. You can't go after him alone, Itachi!" Temari repeated in a loud, tense tone, her voice wavering slightly at the end.

Itachi's voice, when he responded, was its usual soft, practical self. "You are needed elsewhere, Temari, and you know it."

"I'm _needed_ at your side! You are my husband." Rapid, thudding footsteps made Hinata think her sister-in-law was pacing - or, more accurately, _stomping_ - around the main room of the Uchiha suite. "You're being ridiculous. Always putting yourself in danger, at risk, and leaving me behind..." She was silent for only a moment before letting out a very unladylike snort.

The footsteps ceased suddenly, and silence reigned for a moment before Itachi spoke again. "Things are more dangerous now than they've ever been. Lady Hinata needs you with her."

"Gaara is perfectly capable of taking care of her." Now Temari sounded almost petulant, though her voice was oddly muffled.

"I know. But I'm not so much talking about physical presence, and _you_ know that." Itachi sounded ever-so-slightly amused.

"But after what happened, how can I go to Konoha and act like everything is normal?" This time Temari's voice was very nearly a snarl. "I _can't_ act normal, not when I hate them all for what they did, what they thought, and what they _still_ think."

Hinata felt her eyes widen as she pressed herself back against the wall. She knew tensions between Suna and Konoha were high, of course, but surely that wasn't the _only_ cause of Temari's hostility. Her attitude toward her new sister-in-law had cooled somewhat over Hinata's time in Suna, but she still remembered Temari's obvious hatred and fury upon her arrival. She'd explained a lot of things earlier, but not why she was so angry with those in Konoha...

"I know you don't want to go, and I understand your reasons." Itachi's voice lowered, turned huskier as he spoke. "But Temari, I need to know you'll be there. Even with all the dangers, you'll be safer there than with me."

"That's why I need to be with _you_. I'm not belittling you, or your strength, but how can you possibly hope to face him alone and come out the victor?" Suddenly Temari sounded uncharactaristically hopeless, and so very tired.

"I've got to do this myself. For _both_ of us. And I _promise_ you, I _will_ come back alive. Besides, I don't think it's a very good idea if I go back to Konoha, though I do hope you'll carry a message for me?"

Temari had quite obviously accepted her defeat when she replied. "All right, I give up. For now." A pause, then, "What kind of message?"

Feeling like she'd overheard far more than she'd meant to, and _definitely_ more than she should have, Hinata turned and crept back to her room before she could hear Itachi's reply. Even as she explained to Matsuri about her (apparently pointless) errand, her mind spun with a whole new set of questions.

Why was Temari so angry at the people of Konoha? What message did Itachi want her to carry for him? Where was he going, all by himself? And, perhaps most importantly, whom was he going to fight?

* * *

By the time the beautifully ornate wooden gates into the village of Konoha appeared like a dazzling mirage before Hinata's sleep-deprived eyes three long days later, she was convinced she was going to die from exhaustion.

"Finally." Temari's mutter perfectly summed up what her sister-in-law was thinking, but had no energy to voice.

As they neared the open gates, Hinata had to fight back the intense desire to urge her grey mare into a gallop until she'd passed under the arch and was, once again, on her home soil. The past day or so, they'd been riding through forests and small outlying towns peeking out from among the trees, and each hoofbeat bringing her closer to Konoha - to _home_ - made her all the more anxious to get there.

Now that she was this close - close enough to see the leaf symbol carved on the arch, to smell the food in the market district, to hear the chatter (indistinct though it was) of the villagers - she couldn't wait to be a part of things once more.

A fresh burst of energy rose up inside her like a blooming flower. Straightening her slightly slumped posture, Hinata slanted her gaze to her left, where Gaara rode atop a stallion almost as red as his hair. Even though the group from Suna had been riding practically nonstop for three days straight, Kaen was still as spirited and ready to run as he had been when they left Suna. "We are almost there," she whispered. She knew it was obvious, but she couldn't resist saying something, _anything_, in hopes to gain a response from him.

For the entire duration of their travels, Gaara had said only a handful of things to her. He'd even gone so far as to send Temari to wake her after the group snatched a few hours' sleep before continuing their journey. It was like he thought the less he saw of her, the fewer times he spoke to her, the better.

A frisson of uncertainty went up Hinata's spine. Was he still so serious about getting an annulment? She hoped not, but couldn't be sure.

On Hinata's other side, Temari critically studied the high walls looming ever closer. "Not as impressive as Suna," she remarked at last, "but I must admit they look every bit as big as I remember from my childhood."

Coming from Temari, that was a compliment. Hinata smiled as the group reined to a halt before the small guard shack just to the left of the gates. "I must admit, the walls into K-Konoha are q-quite impressive. B-But wait until you see what's _b-beyond_ them. I p-promise you won't b-be d-disappointed."

Temari looked distinctly doubtful, but to her credit she said nothing. Instead, she rested her folded hands on the pommel of her saddle and kept her gaze resolutely forward, her chin tilted upwards slightly at a regal angle.

Hinata sighed quietly and turned away from her sister-in-law, instead focusing on the cheerful guards who had always manned the gate every time she'd been past. Kotetsu grinned, one hand reaching up to ruffle his spiky dark hair, as the more reserved Izumo smiled politely and offered a bow, studying the group with the eye not hidden behind his hair.

"Welcome to Konoha!" Kotetsu called cheerfully. "And welcome back, Lady Hinata." He quickly bowed, as if realizing his former oversight. Izumo's not-so-subtle slap across the back of his head might have had something to do with it, but no one chose to comment on the matter.

"We have come for Lord Hyuuga's funeral," Gaara stated. He seemed unimpressed by the guards themselves and particularly unamused by their antics. "I believe we are expected?"

Izumo nodded, quickly glancing down at the clipboard he held in his left hand. "Yes, milord," he replied respectfully. "Lady Tsunade and her party arrived early yesterday afternoon and informed us Lady Hinata would be returning with her husband and sister-in-law for the funeral." His visible solemn dark eye shifted toward Hinata, and he bowed again. "My condolences on your loss, milady. He will be missed very much."

Hinata chose not to comment on the matter, unsure if Izumo was simply mouthing platitudes or if his words were genuine. "Thank you," she murmured.

Before anything else could be said, a pale boy with ink-black hair and eyes seemed to materialize out of thin air next to Kotetsu. His coloring was made all the more dramatic by his dark grey clothing, and Hinata got the startling impression that he looked rather like a painting come to life. His ebony eyes shifted quickly from Gaara, to Hinata, to Temari, before settling on the Konoha native. "I am Sai," he said, flashing a brief but obviously false smile. "I am here to escort all of you to the Hyuuga estate."

Kotetsu rolled his eyes toward the newcomer, his expression swiftly morphing from cheerful to irritated. "Stop doing that," he muttered. "That creepy thing you do from out of the shadows is just - well-"

"-Creepy," Izumo finished. He made a mark on his clipboard, then bowed again. "Once again, welcome to Konoha. Despite the circumstances, I sincerely hope you enjoy your stay."

Temari muttered something which sounded suspiciously like, "Highly doubtful," but no one besides Hinata seemed to hear her. The group on horseback behind the three nobles once more stirred to life as Sai mounted a black mare with one white stocking and reined her around to lead the way.

As the group started forward, Hinata heard a quick, whispered conversation pass between Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Did you see the symbol on the blonde's back?" Kotetsu sounded positively incredulous.

"Yeah. I wonder what she's doing wearing the Uchiha clan crest?" Izumo sounded uneasy. "Doesn't she know that could get her in big, _big_ trouble in this village?"

"In this village, and with one particular person. I hope she knows what she's doing." Kotetsu's response was the last Hinata heard as the group from Suna moved out of earshot of the two guards.

Nervously, Hinata glanced over at Temari. The blonde had nailed her glare on the back of Sai's head, and her jaw was taut with obvious anger. Sanraizu skittishly pranced sideways for a few steps, responding to the tension her mistress's white-knuckled grip on the reins relayed to her.

"Temari." Gaara's voice was low but firm. "You knew this would happen when you chose to wear your husband's crest instead of that of the Sabaku. Let it go." He did not look past Hinata toward his sister, keeping his sharp green eyes focused on where Sai was leading them.

"I'm _proud_ to wear Itachi's clan crest," Temari hissed back. "And if those _jerks_ don't-"

"Temari!" This time Gaara did shoot her a quick, angry look. "Now is not the time."

Seeming upset, Temari reined in Sanraizu and fell in behind her brother and sister-in-law.

"I admit I was slightly c-concerned when I saw her choice in wardrobe this morning," Hinata admitted softly to Gaara.

Her husband nodded once, curtly. "As was I. But once Temari gets something set in her head, there's no talking her out of it." His expression softened slightly. "And I suppose I can't _really_ blame her. She wants to support Itachi in every possible way she can, and even if I don't always approve of her methods, I _do_ admire her for her - _tenacity_."

_Some would call it bravery, but others might call it stupidity._ The Uchiha name, at least in Konoha, was synonymous with betrayal and bloodshed. Sasuke, as the sole surviving member of his clan still living in Konoha, had managed to escape most of the rumors, but Hinata had heard whispers about him when he wasn't around. Not among their small circle of friends, naturally, but there were people nonetheless who firmly believed insanity ran through his very veins and it was only a matter of time before he, too, snapped.

Now that she'd had a chance to meet and actually get to _know_ Itachi, though, Hinata disapproved of those whispers more than ever. She knew there was no way Itachi could have murdered his clan as staunchly as she believed Sasuke was incapable of anything similar.

The closer they got to the center of the village and the Hyuuga estate, the more Hinata became aware of the stares and whispers the group from Suna were garnering. She saw several people staring openly and whispering behind their hands, their sharp eyes following Hinata, Gaara, and Temari's passing. She wondered if they were whispering about her, Gaara, Temari, or all three. Each of them did, after all, have their own reputations or reasons for being stared at, whether in admiration, fear, or dislike.

"Oh, my." Hinata blinked, but the number of guards she spotted standing outside the closed gates of the Hyuuga estate did not decrease. At least a dozen physically guarded the gates themselves, and she saw others scattered out along the stone wall and perched in the tops of the leafy trees peeking above the iron bars capping the pale stone. "So many guards..."

"After what happened, security was quadrupled." Sai glanced over his shoulder with another smile as two guards opened the gates and the others formed ranks on either side of the group, watching intently as they passed through. "Some naturally feel the gesture was pointless, but it does more to reassure such a thing does not happen _again_." His sentiment was puncuated by the heavy wooden gates thudding shut behind them.

Before Hinata could come up with an appropriate response to Sai's somewhat shocking speech, the front door to the manor just ahead flew open and a white-robed figure exited at a run.

"Hinata!" Hanabi tore toward the horses, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hinata, you've really come back!"

"Hanabi!" Even though she knew the behavior was less than appropriate, Hinata quickly reined in Kiri and slid to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gaara quickly catch the mare's flying reins as she ran to meet her sister halfway. The impact of their bodies colliding in a fierce hug knocked her back a couple of steps. "Oh, Hanabi!" She squeezed her younger sister tightly against her, relishing the fact they were together again after a surprisingly short absence which felt so much longer.

Hanabi sniffled and rubbed her teary face against Hinata's top, which had the Sabaku clan crest embroidered on the back. "Neji and Tenten promised you were coming, but I didn't know," she admitted in a shaky voice. "I didn't know if-" She stopped abruptly, pulling back as her wide eyes flashed to a point over Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata turned slightly to see Gaara standing between Kaen and Kiri, his green eyes studying his wife and sister-in-law while simultaneously giving away none of his thoughts. "You must be my wife's sister," he said when he noticed Hanabi staring at him. Sketching a slight bow, his lips twitched into a forced smile. "I am Sabaku Gaara. It is a - pleasure to meet you."

The look in Hanabi's eyes made it clear she'd heard the slight pause in Gaara's speech. Pulling away from her sister, she planted her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I thought for sure you wouldn't let Hinata come," she stated frankly.

"Hanabi!" Hinata nervously wrung her hands in shock, unsure whether to slap her hand over her sister's mouth or melt into an embarrassed puddle at her husband's feet.

Gaara, however, did not seem offended. "It is always difficult, losing a family member." As a servant moved forward to take the reins from him, the redhead stepped forward until he was standing next to Hinata. Though he did not touch her, Hinata could feel the strength and support radiating from her husband. "I would _never_ refuse my wife the opportunity to say goodbye to her father." He blinked, and for a moment an entirely different expression transformed is face. Though it vanished as quickly as it had appeared, his next words convinced Hinata she had not imagined it. "I also wished for an opportunity to say farewell to the man who was able to let go of someone dear to him so I could be blessed by her, as well." His eyes flickered in Hinata's direction, suddenly filled with a cautious warmth which made the knot in her stomach ease at last.

Movement in the doorway to the house drew Hinata's attention in that direction before she had a chance to respond to Gaara's words. Tenten hurried out of the cool, shady sanctuary of the manor, crossed the distance between them, and then threw her arms around Hinata.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, her voice thick with unshed tears. "I wish Neji and I had been here when it happened. Maybe we could have..." She trailed off.

Pulling away, Hinata kept hold of one of Tenten's hands and gave it a light squeeze. "Had you b-been here, you might have b-been targeted as well," she said softly. "It is selfish of me, b-but I'm g-glad you weren't."

Some of the strain in Tenten's grief-shadowed eyes eased slightly. "Thank you," she whispered. She glanced over her shoulder, then turned to address Gaara and Temari, as well, as she continued. "Neji is currently in an emergency meeting with the Hyuuga council of elders, but things should wrap up soon." Turning, she motioned toward the house with her free hand. "Please, follow me."

Hinata drank in the familiar sights and sounds (quiet though they were) of her childhood home as she, her husband, Tenten, and Temari came through the doors, leaving the servants outside with some from the Hyuuga house to bring in their luggage. The soft color schemes of the walls, so at odds with the harsh, dark colors of Suna, were like a balm to her tense soul, and she breathed out a relaxed sigh. Most of the doors leading to the outside of the manor were closed to keep out the late-afternoon sunlight and heat, but the ones inside were open to allow free range of movement from one area of the house to the rest.

Tenten glanced over her shoulder. "Hinata, your old room has been prepared for you and Lord Gaara," she said. "Lady Temari, yours is at the end of the same hall and has a lovely view of the gardens." It was obvious the usually cheerful woman was under a great deal of strain, but was making a genuine effort to play the part of polite hostess. Though Tenten was of humble birth and had been an orphan for most of her life, she handled her still relatively new role as Neji's wife with an ease Hinata, who had spent her childhood in the schoolrooms of highly respected and coveted tutors to learn the particulars of social etiquette and deportment, envied. Were she in Tenten's position, she wasn't sure she could handle herself with such calm, welcoming courtesy.

When Hinata slid open the _shouji_ leading into her suite of rooms, she had the true sense of coming home. As if in a trance, she floated into the main room, allowing her gaze to touch fondly upon each of the items carefully arranged to be in the exact same place she'd left them when she moved to Suna. It was as if she'd never even left.

"Oh," she breathed unsteadily, halting just before the low table in the middle of the room. Pressing her hands nervously against her stomach, she took a moment just to absorb her surroundings as real before she sank down on one of the cushions and let out a shaky breath. "This is really happening, isn't it, G-Gaara?"

Her husband, who had been quietly hovering in the doorway as if unsure if he should enter, accepted her invitation and came to kneel next to her. He hesitated for a moment, one hand hovering in midair between them, before at last resting it gently upon her shoulder. "Yes," he agreed softly. "It is."

Not allowing herself to take the time to question her next instinctive movement, Hinata leaned forward to rest her head against Gaara's shoulder, hungry for the strength he could offer her. He stiffened briefly, but then relaxed as his arms lifted and wrapped around her. She closed her eyes as his hands fluttered to rest lightly and nervously against her back, letting out a long, tired sigh of relief at his acceptance. After the conversation they'd shared their last morning in Suna, she'd been uncertain about his reception to what could be construed as her overture. "Is K-Konoha anything like you remember?" She had to know. The question had been burning deeply inside her ever since they'd entered the gates.

Gaara was quiet for a moment, his warm breath caressing the hair at the crown of her head as his heart beat strongly, steadily, beneath her ear. "In some ways." His chest vibrated beneath her cheek, and she drew in a sharp breath at the stirring inside her chest at such a simple thing. "In others it is-" his fingers hesitantly moved to cradle the back of her head, splaying to wind around strands of her hair coming out of her twist "-_better_."

Dare she hope that meant what she thought it did? Lifting her head, she looked up at his face, her breath hitching in her throat at the look of longing on his face, of high regard in his eyes.

Despite the events prompting their visit, Hinata knew their coming to Konoha was bringing them full circle. She didn't remember all the details, but she knew their convoluted courtship had started as young children in Konoha, inside the Hyuuga manor itself. Now they'd returned as married adults, thrust together by circumstance but bound together by something far stronger.

The same magnetism she'd felt drawing her to Gaara the night she soothed his headache returned, pulling her towards him as his head tilted towards her. She felt his warm breath, scented with spicy cinnamon, wash across her lips, which instinctively parted at the sensation. Her suddenly heavy eyelids slid closed of their own accord, heightening her sense of touch at the loss of sight. Gaara's hand against the small of her back burned hotly, enticingly, through the material of her ornate jacket and the silk top she wore beneath; his fingers in her hair made her scalp prickle in anticpation; the soft tickle of the tips of his bangs against the skin of her temple as he continued to lean in elicited a delicious shiver down her spine...

Someone scratched on the still-closed door on the north side of the room.

Gaara jerked away from her so quickly Hinata was forced to drop her hand against the cushion beneath her to keep herself from tumbling face-first onto the floor. With her other (shaking) hand, she reached up to shove pins back into place from where Gaara's exploring fingers had loosened them. "C-Come in!" she called. Immediately, she cursed the unsteady note in her voice.

She was in Konoha for her _father's funeral!_ What was she thinking, allowing herself to act so wantonly with Gaara? She should be _ashamed_ of herself!

(But, a rebellious part of her whispered, she _wasn't_.)

Neji appeared in the frame of the now-open door. His gaze, far too perceptive, shot from his cousin to Gaara. "Forgive me for interrupting," he said dryly. "But I'm afraid there are a few things we must discuss without delay, Hinata."

Shoving one last wayward pin back into place, Hinata calmly smoothed the front of her long jacket and gracefully rose from her cushion. "All right." She moved across the room toward her cousin, feeling Gaara follow only a single step behind her.

Turning his head only slightly, Neji pierced Gaara with a dark look over Hinata's shoulder. "What I have to discuss with my cousin needs to be said in private," he half-growled. "The news I have to impart is to be said directly to her, and _only_ her." His gaze turned challenging. "If Hinata wishes to tell you later, so be it. But, for now, she and I have things to discuss. _Alone_."

Hinata shot her husband an apologetic look over her shoulder. Gaara stood with his hands fisted at his side, his eyes narrow in a dark glower every bit as powerful as Neji's. But at her soft, quelling smile and reassuring nod, he stepped back, let out a long breath, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine," he ground out. His eyes softened even as they shifted to Hinata's face. "I will be _right here_ when you return."

"Thank you." Offering him another smile, Hinata slid her hand into the crook of Neji's arm and allowed him to lead her away from her husband. As soon as she was certain they were out of earshot, she said softly, "Why d-did you d-do that? G-Gaara is-"

"He is part of the reason why I must speak to you," Neji interrupted. He shot her an apologetic look for his rudeness, but pressed on resolutely. "Tenten and I have been simultaneously trying to deal with the council of elders and their incessant, magpie chattering about power voids and irresponsible guardianship as we look through Uncle's things to try to find some sort of clue about what happened, and why."

Once again Hinata's breath caught in her throat, but for an entirely different reason this time. "You found something?" she whispered.

Neji ushered her into a meeting room and firmly shut the door behind him. Letting out a long, tired sigh, he briefly shut his eyes. When they opened again, Hinata saw unspeakable exhaustion in their pearly depths, as well as the tired slump of his shoulders which bespoke the weight of the Hyuuga clan's self-importantly large corner of the world he carried there. "Yes."

Hinata sank down onto one of the empty cushions lining the long, low table in the middle of the room. "What?" she whispered. It was suddenly very hard to speak past the lump in her throat.

Reaching into the sash tied around the waist of his solid white _haori_, Neji withdrew a thick, folded sheaf of papers she'd not noticed before. As he silently held them out toward her, Hinata noticed her father's seal pressed into the red wax holding the edges closed.

Accepting the papers with her shaking hands, Hinata ran her fingers wistfully over the seal before she flipped the heavy parchment over to see the other side. The _kanji_ for her name - _Sabaku Hinata_ (her married name, she noted distantly, not her maiden one) - was painted with bold strokes, midnight-black ink against bone-white paper.

Once again she turned the papers over, this time to break the seal. Unfolding the papers, she quickly counted four covered from top-to-bottom with her father's distinctive handwriting. Some distant part of her mind registered Neji's settling himself on a cushion close by even as she began to read.

_Hinata,_

_I know I have not been the best of fathers to you. Though we have spent little significant time together in your eighteen years of life, please understand that every single one of those moments, and the hundreds of other smaller moments in between, mean more to me than you can ever imagine._

_I have been a distant figure in your life, nothing more than a busy man consumed by his duties with time for little else, or so I imagine it seems to your innocent eyes. It has been difficult, removing myself from the closest sphere of influence upon you, even more so after your mother's death. Were she still here, I know she would try to discourage me from what I am doing, but a part of me is _relieved_ Hoshi is no longer here to witness what I am doing._

_Even though you know so little about me, and I in return about you, I love you. I never spoke those words to you in person, save once in the darkest part of the night as I stood over your cradle and marveled at your tiny, beautiful and infinitely important life, but I mean them no less. Our separation, though necessary, has been a very painful one for me to bear these long eighteen years._

_Now, as I sit penning this letter to you even as you reside in far-away Suna, I look back at the choices I've made in my life and wonder if they were correct. I have drafted hundreds of these letters over the years, though I have not felt so fierce a need to finish one as I do tonight. I've not much time left, and I know I need to leave you something to explain why things have gone the way they have in your life._

_Firstly, I will address the topic of your marriage. I will admit, without qualms or shame, I do not entirely approve of your union with Gaara of the Sabaku. The agreement was forged without my knowledge or approval, and it was one I did not learn about until six months ago. My own plan to secure your protection was no longer working the way it should, and I approached Lady Tsunade to beg for her help. It was she who told me of the agreement made between Lord Sarutobi and Lord Sabaku, Gaara's father, when you were only four years old. But, even as much as it angered me, I recognized it for what it was: the very thing for which I had been so desperately searching. The chance to keep you safe._

_I sent a copy of the signed agreement, along with a letter, to Gaara. Imagine my surprise when I received a very prompt response, encouraging me to send you to him as quickly as possible! I sent another letter to him, assuring him you would be in Suna within two weeks, and encouraging him to begin arranging a wedding ceremony to be performed the day after you arrived. I did not want to do it, Hinata, even though I knew it was best. How I wished I could see you happily settled here, marrying someone you knew and loved in the gardens of our estate, then settling into a home of your own and raising children meant to be the future of Konoha and the Hyuuga. But I sent you to him anyway, knowing despite his reputation, he would do what it took to assure your safety, if not your happiness._

_This brings us back to now, with me writing while hoping you are settled in your new home amongst people who have welcomed you and accepted you as one of their own. I have not seen Sabaku Gaara in many years, but the child I remember him to be was, save one incident, extremely attached to you. I can only pray that same attachment has lingered over the years, and become stronger than ever. I did not take this decision lightly, but ultimately I _know_ you will be safer in Suna than you would be here in Konoha._

_Thus, I reach the next subject I must broach: your safety. The Hyuuga have many enemies, both inside the village and out of it. One such threat was taken care of several years ago with the near-complete eradication of the Uchiha clan, but others still remain. We are a clan full of secrets, in a village overflowing with the same. As my elder daughter, my heir apparent, you naturally fell into the line of sight of every enemy wishing to target this clan. In a preemptive move, I distanced myself from you, allowing everyone - even the members of my own family - to think I cared very little for you._

_There are some things I wish I could address in this letter, but I have neither the space nor the time, I'm afraid. You will have to ask Neji about these, since he and his wife are the strongest of the next generation of the Hyuuga - and the bearers of our clan's most jealously guarded secrets. I am not trying to say you are weak - not at all - though I am ashamed to admit I allowed people, even you, to assume I thought you weaker than you truly are in an attempt to further protect you. Your strength lies in your gentle spirit and infinitely caring heart, my daughter, and I am proud of you for that. You have so much of your mother in you, and though at one time I had hoped you would prove to be strong in other ways, I eventually came to realize you were strong in your own, perhaps better, ways._

_Even though I have made it clear I intend Neji to become the next leader of the Hyuuga, at least until Hanabi is old enough to find a better balance between her wisdom and her temper to help advise him, I also want _you_ to become a stronger voice in how our clan is guided. We have clung to our roots for too long, I fear, and it is time for a change. Our antiquated ways, I have come to see, might prove to be the clan's downfall, and I cannot allow that to happen. You and Neji are the perfect people to bring about the needed change in our clan. I know you will be spending the majority of your time in Suna with your husband and new family, but Neji will still be looking to you to help advise him. With you, your sister, and his wife by his side, I have no doubt the Hyuuga will once more become the strong and stable right hand to the head of the village we once were - perhaps even _better_. I know you will face difficulties, as several in the Hyuuga are too attached to the old ways to let go of them so easily, but I know you can handle it. I have the utmost confidence in you, my daughter._

_I am afraid I have no more time. I am nearing the twilight of my life, in more ways than one. By the time you read this letter, I will be gone, of that I am certain. My only uncertainty is how long it will be before you finally find out the truth of why I have treated you the way I have, why I have done to you the things I have. Perhaps it will be a week, perhaps a year. But, nonetheless, it will not be long. Your safety has always been my primary concern, but as I have grown older, I did not want you to see your father wasting away from illness, though I have unfortunately not been able to hide it from others. But I always wanted you to be able to imagine me the way I was, strong and proud (perhaps _too_ proud), not this pitiful creature I am rapidly becoming. I shall say no more on the matter now._

_Goodbye, my daughter. Remember, I love you, and I am proud of you. Those in both Suna and Konoha are the better for having you in their lives._

_Father_

Hinata allowed the last page to drift to her lap as she lifted her tear-blurred eyes to her cousin's solemn face. "Is it true?" she whispered.

The shadows beneath Neji's eyes deepened as he darted a quick look to the pieces of the letter strewn across her legs. "If the contents of that letter are anything like the contents of the one Uncle left me, then the answer is yes."

She had no idea where to start, she had so many questions to ask, but one rose above the others and demanded an immediate answer. "Father was ill?"

Neji nodded slowly, reluctantly. "It had been going on for some time. He'd successfully hidden it from everyone else for years, but eventually he could no longer keep it from the council." He bowed his head and closed his eyes, breath escaping in one long, tired sigh. "Or from me. Not long before we departed for Suna, Uncle explained the entire situation, the entire plan, to me and Tenten. I was angry at first, but eventually I saw the wisdom of what he and Lady Tsunade had come up with." His lips twisted slightly. "I still don't like it, but I _do_ see the wisdom in it."

"G-Gaara told me Father was k-killed by an assassin. Is that true?" Hiashi had mentioned expecting to succomb to his illness in the letter, which made Hinata wonder what exactly had happened.

"It is," her cousin confirmed quietly. "In fact, best as I've been able to piece together, it happened two nights after he wrote that letter to you." He rubbed his eyes, looking more vulnerable than she'd ever seen him. She ached to say something, anything, to comfort him, to make things better somehow, but she knew there was nothing which would. So she kept silent and allowed him to continue. "There are so many suspects, and the assassin slipped in and out without leaving a trace. We have no idea who did it. We may _never_ know who did it, though I, for one, refuse to accept such an outcome."

Carefully gathering up the pages in her lap, Hinata reorganized them and folded them before pressing them to her heart. "Father spoke of a c-clan secret, one to which only you and Tenten are p-privy. What is it?"

"He mentioned in his letter to me I'd have to tell you everything," Neji muttered. He frowned, then shook his head. "And we're not the _only_ ones in on the secret, mind you. We just know more about it than anyone else." The corner of his lips quirked upwards suddenly, and for a brief moment amusement glowed in his eyes. "Tenten wasn't supposed to be, not at first. Uncle was _very_ angry when he found out the extent of what I'd shared with her without permission. But, eventually, he realized the wisdom in my sharing those secrets with her, and the good it would do our clan."

Hinata was beginning to feel frustrated as well as confused. And exhausted. "_What_ secret?"

Neji sighed again. For a moment, Hinata thought for sure he wasn't going to tell her anything, and began running through counter-arguments in her head. But before she could gather too many, he reached beneath the lapel of his _haori_ and pulled something free.

She watched in confusion as he allowed the object - a headband, she discovered - to unfurl before he lifted it to his forehead and tied it at the back of his head. In the center of the metal plate gleaming against the dark blue fabric of the headband, the same symbol as that above the gates into the village had been carved. "What...?" Her mouth remained open though no more words escaped. A theory was beginning to form in her mind, one so fantastical and impossible she suddenly felt the urge to laugh.

But the expression on her cousin's face made it clear this was no laughing matter. Meeting her eyes squarely, with no hint of deception there or in his expression, he said matter-of-factly, "We are not figures of the distant past, nor mere characters in storybooks."

Even before Neji said the words, Hinata _knew_. She remembered a fanciful conversation with her sister the afternoon before she left Konoha, one she had laughed off and disregarded. And yet here was her cousin, disproving everything she'd thought she'd known about her clan, her past, and her village with four words which changed her entire life yet again.

"I am a ninja."

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ This is one of the most _important_ chapters in the entire story. Some of the most crucial points to the plot have either been introduced or expounded upon here. I was so, _so_ excited about this chapter that I just couldn't help myself. I _had_ to post it early, or I just felt like I was going to burst. (And this only a couple weeks after I said I wouldn't do this again...) Just to explain things kind of quickly: the ninja in _Shadows_ canon aren't _quite_ the same as they are in regular _Naruto_ canon. While they can still run faster, jump higher, and be more observant than your average person, they don't have any extra talents, i.e. like the _byakugan_ or the like. They are more like traditional _ninja_, who rely on hand-to-hand techniques and weapons to do their fighting. I just wanted to explain that ahead of time, just in case people were wondering, _well, why didn't Hinata know she had the _byakugan_ or notice it on her clansmen?_ or the like. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you again Monday for chapter 14!

_**A Note on Names:**_ I wanted to offer a quick translation for the names of the characters' horses, in case anyone was wondering. Hinata's, Kiri, means _Mist_; Gaara's, Kaen, means _Flame_; and Temari's, Sanraizu, means _Sunrise_. I picked the name for each based on the color of the horse.


	14. Secrets

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _rao hyuga 18_, _McKazekage_, _QueenP19_, _shyprincess82_, _ssspooky_, _xforeverherex_, and _Uchiha Miyoki-chan_ for all your amazing reviews! I love reading every single one of them - in fact, I can honestly say they're usually the highlight of my day. Also thanks to those who have added this story to their favorites and follow lists, I get so excited every time I see a new alert in my e-box!

**Author's Note:** I'm so excited about this chapter! There's a _big_ turning point in Gaara and Hinata's relationship, as well as a very exciting piece of news for another character. I'll keep this author's note short so you can get right into the chapter, but I have just one more thing to say: thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter XIV~***

_~Secrets~_

* * *

Hinata left the meeting room almost two hours after Neji's revelation, parting ways with her cousin so she could mull over what she'd been told. She moved woodenly through the halls of her childhood home, thankful for her familiarity of the place since her pounding head allowed her to concentrate on nothing except the things - wonderful things, frightening things - Neji had shared with her.

He was a ninja, as was his wife. So were some of her other friends, as well, including Naruto. Imagining the hyperactive blond stealing through the dead of night to carry out some mysterious objective brought a brief, amused smile to her face, but it vanished just as quickly.

The door to her quarters opened as she was reaching for the handle. Surprised, she blinked up into Gaara's anxious green eyes, wondering what he saw in her own as his expression darkened.

Reaching out, he gently took her by the arm and drew her into the room before closing the door behind them. "What did your cousin say to you?" he asked.

Hinata could _feel_ the tension radiating from him as well as she could see it in the pinched skin around his eyes and mouth. "Too much," she replied softly. "Things I n-never c-could have imagined."

"Your father?" Gaara's expression softened, and his hand moved to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear in a surprisingly intimate gesture.

"Yes and no." Neji told her their conversation was to remain between the two of them, but he'd also told Gaara earlier it was Hinata's choice whether or not to impart any or all of their conversation at a later time. She knew some things about the contents of the letter would have to come out eventually, but she hesitated to mention her cousin's choice in careers. Would Gaara think she was lying if she told him Neji and Tenten were ninja?

"N-Neji-" Hinata stopped, nervously biting her lower lip. _Should I tell him? Or not?_ She knew she could trust him to keep the secret, so that was not a problem. But would he believe her?

Gaara guided her down onto the cushion on which she'd been sitting earlier, then folded his own long, lean frame onto the one next to her. "Yes?" he prompted softly. Now they were sitting and he was making no move to touch her again, but she saw the warmth in his eyes. He truly _did_ care about what she had to say. "Neji - what?"

Maybe he wouldn't be pushing for an annulment now, after all? She could only hope.

Looking down at her hands, folded demurely in her lap, she whispered, "He's a n-ninja." Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for her husband's reaction. He was going to laugh at her, or scoff at her, or accuse her of lying.

Silence. Then, as softly as she'd spoken, he finally replied. "I know."

Hinata's head jerked up so she could stare at him with wide, betrayed pale eyes. "What?"

A hint of what might have been remorse crept into his eyes as Gaara glanced away from her. "I knew your cousin and his wife were ninja. I knew before he came to my office the night you arrived to talk to me, actually. You see, those of us who are have a certain - _ability_ to recognize others of our kind."

Her heart stuttered in her chest. "You mean _you_..." She lifted her hand to her mouth, feeling incredibly stupid for not having thought of it before. Come to think of it, Neji had even hinted as much during their discussion, but she supposed he hadn't wanted to come out and just _say_ it. She appreciated him for leaving that up to Gaara.

"Yes. Myself, Temari, Kankuro, and even Matsuri. There are several of us in Suna. I no longer actively go out on missions, but I am still a ninja." Gaara stared at her anxiously, as if wondering if she was going to snap and start screaming.

She didn't feel even remotely tempted to scream, but the ridiculous urge to cry was creeping up on her. "I always though ninja were something of the distant past," she said. "People who lived a long time ago, but now only exist in storybooks."

"We are obsessed with our anonymity. It is what keeps us safe and alive. We prefer to work quietly, among the shadows, allowing the military forces in our villages to take the credit for keeping our people safe. Being a ninja is not easy, but it is rewarding, in its own strange sort of way." Gaara reached toward a pitcher Hinata had not noticed before and poured her a glass of water, handed it to her, then poured another for himself.

So many things were beginning to make sense now. Why sometimes a few of her friends did not show up for their usual group dinner; how she always seemed to be missing the same sort of quiet closeness the others shared, leaving her just on the fringes of things, no matter how hard they tried to include her; even Tenten's weapons collection and her knack for using them.

"I wonder why N-Neji chose to tell me n-now," Hinata mused, mostly to herself. "Everything has certainly b-been running smoothly all this time without me knowing about it. So what was so important about telling me n-now?"

"I would imagine your cousin was tired of hiding the truth." Gaara set his still mostly-full glass on the table before looking at her again. "I know I was."

Hearing him admit that truth impacted Hinata in a way she'd not expected. After the way Gaara had attempted to close himself off from her the night before they left Suna, and during the entire trip to Konoha, she had wondered if all their hard work growing closer was for naught. But ever since they'd arrived at her former home, he'd been an entirely different person. She longed to ask him about what had changed his mind, but refrained. He would talk to her in his own time, and pushing him to do so earlier would only serve to make him clam up again. That was the _last_ thing she wanted, especially now when she so desperately needed the quiet strength he willingly offered.

The rays of the setting sun, allowed into the room through the open doors leading out to the verandah overlooking the garden, fell just right across Gaara to make his hair shine a deeper red than usual. Hinata watched him thoughtfully for a moment, admiring him even as he silently seemed to do the same thing to her. "Someone will c-come soon to g-get us for d-dinner."

He seemed surprised at her words, and to be honest, she'd surprised _herself_ with them. She'd meant to say something about how she appreciated his honesty with her, and was thankful he'd chosen to share the truth with her now. But she just couldn't bring herself to voice the words. Not yet. She was still slightly - well, _angry_, at him and at her cousin, for keeping such a huge secret from her. Did they not trust her? Or was this just some other thing they felt they had to keep from her to "protect" her?

She was getting mighty tired of hearing about how much she needed protecting. She was no longer a child, even if most people still seemed to perceive her that way.

As if a servant had been hovering in the hall waiting for some sort of signal, a scratch on the door indicated the very prompt Hinata had mentioned only a few moments before.

Gaara stood, then reached out his hand and gently assisted her to her feet. "We'll talk more after the meal," he promised.

Hinata slid her hand into the crook of his elbow and smiled tiredly at him. _I'm holding you to that, Gaara._

* * *

Despite both Gaara's and Hinata's best intentions, their conversation had to wait. As soon as the meal ended - wherein she, her husband, Neji, Tenten, Hanabi, and Temari sat in tense silence and only spoke a handful of words apiece - Tenten captured Hinata's arm and apologized before spiriting her off to the gardens.

The soft golden light of torches lit the paths as the two women wandered, as they had done many times in the past. For a while they meandered in silence, content to enjoy each other's company as they admired their beautiful surroundings.

At last, Tenten drew in a deep breath and then spoke. "Neji told me earlier that you finally know the big family secret."

Hinata had been wondering if that were the reason the older woman had spirited her away to the garden. "Yes."

Tenten nodded, pausing for a moment to inhale the perfume of a particularly beautiful white rose. "Are you terribly angry at us?" Beneath her carefully calm tone, Hinata sensed the uncertainty Tenten was trying to hide.

"No." She'd had a bit of time to think about it now, and ultimately she _had_ decided she wasn't angry. Disappointed, perhaps, but not _angry_. "I understand why the secret was k-kept. I d-don't like it, b-but I d-do understand. I'm just thankful I know n-now. Though it might make it harder, knowing you're all in such d-danger all the time..."

"It's not _always_ dangerous," Tenten said, straightening. "Even though we're perfectly content to allow modern fiction to mask the fact we exist at all, they _do_ have a tendancy to overexaggerate things."

"If it's n-not so d-dangerous, why d-do you have so many weapons?" Hinata challenged.

Tenten laughed, looking carefree for the first time since before they found out Hinata was being sent to Suna to marry Gaara. "I don't use _all_ of them on missions," she said. "Weapons are my tools of choice, yes, but I also enjoy collecting them and making them. It was the one thing I regretted having to give up when I married Neji, having to stop making weapons. Imagine how surprised and pleased I was when he presented me with a forge on the Hyuuga estate as a wedding present."

Even though Tenten's explanation helped ease Hinata's mind, at least a little, she still felt a little anxious. "I d-don't suppose you c-can tell me anything about what any of your missions entail?" she asked doubtfully.

"You supposed correctly," Tenten replied apologetically. "I'm sorry. But it's better for all involved if we don't discuss the particulars."

"Of course." At least Hinata had not been expecting otherwise, and thus wasn't _too_ terribly disappointed. Experiencing the need to change the subject, she said, "It feels rather surreal, b-being b-back in K-Konoha again. It hasn't really b-been that long since I left, b-but at the same time, it feels like it's b-been half of forever."

"I know." Tenten quickly reached out to give the younger woman a fierce hug. "It felt so _wrong_, coming back home without you. I've missed our tea in the afternoon, and wandering in the gardens after dinner, and everything else we used to do together."

Hinata felt the tight coil of tension, which she'd been carrying around for the past two weeks solid (sometimes without even realizing it) ease a little. She wasn't back in Konoha to stay, and even though her father's funeral was looming ever-closer in the morning, she was enjoying the time she'd been gifted to spend in her former home. It helped ease the pain of her father's loss, the two of them not having been so close while he was still alive. While she mourned the time they'd never had, and would never _have_, to spend together, she appreciated the softening of grief the distance between them offered. "I've missed this, too," she admitted. "While I am g-growing used to Suna, and spending time with n-new p-people, I miss you, and Neji, and all my other friends so much sometimes..."

Catching Hinata's hand, Tenten pulled her to a halt. Tugging until the two women faced each other, Tenten shot a glance toward the house before leaning a little closer to whisper, "I hate to ask you this after everything else, Hinata, but I feel like I'm going to _burst_ if I don't tell _someone_. Can you keep a secret?"

Wondering if she had room inside herself for one more secret, Hinata hesitated for only a moment before she nodded. Tenten looked so excited, she couldn't bear the thought of telling her no.

Tenten's smile grew slowly until it transformed into a breathless grin. Leaning the slightest bit closer, she breathed in a voice meant only for Hinata's ears, "I'm pregnant."

For a moment, all Hinata could do was blink in dull shock. Then, as the news finally sank in to her exhausted, overtaxed mind, she felt a responding grin of her own stretch her lips as she grabbed the woman she considered her older sister in a hug and squealed, "C-Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Tenten returned Hinata's hug, then pulled away, still smiling. "I suspected before, but what with everything else going on, I didn't have a chance to _confirm_ it until this morning. I sneaked away to the hospital while Neji was in the meeting with the Elders so Sakura could run a few tests." Her hand went to her still-flat belly, rubbing soothingly. "You're the first person I've told."

Hinata felt her heart sink a little. "N-Neji d-doesn't know yet?"

"No." Tenten looked down swiftly, suddenly seeming shy and anxious. "Like I said, there's been so much else going on. I didn't want to give him one more thing to worry about today. I'm planning to tell him tonight." Closing her eyes, she let out a brief sigh. "And, to be honest, this baby couldn't have come at a better time."

Another nerve deep inside Hinata twanged forebodingly. "Why d-do you say that?"

Tenten shook her head, remaining silent until the two women moved to sit on one of the benches set back a little ways from the path. When they finally settled in, she continued rubbing her stomach soothingly as she explained. "Even though Lord Hiashi didn't always approve of me and my relationship with his nephew, he eventually got used to me. In fact, there - there towards the end, he even said something about my being an asset to the clan." Her lips suddenly clamped together in a firm line, and her eyes narrowed. "Not too long after Neji and I got home, already having heard the news when Lady Tsunade and the others caught up to us since they were moving so quickly, _I_ knew there was going to be trouble."

Hinata drew in a sharp breath, sure she already knew where this was going.

"Lord Hiashi had gotten used to me, but evidentally the Elders haven't. They approached me quietly, suggesting it was best if Neji and I separated so the future leader of the Hyuuga wouldn't be tied down to some clanless, nobody kunoichi." Anger radiated from Tenten in waves, and Hinata felt more than just a little flare up inside her own chest in agreement. "I had already begun to suspect while we were in Suna that I was pregnant, but like I said, I didn't have a chance to confirm it until this morning. The Elders gave me until after the funeral to set things in motion with Neji, so he and I will be able to face them together with this news."

Nodding slowly, Hinata realized what Tenten was planning. "Since you're p-pregnant with Neji's child, the future heir to the Hyuuga c-clan's leadership, they c-cannot touch you. C-Clan law, as it was laid d-down b-by my ancestors, make a c-clan leader's marriage irrevocably binding once a child is c-conceived."

"Yes, exactly. In what little time I've had, I was able to do some research which led me to the same conclusion." A small smile, glimmering with the smallest hint of humor, briefly turned up the corner's of Tenten's mouth. "In other words, Neji himself couldn't get rid of me now, even if he wanted to, let alone the Elders."

Reaching out, Hinata squeezed Tenten's hand. "Neji will _never_ want to 'g-get rid' of you," she said reassuringly. "And he is g-going to b-be _so_ excited when you tell him your news."

Tenten smiled. "Thanks, Hinata." She looked up at the sky, where the first few night stars were starting to shine against their velvety black backdrop. "I don't mind if you tell Gaara - I understand there should never be secrets between a husband and wife - but if _you_ don't mind, could you have him keep the secret for a while longer? I want as few people as possible to be in the know, at least for a few more weeks." Once again, she absently rubbed her belly, the motion seeming as natural as breathing even though it was so new to her. "It still feels a little surreal to me, being pregnant. Neji and I have wanted a child for so long, and to be honest - well, I was starting to wonder."

"D-Do you have a hunch about whether it will b-be a b-boy or a g-girl?" Hinata had met mothers who did, and others who didn't, so she was curious to know which category Tenten fell under.

"Either way, I hope he or she is healthy," Tenten said. "But, if I _had_ to make a guess, I'd say a girl." She smiled impishly, the corners of her eyes crinkling with good humor. "But maybe that's just me. I want a daughter to spoil rotten, and I think Neji does, too." She offered Hinata a quick wink. "'Aunt Hinata' - it's got a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Even though she was Neji's cousin, the two of them had always been as close as a brother and sister growing up. She was pleased Tenten felt the same way. "It d-does, d-doesn't it?"

"Speaking of nieces and nephews..." Trailing off, Tenten glanced hopefully at Hinata out of the corner of her eye. "Any hope of my little one having someone to play with any time soon?"

The old familiar heat flared into Hinata's cheeks, and she quickly looked away from Tenten.

"I'm sorry!" Tenten grabbed her from the side for a tight, apologetic hug. "I didn't mean to-" She sighed heavily and withdrew. "I'm always shooting my mouth off without thinking. Forget I asked." She waved her left hand, as if to brush the topic out of the air between them.

"N-No, it's all right," Hinata hastened to assure her. "I'm n-not offended. And it's n-not you. It's just..." She trailed off. Things were just _too_ complicated to explain.

Tenten smiled, her eyes full of silent understanding. Once again, Hinata was grateful for the other woman's intuitive nature, since it often led her to understand things others weren't really sure how to explain.

As full darkness settled into the sky, Hinata quietly excused herself. She and Gaara still had quite a bit to discuss, and she could tell Tenten was anxious to share her good news with Neji. The two women said good night to each other as they entered the house, then went their separate ways.

Hinata drew in a deep breath as she made her way through the familiar halls of her former home. Things were so comfortable and familiar here, and if she wasn't careful, she ran the risk of getting _too_ comfortable again. She needed to be on her guard to prevent Gaara from carrying out his annulment idea.

The very soft, almost undectable hum of the Hyuuga family (and servants) going about their daily business vanished completely at night, leaving a blanket of calm quiet over the estate. Outside, however, the comforting _chirrup, chirrup_ of crickets and the throaty calls of frogs kept things from being _too_ quiet. It was the lullaby of her childhood, and Hinata hadn't realized how much she'd _missed_ having those nighttime noises until now. Suna was barely hospitable for humans, let alone insects, birds, and other animals. Nights in the desert were as quiet as a grave.

Shivering at the morbid thought, Hinata quietly slid open the _shouji_ through which she'd first entered earlier in the day. For a moment she blinked in the brightness of her room, surprised to find so many lights blazing, especially since all the others had been dimmed for nighttime.

She took another step inside, then realized why the lights were still on so brightly. Gaara lay across two cushions set up by the door out to the garden, the index finger of his left hand still marking his place in the book he'd obviously been reading when he fell asleep. His chest rose and fell in a soft, even rhythm, and the boyish features she'd noticed before seemed even more so in repose.

A feeling like she'd never experienced before rose up into her chest. Swallowing hard to banish the sudden prick of tears in her eyes, Hinata crept over to the main switch for the light and quietly flipped it. She held her breath, afraid the sudden darkness would wake her husband, but he slept on, oblivious. Relieved, she waited until her eyes had adjusted to the pale silver light streaming into the room through the thin cover of the _shouji_ doors leading outside, then quietly crossed to her bedroom.

Careful not to make too much noise, Hinata opened the bottom of the two drawers on her bureau and pulled out a light blanket. She unfolded it as she made her way back to the main room, shaking out the wrinkles before draping it over her husband's sleeping form.

"G-Good night, G-Gaara," she whispered. For a moment she hesitated, still kneeling next to his impromptu pallet, wondering if her sudden impulse should be followed or abandoned. Deciding it wouldn't hurt anything, she leaned over and pressed a very gentle kiss to the tattoo over his left eye.

He neither moved nor wakened, and Hinata let out a relieved breath. Not daring to touch him further for fear of disturbing him, she went back to her room and quietly dressed for bed, not bothering to call for Matsuri. She wanted absolutely _nothing_ to make noise which could potentially wake Gaara, and her maid's coming and then leaving would definitely qualify.

Once more feeling the exhaustion of the past few days catch up with her, Hinata gratefully climbed under her own blankets. Her bed welcomed her like an old friend, and she allowed her scratchy eyes to slip closed as a completely content sigh escaped her lips. The bed was smaller than the one in Suna, but it was familiar, and more importantly, it was a place where she could _sleep_. Right now, that was her only priority.

Despite the thoughts still whirling around madly in her mind, mostly focused on her father's funeral in the morning, Hinata fell asleep within moments of her head settling on her pillow. As she descended further into the darkness which blanketed all sensation of the outside world, she thought she felt a slight disturbance, but it vanished before she could discern its source or intent.

She dreamed of shadowy figures, of steel and blood and death, and woke only short few hours after falling asleep, screaming.

No, wait. Hinata blinked, realizing the tortured sounds she was hearing were not coming from her own throat. Instead, they were filtering through the door into the next room.

_Gaara!_

Hianta scrambled from her bed in such haste, she nearly tripped over the covers still tangled around her legs. She shoved them away impatiently, only distantly cognizant of the fact she had no weapon. If the assassin had returned, and this time gone after her husband, she would have nothing with which to defend herself.

But it was not she who needed defending.

Her only thought was of Gaara, and protecting him from whatever was making him scream as if he were seeing the face of Death himself.

Throwing open the door, Hinata's pale eyes sought out the pallet on the floor. There was no evil shadow with upraised weapon hindering her view of Gaara, but she didn't stop to spare a breath of relief. Instead, she ran across the room and threw herself onto the floor next to her husband, the rug burning her knees as she slid unsteadily with her momentum.

Gaara lay on his back, face set in a horrible mask of fear and hatred as his body twisted from side to side, hands scrambling at his throat as if to release something which was blocking his airway. Even in the dim light filtering through the _shouji_, Hinata could see the angry red scratches his own nails were inflicting on his skin. If she didn't stop him, he would soon begin to bleed, and there was a strong possibility he could hurt himself even further.

"Gaara!" She knew even as she cried his name it would do no good, since he couldn't hear her over his own screams. So she allowed her instincts to guide her and did the only other thing she could think to do.

Summoning strength she didn't even know she possessed, Hinata reached out and latched on to Gaara's shoulders, using every bit of her slight weight to try to still his wild thrashing. "S-Stop it, G-Gaara!"

His eyes snapped open, fogged with the haze of sleep, absolutely no recognition to be found in their depths. With the speed and accuracy of a striking snake, Gaara's hand shot up so his fingers could latch around her throat, squeezing so hard she instantly felt her breath cut off.

Hinata froze. She instinctively knew if she moved, if she so much as _thought_ about moving, she would die. There was no doubt in her mind about the truth of that fact. But, instead of feeling panicked or angry, she only felt sad. Grief for the childhood which had turned Gaara into an insomniac who was forced to relive horrible things in his nightmares the few times he did actually manage to fall asleep spread through her chest and made tears prickle in her eyes, where her vision was slowly going grey along the edges from lack of oxygen.

As she watched, recognition dawned in Gaara's eyes, followed less than a moment later by horror, then terror.

At the exact same time, the door across the room shot open.

"Let go of her!" Hinata had never heard her soft-spoken cousin sound so dangerous ever before.

Gaara's fingers relaxed, and he snatched his hand away from her as if he'd been burned. As his hand withdrew, so did the rest of him, sending his body crashing back against the _shouji_ leading to the garden so hard the wood shattered and the fabric tore.

Footsteps moved rapidly across the room in their direction. Hinata, sensing what was coming, spun around, placing herself between Gaara and Neji as she threw her arms wide to block her cousin's advance. "_N-No!_" she cried.

Neji's pale eyes burned with cold white fire, but the look was directed beyond Hinata's shoulder. "Get out of my way," he snarled. "He tried to _kill_ you. I can't let such violence against my little sister go unpunished."

A soft click sounded, and then the lights came on in the room. Hinata looked beyond her cousin toward the doorway, where Tenten stood in her nightclothes, a _katana_ in her right hand and four ninja stars between the fingers of her left. Despite the fact she and Neji had been pulled out of bed - and sleep - they looked remarkably alert.

_So this is the ability of a ninja,_ Hinata thought in distant wonder.

"What happened?"

Hinata turned slightly, surprised to see Temari standing in the other doorway between the hall and Hinata's suite. She, too, was barefoot and in her nightclothes, though she held a beautiful but wicked-looking bladed fan in her right hand instead of a sword. Unlike Neji and Tenten, though, she looked exhausted, with huge dark smudges beneath her eyes, made all the blacker against her sheet-white skin. Behind her, the shadows of others - guards, perhaps? - hovered watchfully.

"Your brother was trying to kill Hinata." Neji's eyes flickered briefly to Temari before once again settling on Gaara. "I've had my doubts about this marriage ever since Uncle first told me about it. This is the last straw. I'm putting an end to this, _now_."

Reaching out, Hinata carefully curled her hands around Neji's tightly clamped fist. "D-Don't," she whispered. "P-Please, Neji, d-don't."

Neji's eyes finally shot to hers, narrow and angry. "Hinata-" he started.

Before he could say anymore, Hinata applied pressure to his hand, trying to push him back towards the door. "P-Please, just g-go b-back to sleep," she whispered. "It will b-be fine."

Once again, Neji's eyes flickered toward Gaara, then back to her. He looked like he wanted to protest again, but instead he silently withdrew his fist from her grip, turned, and then paused next to Tenten. "I will be close by if you need me." His eyes narrowed. "_Very_ close by."

Tenten shot Hinata an unreadable look, then shifted her _shuriken_ to her right hand along with her _katana_ so she could take Neji's arm and pull him away.

At the other doorway, Temari met Hinata's eyes for only a moment before she, too, vanished, closing the door behind her.

Hinata waited until the sound of retreating footsteps faded completely before finally allowing her attention to return to her husband, who sat among the ruins of the _shouji_ door he'd knocked over. He'd drawn his knees up to his chest, and he clutched handfuls of his red hair with fists so tight it looked like the fine bones in his hands would snap at any moment.

Carefully approaching, she knelt down just out of his reach, knowing it would help him feel better. "G-Gaara?" she whispered.

He didn't look at her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "But _now_ do you understand? A future with me would do no more than hurt you. Maybe even-" he faltered for a moment "-_kill_ you," he finished softly.

"You aren't g-going to hurt me." Hinata had no idea from where her confidence was coming, but she did not question it. She knew even as she said it: it was the absolute, unquestionable truth.

Gaara looked up at her with haunted, bloodshot eyes. "How can you be so confident with all this evidence of my murderous side staring you in the face?" he asked hopelessly.

Leaning forward, Hinata gently rested her hand on his upraised knees. Smiling gently, she replied with all honesty, "B-Because I'm b-beginning to realize the real Sabaku G-Gaara c-cannot see himself c-clearly," she said.

"And you do?" Gaara sounded like he wanted to hope, to trust her, so badly, but he wasn't sure he _could_.

Hinata closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes and putting herself entirely at his mercy. And, because there was only one thing to be said, she whispered simply, "_Yes_."

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Notes:**_ In another couple of chapters, we'll have another Gaara point of view. I'm _so_ excited to start shifting Gaara and Hinata's relationship, though I'm afraid _everything_ won't be smooth sailing just yet. (Sorry!) I posted this chapter a few hours early since I don't feel very well and don't want to wake up sick and not be able to post this chapter for you all. Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see you again for the next update!


	15. Funeral

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Melodi Moon_, _rao hyuga 18_, _QueenP19_, _McKazekage_, _Narutoluver0002_, _xforeverherex_, _sailorangelmoon1_, _shyprincess82_, _ssspooky_, _Guest_, and _Uchiha Miyoki-chan _for all your wonderful reviews! Every time I start getting discouraged because a scene isn't turning out quite right, I come back and reread your encouraging words. I am _so_ grateful to every single one of you! And, also, huge thanks goes out to those who have put, and continue to put, this story on their favorite and follow lists - _thank you_!

**Author's Note:** One of the very first scenes to come into my head for this story is in this chapter at the end, so I'm really excited to be able to post this part, _finally_! Also, I'm thinking about posting the oneshot prequel to this, taking place during Gaara and Hinata's childhood meeting, sometime around Christmas, but I'll try to give you an exact date in the next update for _Shadows_. In the meantime, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter XV~***

_~Funeral~_

* * *

The next morning, a group of grumpy and grieving people departed the Hyuuga estate for Konoha's graveyard.

As they wound their way through the village, with Hinata, Gaara, Neji, Tenten, and Hanabi at the very heart of the mourners, other people joined the solemn procession. Hinata managed small smiles for the familiar faces of her friends, all of whom slipped quietly into the group and got as close as possible to the knot of people surrounding her.

Heavy grey clouds hung low in the sky, bearing solemn witness to the sizeable group which passed under the stone arch and entered the graveyard. An unseasonably cool wind whistled among the tombstones, an eerie song to greet the otherwise silent crowd.

Lady Tsunade was already there, standing next to the unadorned wooden barrel-shaped coffin in which her father's body rested. Hinata had not been allowed to see Hiashi, since his body had already been in the midst of being prepared for burial when she arrived, but ultimately she decided this was a good thing. She would rather remember him the way he was when he was still alive.

The village leader's golden eyes drifted from face to face, settling on Hinata's as she finally spoke in a hoarse, very tired voice. "As you all know, we are here to lay Hyuuga Hiashi to rest. He has been an integral part of Konoha for many years, a leader in both his clan and the village itself as a member of the High Council. He was a good man, a strong leader. He will be missed."

Though remarkably short, Tsunade's speech had the desired effect on those gathered. Several of the women burst into tears, though their sobs were quickly muffled, and though most of the men remained stoic, more than one pair of silver eyes belonging to Hyuuga males were shinier than usual.

Hinata briefly wondered how the rest of her clansmen and -women had viewed her father. From their reactions, it had been in a much more favorable light than she, his own daughter.

"Lady Hinata?"

She startled out of her musings to find Tsunade standing before her, eyes sympathetic as she motioned toward the coffin. "Is there anything you would like to say?"

Immediately, Hinata's palms went cold and clammy. She felt sweat break out beneath her hairline, and her breath shortened in her chest, strangled by the jolt of fear sending little electric shocks down her spine. "I-I d-don't know if I-I-I c-can-" She stuttered to a halt, feeling a hot blush creeping up her cheeks despite her sudden chill.

Gaara's arm went around her shoulders, and he leaned his head close to hers so none of the people around them could hear his whispered words. "You don't have to, Hinata." His fingers tightened reassuringly on her shoulder, and she felt some of the tension ease out of her at his touch. "No one will force you."

As if an invisible needle had pierced her skin, Hinata felt the courage Gaara had injected into her flow through her veins, strengthening her resolve. "I know," she replied. "B-But he was my _father_. I must say something." Nodding thankfully to Tsunade, Hinata reached up to squeeze Gaara's hand in a quick, thankful movement before she glided forward to take Konoha's leader's place next to Hiashi's coffin.

"I d-did n-not know my father well," Hinata started. Her voice was so quiet, so hesitant, she knew it didn't carry beyond the first couple of rows, and cleared her throat. She would have to do better than that. "I c-cannot pretend I d-did. However, d-despite that, I learned q-quite a b-bit from him."

Among the crowd, she saw the sympathetic yet somehow still encouraging faces of her friends and family. There were Neji and Tenten, standing between Hanabi and Gaara; Naruto standing next to Lady Tsunade, a confident smile on his face, flashing her a thumbs up hidden from everyone but her by a fold of his kimono; Sakura, on Tsunade's other side, a smaller but no less encouraging smile on her face; Kiba, with Akamaru, hanging back from the majority of the crowd; Shino, standing with his family, his hood masking his face but not his encouragement; and finally Shikamaru and Ino, standing quietly to the side together, as supportive of her now as they had been while still serving her.

And, at the center of them all stood Gaara, who looked so confident in her she felt tears rush to her eyes at the sight.

Lifting her head a little higher, Hinata continued on in a stronger, louder voice. "There is no d-doubt in my mind Hyuuga Hiashi d-did everything he c-could to ensure the safety of his village, his people, and most of all, his family." She smoothed her trembling hands down the front of her kimono, forcing herself to lock eyes with each person for a heartbeat before she moved on. "I will not try to d-deny my father's mistakes, nor c-cover them up. We _all_ make mistakes, and my father had his fair share. B-But, in the end, I am _proud_ of my father, and thankful for all his d-done for K-Konoha, and for _me_." Turning, she bowed to her father's coffin. "Thank you, Father," she whispered. Straightening, she ran her fingers gently over the wood separating her from Hiashi before she walked back to join the crowd.

As soon as she settled next to him, Hinata felt Gaara reach out and secure her hand in his. He gave it a tight squeeze, and a quick glance out of the corner of his eye proved he was smiling, very slightly, at her. Pride glinted in his green eyes.

Hinata's comprehension of the rest of the funeral was fuzzy at best. She remembered Hanabi saying something, then Neji doing the same, but only a scant few of their words really registered. When she blinked back into reality, pulled out of her thoughts by a harsh scraping sound, she realized the coffin was being lowered into the ground by four of Hiashi's most trusted advisors and guardsmen.

She blinked dully at the sight. A strange numbness spread through her chest, making her wonder at her own apathy. Her _father_ was being lowered into the ground, dead, gone from her earthly reach forever. Shouldn't she feel _something_?

A strong arm circled her shoulders, and Gaara's raspy voice quietly urged her to come along. Unable to muster the energy to argue, and not really wanting to remain anyway, she allowed him to guide her away.

As they made their way back toward where they had entered the graveyard, Hinata realized she must have been lost in her own musings longer than she'd thought. Only Neji, Tenten, and Temari remained, standing by the arch, watching her approach with patient, understanding expressions on their faces.

"Lady Tsunade is having a small get-together," Tenten said, gently gathering Hinata's hand in her own. Her hand was warm, making the younger woman realize her own was icy cold. "But you don't have to go, if you don't want to."

"No. I'll c-come." It was expected of her. Hinata was, if nothing else, someone who did what was expected of her. Even though Hiashi was gone now, she still felt a strange burning need to do things which would draw his appreciation of her. She understood him now better in death than she ever had while he was still alive, and it made her certain she needed to keep walking the path he'd set her on. She _would_ make him proud of her, even if he wasn't around to see it.

Tenten's eyes were full of sympathy, but Neji's sparked with something frighteningly close to discernment. Hinata looked away, suddenly hating the fact her cousin knew her so well. They had spent their childhood together, playing and learning and growing up, and she knew her every expression was an open book to him. _Don't look at me like that, Neji. Can't you see how hard I'm trying to do what's right? It might all fall apart if you keep looking at me like you know - and disapprove of - what I'm doing._

The group left the graveyard, once more winding their way through the village toward Tsunade's home at the very center of Konoha. The dome housing her office rose above all the other buildings, easily recognizable as the center of village politics thanks to the giant _kanji_ for _Fire_ painted on its side. After her own name, it had been the first _kanji_ Hinata recognized when she was small, and it was still such an integral part of her life. _Konoha is my _home_. No matter how much I want to remain by Gaara's side now, a part of me still wants to stay here._

"Hinata?"

Once again, she forced herself to blink out of the fog clouding her mind. "What?"

Gaara watched her through narrow eyes, looking mildly concerned. "Are you all right?" He looked up somewhere past her shoulder.

Hinata turned to follow his gaze, somehow unsurprised to realize she'd stopped next to the gates leading into the Hyuuga estate. "Oh. I'm s-sorry."

"Do you need to go inside and lie down for a while?" Gaara reached out, pressing his hand gently against her forehead as if to feel for a fever. "I'm sure everyone would understand."

She shook her head. "N-No. Let's g-go on. I'm fine - just lost in my thoughts." She smiled tiredly. "I just feel like I'm in such a fog. There's so much g-going on. It's hard to k-keep up sometimes."

To her surprise, another arm slipped around her shoulders. Hinata glanced around in surprise to find it was Temari, back to looking like her usual determined self. "You go on, Gaara," she said. "I'm going to take Hinata inside, help her get freshened up, and we'll meet you there."

Gaara's eyes narrowed again. "Temari-"

Temari's lips drew back in something that was not quite a smile. "She will be perfectly fine with me, Gaara."

Something silent passed between the siblings, and then Gaara turned back to Hinata. "Are you sure?" he asked.

At Hinata's side, Temari let out a soft growl, but did not speak.

Sensing Temari had something very important to say - something she didn't want anyone else to hear - Hinata nodded and smiled reassuringly. "It's all right. G-Go on ahead. Temari and I will c-catch up later."

Reluctantly, it seemed, Gaara nodded. He let go of Hinata's hand, sent his sister an unreadable look, then took off after Neji and Tenten, who were almost to the end of the long fence lining the Hyuuga estate, two small specks in the distance.

As soon as Gaara was a few dozen steps away, the two women turned and entered the gates into the estate. A few Hyuuga had come back home after the funeral, but most had chosen to go on to the wake Lady Tsunade was holding in honor of Hyuuga Hiashi. Feeling unsettled by the unnatural quiet which had settled over her childhood home, Hinata scurried after Temari.

The blonde did not speak until the two were safely sequestered in Temari's room with the doors shut firmly behind them. Drawing in a deep breath, Temari turned toward Hinata and spoke without preamble. "Hinata, you've got to stop."

Hinata blinked. "I'm sorry - stop what?"

Stepping forward, Temari grasped Hinata's shoulders with a force fueled by urgency. "Stop trying to be so _strong_," she said through gritted teeth. "I can see it on your face. You're like a doll, going through the motions, but I can see it in your eyes. You're falling apart inside, but you're too afraid to let anyone see."

Shocked at how easily the other woman had read her, Hinata fell back a step. Temari let go, seeming content now she'd said her piece. "Temari, I d-don't..." She trailed off, unsure what else to say. How could she defend herself against such an honest assessment?

Whirling away, Temari paced a few steps across the room, then paused. She drew in a deep breath, one hand lifting to her mouth, then stood like that for a few long seconds. When she finally turned back around, dropping her hand and letting out her breath at the same time, her hollow eyes flickered with an echo of the same pain festering in Hinata's chest. "I am the eldest child of the Sabaku family," she said tonelessly. A mirthless smile curled her lips. "Do you know what that means, Hinata?"

She was surprised to realize she really did. Slowly, wordlessly, Hinata nodded. She remained quiet, afraid of silencing her sister-in-law. She had the distinct feeling Temari needed to face whatever she had to say as much as Hinata did.

"For most of my life, I have been the person my brothers looked to for just about _everything_. I've been so many things for them - older sister, caretaker, surrogate mother, teacher..." Temari shook her head. "I forced myself to lock away all my emotions in a little box, not daring to touch it for fear of letting them all out. I couldn't afford to do that, you see. Not since I was the only person my brothers had left."

Hinata felt her stomach clench slightly. The part of her who had become all those things for Hanabi reached out in empathy, knowing exactly whereof Temari spoke. But still, she held her tongue, knowing there was more to what the other woman wanted to say.

Temari's eyes took on a suspicious sheen. "I have lost so many opportunities, Hinata, and come very close to losing so many others." She swiped a hand under her eyes swiftly, even though no tears had fallen. "When I finally opened the box in which I'd stuffed away my emotions for so many years, I nearly went _insane_. It's unhealthy to lock away all those things, Hinata."

Her hands closed into fists at her sides, and she looked away quickly. "Because of what I'd done, I came so close to losing Itachi. Even once I finally accepted what I felt for him and tried to embrace it, at the same time I kept pushing him away in _fear_ of those same emotions. It was a vicious cycle, one which kept repeating, until I realized I needed to change. I needed to _confide_ in someone, let out my emotions, even if I only ever showed them to _one_ person. If _you_ keep locking away your emotions, eventually you're going to start pushing away those who mean the most to you." She looked back, a single tear streaking down her cheek. "Please, Hinata, don't do what I've done. Don't turn into me. My brother _needs_ you, now more than he ever has before, and _you_ need to open up and let him in. If you keep pushing each other away..." She shook her head.

Hinata's fingers nervously tangled together in front of her. "B-But will _he_ let _me_ in?"

"You won't know until you try, will you?" Curling her arms around herself protectively, Temari spun away and went to open one of the _shouji_ leading out to the garden. Staring out into the gentle curtain of rain which had begun falling during their conversation, she said, "You need to put on another kimono more suited to the weather. Come back when you're ready to leave."

Biting her tongue against the things Hinata wanted to say - and the even more numerous questions she wanted to ask - she turned away and quietly slipped out of the room. As she slid the door closed behind her, she heard what might have been a muffled sob, but forced herself to leave.

Temari struck Hinata as the kind of person who would rather cry in private.

Matsuri lifted her head from the cushion on which she'd been lying when Hinata entered her own suite. "Milady!" Her voice came out in a hoarse croak, and when she scrambled to her feet, her face paled as she swayed.

Hinata hurried across the room to steady her maid. "Matsuri! What's wrong?"

Turning her head away, the smaller woman placed her hand over her mouth. "I don't think Konoha is agreeing with me, milady," she whispered. "I'm - I'm sick." Without warning, Matsuri pushed her mistress away and ran for the en suite facilities.

Feeling her own stomach clench in sympathy at the sound of Matsuri retching, Hinata hurried to her washroom to get a cloth and soak it in cool water. After wringing it out in the sink, she carried it over to the facilities, where Matsuri sat slumped over the toilet, one hand braced against the bowl, the other holding back her short brown hair.

When she spotted Hinata standing in the doorway, Matsuri unsteadily leaped to her feet once more. "Milady!" she rasped. "Please, you mustn't come closer. I would never forgive myself if you caught this."

Ignoring her maid's plea, Hinata took a few steps closer and extended the washcloth. "Here," she said. "It will help."

Obviously too miserable to argue, Matsuri thankfully reached out and took the cloth, pressing it against her extremely pale face. "Thank you, Lady Hinata," she whispered, voice muffled.

"Is there anything else you n-need?" Hinata reluctantly returned to stand in the doorway, knowing she'd just make things worse if she stayed close. "I just c-came in long enough to change my k-kimono. Lady Tsunade is holding a small wake at her home."

"I'll be fine, milady." Matsuri peered over the top of the washcloth. "I had a feeling you would be coming back to do just that, so it's why I was in your quarters-" She stopped abruptly and whirled back toward the toilet.

Hinata cringed in sympathy. "As soon as you c-can, I want you to g-go to your room and lie down," she said when Matsuri's second round of retching was through. "I'll talk to Lady Tsunade and have her send someone over to look at you and leave some medicine."

"Thank you," Matsuri whispered hoarsely. Her brown eyes rolled unsteadily in Hinata's direction, lit with equal parts fever and gratitude. "Thank you so much, milady."

Leaving Matsuri in the toilet room, Hinata hurried out of her room to find a servant. As soon as she located one, she enlisted the woman's help to get Matsuri settled into the bed in her room in the servant's quarters. After making sure the servant would stay with the ill lady's maid, Hinata tracked down another and quickly dispatched him to go to the hospital and get a Healer.

By the time Hinata changed her kimono and then went to scratch on the door to Temari's room, the other woman had sufficiently recomposed herself. Showing no signs of the emotion she'd displayed earlier, Temari raised her eyebrows at Hinata. "That took a while," she remarked.

Hinata sighed. "Matsuri is sick," she replied softly. "I wanted to make sure she was settled into her bed and that a servant would go fetch a Healer as quickly as possible."

Temari looked worried. "Is she all right?"

"I b-believe it's a stomach ailment," Hinata stated as delicately as possible. "She will b-be miserable for a c-couple of d-days, b-but she should b-be fine." She wished there was something more she could do, but Matsuri wanted to keep her mistress at arm's length to make sure Hinata didn't catch it, as well. With that restriction, she'd done all she could to ensure her maid's care and well-being.

The two women once again exited the Hyuuga estate's elaborate gates and turned their steps toward Lady Tsunade's mansion. The rain was soft but steady, and both held large waterproof parasols to shield themselves from the water.

Hinata found the miserable weather fitting. What better than a rainstorm to oversee the funeral and wake of a man such as Hyuuga Hiashi?

"We're almost there," Temari remarked suddenly, hastening her steps. She, too, had changed her kimono while the two women were at the house. Hinata bit her lip when she realized the beautiful black fabric had a large Uchiha clan crest embroidered on the back. With her blonde hair pulled up in her usual four spiky ponytails, there was nothing to hide the design from the openly curious - and undoubtedly upset - eyes of Konoha.

She wished she'd noticed earlier so she could have advised her sister-in-law to change. _Too late now._

The heavy doors leading into the mansion opened just before Hinata and Temari reached them. The two women hurried into the dry cover the building offered, briskly shaking the worst of the moisture off their parasols before handing them over to servants waiting to take them.

"Follow me," Hinata advised Temari. She had attended a few functions at Lady Tsunade's mansion, her presence having been mandatory as not only the eldest daughter of the head of the Hyuuga clan, but also as the highest ranking lady of the house. Once she had reached the age of thirteen, her presence had been expected at nearly every social function held in Konoha. Thus, she knew very well Lady Tsunade would have had her ballroom converted into a place suited to a funeral wake.

Right as the low, distant hum of voices reached the two women's ears, a much closer, much louder voice said, "Don't you know that's dangerous?"

Hinata startled and spun, but not before Temari. She'd just barely begun her turn by the time Temari was already facing the owner of the voice, her feet apart in a steady fighting stance, a bladed fan clutched in either hand.

A deep shadow in one of the wall alcoves clucked disapprovingly, then detached itself and stepped into the light. Eyes as black as the figure's hair, as his clothing, shifted lazily from Hinata to Temari. "Funny," Uchiha Sasuke remarked blithely, "I don't recall ever seeing you at family functions." Despite his cool facial expression and the casual tone of his voice, Hinata saw the tension in his jaw and the fire in his eyes.

Hinata couldn't help herself. She cringed. _I was _so_ hoping Sasuke and Temari wouldn't encounter each other while we're in Konoha..._

Relaxing her stance, Temari snapped one of her fans closed and returned it to her _obi_, but continued to hold the other. Shifting, she casually waved it back in front of her face, not blinking even as the wickedly sharp spikes came (at least what seemed to Hinata) dangerously close to her skin. "So _you're_ Sasuke." She looked utterly unsurprised and unimpressed. "I can see the family resemblence, though I must say Itachi is _much_ better looking."

The Uchiha boy scowled, his black eyes wary now as he slowly gave Temari a once-over. "You seem to know me, but I don't know you." One dark eyebrow arched slowly, almost dangerously. Though his posture was still loose, uncaring, Hinata had encountered Sasuke enough to see the tension in his fingers, which lingered close to the pouch at his waist. Even at a funeral wake, these people were carrying weapons.

It seemed her paranoia was catching.

Temari noticed Sasuke's reaction, and a slow smirk transformed her coldly beautiful features. "I'm sorry, how _horribly _rude of me. I'm Hinata's sister-in-law, Temari: elder sister of Sabaku Gaara, head of my family and my village, and wife of Uchiha Itachi, your older brother. Which makes _you_ my brother-in-law." Her scornful turquoise eyes made it clear she didn't put much stock in the relation.

Hinata wished she could crawl into a hole and die. Didn't any of the other people in the room just around the corner sense the hostility in the hall? Why didn't someone, _anyone_, come help before something _really_ bad happened, as she sensed was about to occur?

Sasuke's jaw tightened as his eyes narrowed, hand fisting so tightly veins stood out clearly against his pale skin. "I never thought I'd meet someone stupid enough to fall for my murdering older brother. Congratulations, I suppose, but I'd watch my back if I were you. Itachi will probably plunge a sword into it if you're not careful."

This time Temari's eyes were the ones to narrow, her triumphant smirk vanishing. "Listen, you snot-nosed, bratty little jerk, you have _no idea_ what Itachi has done for you." Reaching once more into her _obi_, Temari withdrew a heavy, folded sheet of paper and thrust it against Sasuke's chest so hard she knocked him backwards a step. "He entrusted me to pass that letter on to you. Now my job is done, and I must say I'm glad, if for no other reason than so I can wipe my hands of you." She stepped back, arms crossed, lip curled in distaste, eyes full of scorn and hatred. "Ungrateful brat," she muttered.

Hinata's forefingers began tapping together, rapidly, of their own accord. "I d-don't think-" she began uncertainly.

Ignoring Hinata's rather pathetic attempt to get their attention, Sasuke held up the paper between his hands, making sure Temari got a good long look at it. Then, in one long, slow movement, he ripped it down the middle and dropped it to the ground. "The best thing that traitor ever did for me is leave. Konoha - and I - am far better off without him." Making sure he trod heavily upon the torn papers, Sasuke pushed past Temari, striking her shoulder sharply as he did so. A few moments later, the front doors of the mansion shut behind him.

Temari hissed venomously, but Hinata quickly grasped her arm before she could take off after Sasuke. "P-Please let him g-go," she begged. "Maybe you c-can try talking to him again later, when he's had time to c-cool d-down." _And you've had time to do the same. _And_ when you're not wearing the Uchiha clan crest like you're_ trying_ to rile him up._

Letting out a derisive snort, Temari spun away, yanking her arm from Hinata's grip. "Come on," she muttered. "Gaara will be wondering where we are."

Hinata meekly followed her sister-in-law, suddenly wishing their visit in Konoha would come to an end as quickly as possible.

She'd known returning home would be difficult. She had no idea it would have the potential to spark an inter-family _war_.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ The last part of the scene in this chapter, with Temari, Hinata, and Sasuke, was one of the first to develop when this story was coming into being in my mind. So, as you can imagine, I've been _pretty_ excited for quite a while to be able to post it! I promise you will eventually find out what was written inside the letter Temari gave Sasuke, though it will still be a little while. Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see you again for the next update!


	16. Fallout

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Leonardo DiCaprio_, _McKazekage_, _rao hyuga 18_, _shyprincess82_, _QueenP19_, _xforeverherex_, _ssspooky_, _lidianm_, and _sailorangelmoon1_ for all your lovely reviews! You all really do help keep me focused and motivated, and I appreciate you all so much for your encouraging, kind words. Also thanks to those who have added, and continue to add, this story to their favorites and follow lists. I get so excited every time I see a new alert in my e-box!

**Author's Note:** As promised, I have a posting date for _Shadows_' prequel oneshot (entitled _Sunshine_)! I've decided I'll post it either on Wednesday, Dec. 19, or Thursday, Dec. 20 (which would be either Thursday or Friday for those of you east of the International Date Line). I thought about doing a simultaneous update with the next chapter of _Shadows_, but ultimately decided _Sunshine_ deserved its own posting day. In the meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading!

* * *

***~Chapter XVI~***

_~Fallout~_

* * *

One look at Hinata's face the moment she entered the ballroom, and Gaara knew.

Something was horribly wrong.

Quickly excusing himself from the conversation he'd been having with Hyuuga Tenten, Gaara wound his way through the room toward Hinata. Fortunately, most people there knew of him, but had not been introduced, so they had no good reason to divert him from his goal.

As he neared, Temari caught his eye. Gaara felt his own narrow at the scorn he saw there, and he briefly wondered if she'd said something to Hinata to make her look so shaken. His sister had made her stance clear on several parts of his and Hinata's relationship during one of their rest stops on the way to Konoha, and it felt like he'd been spending most of his time since then trying to head her off so she wouldn't say something indelicate to Hinata.

He'd also had quite a bit of time to think about what he'd said to Hinata back in Suna. Now Gaara was beginning to wonder if, just maybe, she was a better match for him than he'd originally thought. After all, she was staying beside him when he was doing things which had made even his own _siblings_ withdraw from him in the past.

She was much stronger than she appeared to be. Last night proved that, if nothing else. He hadn't _meant_ to fall asleep, but he was so very _tired_, thanks to everything which had been happening over the past few days. Feeling reasonably certain he would be able to stay awake, he'd only closed his eyes for a moment to try to ease the scratchy burning behind them...

When he wakened from nightmares of strangling fingers and a background of blood, he had his wife by the throat, trying to choke the life out of her. _This_ was why he didn't sleep, because he couldn't control himself when he did.

But Gaara had to admit, Hinata had handled it better than he could ever have dreamed she would. She had done the best thing in such a situation: she froze. It was like something in her had sensed any other move could cause her death, and she reacted accordingly.

This whole time, he'd been underestimating her, but he knew better now.

...And, just maybe, there _was_ one good thing his father had done for him.

Temari looked away and drifted off deeper into the room. Gaara gently took Hinata's arm and guided her towards a quiet corner, anxious to talk to her and unwilling to wait until they returned to the Hyuuga estate.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly. In an effort to seem casual, he leaned his shoulder against the wall.

Hinata followed his lead, instantly easing her tense posture as she turned to face him. But when she looked up at him with wide eyes, her discomfort and anxiety were so easy to read, he knew only those glancing toward them would miss it. Instinctively, he reached up to smooth his finger across her brow so he could erase the puckered lines forming there. At his touch, she smiled slightly. "I'm fine," she assured him. "B-But Temari and Sasuke just met each other out in the hall, and..." She trailed off, eyes darting anxiously past his shoulder. "It d-did _not_ g-go well."

He'd been expecting this. Even though Itachi had not come with them to Konoha, he knew his brother-in-law had sent a letter with Temari for his little brother. He wondered if his sister had given it to Sasuke, but didn't want to ask Hinata. "I suspected it wouldn't," he said.

"Me too." Hinata sounded positively mournful. She smiled again, tiredly, and her index fingers raised seemingly of their own accord to tap anxiously against each other. "I'll try to find Sasuke later and talk to him. Maybe if I d-do, he'll-"

"_Witch!_"

The screeching wail from across the room, a jarring juxtaposition to the quiet conversations being held by the other mourners, snapped Gaara straight out of his casual stance. He turned toward the voice by instinct, his heightened senses immediately allowing him to see the angry blur charging across the room, hands raised and locked in two menacing claws, headed straight toward-

_Hinata_!

Comprehending the danger, Gaara threw himself in front of his wife only a moment before her sister reached them. The monster deep within him, brought back to roiling wakefulness after his nightmare last night, reared its head, demanding he eliminate the threat immediately and violently. But years of practice helped him immediately shove the monster right back down towards the black pit from whence it had come. As the darkness retreated enough for him to think clearly again, he allowed his newer, more natural, instincts to guide his movements.

Hanabi turned just enough of her attention toward him to recognize him as a barrier she needed to remove to get to her sister. Gaara brought his arms up between Hanabi's, knocking hers aside gently enough so he wouldn't hurt her, but hard enough to make it clear she needed to snap out of whatever had possessed her to charge, screaming, at her sister.

However, Hanabi didn't get the hint. She drew back, but only enough to give her room to attempt a quick dodge around Gaara, still desperate to get to her sister, and still screaming like a banshee. He tensed to move again, but just then he realized others had reacted to the younger Hyuuga girl's tantrum and were also moving to intercept her.

Neji was the first to arrive, his wife only a step behind him. He dodged Hanabi's swiping claw, then grasped her wrist. "Hanabi!" he barked. "Stop this at once!"

His cousin ignored him. She twisted and kicked and clawed, and at last Gaara was able to make out the words being carried along on her screams. "I was closer to Father than _either_ of you! What makes you so special that you got letters from him and I got _nothing_? _Nothing!_"

A shocked ripple of confusion went through the others gathered around him, Hinata, and Hanabi. Gaara knew only he, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten were supposed to know about the letters. _How_ did Hanabi find out, and in such short a time between the funeral and the wake?

Hanabi twisted again, using her full (if slight) body weight to yank herself free from her cousin's grip, slackened momentarily from surprise. Darting lithely past him, she once again headed for her sister, eyes shining with a mad glint Gaara recognized from his own, younger, reflection in the mirrors he'd always tried to avoid.

Gaara moved again, once more interposing himself between his wife and the danger her sister represented. He tensed to block her attack again if need be, but Naruto and another man - _dark spiky hair, wild wolfish eyes, red fang-shaped tattoos on his narrow face, and the stance instantly recognizable as a belonging to a ninja_ Gaara's analytical mind immediately noted - caught her arms. They held on as she tried to kick and scratch at them, too, though her burning gaze never lost their focus on a point past the leader of Suna's shielding body.

He sensed Hinata come up directly behind him. One gentle hand fell against the hollow between his shoulder blades as she peered around him at her sister. Gaara shifted, reaching back to keep one arm in front of her as a kind of barrier, but he managed to bite back the instinct to push her completely behind him again. She would have resisted him, anyway.

"You witch!" Hanabi screamed again. "All those years, you pretended to take care of me, pretended to love me, but you betrayed me!" Throwing her head wildly to the side, she snapped at Naruto with her bared teeth. The blond darted out of reach, still somehow managing to maintain his already tenuous hold on her. Another unfamiliar ninja moved forward, gently wrapping his arm around Hanabi's neck - tightly enough to hold her still, but not so tightly she couldn't breathe freely. "What kind of sister _are_ you? I'm going to _kill_ you!"

Hinata's hand clenched into a fist around the fabric at Gaara's back. He felt her flinch against his arm, and he tensed again, his mind racing as he tried to figure out _how_ Hanabi found out about Hiashi's letters. From what he'd seen the rest of the time they'd been in Konoha, the two were incredibly close. Could something like this really sever such powerful bond so easily?

"I d-do love you, Hanabi," Hinata replied, only the barest hint of a tremor audible in her voice. "And I d-don't understand why you're acting like this now. I p-promise, the last thing in the _world_ I'd want is to hurt you." Her quiet calm was made all the more evident in comparison to her sister's extreme rage.

Hanabi's eyes finally flickered away from Hinata, but only long enough to glance at Gaara. After giving him an equally venomous look, she turned back to Hinata again. "You've changed," she accused her sister, her voice rising with each word until she was shrieking again. "And I'll never forgive you! _Either of you_!"

Before Hanabi could attempt to break free again, Lady Tsunade pushed her way to the front of the crowd. With practiced hands, she gently captured the girl's chin with one while, with the other, she injected a syringe full of liquid into Hanabi's neck. The effects were almost immediate, and Naruto caught the girl as she slumped into unconsciousness.

"It's just a sedative," Tsunade told Hinata as she quickly disposed of the syringe and needle. "I'm going to take her to the hospital and run some tests, just to make sure she wasn't drugged into this behavior." Her worried gold eyes moved from Hinata's face back to Hanabi's. "I'll let you know as soon as I know something." Turning to the crowd of people gathered around, all with faces still stiff with shock, she commanded, "I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this short. Thank you all for coming." With that, she strode out of the room, Naruto right behind her, still carrying Hanabi's limp form.

As people began leaving, several stopped by Hinata to murmur a few words of condolence about Hiashi. None of them seemed to know what to say about Hanabi, so the debacle with her was not mentioned - not until the man who had first assisted Naruto in subduing Hanabi finally came by.

"I'm sorry, Hinata," he said. His wild eyes pinned her gaze sincerely, and he reached out to chuck the edge of his finger under her chin. "I know it's a weak reassurance, but I'm confident we'll get to the bottom of this really soon. There's bound to be a rational explanation for what happened with your sister, and with your father." He darted a quick look at Gaara out of the corner of his eye, hesitated, then quickly stepped forward and hugged Hinata. "Just remember I'm here for you, okay? Me and the others."

Gaara savagely bit down his own jealousy as Hinata smiled wanly and stood on tiptoes to kiss the other man's cheek. "I know," she said. "Thank you, K-Kiba. You're a g-great friend."

"You know it!" Kiba replied, with an admirable attempt at a cheerful grin. He glanced at Gaara again, seemed to sense he was pushing things, but still couldn't resist saying one more thing before leaving. "You'll come hang out with us again before you leave, right? We all miss you something awful, Hinata."

This time Hinata was the one to slide a glance at Gaara before she replied. "Of c-course, K-Kiba. I'd like that." She smiled, although it was far from cheerful. "Let me know what time works b-best for the g-group, all right?"

Kiba nodded, smiled, and then bowed at Hinata and Gaara before hurrying away.

Now only Gaara, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Temari were left in the ballroom. The group quietly left Tsunade's spacious abode and headed for the silent, stuffy halls of the Hyuuga estate.

Gaara watched Hinata out of the corner of his eye the entire way. Though she walked with her shoulders back and her head up, he sensed the storm roiling deep inside her, waiting to break free. He knew it was taking every last shred of her self-control to keep herself from losing control of her emotions right there in the middle of the street. He needed to get her home, quickly.

Not daring to waste another moment, Gaara reached out and swept Hinata up into his arms. She let out a soft squeak and clung to his shoulders, staring at him with wide, startled eyes. "I'm going on ahead," he told the others firmly. "We'll see you later."

Without waiting for a response which might or might not have been favorable, Gaara strode ahead of the rest, only slowing long enough to call out for the gates to be opened as they approached.

Ignoring the startled expressions of the guards, Gaara carried his wife past them and toward the house. "Almost there, Hinata."

That seemed to be good enough for her. Burying her face against his neck, she began to weep.

* * *

The storm outside was nothing compared to the one in Gaara and Hinata's quarters.

Gaara settled himself on a cushion next to the half-open doors leading out to the garden, Hinata seated on his lap. He kept his arms around her, holding her tightly as she sobbed brokenly into his chest. She shuddered uncontrollably, gulping in huge gasping breaths as she cried and cried until Gaara thought she'd never be able to stop. Her hands tightened around huge fistfuls of his shirt, clinging to him as if she were afraid he was going to disappear if she let go.

As crazy as her world was turning out to be, he couldn't really blame her. First her father died, then her sister turned into a berserker at the wake - what guarantee did she have her husband wouldn't leave her, too?

On that thought, Gaara's conscience pricked him sharply - _again_. While they'd still been in Suna, he'd spoken to her about getting an annulment when they reached Konoha. Temari had given him a stern talking-to and helped him realize _that_ had not been one of his more brilliant ideas, but he'd not had a chance to talk to Hinata about it. Perhaps she _was_ still thinking Gaara was going to leave her.

In truth, it was the last thing he wanted to do. The quiet strength she'd shown earlier, in combination with that she'd shown back in Suna, made it clear there couldn't be a better match for him than her. He still remembered the few wonderful days they spent together during their childhood, when she had been his most loyal friend - his _only_ friend, yes, but that hadn't mattered to him. With Hinata, he could be the person he'd always wanted to be. She looked at him with adoring eyes, as if he were her hero, and she'd treated him like he was normal. She wasn't afraid of him.

Very gently, he ran his fingers through her hair. She didn't pull away; in fact, if he wasn't mistaken, she even snuggled a little closer. No, she hadn't been afraid of him then, and she wasn't afraid of him now.

Running his fingers through her long midnight hair again, he tilted his head down so he could speak directly into her ear. "It's going to be all right," he said. "I promise, somehow I'll _make_ it all right for you."

"You c-can't p-promise me that." Drawing in a deep, shuddering breath, Hinata shook her head against his chest. "You _c-can't_." A brief pause, and then she whispered, "B-But I wish you c-could."

Gaara sighed. It was true, he _couldn't_ promise her everything would be all right. There were things he had no control over, and he hated every single one. However, there _was_ one thing he could promise, and he told her so.

"What would that b-be?" He heard the unwilling note of hope in her voice, and it lightened his heart to hear it.

"_I'm_ not going to leave you."

She froze against him, only her raspy breathing breaking the silence for a long moment. At last, she whispered, "B-But what about the annulment?"

He felt something deep inside his chest twist painfully. Clenching his teeth for a moment, he breathed through the sharp agony, realizing he'd never thought about how _she_ might still want the annulment. She'd had just as much time to think on the matter as he had, after all. "Did you-" he paused, hating to voice the words but knowing he had to "-_want_ to go through with the annulment?"

"No!" Hinata's answer was sharp and immediate. Lifting her head, she looked up at him, her beautiful pale eyes shimmering like pearls, even though they were rimmed with red from her crying.

Gaara could breathe again. "Good." It had been stupid of him even to suggest it in the first place. What had he been thinking? _All this strife I've caused both of us, when it's the last thing in the world Hinata needs right now._

..._But it _is_ a relief to know she doesn't want the annulment._ Even though it was selfish of him, he was glad about that. He couldn't imagine his life without Hinata, now she was finally back in it.

"I'm so tired, G-Gaara," Hinata breathed. "So tired."

Cupping his hand around the back of her head, Gaara gently held her still against his shoulder. "Just sleep," he whispered. "It's all right. I'll stay right here with you. Just sleep."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just taking comfort in each other's presence. Gaara continuously bestowed what he hoped were comforting touches on Hinata as her breathing eased from raspy gasps, to hiccuping sighs, to the even in-and-out breaths of sleep.

Letting out his own breath, Gaara carefully shifted his hold on Hinata so she was in more of a reclining position. She didn't stir, and he knew she wouldn't wake up for a while. After everything that had happened, she needed this time to rest and recover.

He'd been planning for them to leave for Suna in two days. But as he sat there, he wondered if, perhaps, they should stay in Konoha a few days more. Though they'd originally come for the funeral, it was obvious Hinata wanted more time to spend with her friends and family. But could _he_ afford to spend that much time away from Suna and his duties there?

When he, Hinata, and Temari had left, several people had already been working on investigating the attack on Suna. Gaara had left Kankuro in charge of the village, with the assistance of the Council, of course. As soon as Itachi returned from his own mission, he'd take over the investigation of the explosion and those behind it. Hopefully by now there was some clue as to the dead man's identity, which would help lead them to his partner in crime. If they knew that, maybe they could determine _why_ Suna had been targeted...

_If anything important shows up in their investigations, they'll send a messenger hawk._ Gaara's legs were starting to go to sleep, but he ignored the prickly pain and stayed still, watching Hinata sleep as his mind continued to race. _Undoubtedly the Council will do so, anyway. There were so many things I left half-done when I came to Konoha with Hinata. But she's far more important than those things, and the Council is just going to have to learn to accept that._

His musings were abruptly interrupted by a scratch on the door. While Gaara was still debating whether or not he should call a response or try to move Hinata so he could get up, the _shouji_ opened, revealing Neji and Tenten on the other side.

"How's Hinata?" Tenten was the first to speak, her eyes only briefly resting on Gaara before shifting to her cousin-in-law.

"Asleep," Gaara replied softly. "Finally."

Tenten slipped past her husband into the room. "She can't sleep in her kimono all night," she said reasonably. "Here, I'll help her change and get into bed."

Instinctively, Gaara's arms tightened around his wife, unwilling to hand over her care to anyone else. (And, to be _completely_ honest, he just didn't want to let go of her, period.) But Tenten's soft brown eyes were warm and full of sincerity, and he knew logically she'd never do anything to hurt her husband's cousin, her own friend.

Tilting his head down, Gaara brushed a kiss across his wife's temple. "Hinata," he whispered. "Come on, it's time to wake up."

She let out a little mewling sound and snuggled a little tighter against his chest. Gaara swallowed back the rising tide of feelings inside him and tried again. "You need to go to bed, Hinata. You'll be more comfortable there."

Her eyelids fluttered for a moment before opening completely. His breath caught in his throat as she stared up at him with her amazing pearl-colored eyes, filled with unguarded affection. For a few breaths they stayed like that, just staring at each other, before her sleepiness fled in the wake of dawning awareness. Her eyes shifted away, releasing him from her spell, and she scrambled away from his hold, her cheeks bright red at the realization Neji and Tenten had just witnessed the rather intimate moment between her and Gaara.

To her credit, Tenten made no remark on the matter. She simply helped Hinata to her feet, then guided her to the bedroom and, after sharing a brief unreadable look with her husband, closed the door behind them.

Neji waited until his wife and cousin were safely sequestered in the bedroom before fully entering the sitting room and closing the door behind himself. Gaara watched the other man approach as he finally shifted his legs, trying not to wince at the pins-and-needles sensation as feeling slowly crept back into them.

"Thank you." The words were spoken grudgingly, and so quietly Gaara almost missed them.

"For what?" he replied, feeling suspicious.

The Hyuuga leader's lips twisted slightly, as if the words he was about to say tasted sour. "For caring so diligently for my cousin." Neji remained standing, his hands tucked into the loose sleeves of his _haori_. Gaara briefly wondered if the Hyuuga was hiding a weapon there, but instantly disregarded the idea. Just because Hinata's cousin didn't like him didn't mean he was going to _attack_. "I admit I have not been a supporter of this marriage from the beginning."

Gaara kept his own lips from twitching into a derisive smile with effort. "I noticed."

If Neji was offended, he didn't show it. "But I've come to see you do genuinely care for Hinata," he went on, as if Gaara hadn't spoken. "You protected her from Hanabi's attack earlier, and then just now..." He trailed off, but the rest of his unspoken words were clear in the air between them.

Taking a few moments to think carefully about his response before he made it, Gaara allowed his gaze to slide toward the closed door into his wife's bedroom. "I know you haven't trusted me from the moment we met each other," he said quietly. "I have done nothing to earn that trust, either." He held up a hand to forestall the quick response Neji drew a sharp breath in to make. "But I assure you I would never knowingly do _anything_ to hurt your cousin. She has been nothing but good to me - even in times I don't deserve it. I - I _care_ for her, quite deeply." It was the first time he'd admitted such a thing aloud. Even though he didn't like to do so, he knew Neji needed to hear it. He needed to have the reassurance Gaara would treat Hinata right, because his feelings for her were growing deeper and deeper, practically by the moment.

Neji nodded once, very slowly. "I see." He made no mention of whether or not he actually _believed_ Gaara, but it didn't really bother the redhead that much. The Hyuuga trusted the leader of Suna with his cousin's safety now, and that was a step in the right direction. Any further goodwill between them would come later.

Suddenly anxious to move the conversation to topics less personal, Gaara cleared his throat. "Have you heard anything about Hanabi?"

Immediately, Neji's eyes darkened once again. "Lady Tsunade's tests came back negative. There were no drugs in my younger cousin's system to make her act so out of character, which means her behavior was all her own." He shook his head. "I don't understand it. Hinata and Hanabi have always been close, especially since Hinata has had to act as a surrogate mother to Hanabi for so many years. They've not just been sisters, they've been friends as well."

"Which makes Hanabi's behavior all the more jarring." Gaara had surmised as much from things Hinata had said and his own private observations, but it was good to hear them confirmed by another source. He hadn't been so wildly off-base, then. "What I want to know is, how did Hanabi find out about the letters?"

"Tenten and I have been looking into that - quietly, of course. But thus far we've come up with nothing." Neji's jaw tightened with frustration, and he spun away to begin pacing. "I admit _I_ was surprised when I found letters addressed to me and Hinata, but none to Hanabi. She was right: she was _much_ closer to Uncle Hiashi than Hinata and I were put together. She's always been the baby of the family, and Uncle indulged her as such - partly because he loved her so, and I think also partly to make up for her lack of a mother. I'd like to think this whole incident was inspired by nothing more than her spoiled background and grief, but I don't think so."

"There's something far more sinister behind this," Gaara agreed. "Perhaps it is tied into how the former Lord Hyuuga died?" The thought had crossed his mind earlier, but he'd dismissed it. Surely if whoever had done away with Hyuuga Hiashi had gotten so close to his daughter, he would have done the same thing to Hanabi.

"I'd thought of that, too," Neji admitted. "But something about it just doesn't _sound_ right."

Hinata's bedroom door slid open, interrupting the conversation. Tenten slipped into the sitting room, quietly closing the door behind her. "She's asleep again," Neji's wife announced, moving across the room to stand next to her husband. "It didn't take long, poor dear. She's exhausted." Lines of concern furrowed into her brow, but she said nothing further.

"It's been a long day for her," Gaara responded. "And an even longer couple of weeks."

Tenten nodded in ready agreement. "True," she said. "I just hope she can get a good night's sleep with no interruptions."

"Indeed," Neji said darkly.

Gaara heard the implied warning of sorts, his guilt pricking his conscience once again. "I'll not sleep tonight," he vowed. "I will watch over Hinata and make sure her sleep remains undisturbed."

"Speaking of sleep..." Tenten reached out to grasp Neji's hand and pulled him after her toward the door. "Things will seem much clearer in the morning. Good night, Lord Gaara."

"Hn." Gaara got to his feet and tilted his head in her direction, grateful for her intuitive move. "Good night, Lord Hyuuga, Lady Hyuuga."

As soon as the door closed behind the pair, Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. He could feel the beginnings of a headache - perhaps even a migraine - developing behind his eyes, but he would deal with it. The pain certainly wouldn't stop him from spending the night developing and rejecting theories, not to mention doing exactly what he'd promised: watching over Hinata.

At least as long as Gaara was around, nothing would touch her, he determined. Not even nightmares.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ This chapter has gone through a couple of re-writes, so I hope it reads smoothly. There was just so much I wanted to do, but so it would read smoothly, I had to keep tweaking it around until I got this final result. I'm _so_ enjoying writing this huge turning point in Gaara and Hinata's relationship, and am looking forward to writing its continuing progression from here on out even more! As for the childhood oneshot prequel to this story (entitled _Sunshine_), I posted it a few hours earlier than planned, so it's now available on my author page! Thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope to see you both for _Sunshine_ and for the next update for _Shadows_!


	17. News

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _McKazekage_, _The1CAMIEL_, _I like angst_, _shyprincess82_, _rao hyuga 18_, _QueenP19_, and _ssspooky_ for all your lovely reviews for the last chapter! Also thanks to those of you who have and continue to add this story to their favorite and follow lists. You all are completely amazing!

**Author's Note:** I decided to update this a day early since Christmas Eve is tomorrow and it's looking like it might be rather busy for me. I wanted to make sure I was able to get the new chapter out for you all, just in case I don't have time tomorrow. So thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Chapter XVII~***

_~News~_

* * *

Hinata woke early the next morning to the sound of an angrily cawing bird just outside her bedroom. Propping herself up on one elbow, she ran her hand through her unraveled night braid and squinted toward the doors leading into the garden, confused.

The door connecting her bedroom to the main room slid open, and Gaara shot her an apologetic look. "Sorry," he said as he opened the outside door. "I didn't realize a messenger bird would arrive from Suna this soon."

Ignoring her generally rumpled appearance, Hinata sat up fully as a hawk fluttered through the door and settled on Gaara's outstretched arm. Obviously irritated, the bird flapped its wings in the redhead's face before he stuck out his leg and let Gaara detatch the small scroll he'd carried all the way from Suna.

"Bloody bird," Gaara muttered, releasing the large messenger out into the garden before slamming the door behind it. "The Council must be really mad at me to send the most ill-tempered one we've got at our disposal." Coming across the room, he perched on the bed next to her hip, broke the seal, and unrolled the scroll.

Arranging the blankets around her waist, Hinata bit her lip to keep from asking what the scroll contained. Gaara was the leader of Suna, and undoubtedly it was important business meant for his eyes only. _It was so nice of him to come with me for Father's funeral, since he's so busy in Suna._ Remembering what he'd said about the Council and the bird, she winced. _They're probably mad at him for coming here instead of staying in Suna and going about his business as usual._

Not wanting to distract Gaara, Hinata sat quietly and watched her husband's face as he read the communication from his home village. Over his shoulder, she could see a few black _kanji_ against the white parchment, but forced herself to look away before she read and comprehended them. Instead, she busied herself by running her fingers through her hair, trying to unsnarl the tangles which had worked their way in overnight. It was a little late, since Gaara had already seen her bed-head, but at least it gave her something to do.

She jumped when Gaara suddenly let out a growl and released of the end of the scroll, letting it roll back up with a _snap!_ "Interfering old geezers," he muttered.

_The Council._ "What d-did they d-do?" she dared ask.

Gaara shifted so he sat facing her, his jaw tight, mouth set in a grim line of disapproval. "They want to know if-" He paused for a moment, a tinge of pink crawling up his neck and around his ears. He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing ominously with the motion. "They want to know if there's any hope you might have conceived an heir yet," he rushed out.

Bright red suffused her own face. "We've only b-been married for a c-couple of weeks!" she squeaked.

"I know," Gaara replied, obviously as mortified as she. "It's none of their business, anyway. They should be worrying themselves over other things."

At least now she knew for sure the Council didn't know they had not yet consummated their marriage. That would have been _much_ worse. "What are you g-going to tell them?"

"Nothing. It's none of their business." Gaara slapped the scroll against his hand a couple of times, then shook his head. "Besides, there are plenty of other things in the scroll which need to be addressed. And if there happens to be no room left for an answer to this particular question..." He trailed off and shrugged, a devious smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Hinata found it quite easy to return his smile. She felt slightly in awe of this new Gaara, who was obviously making a concentrated effort to be more open and affectionate with her - at least in private. The small bit of hope inside her was blooming and growing, and before she lost her courage, she leaned forward so she could press a quick kiss to his cheek.

When she pulled back, Gaara was looking at her with a surprised expression, but then he smiled, and she breathed out a sigh of relief. He hadn't been offended by her taking the initiative, then.

Reaching out, he briefly brushed the side of her face with the edge of his index finger. Then he gifted her with another slight smile and stood. "I'll leave so you can ready yourself for the day. While you do that, I'll go about drafting a reply to this." He waved the scroll, then slid out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Allowing herself a moment to let her emotions run wild, Hinata flopped back against her pillows and grinned up at the ceiling. She felt warm all over, with her cheeks flushed, her heart fluttering excitedly, and her entire body lighter than air. During her growing-up years, she'd had fleeting moments of fancy, wondering what it would be like when she finally married. Granted, she'd imagined nothing like the past couple of weeks, but this was closer to what she'd pictured.

In fact, she was beginning to think she could say it was _better_. Even in her wildest, most secret dreams, she had never imagined anyone like Gaara as her husband. She didn't remember Sarutobi Hiruzen very well, but suddenly she felt very grateful towards him for arranging this marriage for her and Gaara.

After getting out of bed and completing her usual morning routine, she went to find something to wear for breakfast as she mused on her relationship. Honestly, she couldn't have found a better man for her, even if she'd tried herself. Her time with Gaara had not been easy, but each problem they faced, they came out with their relationship stronger. She could feel her bond with her husband growing more and more solid, and it excited her.

And even though the idea made her nervous as well as excited, she realized it wouldn't be much longer at all before she _really_ became Gaara's wife.

When she entered the sitting room, she found Gaara standing at the door into the suite talking with a servant. When the two noticed Hinata, the servant bowed, then left.

"Something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Matsuri sent the servant over to say she's feeling better, but still won't be able to help you today." Returning to the low table in the center of the room, Gaara rolled up the two scrolls lying there and tucked them into the leather pouch strapped around his waist, something she noticed he'd been wearing constantly since they reached Konoha. "Are you ready to go to breakfast?"

Hinata slipped her hand into the arm Gaara crooked in her direction. "I am if you are."

A few minutes later, as everyone settled around the table, Hinata noticed one of the usual group was absent. "Is Tenten all right?" she asked Neji.

Her cousin, sitting at the head of the table as the new clan head, took a drink of tea before nodding. "Morning sickness," he explained. "Sometimes it's worse than others. This is her worst bout yet, though."

Across the table, a pair of chopsticks suddenly rattled noisily against a plate. Hinata spun just in time to see Temari leap out of her seat and run from the room, not even bothering to excuse herself before she fled.

Immediately, Hinata got to her feet and went after her. Both Gaara and Neji called for her to stay, but she ignored them, intent on helping her sister-in-law. Had she caught the stomach virus from Matsuri, or was it just floating around the village, and Temari was more likely to catch it since she wasn't from Konoha?

The door into Temari's suite was open when she reached it, so Hinata didn't feel guilty about entering without permission. She went directly to the toilet room, where Temari was dry-heaving miserably.

"D-do you have Matsuri's stomach v-virus?" she ventured.

Temari shrugged since she couldn't answer verbally.

"Should I send to the hospital f-for a Healer?" If Temari wasn't sure, perhaps it would be better to be safe rather than sorry.

This time she received a head-shake in response as Temari slumped back against the wall. Her skin looked pasty and pale, and her hands shook as she wound her arms around her stomach.

Another explanation for Temari's sickness streaked through Hinata's head, as sudden and hot as a comet. "Are _you_ p-pregnant?" Her voice squeaked slightly on the last word.

Temari flinched. "No!" she snapped hoarsely. "I've just caught Matsuri's stomach virus. Now go away and leave me to be miserable in peace!" She lunged for the toilet again.

Hinata backed away and left the room unwillingly. Even though Temari had said otherwise, she would send a servant over to the hospital to get a Healer. If nothing else, they could give her something to help with her nausea, even if she didn't have the same thing Matsuri did.

After tracking down a servant - one who had witnessed Temari's flight through the house a few minutes before and had remained nearby in case assistance was required - and finding out a Healer was already in the house since several others in the servants' quarters were also sick, Hinata returned to the dining hall. Neji and Gaara sat in silence, but the tension which had been present between them before seemed to have eased, even if it hadn't completely vanished.

"Is Temari all right?" Gaara asked as Hinata resumed her seat.

"I'm n-not sure," she admitted. "B-But there's already a Healer here for some others who are sick in the servants' quarters, so Temari will be looked at, too." She bit her lower lip, wondering if Matsuri had caught the virus from the Hyuuga servants, or the other way around. Thus far, returning to Konoha really hadn't brought many good things into being. More like an entire string of events mired in bad fortune.

The three ate in silence for a while, things unnaturally quiet since almost half their usual group was missing. Servants slipped in and out silently throughout the meal, bringing in and taking away dishes in equal measure.

Once the last of them had been carried off, Hinata looked to her cousin. "Have you heard anything about Hanabi yet?" she asked. It was still quite early in the morning, but she was hopeful.

Regretfully, Neji shook his head. "I'm planning on visiting the hospital after the emergency council meeting, though," he replied. "The Elders, apparently, have several things they want to discuss with me." From the expression on his face, Hinata presumed they wanted to lay down their version of the rules. She felt reasonably certain her cousin wouldn't let them walk all over him, as her father had been apt to do a few times in the past.

Hinata opened her mouth to say she'd go with him, but at that moment a servant knelt behind her and held out a small scroll. "This just came by courier from Inuzuka Kiba, milady," the woman said softly.

Surprised at how quickly Kiba had gotten back to her, she accepted the scroll and thanked the servant. Breaking the familiar wolf-head seal, Hinata unrolled the parchment and felt her lips part in surprise. "This afternoon," she murmured. "That was f-fast."

"What's this afternoon?" Gaara questioned.

"K-Kiba's organized all my friends for a g-get-together this afternoon," Hinata replied. "He knows I'll p-probably b-be leaving within the next few d-days, so he g-got everything together as quickly as possible."

"It will be good for you," Neji remarked. "You need some time with your friends. They've all missed you."

"I've missed them," Hinata said wistfully. "B-But what about Hanabi?"

Her cousin's expression clouded. "The last I heard, Lady Tsunade had her sedated in the psych ward." The words sounded ugly as they fell into the quiet air of the room, but Hinata knew there was no other way to say them. It was the truth, and it needed to be said. "I doubt you'd be able to see her, even if you did go." He smiled at her with obviously forced cheerfulness. "Besides, Gaara hasn't had a chance to meet several of your friends. This is a good opportunity."

Gaara made a soft sound which made Hinata think he wasn't quite as enthusiastic to meet her friends as Neji made it seem. "I suppose you're right," she said reluctantly. "B-But if you hear anything, will you send me a message?"

"Of course. Where are you going?" Neji's eyes fell to the scroll Hinata still held.

She glanced down at it, biting back her smile. "N-Naruto wanted us all to meet at Ichiraku, b-but the others managed to c-convince him Tomiko's was more reasonable."

"What's wrong with the first place?" Gaara asked, brow wrinkled in confusion.

Neji hid a laugh in his teacup, but Hinata managed to swallow back her own and take pity on her husband. "It's a ramen shop," she explained. "More of a stall, really. There are only seats for six at Ichiraku's, b-but it's N-Naruto's favorite, so he always b-begs to g-go there every time we all g-get together." Picking up her own teacup, she spoke again before finishing off the liquid inside. "The ramen is g-good, though. The stall is just too small to hold us all."

"Oh."

Hinata set down her cup with a sudden thump as another thought occurred to her. "Should I send K-Kiba a message and have him reschedule?" she asked. "D-Do you think Temari would want to join us?"

Gaara's lips compressed into a thin line, and his eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't think so," he said. "At least for this visit, I think she'd rather just keep to herself as much as possible while we're here."

Trying not to feel disappointed by Gaara's reply, Hinata excused herself and stood. "Then I'll send K-Kiba a response c-confirming we'll be there." As soon as she did that, she'd check in on Temari. Hopefully her sister-in-law would be feeling better, but Hinata wasn't holding her breath.

From the look on her face when Hinata had followed her, Gaara was right. Even if she wasn't sick, for some reason, Temari definitely would rather be alone. The only thing Hinata wondered was why?

Curse her extended family and their secretive, reclusive behavior!

* * *

Since the group had timed their arrival to fall between the afternoon and evening meals, Tomiko's was mostly empty when Gaara and Hinata arrived.

Once inside, Hinata led Gaara directly to the back of the restaurant, where several low tables had been pushed together and most of the rest of the group had congregated. Tomiko had learned very quickly after the group first started coming to her establishment to seat them in the back, since they sometimes got - well, _loud_.

Naruto was the first to spot them. He grinned widely and waved as the two wound their way through the rest of the tables separating the duo from the group proper. "'Bout time you got here!" he declared when they reached the table.

"Temari's sick," Hinata said as she knelt on the cushion between Gaara's and Kiba's. "As are several others at the Hyuuga estate. I wanted to check in on them b-before we left."

"You're so nice to everyone, Hinata." Ino leaned around both Kiba and Shikamaru to speak, her face alight with a welcoming smile. "Good to see you. Sorry I didn't have a chance to talk to you yesterday at the wake."

Hinata nodded and greeted her former maid in return. "It's all right," she said. "Things were quite - well, _b-busy_ yesterday."

"_That's_ quite the understatement," Kiba muttered.

Unsure if she was supposed to respond to her friend's comment or not, Hinata chose to hold her silence and turned to her husband. "Gaara, I'd like you to meet the rest of my friends. Across the table are Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, and Rock Lee. Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki N-Naruto, of course, you already know." Turning, she continued her introductions. "And on this side are Nara Shikamaru and Ino and Inuzuka K-Kiba."

"Am I late?"

Hinata jumped at the sudden voice behind her. She twisted slightly in her seat, feeling her eyes widen when she realized Uchiha Sasuke stood directly behind her. Whipping back around quickly, she closed her eyes and let out a long, shaky breath.

Kiba looked up with a grin. "Hey, man, glad you could make it."

"Hn." Sasuke stiffly moved around the table and took the last seat on the end between Ino and Lee, placing him directly across from Gaara. He looked like he didn't really want to be there, but now she was over her shock, Hinata was glad he had showed up. In her pocket she carried the two halves of the letter he'd torn up the day before, which she had managed to glue together, and she intended to give it to him at some point before the group broke up.

She'd been hoping for this chance, and now here it was. She just hoped Sasuke would be willing to stand still long enough to listen to her, since his reception of the very same letter she intended to give him now had been less than welcoming yesterday.

"And that is Uchiha Sasuke," Hinata murmured to Gaara under her breath while the others were busy greeting the latecomer.

"I figured," Gaara replied just as quietly. "I can see the resemblence to Itachi."

Hinata remembered Temari's words from the day before - and Sasuke's reaction to them -and winced. "D-Don't let him hear you say that."

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto called down the table. "You met Hinata's husband yet?"

She felt her cheeks flush as Sasuke's dark eyes landed on her, then slid to Gaara. "No."

Gaara cleared his throat and tilted his head slightly. "Sabaku Gaara."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke's head tilt was even more infinitesimal than Gaara's. Because of Gaara's kinship with Temari, and her relationship with Itachi, it was obvious Sasuke hated Gaara immediately simply by association.

_Does he feel the same way about me? And, if he does, will he even bother listening to what I have to say?_ Hinata bit her lower lip anxiously. She remembered Itachi's look of extreme sadness when he spoke about his broken bond with his little brother, and she wanted to do whatever she could to help mend that rift. Even if it was permanent, she _had_ to try.

As waves of tension rippled between the two men, Hinata wished she could slide under the table and disappear. Surely the whole meal wouldn't be like this?

Fortunately, Tomiko's appearance distracted everyone from the tense standoff across the table. Since the majority of the group were regulars in her establishment, she was able to list off what everyone wanted. After she took Gaara's order, she glided off towards the kitchen, the jeweled decoration hanging from her neat hair bun clinking musically, and her raised voice issuing orders was heard before the swinging door shut behind her.

While various conversations started up around the table, Kiba turned to Hinata. "How is life in Suna treating you?" he asked directly.

"V-Very well, thank you," Hinata replied. "Though the weather is quite a b-bit d-different from here, the p-people have b-been welcoming and have helped me feel at home there." Okay, so she wasn't telling the _entire_ truth, but she didn't want her friends to know about her struggle. Things in Suna _were_ improving, so what did it matter if she hid her rocky start from them?

Kiba stared at her for another long moment, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Hinata met his gaze squarely, keeping her expression serene as he debated her truthfulness. At last he seemed to decide she was telling the truth, and he turned cheerful again. "That's good to know," he said. "Akamaru and I have been worrying about you, way out there in the desert by yourself."

Hinata smiled. "I'm not b-by myself," she reminded him. "I have G-Gaara, not to mention my sister- and b-brothers-in-law."

Once again Kiba's expression darkened. "One of them being Uchiha Itachi, right?"

Sighing quietly, Hinata resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes." She had expected this reaction, naturally, since her friends were also friends with Sasuke. But it still hurt, knowing they wouldn't give Itachi the benefit of the doubt.

Then again, they hadn't met and spent time with him like Hinata had. But _still_...

"Itachi has b-been just as welcoming as everyone else," Hinata said, a tad sternly. "He is n-nothing like the rumors p-paint him."

Kiba looked surprised. "Oh." After her reaction, he seemed unsure of what else to say.

Taking pity on him, Hinata changed the subject. "How is Akamaru?" she asked.

Brightning at the mention of his horse-sized dog, Kiba once more became his usual animated self. "We've been training for search-and-rescue," he said. "He's always so quick to pick up on new things, I knew he'd be good at it. Sure enough, I was right!" Kiba glanced at the others, then leaned a little closer and lowered his voice. "By the way, I heard you know the group's secret. Is it true?"

Amused by how Kiba brought the matter up, Hinata smiled at him. "About b-being ninja, you mean?" she replied, keeping her own tone soft.

"Ah, so it is true." Kiba grinned. "I, personally, always wanted to tell you. Didn't think it was nice to keep it from you." He suddenly frowned, mood taking an uncharacteristic turn for the melancholy. "Plus I was always afraid you'd think we were talking about you, when you came in and we all had to stop talking."

Hinata felt her cheeks grow warm again. "I admit I _d-did_," she said. "B-But now I know why you all stopped talking, and I understand." Now that she knew the truth, she wondered how she could ever have doubted her friends. They'd all proven themselves many times over, and it had been extremely unfair of her to mistrust them.

The food arrived just then, forestalling any further conversation between Hinata and Kiba. For a while the only sounds were of people enjoying their meals - rice and _sashimi_, sushi and stir fry: the very best meat, vegetables, and spices to be found in Konoha. Tomiko's was a place of fine dining, something proven again and again each time the group ate there.

Eventually Naruto looked up from his food, bright blue gaze bringing Hinata's pale one up as soon as she felt it land on her. "So can you stay in Konoha for a while longer?" he asked. Everyone else looked up from their food, interest in her answer evident on their faces.

Swallowing the bite she'd just finished chewing, Hinata glanced at Gaara out of the corner of her eye. To be honest, she had no idea how long she could stay. When her husband had to return to Suna, she would go with him. They'd not had many opportunities to discuss such things, so she wasn't sure what to say.

Gaara cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him. "My sister and Hinata's lady's maid are both sick, so we'll stay until they are feeling well enough to travel," he said. "If I had to guess, though, I'd say we'll be here another three days."

Hinata gave him a grateful look, which he returned by slanting his head in her direction as his eyes warmed. She'd sensed his unease throughout the meal, and though she was extremely happy he'd come with her to meet the rest of her friends, she was sad he didn't feel comfortable.

_Though,_ she thought to herself, _now that I think about it, Gaara's not comfortable in social situations around those he knows. It's only natural being around people he _doesn't_ know would make him even more uncomfortable._ She bit her lower lip, wondering what she could do to let him know she was grateful for his coming with her.

After the last of their empty plates had been carried away and their teacups refilled, the group once more settled into comfortable conversation. Hinata relaxed, happy things felt like they had before she left for Suna. Now that she was no longer living in Konoha, and was married to the leader of the Sand on top of that, she'd wondered if her friends would treat her differently. She was relieved to find they weren't.

...Except, maybe, for trying to draw her into the conversation more.

Movement at the other end of the table drew her eye away from Naruto's animated face and gesturing hands. Hinata gripped her hands together tightly in her lap when she realized Sasuke was getting ready to leave. She had to make her move now, for she wasn't sure she'd be able to see him again before she left.

Naruto paused his narrative, and Hinata exhaled in relief. "I'm sorry," she said. "Excuse me for just a m-moment, p-please."

Ignoring the puzzled looks of everyone else as she hurried away from the table, Hinata caught up to Sasuke just as he was handing over payment to Tomiko for his part of the group meal. "Excuse m-me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's dark brows drew down in annoyance as he turned to look at her. "What?"

Tangling her fingers together in front of her, she forced herself to hold his gaze as she said, "I n-need to talk to you. It's important."

He regarded her for a long moment, his eyes narrow, lips thin with disapproval as he thought about it. Finally, he jerked his head toward the door in a motion for her to follow him and turned to walk away.

Her heart pounding, Hinata stepped through the outer door, then turned as he followed. Foot traffic along the street neither paused nor paid the pair any mind as they moved a few steps away from the door so they wouldn't block the exit.

"All right, what do you want?" Sasuke asked, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his dark pants.

Grateful for the crowded street, since it made it seem less likely Sasuke would react in the same manner he did to Temari, Hinata reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter. In the time between breakfast and when she and Gaara left, she had carefully applied glue to the torn edges and pieced the halves back together. "Here," she said shyly.

Sasuke's eyebrows arched. "Is that a love note?" he asked.

She wasn't sure whether he was being sarcastic or serious. Flushing fiercely, she shook her head and thrust the letter out towards him. "_N-No_!" she protested, a little too loudly. Her shoulders rose in an effort to shield her tomato-red face as several people tossed her and Sasuke questioning looks as they passed. _Oh, why does this have to be so difficult? I should have just handed it to him in the restaurant and gone back to the group._

...But she couldn't have done that. She needed to make sure he read it. She owed that much to Itachi, at least, for his efforts to make her feel more welcome in Suna.

His earlier scowl quickly reclaimed Sasuke's features. He made no move to take the letter, leaving his hands tucked firmly in his pockets. "Sheesh, I was just kidding," he muttered. Taking a step back, he eyed the paper, most particularly the patched tear. "That's the same thing your cranky sister-in-law tried to give me yesterday, right?"

Swallowing back her hysterical reaction to Sasuke's description of Temari, Hinata nodded. She made no move to withdraw it, instead leaving her hand floating between them, letting the presence of the letter grasped in her fingers speak for itself.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, continuing to stare at the paper as if he thought it might bite him if he reached for it. "Have you read it?" he asked suddenly.

Hinata's face heated again. She hadn't _meant_ to, but during her efforts to patch up the letter, she had seen a few phrases here and there. "I g-glimpsed a few words while I was trying to f-fix it," she admitted. "B-But I d-didn't read the whole thing, n-no."

Frowning, Sasuke sighed. "Neh. I was hoping you'd be able to tell me what it said, so I wouldn't have to read it. Because you're not going to let this go until I take it, are you?"

Standing her ground with a courage she didn't really feel, Hinata shook her head. To be honest, if Sasuke turned around and walked away, she probably wouldn't follow him. She wasn't even sure she'd make an effort to try to track him down again before she left Konoha.

But she had a feeling, deep inside her, Sasuke _wanted_ to read the letter. He wanted to know what his brother had to say to him. She just _knew_, somehow, their bond wasn't as shattered as Itachi thought it to be.

At last, Sasuke sighed gustily and snatched the letter from her hand. Hinata bit her lip as she felt the paper slice two of her fingers, but she didn't say anything. At least the younger Uchiha took it. That didn't necessarily mean he'd _read_ it, but it was in his possession now.

The rest was up to him.

Without another word, Sasuke turned to walk off. Hinata remained where she was, wrapping her arms around herself as he strode away from her...

...Then stopped, hesitated, and turned back.

"I have to know," Sasuke called over the distance between them. "Did you see a 'sorry' inside?"

Hinata hesitated for a fraction of a second. _If I said I did, would he read it? Or would it make him throw it away without even giving it a chance?_ Clenching her hands into fists at her sides, she shakily called back, "N-Not that I saw."

It was at least partially the truth. She _hadn't_ seen the word "sorry" in the little bit of the letter she had accidentally read. She had, however, spotted the word _apologize_. But she decided it was probably wiser of her if she _didn't_ mention that little fact.

Sasuke nodded once, thoughtfully. He turned, took a step, then hesitated and glanced back over his shoulder. "Hey, Hinata?"

She blinked, wary of what he wanted now. "Y-Yes?"

The corner of his mouth kicked up in what might have been the ghost of a smile. "Thanks." This time when he turned and walked away, he neither paused nor looked back before he vanished around the corner at the end of the block.

Letting out her breath on a long, relieved sigh, Hinata turned and half-floated back into the restaurant. _What do you know? I followed him, and he actually listened to me and took the letter._ She smiled as she returned to the group, but the motion had a double meaning to it only she knew. _And I get the feeling he's _actually_ going to read it._

Perhaps she hadn't been meant to overhear the conversation between Itachi and Temari the morning they left Suna. But now she was glad she did, for it gave her a chance to try to mend the rift between the Uchiha brothers.

Now if only it were as easy to mend the one between her and Hanabi...

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I decided to update a day early since tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and it's looking like it'll be a bit busy for me, so I wanted to post it now to make sure I got it up for you all. Also, for those of you who might have missed it, the oneshot prequel _Sunshine_ is now up! The link for it is listed with the rest of my stories on my author's page. I really hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope to see you again for the next update! I hope you all have a blessed, safe, and Merry Christmas!


	18. Understanding

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _rao hyuga 18_, _McKazekage_, _ssspooky_, _shyprincess82_, _I like angst_, _BookFan22 a.k.a GwenFan22_, and _paigebrumby_ for all your lovely, supportive reviews! Also thanks to everyone who has added and keeps adding this story to their favorites and follows, you all make me so excited every time I see a new alert in my ebox!

**Author's Note:** Another day-early update! I wanted to be sure and get this out to you all, though, especially since I wasn't sure I'd be able to. I've been fighting a mutant cold since Christmas Eve, but I'm _finally_ feeling a bit better and was able to get this chapter finished up for you all. Apologies for any mistakes I might have missed during the editing process since I'm still not one-hundred percent yet. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and have a happy New Year!

* * *

***~Chapter XVIII~***

_~Understanding~_

* * *

After breakfast the next morning - at which Tenten was once more in attendance, but Temari was conspicuously absent - Hinata went to check on her sister-in-law.

The shades were still drawn and the shouji doors leading outside closed. Hinata shut the bedroom door behind her to keep out the light from the main room, but advanced no further. "Temari?" she whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Hmm." The half-moan came from the direction of the bed, and Hinata saw the lump under the blankets stir slightly in the dim glow of the single bedside lamp. "What time is it?" Temari sounded hoarse and exhausted.

"We just finished b-breakfast." Hinata winced, wishing she hadn't mentioned food. After the incident at breakfast yesterday, she was pretty sure food was the _last_ thing about which Temari wanted to hear. "I c-came to check on you."

"Oh. Thanks, I suppose." Temari stirred slightly again, reaching over pick up a cup from her bedside table and take a cautious sip of its contents. "The Healer left me some herbs, and one of the servants brewed it into a tea. I wasn't able to drink much of it yesterday, but I managed to get and keep some down overnight."

"Is it helping?" Hinata asked.

Temari sank back down onto her pillows, face set in a grimace. "The stuff tastes so nasty it almost makes me sick all over again. But yes, I suppose it is helping. Some." She tossed her arm over her eyes and moaned softly. "No offense, Hinata, but I'm really starting to wish I hadn't come to Konoha with you."

"N-None taken." Hinata could understand not wanting to be away from home while sick. She had once fallen ill while spending the night with Sakura, and she felt so completely miserable until finally her mother and Neji came to pick her up. Being home, in her own bed, had made her feel slightly better.

Sakura lived in the same village, albeit nearly halfway across from Hinata. She couldn't imagine being away from Konoha and being ill, but she supposed she'd have to experience it eventually.

"Speaking of not taking offense..." Temari dropped her arm and rolled her head on her pillow to look at her sister-in-law. "I didn't mean to snap at you yesterday morning when you followed to check on me. I'm genuinely sorry for that."

Shuffling a step closer, Hinata smiled. "It's all right," she said. "You d-didn't feel well, and I was b-bothering you." She clasped her hands in front of her and tilted her head slightly. "P-Plus, I know from p-personal experience it's quite embarrassing to b-be so sick in front of someone."

"True," Temari agreed. "But that's not the only reason I'm apologizing." She sighed and settled her hand, palm flat and fingered splayed, over her middle. "Gaara came in and talked to me earlier, and he said some things that made me get to thinking."

Hinata inched back toward the door. "If you d-don't feel like d-discussing things now..." she hedged.

"No, I _need_ to say this." Temari squirmed around until she sat with her head and shoulders settled against the pillows she propped against her headboard. With a flick of her wrist, she indicated the chair sitting next to the door. "You'd better sit down."

Considering some of the other conversations she'd had recently with her sister-in-law, Hinata wasn't entirely sure she wanted to carry through on this one. But Temari seemed determined, so she perched on the edge of the chair and tried to look expectant and understanding.

Temari plucked at a loose thread on her top blanket, very carefully not looking in her direction. "To be honest - well, I had some _selfish_ reasons for wanting you and Gaara to consummate your marriage. The sooner you do, the sooner there'll be a chance of a child."

It was a good thing the light in the room was dim, because Hinata felt her face go bright red. _This is definitely _not_ the conversation I want to be having with Temari right now. Or with anyone. At any time._

"In this one thing, the Suna High Council and I are in agreement, but for completely different reasons." Temari blew out her breath and shook her head. "Sorry. If it helps, I don't want to talk about this _any_ more than you do."

That really didn't help, but Hinata didn't have the heart to tell Temari. "N-Not to b-be rude - b-but why are we having this c-conversation, then?"

"So you'll understand." Temari pushed her hair away from her pale, sweaty face, finally looking up at Hinata. "As you know, Suna has a very violent past. Our village was founded on principles some might call harsh at best, and downright bloody at worst. This has bled - if you'll pardon the pun - over into our politics, and while there have been several reforms in recent years, one seemingly unimportant 'rule' was overlooked - until recently."

Hinata nodded to show she was following, though she didn't understand _where_ this was going. What did Suna politics, both past and present, have to do with her and Gaara consummating their marriage? And what did _that_, of all things, have to do with Temari's behavior and sudden confession?

"I don't know if you remember or not, but I met Itachi originally when I visited Konoha with my family. I was twelve." A wry smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, and she cautiously shook her head. "Long story short, I had halfway forgotten about him and our encounter until Gaara told me Suna would be accepting a new citizen - and ninja - into her ranks."

"Itachi," Hinata guessed.

"Itachi," Temari agreed. "I knew the second I saw him he looked familiar, but I just couldn't place him - until I heard his name." She shook her head, letting out a short, coughing laugh. "Let me tell you, he drove me nuts when we were in Konoha, and it didn't get much better when he moved to Suna. But there was just _something_ about him. He kept getting under my skin, making me think about him even when we weren't around each other."

"You were falling for him," Hinata breathed. _How romantic_.

"Yeah," Temari said dryly. "I was, albeit extremely reluctantly. We had a rocky courtship, to say the least. I wanted to hate him, but I just couldn't. He seemed so cold and distant, but that just made him all the more of a challenge. I _had_ to break through, to get him to show _some_ sort of emotion." She shook her head. "Let me tell you this: when we finally admitted what we felt for each other, I honestly wasn't sure if he was going to kiss me or throttle me. Admittedly, I felt quite the same way about him, so I suppose we really did suit each other well."

Suddenly Temari sat up a little straighter and snatched up her tea again. She took a sip, then drew in and let out several deep breaths before setting the cup aside. "I'm sorry, where was I again?"

"You and Itachi had just found out you suited each other well." Even though Hinata was still confused, she found herself drawn into Temari's story. It _seemed_ a lot nicer than the last one she'd told, anyway. Though she _did_ have a horrible feeling it wasn't going to keep going on the same vein...

"Right." Temari nodded and slumped a little lower on her pillow, hands moving to clench together over her stomach. "To make an even longer story even shorter, obviously we wound up together. Naturally, ours was a love match, so we had no trouble - ah, well, doing what husbands and wives do." She smiled apologetically at Hinata's blush. "Of course, one thing led to another, and, well, what you would naturally expect would happen, happened."

"A b-baby," Hinata breathed.

"And now we've gotten to the part of the story that involves Suna politics and you." Temari studied her hands, an unbelievably sad expression suddenly spreading over her wan features. "I was nervous, of course, since problems with pregnancy run in my family."

"Your mother had trouble c-carrying you and your b-brothers," Hinata said, remembering what Temari had told her back in Suna.

"Yes. But Itachi was esctatic, and like he told me, I'm not my mother. I was a strong, healthy young woman, and according to the Healer we saw, I was around two months into my pregnancy and things were going wonderfully. I had minimal morning sickness, I was still maintaining a relatively normal appetite, and my weight gain was the expected for someone only two months or so along."

Hinata tried to picture this in her mind: Itachi and Temari smiling over the blonde's still-flat stomach, discussing names and genders and other baby-related things. The image made her own lips quirk upwards slightly in response.

Temari's next words, however, quickly made Hinata's smile vanish. "Everything was still going normally at the three-month mark. I was so excited, I imagined I could _feel_ my belly expanding, though I knew I wouldn't get a visible baby bump for a while yet. I was so happy, I couldn't stop smiling. It didn't take long for word to spread I was pregnant, though Itachi and I had hoped to keep the news just in the family for a little while longer." She drew in another deep, shaky breath. "Unfortunately, the news got out, with unforseen consequences."

The former Hyuuga felt her breath catch and hang in her throat, nearly choking her. _Oh no._

"The day had been like any other, really. I had little bit of morning sickness right after I got up, but nothing too terrible. Gaara had arranged for a small get-together that night - him, Kankuro, Itachi, and me, some friends, and of course the Council - to celebrate my pregnancy. There was a lot of mingling, naturally, and _everybody_ kept coming up to congratulate me. I started feeling a little sick, but I didn't think much about it. The room was hot, I had eaten quite a bit, and I was, above all, nervous." Temari smiled thinly. "I don't like having all the attention on me, as you've probably noticed, and considering the reason for the party, basically all the attention _was_ on me."

_To be expected._ She hoped such a party would not be thrown when she and Gaara announced their pregnancy. Perhaps she could just hide away for nine months. If a party had to be thrown, it could be done _after_ the child was born, when he (or she!) would the center of attention.

Temari, unaware of her sister-in-law's brief distraction, continued. "As the evening wore on, I kept feeling sicker, and I started to have stomach cramps. By the time the party broke up, I felt like someone had stabbed me through with a hot iron." She shook her head. "Itachi rushed me straight to the nearest Healer, but by then it was too late."

"Misc-carriage?" Hinata felt her eyes fill with tears.

"In a manner." Temari smoothed her hand across her already-straight blankets once more, her eyes bright in the dim glow of the bedside lamp. "But that wasn't the whole story. Three of the members of Suna's High Council had bypassed my brother - knowing what his reaction would have been had they gone to him - and slipped a certain herb into my tea earlier in the evening. It didn't hurt _me_, but it still had the desired effect."

"_Why_ would they d-do something like that?" Hinata gasped out, shocked and revolted. She had seen the members of the Council at her wedding reception, and thought the group looked harsh and unyielding. But she _never_ would have thought any of them capable of something as awful as _this_.

"As I said, Suna was built on a set of bloody rules meant to make us the most powerful village in the world," Temari said. "Some of them have been changed, others have slipped by the wayside simply because they are out of date and no longer feasible, and others still exist, yet were easily overlooked." She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, loud and long. "I don't blame Gaara at all. I know _if_ he had known about it, he would have put a stop to it. Even now, he's trying to fight it, though the Council still keep fighting _him_..."

Hinata was beginning to suspect what this suspicious rule was, and she didn't like it.

"You see, Hinata, back when our village was first formed, mistrust ran rampantly. Suna was built by one of two brothers who hated the other, and always suspected him of trying to usurp power. It was he who made the rule: only the leader of Suna could have children first, to make sure their bloodline was secure. After Suna's original leader, this wasn't a problem. For some leaders, they had multiple children, but only one survived - through one means or another - to rule. For others, only one child was born to the family. So the rule was mainly forgotten, though it was still written down, thus still in effect."

Temari drew in another deep, shaky breath before she continued. "We were unaware of this rule when Itachi and I conceived. In this one case, some of the Council was _against_ the other three's plan, but they agreed to keep quiet. The three who acted out did not go to my brother first, knowing Gaara would forbid them from what they set out to do." She looked up at Hinata again, her eyes swimming with tears. "Gaara has been working to try to get that law struck, but the Council keeps blocking him. A majority vote from them _is_ required, and they usually either land in a tie or wind up with the wrong side in majority. So, you see, Itachi and I cannot have children of our own until you and Gaara do."

Just when Hinata thought she was getting used to the differences in Suna, she discovered something new which sent her reeling. Why didn't Gaara tell (warn?) her about this? And if members of the Council went out on their own and did something like that, what was to stop them from doing something else on their own?

"Were the three C-Council members p-punished?" Hinata finally asked.

Once again looking down at her hands, folded in her lap, Temari shook her head. "We all wanted to, so badly. But, as horrible as it was, they _did_ have the law on their side. We can't touch them for what they did for that very reason." She squirmed a bit until she was lying flatter on her pillows, her teal eyes drooping slightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "But I think I'd like to rest again now."

Hinata nodded and stood. "I understand," she replied. "Thank you for telling me that. I understand more n-now." And she really did. Temari's reactions to certain things which had happened over the past couple of weeks made sense now in light of what she'd just shared. Though it must have been hard for the blonde to share her story, Hinata was grateful she did. "I'll leave you alone n-now."

Closing the door behind her, Hinata made her way across the sitting room and then slipped out into the hall. Leaving one hand resting against the door, she bowed her head and let out her breath in a long, tired sigh.

"There you are!"

Hinata turned at the sound of Tenten's voice behind her. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better." Tenten smiled ruefully and patted her still-flat stomach. "Early mornings are the worst, but once we get closer to afternoon, things start improving." She glanced at the door to Temari's suite, but didn't ask any questions. Instead, she said, "We just got a message from the hospital. Hanabi is finally awake, coherent, and calmed down. Neji's got another meeting with the Council, so would you like to come with me to see her?"

She didn't have to think about it very long at all. "Yes," she agreed immediately. "Let me find G-Gaara and tell him what's g-going on, and then we c-can leave."

"I'm right here," Gaara said, rounding the corner. "Where are you going?"

"Hanabi is awake," Hinata told him. "I'm g-going to the hospital to see her."

Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly. After glancing at the door into his sister's rooms, he reached out and secured Hinata's hand with his own. "I'm coming with you," he said. He didn't say more, but she understood what was unspoken. _Where you go, I go. We are in this together, no matter what happens_.

* * *

Hinata felt her stomach twist the moment she stepped into the hospital. Sudden anxiety seized her, and she allowed Tenten and Gaara to take the lead. Konoha's hospital was relatively large, and the spacious white halls formed a kind of maze which made Hinata dizzy as they traversed them. Swallowing back the nausea swelling into her throat, she tightened her hand on Gaara's arm and followed Tenten through the doorway leading in the the psych ward.

It broke her heart to think of her little sister in this part of the hospital. From her toddler years on, Hanabi had always been a cheerful child, always ready with a smile or a laugh whenever her older sister was feeling depressed. Their closeness was something Hinata had always treasured, and the way it had been so badly tested recently left her feeling uncertain and shaken.

"Room four-fifteen, four-fifteen..." Tenten halted abruptly in front of a door with the same numbers painted in black on a white plaque hanging on the wall. "Four-fifteen." Taking a step back, she looked at Hinata and smiled bracingly. "I'll stay out here," she said softly. "You and Lord Gaara go on in. I'll be right here whenever you're ready to leave."

Grateful for the older woman's understanding, Hinata reached out with one trembling hand and pushed open the door. Gaara's hand slid to her lower back, and the warm, reassuring solidness of its presence gave her the confidence she needed to take the few steps needed to carry her through the door and past the small entryway into the room proper.

Hanabi sat curled up on a chair in the corner, her head turned toward the window. She wore the expected white hospital scrubs and robe, her feet bare, hair pulled back in a low ponytail secured at the base of her neck. She looked calm, almost peaceful, quite the opposite of how she had the last time the two sisters had seen each other.

"Hanabi?" She spoke her sister's name softly, quietly, afraid of startling her - or bringing the screaming creature of two days before back to the forefront.

For a moment the younger Hyuuga sister did not respond. She kept staring out the window, the only sign of her having heard lying in the tightening of her fists around the fabric of her robe. At last she drew in a deep breath, turned, and met Hinata's eyes squarely.

"Hello, sister." She spoke calmly and in a monotone, no inflection in her voice or eyes. "I've been expecting you to come visit me."

Letting go of Gaara's arm, Hinata forced herself to walk slowly across the room until she stood in front of her sister. She could feel Gaara follow her and pause only a couple of steps away, ready to intervene if necessary, but she hoped it wouldn't be. Very carefully, she leaned over and wrapped her arms around Hanabi, enfolding her in a loose but no less heartfelt hug. _Please, Hanabi, please..._

Stiffening, Hanabi twitched as if she were getting ready to push her older sibling away. But Hinata did not let go, neither loosening nor tightening her embrace until she felt two arms latch onto her and cling.

_Hanabi..._ Lowering her head, Hinata rested it against the top of her sister's as Hanabi began to cry. _Oh, my little sister. I am so, so sorry._

"I'm sorry!" Hanabi sobbed. "Hinata, I am so sorry!"

Startled by Hanabi's sudden apology, Hinata lifted her head and looked down at the younger girl's tear-streaked face. "For what?" she asked.

"Everything." Letting go of Hinata, Hanabi reached up and wiped the tears off her face. She took two deep, gasping breaths before speaking again. "I was so mean to you at the wake. I was so mad, but that was no excuse. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Or tried to attack you. Or-" she sniffed and drew in another long, shaky breath "-or called you such horrible names."

"Oh, Hanabi." Crouching in front of her sister's chair, Hinata gathered Hanabi's hands in hers and squeezed. "I forgive you. It's all right. You were a lot c-closer to Father than I was, and your g-grief just made you-"

Hanabi shook her head. "No!" she protested. "That's not it."

Hinata drew back slightly. "What d-do you mean?" she asked.

Shaking her head, Hanabi wiped away more tears. "I've been jealous of you, Hinata."

"Jealous? Of _me_?" Hinata fought against her jaw's urge to drop. "Why _m-me_?"

Her sister's pale eyes slid from Hinata to Gaara and back. "You keep saying I was closer to Father. All right, maybe that's true. I did spend more time with him than you. _But_, he did far more for you than he ever did for me. He _loved_ you more." Her hands curled into fists in her lap. "Even when we were spending time together, just the two of us, he was always comparing me to you. He would advise me to work harder in my studies, so my grades would be as good as yours. He would urge me to get out more, so I could find friends for myself as good as yours. Yes, he loved me, cared for me, but not the same way he did you, Hinata."

Even after reading her father's letter, a part of Hinata had questioned her father's love for her. After eighteen years of life with very little contact with the mystery that was Hyuuga Hiashi, she really did wonder if her father did love her, or only _said_ he did. But after Hanabi's words, she found she had to rethink her assumptions. _Perhaps Father really did love me as much as he said he did in that letter. But still... _"Hanabi, I-"

She lifted her hand quickly. "Don't say it," Hanabi warned. "I don't want to hear it. I _can't_ hear it right now."

Reluctantly, Hinata nodded. "All right." For a moment the two sisters sat in silence, each seeing the other in a completely new light.

"Hanabi."

Both of women looked at Gaara, who had come a few steps closer. He looked back and forth between them, obviously uncomfortable at being the center of their attention. But finally he smiled at Hinata and then turned to Hanabi. "Would you like to come to Suna with us when Hinata and I return in a couple of days?" he asked.

Hinata felt the knot in her stomach ease a little even as the love developing in her heart swelled. _Oh, Gaara._ The thought had crossed her own mind, but she hadn't been sure what Gaara would think about it, so she hadn't said anything. But his bringing it up himself meant he had thought the same thing, and thus approved.

Visibly brightening, Hanabi looked back and forth between Gaara and Hinata. "Really?" she said. "Are you sure? I-I won't be in the way?"

"Not at all," Hinata said reassuringly.

"We'll need to talk to Lady Tsunade and your cousin first, of course," Gaara added. "But I think a change of scenery will help you." He smiled again, his gaze drifting back and forth between his wife and sister-in-law. "Besides, I know Hinata has been missing you, and wanting you to come visit her. This is the perfect time."

They stayed a few minutes more, then left with promises to come again later with news about whether or not the trip to Suna would happen. When they shared the idea with Tenten as the trio left the hospital, the new mistress of the Hyuuga estate nodded thoughtfully.

"It's a good idea," she agreed. "Neji and I were planning to take you up on your invitation to come to Suna's Founder's Day festival, so Hanabi can come back to Konoha with us after it's over."

That would give Hanabi a little less than a month in Suna. Hinata hoped it would be enough time for her sister to come to terms with what had happened recently, and to get her far down the path of the healing process.

And, Hinata thought grimly as they entered the gates into the Hyuuga estate, that would also give her plenty of time to find out how Hanabi discovered the existence of her and Neji's letters.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Again, this chapter was posted a day early! But next week I plan to get back to the regular posting schedule of Mondays. I was kind of concerned for a while I wasn't going to be able to get this chapter posted, since I've been fighting a mutant cold since Christmas Eve, but fortunately I'm _finally_ feeling a bit better and was able to get this chapter edited so I could post it today. Please forgive me for any mistakes I might have missed since I'm not quite feeling one-hundred percent better yet. I hope you all have a very happy New Year! Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to see you again for the next update!


	19. Return

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _SinShu_, _QueenP19_, _rao hyuga 18_, _shyprincess82_, _sailorangelmoon1_, and _lidianm_ for all your wonderful reviews! Also thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorite and follows lists - you all have really helped me get back into the swing of things after being so sick. I love you all!

**Author's Note:** I apologize a thousand times for this late update! The mutant cold I mentioned I had last update turned into a really nasty case of bronchitis, so I'm just now feeling like getting back into the swing of things with writing and editing and such. I wanted to go ahead and get this chapter out to you now instead of waiting until the next usual update day, kind of as an apology for making you wait so long. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter XIX~***

_~Return~_

* * *

As they approached the rock wall surrounding Suna, Hinata felt the knot in her stomach ease a little. Though they'd returned home the same less-traveled route by which they'd gone to Konoha, she'd still been slightly concerned about being attacked. Gaara had informed her things had been quiet in Suna ever since they left, but Hinata wondered if their return would bring problems once more.

At least the trouble - _that_ trouble, anyway - hadn't plagued them while in Konoha.

"Home sweet home," Temari sighed. "It's been far too long since we left."

"It's only been a little over a week," Gaara remarked from Hinata's right.

From the look on Temari's face, it seemed the blonde thought it had been about a week too long. Hinata was very grateful her sister-in-law had come along, though. The two women had formed a kind of understanding in Konoha, and she hoped it would endure now they were back in Suna.

Regretfully, Hanabi had not been allowed to come along. Both Neji and Lady Tsunade admitted they felt uncertain about the younger Hyuuga girl's spending so much time in Suna, especially after her violent behavior at the wake. She would, however, accompany her cousin and Tenten to Suna for the Founder's Festival in a couple of weeks, so Hinata's keen disappointment had been tempered a bit by that news.

Hinata had, however, brought something new with her. In her saddlebag, a handful of custom-made kunai and a spring-loaded weapon which fit around her wrist and fired senbon needles awaited her use. Tenten had given the weapons to her right before Hinata left, saying she should have Gaara or Temari help her learn how to use them.

"I know you've got Matsuri as your security detail, and you're also safe whenever you're with Gaara, or Temari, or Itachi," she said. "But it would still make me feel better if you knew how to use a few weapons yourself. I made these especially for you."

Her fingers drifted down to the saddlebag. She felt at the same time anxious and excited about learning how to use the weapons, and she had to admit, being able to protect herself _did_ seem like a good idea. But was she really ready to learn how to use such dangerous tools?

She was abruptly jerked from her thoughts as they approached the tall, narrow opening in the rock face. A figure dressed in the standard light brown color of Suna itself approached, seated atop a rangy chestnut which easily swallowed up the distance between them at a rapid trot. "Lord Gaara!" At his call, Hinata recognized Baki, the head of Suna's war council. "It is good you returned so quickly." He reined his horse in and around to ride along Suna's red-haired leader.

"What's happened?" At his subordinate's approach, Gaara had shifted subtly in his saddle, his shoulders stiffening slightly, back straightening. All the tiredness Hinata had seen and sensed in him the past few days vanished, and she marveled at how easily he was able to hide such things. While she admired him for that ability, at the same time it made her so very sad to know how he had developed such a skill.

"There have been no further attacks," Baki said quickly, as if realizing how his earlier words could have been taken. "But Master Itachi has returned, and..." He trailed off, his visible eye darting to Temari's face.

Temari jerked forward in her saddle so quickly Sanraizu hopped sideways skittishly. "Itachi what?" she demanded. "What happened?"

"It is not as bad as it looks," Baki started. Before he could continue, Temari leaned low over her mare's neck and urged her into a gallop, charging across the distance between the small group and the entrance to Suna with obvious single-minded focus.

"Temari!" Gaara shouted after her. Cursing softly, he made a sharp motion with his right hand which swiftly made Matsuri bring her own horse forward to ride alongside Hinata on the left. "Do you feel comfortable riding at a gallop?" he went on to ask his wife.

Adjusting her grip on the reins, Hinata nodded. It had been a while since she'd last ridden at such a speed, but she understood why Gaara wished to pick up the pace. "Yes, I c-can d-do it."

With her agreement, the group picked up its pace. It didn't take long for Gaara, Hinata, Matsuri, and Baki to outpace their attendants, who were laden down with the travelers' luggage. They caught up with Temari soon after riding through the narrow canyon separating the village from the open desert, since she was forced to slow down because racing through the streets was inadvisable, even at midday when almost everyone was indoors to escape the heat.

"Temari!" Gaara called again as they drew closer to her. Her head jerked briefly in their direction, but then returned forward, focused on the round tower visible above the roofs of every other building in the village. "Slow down. You'll do Itachi no good if you get yourself hurt."

"I have to get to him," Temari choked out. "He shouldn't have gone by himself, and I _knew_ it. Now look what's happened!" She reined Sanraizu around a curve so sharply the horse's flank scraped against the lamp post there to light the streets at night. "I have to go to him. I have to see with my own eyes..."

Now they were within the protection of the walls of the village, Matsuri and Baki dropped back to ride behind Hinata and Gaara, who had pulled alongside Temari so they were riding three abreast. "Temari," Gaara repeated, his voice calm. "He's all right."

"How do you know?" his sister snapped back.

Reaching out, Gaara grasped his sister's arm, forcing her to rein in her horse so she could look over at him. "He knows his limits," he replied. "As you know yours. He is all right."

Hinata was surprised to see some of the tension ease out of Temari. She let out a long, shaky breath and closed her eyes, her shoulders slumping slightly. "You're right," she said. Raising her head, she darted a look at Hinata, apology in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you unprotected like that."

Quickly shaking her head, Hinata leaned forward so she could see her sister-in-law better. "It's all right," she said. "Were it G-Gaara, I would feel the same. I understand."

At her words, Gaara's head snapped around, and he looked at her with an unfathomable expression on his face, as if he couldn't quite believe what he'd just heard. Hinata offered him a shy smile, and Temari took the opportunity to slip away from them again. This time Gaara made no move to call after her or follow her, instead continuing to gaze at Hinata as a tiny hint of hope trickled into his eyes.

From behind them, Baki cleared his throat. "Excuse me for interrupting, milord, milady, but you are expected at the tower. Directly."

Hinata felt heat race into her cheeks as Gaara tore his gaze away and nodded. "Of course. We wouldn't want to keep the Council waiting." Now she knew more about what had happened in Suna before her arrival, Hinata heard the hard note in her husband's voice when he talked about the group of men who acted as his advisors. She felt her own dislike grow in response, and spurred Kiri into motion a little harder than she'd meant. Her usually placid mare tossed her head in surprise but made no further complaint at her mistreatment.

The gates into the Sabaku estate were still open when Gaara and Hinata reached them. The guards posted there bowed and murmured words of welcome as their master and mistress rode past, then closed the gates after the last of the attendants - who had caught up when the couple paused earlier - rode through.

As they reined their horses to a stop in the sandy courtyard, Hinata's eyes were immediately drawn to the entrance to the massive building housing Gaara's office and their own home. Temari stood on her tiptoes, her arms clutched tightly around Itachi's shoulders. The Uchiha held his wife with his right arm wrapped around her waist; his left was cradled in a sling as white as the bandages wrapped around his head.

Now Hinata understood what Baki's words meant. Even with that reassurance, though, she felt concern ripple through her. Directly on its heels came a fresh wave of curiosity, and she had to bite her lip to keep from asking _what_, exactly, Itachi had been doing to garner such injuries.

_He is a ninja, just like Neji and Tenten and so many others._ Forcing her eyes away from her brother- and sister-in-law, Hinata allowed a stable boy to grasp Kiri's reins to hold the mare still while she descended from the saddle. Giving the grey one last fond pat, she stepped back as Kiri and Kaen were led off toward the stables.

Standing in the middle of the current of activity going on around her as luggage was unloaded and sorted, Hinata felt something deep in her chest seize a little. Seeing this physical evidence of how dangerous a ninja's job was made her cousin's career choice seem all the more grim. How many injuries had Neji gotten and had to hide from her over the years, all because she did not know ninja existed?

The knowledge was both a blessing and a curse. As Gaara's hand settled at the small of her back so he could guide her toward the house, Hinata realized she wasn't sure which was the better description.

Her gaze slid to her own husband, who looked so strong and commanding as he listened to the barrage of information released upon him the moment they stepped into the house. She studied his unmarked profile, from his hairline to the slope of his jaw to the point of his chin, and then allowed her gaze to drift lower.

Did his clothes hide evidence of his own life as a ninja from her? She felt sick at the thought of sharp blades piercing his skin, of fists and feet and cudgels impacting his body. A chill raced up her spine and across her shoulders, leaving her fighting to keep from demanding right then and there to know if he was marked by his past. Her fingers itched to reach out and touch his back, his arm, his chest, to see if she could _feel_ scars through his clothing. Her fingers twitched as her hand lifted, following her mind's instinctive prompting...

Swiftly, Gaara caught her hand, and she blinked at the sudden contact. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I've got to go straight into meetings. I know we just got home, but..." He shook his head, green eyes truly regretful. "I promise I'll see you for the evening meal, if not before that. Will you be all right?"

Somewhat glad her strange urges had fled at Gaara's reassuring touch, Hinata forced a smile onto her lips and nodded. "I'm g-going to help Matsuri unpack and then rest a while," she said. "G-Good luck at your meetings."

Gaara quickly looked around at the activity around them, then leaned forward and kissed her cheek, ignoring the sidelongs looks of surprise the action garnered. "Sleep well," he whipered huskily, then was gone around the corner in a swirl of red and black.

* * *

The pulsing throb of a migraine just behind his left eye made Gaara prop his elbows on his desk and gingerly drop his head into his cupped hands. The burnt-orange glow of the setting sun shining through the high, round windows on his wall made him flinch, and he shifted so his hands covered his eyes. His stomach churned, and he wished he hadn't promised Hinata he'd see her at dinner. He would rather go up to his room, crawl into bed, and wait until this horrendous pain passed then spend a few hours_ more_ pretending everything was normal and he felt fine.

The Council had been nothing short of impossible. Gaara's extended absence had left them with ideas above their stations, and their handling of affairs had left all things bureaucratic in such a snarled mess he wasn't sure he'd ever get them straightened out. If things didn't look so bleak, and he wasn't in so much pain, he'd almost be tempted to laugh at the Council's proclivity to obsess over the most unimportant matters and let the truly _important_ things fall by the wayside. It was for that very reason - and many others he neither wanted nor felt like thinking about - why he _hated_ leaving Suna for any significant amount of time.

At least they'd been kept out of the loop of certain crucial investigations. Despite their attempts to get involved in choice military matters, Gaara and Baki had always managed to head them off before they became too knowledgeable, or too involved. And heaven _forbid_ they stick their noses into ninja matters...

A sharp knock on the door made Gaara draw in a deep breath, and with it his tenuous control. Lifting his head, he straightened his shoulders and made sure no sign of the excruciating pain battering at his defenses was visible on his face or in his eyes before he called, "Enter."

Gaara was unsurprised to see Itachi, Temari, and Kankuro come through his door. Undoubtedly the three had been waiting for him to enter his office so they could descend and other things - falling under the category of "need to know" (as in he did, and the Council _didn't_) - could be discussed.

"Better hurry," Kankuro remarked as he dropped uninvited into one of the chairs across the desk from Gaara's. "It's almost dinnertime, and I've missed seeing certain angelic faces at the table this past lonely week."

Fortunately for Gaara, who could feel a snarl building deep in his chest, Temari smacked her younger brother across the back of his head and then dropped into the chair between Kankuro's and the remaining one, in which Itachi seated himself after his wife was settled. "So nice to know you missed me so much," she said lightly.

Rubbing the back of his head, Kankuro glared at his sister and muttered something too low and garbled to understand - probably a good thing for his continued wellbeing.

Relieved to see his sister's return to good spirits, Gaara allowed his gaze to shift from Kankuro to Itachi. "All right," he sighed. "Which one of you wants to report first?" _And make it fast, please._

Itachi blinked but said nothing, a wise decision since Kankuro immediately leaned forward in his seat and forged ahead with his own report. "Your hunch was right, little brother," he said smugly. "It _was_ the Akatsuki who attacked the village right before you left."

Gaara felt neither relief nor dread at having been proven right. "How did you discover this?" he asked. The question was rhetorical, since he knew Kankuro would enlighten him one way or the other.

"It's funny how I did, actually," Kankuro said, once again rubbing the back of his head. "Well, actually, _I_ didn't, but I was the one who discovered his name, since he's in the Bingo book one of our operatives stole from Cloud a few months ago-"

"And what _was_ his name?" Gaara asked pointedly, wishing to steer the conversation into clearer territory as quickly as possible. He was not in the mood for one of his brother's usual rambling explanations.

"Hidan." Kankuro allowed the name to float in the air for a few seconds before he continued. "He's a fugitive ninja from the Rain village. According to his profile in the Bingo book, he led a double life as a ninja _and_ a professional assassin before he decided to pursue the latter career exclusively. He's wanted for almost thirty high-profile murders, and several dozen others in various villages. The book didn't mention his affiliation with the Akatsuki, though," he finished thoughtfully.

Remembering the crazed look in the man's cranberry eyes, Gaara could very much believe everything his brother had just told him. "Seems like the type," he agreed.

"Yeah. Apparently he has - _had_ a fetish for blood. Went through this whole weird ritual after most of his killings, the least disgusting part of which included painting himself up as a skeleton." Kankuro shuddered. "If you ask me, it's a good thing that creep's gone."

The pain in Gaara's head spiked as a brief, horrible image of Hinata trapped in one such ritual ripped through his mind, threatening to shatter his already fractured composure. His imagination, fed by years of experience offered by his own bloody past, had no problem filling in details Kankuro had thankfully left out. Gritting his teeth against the pain and the image, he shoved both away and forced his slightly unsteady vision to focus on Itachi. "Anything to add?" he asked.

"On that subject, not really." Itachi shifted his arm, a hint of pain tightening the corners of his mouth and eyes.

"Even though he _was_ the one who discovered Hidan's dealings with the Akatsuki," Kankuro added helpfully.

Temari scowled. "Your turn's over," she said. "Shut up."

"As for the subject of your mission...?" Gaara clenched his hands together in his lap, hidden by his desk, and forced himself to keep focused. _And I still have to sit through an entire meal..._ His stomach gave yet another unhelpful roll at the thought.

"There's not much to say," Itachi replied, subdued. "It was a failure." His lips twisted, and he lifted his left arm slightly away from his body in demonstration. "Obviously."

Gaara really, _really_ hated to hear that. Itachi had been a nearly invaluable addition to Suna's ninja ranks, keeping his record as close to spotless as humanly possible during his years of service. That he would fail this mission -_ this_, of all missions! - so badly left him feeling slightly off-kilter, as if the world itself had tilted slightly on its axis. He truly had expected Itachi to complete the mission, perhaps not without a hitch, but without _too_ much trouble. The fact he _hadn't_ disturbed Gaara in a way he couldn't quite name.

"It wasn't a _complete_ failure," Temari said, her voice filled with soft encouragement. "You found out some very important information while you were out there."

"It's not enough." The frustration in Itachi's voice was very nearly palpable. "Information won't keep Suna safe. Or Konoha. Or-" He halted abruptly, a muscle in his jaw ticking angrily.

"It might," Gaara said quietly. "What information did you uncover?"

"Besides Hidan's involvement with the Akatsuki?" Itachi blew out a tired breath, and while his tension didn't visibly ease, Gaara sensed some of the other man's frustration release with his exhale. "Hidan's not the only one who's been hiding his dealings with that particular group. I shadowed him for a while before I tried attacking, and during that time he met a few other people. I'd recognize them all if I saw them again, but I don't have names for most of them. One of them, however, I have seen listed in our own Bingo book as a suspected member of the Akatsuki: Sasori."

The name immediately brought an image of the man to the forefront of Gaara's mind. Though Akasuna Sasori had left Suna several years before, he returned every year for the Founder's Festival. Since Sasori's grandmother, Chiyo, was still alive and a resident of Suna, he was allowed to take part in the horse race even though he didn't technically _live_ in the village. They'd suspected his involvement with the Akatsuki for almost two years, but until now had been unable to prove anything.

_If Sasori _does_ show up for the race this year - and, undoubtedly, he will - we will have to keep a very close eye on him._ He was the perfect person to execute an attack on Suna, since he was not only from the village, but still allowed to come and go almost as he pleased. He was still watched covertly every time he visited, with the target in question seeming to remain none the wiser. This year, Gaara would post extra lookouts. And, if Sasori did anything even slightly suspicious, they would finally have the proof they needed to nab him. Unfortunately, even confirmed involvement with the Akatsuki did not give Suna probable cause enough to do anything -_ unless_ he committed a crime against or within the walls of Suna. It had been the source of a major frustration for Gaara for years now. _But this might very well be the opportunity for which we've been waiting._ He found comfort, slight though it was, in the thought.

Itachi's thoughts seemed to have traveled much the same lines as Gaara's, for he remarked, "If he shows up for the race again this year, we'll have to be extra careful. His affiliation with the Akatsuki means he could very well be a plant, and his lack of wrongdoing the past couple of years just something to lull us into a sense of false security."

Gaara nodded his agreement. "I was thinking much the same thing. Knowing what we do about the Akatsuki - frustratingly little as it is, unfortunately - it seems like something they'd do."

"But surely they'll know we'll have heightened security this year because of their attack on the village earlier, when Hidan was killed," Temari said. "What do they hope to accomplish?"

It was an excellent question, one to which Gaara wished he could give a solid answer. "We still have a couple of weeks to think about it and plan something," he said at length. "Right now, I think we're all too tired from our various pursuits to do much of anything." Turning to Itachi, he nodded toward the surface of his desk and added, "I'll expect a full report of your mission on my desk within the next couple of days."

Itachi nodded. "I'll get it to you first thing tomorrow," he promised. "I've had a few days to work on it already, so it won't be too hard to finish it up."

Kankuro bounced to his feet. "For now, it's dinnertime, and I don't know about you all, but I'm hungry. Let's go!" He marched toward the door, muttering something about being expected. Or expecting something. Gaara couldn't quite be sure, since he was too busy trying to stave off the attack of dizziness which struck when he stood.

Fortunately, Itachi and Temari were too busy speaking in low tones with each other to notice. As the dizziness passed, Gaara moved around the desk and followed his sister and brother-in-law out of his office, pausing only long enough to lock the door behind him before he left. The journey from the areas of the building reserved for business and those for more domestic purposes left him feeling tireder than the journey from Suna to Konoha and back combined. The migraine continued to pulse behind his eye, and he inhaled and exhaled a few deep breaths to try to ease his ever-growing nausea. It had been quite a while since he'd had a headache this debilitating, but he was loath to go see a Healer. If he could just deal with it for the rest of the night, it would undoubtedly be gone by morning, especially if it followed the pattern of other, similar headaches he'd suffered in the past.

The smell of food wafting through the doors into the dining hall nearly made him retch. Swallowing hard, Gaara set his jaw firmly and strode purposefully across the room to his customary seat at the head of the table. To his relief, everyone else was already there, meaning the meal wouldn't be further extended.

As everyone took their seats, Gaara stole a glance at his wife. She looked quite refreshed from her afternoon of rest, her skin glowing with a healthy peach flush and the dark circles under her eyes less pronounced, though not completely gone. He knew there were several things still weighing heavily on her mind, and he wished he could do something about them. But he also knew he would be lucky to make it through the meal stretching ahead of him like an interminable torture session. Talking out matters of high emotional stress was beyond his capabilities at the moment, even despite his keen desire to help his wife.

Most of the dishes presented on the table before him made him feel even sicker just looking at them, so he deliberately avoided them as he reached for things which appealed only slightly more. Some steamed rice, a little bit of stir fry fragrant with the scent of ginger, and lastly a cup of tea made up the total contents of his own meal. He ate slowly, allowing the conversation to flow around him as he robotically picked up some food, put it in his mouth, chewed, swallowed, sipped some tea, and then repeated the process. Fortunately he had never been particularly verbose during mealtimes, even when it was just family (as it was tonight, save the presence of Baki), so no one seemed to think twice about his silence.

Gaara had never been so relieved as he was when the meal ended and everyone said goodnight and went their separate ways. For a few moments he thought he'd get away without having to do or say anything too fancy, but only a few seconds after he left the dining hall, Hinata caught up with him. She didn't say anything, merely twined her arm with his and walked alongside him as they passed through the halls and climbed the stairs leading to their connected suites. He hadn't had a chance to go to his room since he'd gotten back to Suna, so he wondered if a servant had unpacked his luggage, or if he had to look forward to doing _that_, too.

They turned the corner, and Gaara fixed his gaze on the door to his suite. _Almost there. Almost there._

Hinata suddenly tugged gently on his arm, guiding him toward the door to her own suite. "C-Could you c-come in for a moment, please?"

The pulsing throb in his head intensified, but Gaara swallowed back the pain (again) and managed what he knew was a sickly smile. "Of course."

After opening the door, Gaara hung back and let Hinata enter first. He followed directly, surprised when Hinata flicked off the light switch in the main room and headed straight for her bedroom. "Hinata?" he asked uncertainly. He closed the door behind him but left his hand on the knob, watching her silhouette where she stood framed in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Hmm? Oh, just a moment." The overhead light in Hinata's room went out. A moment later, the soft golden glow of the lamp on her bedside table spilled across the carpet in a long rectangle, broadening as it stretched away from the doorframe. "Okay, you c-can c-come in now."

"How did you know?" he asked, pausing in the doorway. The light stung his eyes, but not as badly as the overheads had. Hinata really did know the right things to do in certain situations.

His wife looked up from where she was arranging her pillows into a nest at the head of the bed. "I d-don't think anyone else noticed, if it helps," she said. "B-But you d-didn't eat much, you look really tired, and you kept squinting. I realized it must b-be b-because of the light." Climbing up onto the bed, she settled back against the pillows and patted her lap. "I'll help."

Gaara didn't need any further urging. Going around to the other side of the bed, he climbed onto the mattress, then reclined with his head in her lap, eyes sliding closed as her gentle hand immediately moved to his hair. As she had done before, she began stroking her fingers over his head, swirling them through his hair, carefully feeling for the places with the most pain.

She hesitated when he hissed. "Is there the worst?" she asked.

"Hn." He forced himself to relax again, allowing himself to get caught up in the feel of her hands in his hair, her warm softness beneath him, and the smell of her surrounding him. The last time she'd helped him out with a headache had been an amazing experience. In fact, he wasn't sure if it was her efforts or her presence which made him feel better last time.

"How's that?" Hinata asked eventually.

He slowly pried open his eyelids, which felt pleasantly heavy. "Better," he murmured. And it did. Even though she hadn't been working long, already the sickening pain in his head had eased to a more manageable ache.

"D-Don't sound so surprised," Hinata said, laughter evident in her soft voice. She looked down at him with a smile filled with such fondness, Gaara felt his breath catch in his throat. The affection in her eyes brought out soft lavender hints in their otherwise pearly white depths. Her silky blue-black hair fell over her shoulder in a wavy waterfall, smelling strongly of lilacs. Her delicate china-doll features flushed with the softest hint of a tan, offering her a slight glow in the light of the bedside lamp.

Gaara had been struggling with his feelings for this woman for years. As a child, he'd found her a staunchly loyal friend; during his growing up years, she was an example he kept in the forefront of his mind when he wanted to give up; and now, as an adult, he found himself seeing her in yet another light. The fondness deep inside him was growing and morphing, and with a jolt he realized it had changed yet again.

_I love her._ The insight hit him with the force of a punch to the gut, and he grunted a little at the shock. _When did that happen?_

Hinata's fingers froze against his scalp. "I'm sorry," she breathed. "D-Did that hurt?"

"No," he hastened to assure her. "I just - thought of something."

She smiled down at him, her fingers continuing their soothing motions as she innocently asked, "What?"

The temptation to tell her was almost too great to ignore. But he swallowed the words back, knowing it was not the right moment. _I'm going to do this right. Nothing else in our relationship has been done the right way, at the right time. In this one thing - perhaps the most important thing - I am going to do it right._ "How thankful I am," he blurted out, realizing he needed to say _something_.

"Hm? For what?" Hinata's fine eyebrows lifted questioningly.

Gaara felt the corner of his mouth tilt upward in a smile. The motion had never come so naturally before. It felt _good_. Right. "You," he said simply.

Bright red suffused her face from her neck to her hairline. "I-I d-d-don't think..." Hinata retracted her hands to cover her cheeks, her eyes suddenly wide and vulnerable.

Propping himself up on his elbow, which he left casually pressed against the side of her leg, Gaara reached up with his opposite hand and ran his fingers through her hair. It was as soft as it looked, he noted dimly. "Thank you."

"For what?" The question sounded oddly breathless.

There were so many reasons he could list. So many things he could say. But, again, this was neither the time nor the place. In lieu of saying any of those things, he said the one thing he knew covered all of them without giving away any specifics. "For being _you_."

When Gaara went into his own room a few minutes later - alone, regrettably, but he knew that wouldn't last too much longer, so he could handle it for now - he did so feeling better physically, mentally, and emotionally. His head still hurt, but the pain was no longer that of a crushing migraine. Hinata's touch had soothed away his hurt, as well most of his concerns. There was still a lot for him to think about, and he needed to make several plans, but he would do that later.

For now, he actually felt like he could go to bed and sleep without the threat of nightmares. He was halfway to the bed when he realized his luggage was not lying on the floor or his bed, as he'd expected. Confused, he went to open the door of his bureau, surprised to see his clothes carefully unpacked and hanging organized within. A small note was pinned to the sleeve of one his tunics, and he smiled as he pulled it loose and read it.

_Gaara,_

_I know you'll be working until late tonight and you don't like the servants going through your things. I hope you don't mind, but I thought I'd unpack your things for you. I hope I organized them correctly!_

_Sleep well, my husband, and dream only of good things._

_Your wife, Hinata_

Closing his eyes, Gaara lifted the note to his nose and inhaled the traces of her scent left on the paper. Dare he allow himself to think this meant she shared at least some of his feelings? Dare he think (hope) she was beginning to love him, too?

Still holding the note, Gaara flicked off the light and moved across the dark room by memory to lie on the bed. Closing his eyes, he pressed the note to his chest and let out a long breath, releasing the last of his tension with it.

Tomorrow, things would be back to normal. He'd go back to being the most powerful man in Suna: dealing with the Council, settling disputes, and attending to a hundred other duties.

But for tonight, he was going to pretend he was an ordinary man - an ordinary man in love.

For the first time since he was a very young child, Gaara slept through the entire night without a single nightmare.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ A thousand pardons for the lateness of this update! The mutant cold I mentioned I had in the last update turned into a really nasty case of bronchitis, and I'm just now starting to feel like getting back into the swing of things. Hopefully I'll be able to go back to the normal posting schedule again with the next chapter, but I wanted to go ahead and post this one as soon as I got finished with it to apologize for making you all wait. Thank you so much for your patience with me, I hope this chapter was worth the wait, thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again for the next update!


	20. Festivities

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _McKazekage_, _xforeverherex_, _shyprincess82_, _Ria_, _AnnaUmulie97_, _ssspooky_, _rao hyuga 18_, _Melodi Moon_, _AngelicXI_, _sailorangelmoon1_, _Jigokun_, _QueenP19_, _I like angst_, and _lidianm_ for all your encouraging words, and your good wishes for my health! Also thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and alerts lists.

**Author's Note:** Another early update to make up for my unexpected hiatus earlier in the week due to illness... Thanks again to everyone who offered me well-wishes for my health - I'm happy to report I'm feeling much improved now! I'm also happy to say that some _really_ exciting things - some of which have been coming since this story idea first appeared in my head - are coming within the next few chapters, so I'm _really_ excited about that. Also, the question about how Hanabi found out about the letters will also be answered within the next five chapters, so keep a lookout for that! In the meantime, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter XX~***

_~Festivities~_

* * *

The two weeks between the time Hinata returned to Suna and the beginning of the Founder's Festival passed in a blur of activity. She enlisted the help of Gaara, Temari, Matsuri, and even Itachi so she could learn how to use her new weapons, taking turns with each of them whenever one was available. Though the kunai had been crafted to be lighter than the "standard regulation" ones, Hinata still found them difficult to throw in a straight line. Her senbon launcher, on the other end, was a little easier to use, so she practiced with it far more than the knives.

A day before the opening ceremonies, the expected company from Konoha arrived - with a couple of pleasant surprises. Along with Neji, Tenten, and Hanabi came Naruto and Sakura, grinning at the obvious surprise on Hinata's face when she saw them.

As soon as the group dismounted, Neji ushered Tenten off to rest. Hinata smothered her grin at the look of concerned affection on her cousin's face; she hadn't had much time in Konoha to find out how he felt about his wife's pregnancy, but from the look on his face _now_, it was clear he couldn't be more excited.

And, perhaps, a little more overprotective than usual. But Tenten's indulgent smile made it clear she didn't mind _too_ much. She had enough time for a cheerful wave and a "sorry, see you all later!" before she and Neji vanished up the staircase with a maid to guide them. While Tenten (and, by extension, Neji) rested, Hinata took Hanabi, Naruto, and Sakura on a tour of Suna. Temari and Itachi came along, though they often had to stop to talk to people helping organize booths and decorations for the festival.

The group returned to the manor at sunset - just in time for the evening meal. Conversation over the food flowed much more smoothly than it had in times past between those from Suna and those from Konoha, and Hinata found herself smiling contentedly more than once. She didn't speak much, happy just to sit there and listen to the conversations going on around her. By the time the meal ended and everyone retired to their respective rooms for the night, it was clear relations between the two villages were well on their way toward being better than ever before.

Since everyone from Suna was busy with last-minute preperations for the festival, the next day Hinata was able to train with the person who had hand-crafted her weapons. Tenten, being a weapons mistress herself, was able to give her cousin-in-law several useful pointers. The specially-made kunai, fashioned more like stiletto knives rather than actual kunai so they were lighter and easier to handle by someone unaccustomed to regular weapons, landed far nearer the target after several hours of practice with Tenten. Hinata left the session feeling oddly pleased, knowing all her hard work was beginning to pay off.

As sunset approached, crowds began to throng the streets of the village. The servants rushed about the house in a bigger hurry than Hinata had ever seen them, anxious to get their work done so they, too, could go to the festivities.

Naruto and Sakura left early, wanting to be part of the initial crowd to visit the street vendors. Neji, Tenten, and Hanabi, however, stayed with Gaara, Hinata, and the others, content to wait until closer time to the horse race and the official beginning of the festival to venture outside.

"You all are more than welcome to watch the race from the streets," Gaara mentioned as the group shared a light meal around an hour before sunset. "But I must say the best view of the race is atop the round tower housing my office. I took the liberty of having some chairs set up there for all of you - plus Naruto and Sakura - so you could watch from there if you wished."

Hinata's breath eased out of her on a relieved sigh. While she _was_ genuinely excited about the festival, and the race itself, she hadn't been looking forward to trying to find a place in the crowd to watch the race. From the tower, as Gaara had said, she wouldn't just have a view of one part of the track, but a panoramic view of the whole thing. She could watch the whole race without ever having to leave her home.

Neji and Tenten shared a telling look, then both nodded in unison. "That sounds wonderful," the latter remarked. "Thank you, Lord Gaara." She set down her chopsticks and picked up her teacup, the contents of her plate only half-gone. Hinata wondered if her cousin-in-law's morning sickness was getting worse, or if she was just excited about the race and other festivities.

Hanabi brightened. "I'll go find Naruto and Sakura and tell them," she said. Though Hinata noticed her sister had been acting more like her old self ever since arriving in Suna, she also knew Hanabi wanted to go see more of the festival before the group outing planned for the next day. Naruto and Sakura had invited her along, but she had declined, instead choosing of her own accord to spend more time with her sister.

After Hanabi left, escorted by two bodyguards dressed as servants, Hinata turned to her husband. "What time d-do you have to leave to g-get ready for the race?" she asked.

Gaara discreetly swallowed and wiped his mouth with his napkin before replying. "Right after we finish eating," he said. Though he had finished all the food on his plate, Hinata noticed he'd not eaten much. Nor had Kankuro, Itachi, and Temari - undoubtedly in preparation for the upcoming race.

Taking Suna's leader's cue, the others quickly finished their own meals and stood. The servants barely waited for the diners to vacate the room before rushing out to clean up, and Hinata paused while Gaara stopped in the doorway and turned back to say, "Leave the dishes to wash later. Everyone is released from their duties early so you can all go get good seats for the race."

After a gusty cheer and a round of fervant words of thanks, the servants hurried about clearing the table so they could spread the word. Hinata offered her husband a smile as he rejoined her in the foyer, and he narrowed his eyes at her look. "What?"

"That was v-very nice of you," she replied.

Gaara glanced away, looking uncomfortable at her praise. "It's not fair of them to have to miss the race," he said. "It's one of _the_ most looked-forward to events of the year here." Tilting his head toward Neji and Tenten, who were conversing with the newly returned Naruto, Sakura, and Hanabi, he said, "People are even coming from other villages to attend the festival. It grows by the year, and I think _everyone_ should have an opportunity to enjoy it."

"You are a g-good man, Sabaku G-Gaara," Hinata said solemnly. He kept proving that to her over and over again, and with each new piece of evidence she felt herself falling for him more and more. The fondness which had sprouted during their time in Konoha for her father's funeral was beginning to bloom, and her excitement was growing steadily in response.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Gaara mumbled an obviously embarrassed, "Thank you." He tried to hide it, but Hinata saw the hint of red peeking out from beneath the high neck of his tunic and lightly touching the edges of his ears.

"Hey, Gaara!" Temari's call from across the room broke the mood, and the two turned toward her as she stepped closer to the massive doors leading outside. "Are you going to ride in the race this year, or do you just want to wait until next year?" Her wide grin made it clear she was teasing.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Gaara turned back to Hinata and smiled, excitement brightening his eyes and flushing his otherwise pale cheeks. "I'll see you after the race?" he asked.

Hinata stepped forward and, boldly ignoring the others gathered in the entry, pressed a kiss to his cheek. "G-Good luck, my husband. I'll be the one cheering the loudest for you."

A genuine smile turned up the corner's of Gaara's mouth. "I'll be listening," he said. He moved to step past her, then seemed to think of something and turned back. "Here," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two items. "This is a flag with the Sabaku crest. There are a number of them available throughout the village with the crests of the clans represented in the race, and I thought you might like to have this one."

She gladly accepted the flag, gently smoothing it across her palm as she smiled down at the twin blades fronted by a hourglass which was rapidly becoming familiar as her own new clan crest. "Thank you," she murmured. Remembering Gaara had withdrawn something else from his pocket, she looked up again.

"Do you remember this?" Gaara extended his hand, showing off the faded and slightly frayed lavender ribbon dangling from his fingers.

A little spark of familiarity flared at the back of Hinata's mind, but to her frustration she couldn't fully place it. "It seems familiar, but I d-don't remember it," she said apologetically.

Gaara smiled. "I didn't think you would," he said. "You gave this to me the last day we spent together in Konoha. I've kept it all these years." His eyes softened as they drifted back to the piece of frippery. "It's been a sort of talisman, I guess, against all the bad things trying to batter down my defenses. It reminds me of better days, and for a long time, it was the only thing I had of yours."

Reaching out, Hinata gently pulled the ribbon from his grasp. She held it in her hand for a moment, recalling a fuzzy image of her smiling mother tying the ribbon in her hair when she was small. She didn't remember giving it to Gaara - just as she didn't remember a lot of things which had happened during her husband's first, brief, visit to Konoha - but she was pleased Gaara had had something of hers all these years. "I remember this ribbon," she said. "B-But sadly, I d-don't remember g-giving it to you."

"It'll come back to you eventually," Gaara said reassuringly. "Now, if you don't mind, I want to ask you to do something very special. When you first gave this to me, you tied it in a bow around my wrist. If you would please do the same thing now...?"

A frisson of pleasure shot through her chest at the thought of him wanting something of hers with him during the race. Without hesitating, she reached out and did as he asked, securing it with a double knot to make sure it didn't come loose. Before she released it, though, she impulsively leaned forward and pressed her lips against the ribbon, feeling oddly pleased when she felt her husband's pulse racing under his skin beneath the piece of fabric as she did so. "An extra charm," she whispered as she withdrew, blushing. "To ensure your safety and success."

Taking one swift look around the entry hall - now empty, since Kankuro, Itachi, and Temari had already left, and the others had started out toward the tower - Gaara wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulders, drew her firmly to his chest, and planted a quick, sure kiss on her lips. "I need nothing more than your confidence and love," he said, then released her and vanished out the door.

Hinata stood frozen in the entryway, her cheeks flushed hotly, fingers pressed tightly over her still-tingling lips. _Did he mean that?_ she wondered fuzzily. _Or was he just caught up in the moment?_

Turning, she stumbled away from the entry and headed toward the tower and her prime seat for the opening ceremony. The race hadn't even been run yet, but she already knew Gaara would win. His confidence and and courage left no other option.

And, as promised, Hinata would cheer him on every step of the way.

* * *

As the sun made its final plunge toward the horizon, those people who had wished to avoid the heat earlier in the afternoon poured out of their homes to join the festivities, nearly tripling the number of people crowding the already nearly-packed streets.

Hinata was used to festivals in Konoha, but she had to admit Suna knew how to hold one in style, too. Even though they had to wait for the sun to go down and the temperature to drop to begin officially, they more than made up for it with their decorations.

Paper lanterns and strings of lights softened the sandy streets and stone buildings, making them seem more welcoming than imposing. Cart vendors advertised their wares as people happily shouted and laughed and celebrated, moving about in a tightly packed throng which looked like a strangely colored river from Hinata's vantage point.

Hinata leaned against the balcony railing, content to watch the goings-on far below her. She inhaled the smell of wonderful food, mixed with incense and spices from various places. Tomorrow she'd go down with the group and look around, but for now, she felt safest and most comfortable where she was.

"Are festivals in Konoha anything like this, milady?" Matsuri questioned from her place at Hinata's left elbow. As the bodyguard of the village leader's wife, she had also been allowed a seat atop the tower along with Hinata and those from Konoha.

"Not really," Hinata replied, distracted. "The streets are b-broader there, as are the spaces between buildings. Our festivals b-begin in the d-daytime and go into nighttime, not the other way around. And we d-don't have the races."

At her own reminder, Hinata felt her stomach twist slightly. She'd heard stories from Gaara and the others about the annual races held on the first night of the festival. She knew how dangerous it was, racing such fast, spirited animals around the track just inside the wall of the village. The rest of the year, the track was used for patrols, but on the first night of the festival, men and women on horseback took three laps around the village in the most "exhilerating" sport imaginable. Or so Kankuro had told her, anyway.

He, of course, had been one of the first to enter. His siblings hadn't been too far behind.

"It will be all right, milady," Matsuri said, as if reading Hinata's mind. "Lord Gaara has been racing horses since he was very young. As have his brother and sister."

"That's what he told me," Hinata said. "B-But I know how d-dangerous this is. The track is so n-narrow, and there are so many people..."

Along the walls, floodlights suddenly came on. The river of people below started flooding toward the edges of the city, desperate to get good seats for the race to come. Those who owned houses or businesses along the outskirts invited friends and family to watch from their coveted perches.

Hinata, standing on the highest balcony of the tallest building in the city, had the best perch of them all.

"This is going to be awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, leaning against the railing a little further down from Hinata and straining to look toward the start/finish line. "Maybe we can start having horse races at Konoha's Founders' Day festivals, too."

"I'd sure love to do it," Tenten said wistfully. If she noticed her husband's alarmed glance in her direction - darting quickly from her face to her stomach and back - she didn't acknowledge it.

"That's a great idea!" Naruto agreed enthusiastically. "It's so fast! So cool!"

"You're all crazy," Sakura growled.

Hinata silently agreed. Her hands tightened around the stone railing in front of her as she scanned the growing group of horses at the starting line, trying to catch even a glimpse of Kaen and Gaara.

It didn't take her long. Her husband's head of red hair was easy to spot, as was the color of his horse's coat. They were placed prominently at the head of the group, remarkably calm in the face of the excitement. Hinata watched him for a few moments, then shifted her gaze to look for Temari, Itachi, and Kankuro. They, too, were fairly easy to find among the group making a slow introductory lap around the village as giant flags emblazoned with the crest of each clan was displayed from the side of the tower upon which Hinata and the others stood.

Matsuri, the only one on the roof to have attended the races before, stepped closer to the railing to get a better view. Hinata shuffled to the side to give her a little more room, wondering if her quiet, shy maid would offer any tidbits about the race while it was going on. Though the group had made use of the chairs behind them for the first few minutes of their time on the roof, they'd soon stood and moved to the railings. They'd have to stand to circle the tower to watch the progress of the race, after all, and those originally from Konoha were curious about what was going on below, anyway.

After all the entries had finished their introductory lap, they lined up at the widest point of the track, by the gates. There were twenty in all, seventeen men and three women, including Temari. They were all focused and determined to win.

A gong sounded somewhere beneath Hinata's feet, and the horses exploded away from the starting line. They formed a tight pack of horseflesh and people, making it difficult for Hinata to discern individuals. It looked like one huge, rippling mass of color until they were almost to the first turn.

When Hinata first spotted the head of red hair, she nearly jumped and cheered. But then she noticed the color of the horse, a dull brown instead of shining red, and managed to restrain herself in time.

"Is that Gaara?" Naruto called over to her, squinting as he leaned forward over the railing to try to get a better view.

"N-No," Hinata replied. "I d-do not know that rider."

"Akasuna Sasori," Matsuri replied. "He is a drifter, and returns to Suna just long enough to enter the races. His grandmother still lives in the village, and as long as she draws breath and provides a place for him to call home, he is allowed enter the race."

Hinata couldn't see Sasori's face well, but she saw the way he was leaning over his mount's neck. His left hand briefly flashed back, and she bit her lower lip to hold in a cry when she realized he was whipping his horse to try to coax more speed out of him. _How cruel!_ "Is it legal to use whips in the race?" she asked Matsuri.

"Yes," her maid replied. "It is something that has endured since the first race over a hundred years ago. New rules have been made since, and old ones dropped, and there _has_ been some discussion about the use of whips. But the rule still stands, so some riders do use whips."

"Thankfully G-Gaara and the others d-don't use them," Hinata murmured. Finally tearing her eyes away from the leader, she looked back towards the pack.

Temari's blonde ponytails were the first thing Hinata was able to spot. Like Sasori, she crouched low over Sanraizu's neck, but she was urging her small gold mare on with encouraging words instead of a lashing whip. She was towards the back of the pack, stuck behind a woman on a stocky red roan and Baki on his rangy chestnut.

"Looks like Lady Temari plans to make a comeback," Matsuri commented. When Hinata and several others looked to her questioningly, she turned toward them and explained. "Milady has tried several methods to win the race. She has attempted bolting straight to the front, coming from the middle of the pack, and advancing from the rear of the pack. She has won once from the middle, and twice from the back. It looks like she is planning to stay in the rear and conserve Sanraizu's energy until the last lap, where she will head toward the front and make her move for the win."

It was the longest speech Hinata had ever heard her maid make, but she couldn't dwell on it. Her eyes went back to the race, desperate to see how things were going.

Sasori was almost to the fourth turn, which would lead him back towards the start/finish line. Kankuro, however, was gaining, his cocoa-colored gelding eating up the distance between them with remarkable speed. The leader glanced under his left arm, then jerked his head up and lashed at his horse again.

Hinata winced and turned away, unable to watch. She scanned the pack, which had scattered out a bit now, and quickly spotted Gaara. By her reckoning, he was in eleventh place, running neck-and-neck with his brother-in-law. Her husband looked neither right nor left, concentrating instead on the streaming tail of the horse in front of him as he murmured into Kaen's mane.

Sasori flashed past the line to begin the second lap, Kankuro only two lengths behind him and still gaining. Sand churned up beneath flashing hooves as the horses thundered toward the first turn again, obeying their riders' words and whips, straining against their bits.

"Watch closely," Matsuri said. She didn't have to speak very loudly, since the roar of the crowd was far below them, but her voice was louder than usual with tense excitement. "Lord Gaara will begin to make his move soon. And there goes Lord Kankuro!"

Sure enough, Kankuro had edged up on Sasori. As the two men headed into the second turn, Kankuro urged a fresh burst of speed out of his horse and took the lead. Another great cheer rose from the crowd as the huge bell beneath Hinata's feet tolled twice, the signal the middle child of the Sabaku had taken the lead. It was unnecessary for her and those along the edges of the crowd, but she was sure those stuck in the middle and back were glad for the sound so they knew what was going on.

"C-Come on, G-Gaara," Hinata murmured. She pressed against the railing, fingers tightening as she kept her eyes glued to her husband's form.

As Matsuri had predicted, he made his move as the pack went into the third turn. Huddling down tighter into his saddle to make himself smaller, he urged Kaen on as they caught up and passed the horse in front of them with blurring speed. Even at this distance, Hinata could see the grin on his face. He looked so _free_, and it made her heart lurch at his tenfold attractiveness with that one simple emotion.

The final lap began with Kankuro in the lead, Sasori falling back as his horse tired. Gaara had reached fourth place, Itachi right behind him on Mayonaka. Temari was also starting to tear through the pack, up to seventh place now and still gaining.

Hinata finally allowed herself to give a couple of small hops in excitement. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she shouted: "G-Go G-Gaara and K-Kaen!" even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

Beside her, her friends joined in, some with more enthusiasm than others, cheering and shouting with excitement as Gaara moved into third place. Kaen was tearing along, a red arrow aimed directly for the finish line. Hinata could see him straining at the bit, begging his master for even more speed.

Temari and Sanraizu caught up with Itachi and Mayonaka. The two horses ran exactly in step with each other, seeming just as in tune as their riders as the couple split to try to pass Gaara on either side. Hinata's husband did not look back, nor to the left or right, instead keeping his gaze focused on the haunches of Sasori's horse, less than a length in front of him now.

"C-Come on, Gaara!" Hinata shouted again, jumping and waving the small flag with the Sabaku crest Gaara had given her earlier. She knew he could neither see nor hear her, but she threw her heart and soul into her cheering, as she had promised him what felt like only a few minutes ago.

Sasori, Gaara, Itachi, and Temari charged into the third turn. Kankuro's horse was beginning to tire now, slowing down as Gaara, Itachi, and Temari only seemed to pick up speed.

A shout and loud whinny from the back of the crowd jerked Hinata's gaze away from the front. Two horses had apparently collided, causing both go off-balance with each other. Both riders had fallen off and were expertly rolling away from the churning hooves still coming toward them. Another horse got tangled up in the accident and fell, unseating his own rider, but swiftly scrambled to its feet and took off, running wild and alone as it followed the other two riderless horses and the bulk of the pack.

No one seemed injured. Hinata breathed a quick prayer for the riders and the horses, then jerked her attention back to the front.

In such a short time as Hinata's attention had been diverted, Kankuro's horse had slowed so much it had been no problem for Itachi to pass him. Now he and Mayonaka were in the lead, almost to the fourth and final turn in the race.

Hinata bit her lip. As much as she wanted her husband to win, she had to admit it _would_ be nice to see someone else who had once lived in Konoha manage to pull out the victory... She wavered, wondering if she should let out a shout for Itachi or keep her mouth shut.

Her eyes flashed back to Gaara. He and Temari had split much in the same way Temari and Itachi had earlier, each drawing along opposite sides of Sasori's mount. Hinata saw the other red-haired man's head turn to look at Temari, then Gaara...

Kaen suddenly startled, his head jerking back and to the side as he shied away from Sasori's mount. Gaara moved quickly, working to regain control of his stallion - and his seat - but the brief loss of control caused the two to fall back several lengths. The duo began to advance once more with the amazing speed Hinata had noted before, but she knew there was no way they could regain enough distance to win.

Temari ducked her head to look back towards her brother, seeming surprised at his suddenly falling behind. Turning forward and crouching that impossible degree more over Sanraizu's neck, she loosened the reins and allowed her golden mare to shoot forward past Sasori's mount. The two females charged after Itachi and Mayonaka, who were only a few dozen lengths from the finish line now.

A hush fell over the crowd as they watched, everyone leaning forward as one entity as they waited for the outcome.

Hinata felt her breath catch somewhere in her chest, lost in the excitement just as much as everyone else despite her fear over what had happened with Gaara, Kaen, and Sasori. _Come on, come on, you're almost there...!_

Itachi glanced to the side, then looked forward again quickly. Sanraizu's golden nose drew alongside Mayonaka's dark flanks, then Itachi's stirrup, then the black horse's shoulder...

The two horses, the huge black stallion and the tiny golden mare, rocketed toward the finish line, only a handful of lengths away now, nose-to-nose.

The world shifted into slow motion, the drumbeat of the horse's hooves matching the pounding of Hinata's heart as she grasped the railing, watching, afraid to look away, yet also scared to watch...

Time resumed its normal pace as the crowd exploded into cheers as the two horses charged across the finish line too close for Hinata to call who had crossed first. She jumped and screamed loudly as Gaara and Kaen finished third, then Sasori in fourth, another horse and rider she didn't recognize in fifth, and then Kankuro in sixth. Baki and his mount wound up finishing in twelfth place - quite an admirable finish, to Hinata's way of thinking.

As the riders reined in their horses and began a cooldown lap, the crowd turned toward the tallest building in Suna, waiting to see if the bell would toll once to indicate Temari's winning, or four times for Itachi.

Hinata leaned over the railing, looking down toward the bell's home. She could see the giant flags with the emblems of other Suna clans, which would have been unfurled should somone other than the head family have won. But they all remained tightly rolled, and she waited for the bell...

_Dong!_ The sound rolled across the village, echoed off the walls, and then faded into silence.

Temari had won!

The cheering began anew as Temari stood up in her stirrups and waved, a huge grin on her dirt-smeared face. Her ponytails had come loose during the race, and her blonde hair hung loose around her face and shoulders, shining like her mare's coat in the glare of the floodlights. She lowered herself back down in the saddle as Itachi, Gaara, and Kankuro all rode up next to her, speaking over each other to congratulate her. Others rode by as well, offering what seemed to be amiable words to the eldest Sabaku.

However, Hinata noticed one rider who did not approach the group. Sasori kept his horse far away from the others, his whip still clutched tightly in his hand as he glared.

The sight chased the excitement from Hinata's mind, making her remember Kaen's startling toward the end of the race. She wasn't completely certain about what she saw, but she did know for sure Gaara and Kaen had been racing alongside Sasori on the left - the same side the other redhead held his whip. There was little doubt in Hinata's mind Sasori had whipped Kaen during the race, causing the stallion to startle and jerk away instinctively.

Now there was only one question in Hinata's mind, though she was reasonably certain she already knew the answer: Had Sasori whipped Kaen accidentally, meaning to urge on his own gelding instead, or had it been a deliberate act of malice, meant to keep Gaara from winning the race?

Hinata had the distinct feeling the answer, whatever it may be, would not be a pleasant one.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I have been _so_ excited to get to this chapter! The race is one of the first things I came up with when I started plotting out _Shadows_ fully when I decided it was a story idea worth pursuing, and it's been a long twenty chapters waiting to get here! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I can promise some more really exciting things to come in the next couple. Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you again for the next update!


	21. Surprises

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _McKazekage_, _AnnaUmilie97_, _rao hyuga 18_, _QueenP19_, _shyprincess82_, _ssspooky_, _lidianm_, _xforeverherex_, and _ImCutePoison_ for all your great reviews! I enjoy reading every single one of them over and over again. Also thanks to everyone who have added this story to their favorite and follow lists, I get so excited every time I see a new alert in my e-box!

**Author's Note:** I am _so_ excited about this chapter! I'm afraid to say too much for fear of spoiling it, so I'll cut this author's note short and just say I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading!

* * *

***~Chapter XXI~***

_~Surprises~_

* * *

After a tense and stressful meeting wherein Sasori's underhanded trick (which, when questioned by officials after the race, he claimed happened "accidentally" when he meant to urge his own mount on but instead struck Kaen) was discussed, everyone went to bed unsatisfied. Without a confession from Sasori himself, there was no solid evidence to be used against the man.

Upon waking the next morning, Hinata found herself in a mood quite less than celebratory. While she was happy Temari had managed to secure her desired win, she hated the fact it had been soured by Sasori's scheming tactics. Added to the fact she was furious at Sasori for ruining her husband's chances of winning the race - not to mention the fact a lot of people could have been injured if Kaen had gone wild after being struck - Hinata spent the majority of the day in an uncharacteristically sour mood.

It wasn't until the group left for the stage set up for the puppet show that excitement once again began to stir inside Hinata. She still felt slightly uneasy, hoping nothing would happen to disrupt the show as had happened with the race, but her anxiety level wasn't nearly as high as it had been the night before. Sasori would have nothing to do with the puppets, since he didn't spend enough time in the village to practice with the rest of the group.

The fact he'd been involved several years before, when he still lived in Suna full-time, was a slight area of concern for Hinata. But she determined it wouldn't ruin her enjoyment of the festival in general, and the puppet show in particular.

As the leader of Suna, his family, and his personal guests, Gaara and the others were allowed a front-row seat for the performance in a special boxed-off area in the stands. Hinata sat between her husband and Hanabi, forcing herself not to let her excitement show on her face or movements. As the wife of the leader of the village, she was expected to be the epitome of calm and decorum, which had not been a problem until now.

She felt especially pressured to act as expected since the members of the Council were also in attendance and watching her _very_ closely.

The closer to time for the show to start, the more people began to arrive. Before long the benches lining the stadium just slightly south of the heart of Suna began to fill, though the stage built just for the puppet show was still empty.

"The martial arts demonstration tomorrow will also be held here," Gaara told her while they waited for the show to start. "Once the crowd leaves tonight, the crew will take down the stage and make sure everything's ready to go for that tomorrow night."

"So this is the same location for these things every year?" Hinata asked, interested. On her other side, she felt Hanabi lean in slightly as well.

"Hn," Gaara replied. "The rest of the year, this place is used for military training and drills." He spoke in a tone which implied it was also used for ninja training, as well.

Hanabi leaned forward slightly. "Excuse me for interrupting," she apologized. "But I wanted to ask: is the puppet show the same, or do they do something different each time?"

"The theme varies by year," Gaara answered easily. "Sometimes the troupe performs a skit based on an important event in the village, and others they do something a little more fantastical." He leaned forward slightly, resting his elbows on his knees as he focused on the stage. "Kankuro has been rather secretive about the theme this year, though, so I'm afraid I can't give you any hints ahead of time."

"Surprises can be good," Hanabi said cautiously.

In the sandy arena below, the wine-colored curtains which had been veiling the stage from all four directions suddenly dropped away from the walled balcony above the stage. As they settled to the ground, their absence revealed a number of puppets scattered across the stage, each resting limply and lifelessly on the floor.

"Here we go," Gaara murmured.

Hinata turned her full attention to the show, allowing her gaze to drift from puppet to puppet as she wondered which one was Kankuro's. Though he'd been quite verbose on several occasions about being a puppeteer, he'd not given any specifics as to the type of puppets he built and manipulated.

As each puppet twitched and then rose, Hinata was startled to see they were life-size. She'd been expecting them to be quite a bit smaller - not sock puppets, by any means, but still nothing close to the size of the ones with which she was currently faced.

"Wow," she breathed.

Gaara glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "What?" he asked softly.

"They're so _b-big_!" She nodded to the puppets, which were now moving about the stage in a very lively manner. "I expected them to b-be much smaller."

"Each puppeteer in the box above the stage has been practicing their art since they were children," Gaara whispered back. "Controlling an average-sized puppet is difficult enough, but one that size requires not just a great amount of practice, but a skill which only a few people in Suna possess. To be a master puppeteer, one just about has to be _born_ with the ability to control one, or it is impossible to join their ranks."

A laugh rippled through the crowd, and Hinata paused for a moment to see if she could figure out the joke which she had just missed. When the performance continued on with no clues as to what was so funny, Hinata gave up and returned to her conversation with her husband. "Have you ever tried to c-control one of those puppets?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Gaara hesitated a moment before replying. "Not one of the big ones, no," he finally answered. "But I did try to work with one of the smaller ones once. Within a handful of seconds I had the wires so badly tangled I'm not sure they were ever able to use it again."

Hinata was surprised by her husband's honest words. Every move he made was always so graceful and coordinated, she'd expected him to be a master puppeteer like his brother. She had thought he was merely too busy with his duties as the head of the village to be able to participate with the others. The fact he had tried and failed - and so abysmally, from the sound of it - shocked her. "Oh," she said softly.

He chuckled. "I know what you're thinking, Hinata, and you give me too much credit," he said. "I'm nowhere _near_ proficient at everything I try."

She blushed, wondering if she really was that easy to read. "What about Temari?" she asked, anxious to change the subject. "D-Did she try, too?"

"My sister is something of an anomaly in Suna." Gaara leaned forward slightly so he could throw a thoughtful glance down the row to where Temari sat, absorbed in the conversation she was having with her husband. Every so often, she would throw a quick glance at the stage, though her focus never remained there for long. "From a very early age she has claimed to find puppets 'unnaturally creepy and disturbing' and has refused to touch one. So she could have the natural ability to be a puppetmaster, but I think we shall never know for sure."

"And yet she still comes to the show every year?" It was an assumption on Hinata's part, but she had the distinct feeling it was an accurate one.

Gaara nodded. "Yes. Even despite her hatred of puppets, she comes. She claims it's because it would be unseemly for someone from Suna's leading family to be absent at such a popular event, but I know she's here to support Kankuro." His features softened, and he returned his gaze to the stage. "She's done many things with which she's been uncomfortable to support both Kankuro and me for all our lives. I, for one, am very grateful."

Over her time in Suna, Hinata had caught occasional glimpses of just how tightly knit the Sabaku siblings really were. As they grew more comfortable with her presence in their lives, they showed more and more of their true selves at various times. As she grew closer to each of them, she wondered if she would ever be able to find a place to fit in as well as those who had been born Sabaku.

But as much as she wished she could grow closer to the Sabaku and fit in with them, she feared drifting away from the Hyuuga, the clan to whom she'd belonged since birth. The thought of growing distant from Hanabi, from Neji, even from Tenten, made her incredibly sad. She knew visits between Suna and Konoha - and vice versa - would be rare, simply because the Sabaku and Hyuuga respectively were each quite busy with their duties, both to their clans and their villages.

Hinata found herself appreciating Neji, Tenten, and Hanabi's presence in Suna even more than she had even a few minutes before. That they'd left Konoha when relations within the Hyuuga clan were still so strained from the suddenness of their former leader's death, and several within the Council's disapproval of Neji's having been named their new head, she knew it had taken a great deal of sacrifice and finangling to be able to come. It made her wonder what Neji and Tenten had promised to do in return for the "favor."

It also made her see how similarly the Hyuuga Council of Elders and Suna's Council thought. She could better appreciate the difficulties Gaara faced on a daily basis with Suna's Council by her own dealings with the Hyuuga's same; by extension, Neji's own struggles were also easier to understand by seeing the ramifications of Gaara and Temari's experiences with Suna's elders.

Perhaps the differences she thought she'd seen so clearly between her life in Konoha and that in Suna weren't so glaring, after all - at least in the political realm.

Once again she was drawn out of her musings by the sound of applause. Snapping back to attention, she began to clap as she refocused on the stage. The puppets had all been moved so they stood at the very center of the stage, and all bowed to the approving crowd.

"Which one is K-Kankuro's?" Hinata asked, leaning close to Gaara so he would hear her over the applause and whistles of approval still filling the air.

Gaara opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, one puppet, which resembled a demented scarecrow (at least in Hinata's opinion), moved away from the others, turning so it faced the reserved box directly. The puppet's arm lifted, waving until the crowd finally quieted. "Before you all leave," a familiar voice called out, "there is _one_ more thing we want to do for you all. Well, really, for one person in particular."

Hinata heard Gaara draw in a sharp breath next to her as the scarecrow returned to the others. She glanced at her husband worriedly, but quickly turned back to the stage when he didn't even glance at her.

Several puppets rapidly retreated, banging their wooden hands together in a sound which, to Hinata, sounded like chattering teeth. The four puppets left at the forefront leaped up one by one, each vanishing briefly into the box atop the stage before reappearing, holding a sign. As one, they all held their cards up, pointing them directly toward where Hinata sat so she could clearly read the _kanji_ message painted in black on the white backgrounds.

_Happy Birthday, Lady Hinata!_

Freezing, Hinata felt her face turn bright red as her eyes widened. _What?_ She rapidly flipped through the pages of her mental calender, checking and rechecking the dates and coming up with the same answer each time.

_Today is December 27. It _is_ my birthday!_ With everything that had happened recently, she hadn't even remembered.

But, obviously, _someone_ had.

Slowly she turned her head to look at Gaara, who was smiling warmly at her, then to Hanabi and the others, who were grinning openly as they added their own applause to that swelling through the crowd behind and around them.

Hanabi poked Hinata in the side and hissed in her ear, "Stand up and take a bow, big sister! They're applauding for _you_."

Though her knees were shaking so hard she wasn't entirely sure her legs would support her weight, Hinata rose to her feet. She slowly turned in a full circle to take in the crowd around her, all of whom were smiling and clapping and _staring_ at her. The individual faces blurred as she turned, but she did notice one group of people who were applauding, but most definitely _not_ smiling at her - the Council.

She felt her courage waver slightly, but after she quickly turned her eyes away, it returned. Finishing her twirl, Hinata faced the stage and bowed to the puppets and, above them, the puppeteers controlling them.

"Thank you!" she called, though she knew she couldn't be heard over the crowd. "Thank you so v-very much."

After she regained her seat and the applause finally died down, Kankuro's scarecrow puppet (who had been holding the _Lady_ sign) clattered back to the front of the stage and waved its hand. "Now you all are free to go enjoy the festival! Have fun, everyone!"

The crowd didn't hesitate to take him up on his words. They stood and poured toward the exits, though Hinata and those sitting with her all remained in their seats.

"D-Did you know K-Kankuro was g-going to d-do that?" Hinata asked Gaara over the hum of the rapidly leaving crowd.

"No," Gaara admitted. "Oh, I knew he had a little something extra planned for after the show, but I had _no_ idea he'd done something for your birthday." His eyes drifted away from her, back toward the now-empty stage. "And, of course, he had to be the first one to wish you happy birthday. Showoff."

Hinata blushed again and studied the rail in front of her, suddenly finding it of great interest. "I'd actually forgotten it was my b-birthday," she admitted. "I've had so many other things on my mind, I d-didn't even think about what d-day it was, though I d-did glance at the c-calender this morning."

"We've actually been doing things to throw you off," Neji admitted from down the row. "We made a big deal about going out and exploring the booths together as a group to distract you from at least _part_ of the plan for the evening."

"We _are_ planning to go see the booths," Tenten added. "We just have something else to do first."

As soon as the last of the spectators had left the arena and Kankuro rejoined them, the group returned to the mansion, where a special dinner made up of Hinata's favorite dishes had been prepared. Conversation flowed more freely than it ever had, with everyone talking and laughing together instead of making polite conversation or breaking up into small, exclusive clusters.

Hinata didn't add much, too happy just sitting and enjoying the goings-on around her. She could say without any doubt or reservations whatsoever that this was the best birthday she'd ever had in her nineteen years. Had she thought to ask for any presents, she couldn't have come up with anything more perfect than her two families - her two _villages_ - getting along as perfectly as they were right then.

Despite this, however, after the meal (complete with cinnamon rolls for dessert) had been consumed and the dishes cleared away, she was faced with a pile of presents. Everyone watched her expectantly with huge grins on their faces as she opened one after the other, exclaiming equally over each.

From Neji and Tenten she received a beautiful pair of earrings from which dangled cleverly-intertwined charms with the Hyuuga and Sabaku crests, actually hand-crafted by Tenten. Naruto and Sakura presented her with a painting of Konoha, crafted from the view at the top of the mountain overlooking the village. Kankuro gifted her with a small wooden jewelry box which he had made by hand, embellished with a beautifully intricate carving of Suna which stretched around all four sides, and one of a sunflower on top. Hanabi gave her a small, delicate figurine of a dark-haired woman in a kimono holding two fans, caught mid-move in a graceful dance. Itachi's narrow, rectangular box held a cream-colored headscarf of the same design as others Hinata had seen around the village, meant to protect a person's head, face, and neck from the sun's powerful rays during the hottest part of Suna's daytime.

Temari leaned over as Hinata was refolding the scarf and whispered, "I got you something different, but you'll have to wait until later to get it."

A thousand images - each more embarrassing than the last - flashed through Hinata's head. She stared down at the half-folded scarf in her hands, wondering if she should put it on right then if for no other reason than to hide her suddenly flaming cheeks. "A-All right." She wondered if she should say something about looking forward to it, but she just couldn't bring herself to say it.

All attention turned to Gaara, the only person who had yet to give Hinata a gift. Looking awkward at the attention, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box about the size of his palm, which he held out toward her. "I thought long and hard about what to get you," he admitted. "But I finally saw this and immediately thought of you, so I knew it was the right thing."

If Hinata allowed herself to think about it, she had to admit she had been most looking forward to Gaara's gift. Hoping he didn't notice the trembling of her hand, she took the box from him and undid the pretty violet ribbon tied around it, carefully folding it and laying it aside before she pulled the lid off the white box it had secured.

Inside she found a black velvet jewelry case. Lifting it from the box, she cradled it in her left hand and opened the lid with her right, realizing only then she was holding her breath with anticipation.

All the oxygen whooshed out of her lungs at the sight of the beautiful necklace nestled in the box. Delicate chains formed a spiderweb pattern which would wrap around her neck and drape over her collarbones; at the juncture of each chain rested small opals which glowed with veins of soft lavender. The necklace tapered down into a graceful vee, and at the bottom hung another opal, larger than the others but still somehow delicate, flashing with rivers of deep violet fire.

It was the most beautiful thing Hinata had ever seen. "Oh," she breathed unsteadily, unable to find words to describe the feelings welling up inside her.

Gaara was suddenly there, his breath warm in her hair as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted the necklace from its nest. "Here," he said softly. "I'll help you put it on."

The piece of jewelry looked even more delicate in his large, work-roughened hands, but he handled it with gentle, graceful care. Hinata closed her eyes as the cool chains settled against her warm skin, as light as a feathery breath. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled with intense awareness at the feel of Gaara's fingers on her nape as he secured the clasp and then lingered a few seconds longer than necessary before finally, reluctantly, withdrawing.

"Thank you, G-Gaara," Hinata said, turning in her seat to smile up at him. She gently touched the very tips of her fingers against the necklace, marveling at the feel of its flawless beauty. "It's _b-beautiful_." The word seemed somehow inadequate as a description, but it was the only thing her awed mind could come up with.

Reclaiming his seat, Gaara avoided her gaze as the barest hint of pink crawled up from beneath the high neck of his rusty-red tunic. "I'm glad you like it," he replied, at last lifting his gaze to hers.

Once again, Hinata's breath caught in her throat. In his eyes she saw a promise, one which echoed strongly from somewhere deep inside herself. She felt the last of her anxiety and reserve ease away on the wave of certainty which rolled through her as one word burst into sparkling, colorful life in her mind.

_Tonight._

* * *

Though the booths packing the streets of Suna were even more numerous than those in attendance for the festival celebrating Gaara and Hinata's wedding, and their wares just as exotic and amazing, Hinata found it difficult to concentrate on much of anything as the group made their way through the crowd.

With all the colors and variety, she wanted to look everywhere at once. But at the same time she kept getting distracted by the little things: the way Gaara's hand brushed hers every time he wanted to draw her attention to something; how his eyes kept drifting to her profile when he thought she wasn't looking at him; the feel of the muscles of his arm beneath her hand as they walked.

They were making their way through streets packed so tightly with booths and people there was barely room to move, yet Hinata somehow felt she and Gaara were the only two in the entire village - perhaps even the entire _world_.

The rest of the group happily chattered around them, laughing and pointing out items and haggling with vendors. Everything was just faintly irritating background noise for Hinata, like a fly buzzing on the outside of a screen, present yet distant. Unlike the rest of the people comprising their group, however, she was hyper aware of every move Gaara made, every word he spoke, every time he smiled or laughed or sighed. Every single nerve ending in Hinata's hand and arm felt like it was on fire, and she was beginning to think if something didn't happen soon, she was going to _explode_.

As the penultimate hour of the night drew near, Neji and Tenten made their excuses to the group and headed back to the mansion. Hinata seized the opportunity, glad when Gaara's mind seemed to follow her line of thought and he excused both of them, as well.

It took a while for Temari's presence alongside them to register. When it did, Hinata blinked at her sister-in-law in surprise, confused as to why Temari would return to the mansion so early - and without her husband.

"I still have to give you your birthday gift, remember?" Temari said, her eyes gleaming secretively.

Gaara's hand tightened around Hinata's as he stared at his sister. "Can't it wait?" he half-growled.

Lithely slipping past her younger brother, Temari secured Hinata's other arm with hers and deftly pulled her away. "This is just as much for you as Hinata, younger brother," she said sweetly. "Now run along, and I'll let you know when she's ready."

Trying _not_ to let her embarrassment get the best of her, Hinata meekly followed Temari up the stairs and through the halls to her suite. As soon as they entered the bedroom, the blonde marched over to the door joining Hinata's abode to Gaara's and locked it firmly. "There," she said. When she spotted the look on her sister-in-law's face, Temari rolled her eyes. "It's _fine_," she said. "You can unlock it when I'm done. But for now, I don't want him to see you until you're ready."

Crossing the room, Temari got down on her hands and knees and reached under Hinata's bed. "Sorry about this," she said, voice muffled. Pulling out a long, relatively flat box, she stood again and discreetly dusted off her full dark pants. "But I took the liberty of hiding this in your room earlier, with the help of Matsuri." Coming over to stand directly in front of Hinata, she held out the box. "Here you go. Happy birthday, from me to you."

Unsure if she _really_ wanted to know what was in the box or not, Hinata hesitantly accepted the gift. It was lighter than she'd expected, and she was easily able to shift it to one arm so she could tear off the ribbon and paper with the opposite hand. Temari watched intently, her expression blank but eyes gleaming with a suspicious kind of excitement.

Hinata sat down on the chair by her dressing table and set the box in her lap so she could dispose of the torn wrappings in the waste basket tucked discreetly in the corner. Taking the lid of the white box in both hands, she lifted it away, both relieved and let down when she saw tissue paper hiding the contents.

Setting the lid aside, Hinata dug through the packing until her fingers finally brushed fabric. Securing it, she pulled out a piece of fabric that slithered out of the box like a silken waterfall.

Holding the thing up before her by its shoulder straps, Hinata opened her mouth, but was unable to let out anything other than a rather undignified squeak. She had seen similar garments before in boutiques, but had never actually touched one, let alone considered _wearing_ it.

The nightie dipped in a lace-edged vee at the front, and the sheer fabric tapered a little at the shoulders so it would frame her collarbones and bare most of her shoulders and _all_ of her arms. A band of dark, opaque violet silk formed the bust of the gown, but other than that it was made of a sheer fabric that looked almost as light as air. From the tight bust, the fabric fell in an elegant line which Hinata knew just by _looking_ would end far above her knees.

"Hang on," Temari said. Leaning forward, she rummaged around in the box, at last uttering a soft, triumphant "aha!" and withdrawing another thin, opaque violet scrap of fabric Hinata realized was meant to be underwear. "This goes with it, too."

Grey began to turn the edges of Hinata's vision fuzzy. "I-I have to _wear_ this?" she squeaked, mortified.

Temari's eyebrows quirked upwards, making her look oddly bemused. "Typically I would've gotten this for you as a wedding present," she said. "From the look on your face, I'm kind of glad I didn't now." Dropping the unmentionable item back into the box, Temari knelt in front of Hinata and grasped her wrists, making the dark-haired woman lower her hands so they could see each other's faces. "C'mon, Hinata," she said. "Remember the conversation we had back in Konoha?" She smiled slightly. "And don't think I didn't see the look you and Gaara exchanged earlier. It's _time_. As for this..." She shrugged. "Well, let's just say I've used something similar to rather satisfactory effect in the past."

Hinata bit back the almost overwhelming urge to moan. How had she _ever_ gotten into this situation? "B-But I d-don't think I c-could ever wear something like this," she whispered. "It's too, too-" no, wait, that was _definitely_ not the right word "-_not enough_."

A quickly muffled snort of laughter escaped Temari. "Oh, Hinata." Grasping her sister-in-law's hands, the blonde squeezed them gently and smiled up at her. "Trust me. This is one of - if not _the_ - most special times in your life. I've been watching the two of you, and I can see you're both more than ready for this. You just need a nudge in the right direction."

"B-But this isn't a nudge," Hinata moaned. "This is a _shove_."

This time Temari didn't even try to hide her throaty laughter. "Sometimes that's what's needed." She suddenly sobered, her turquoise eyes darting uncertainly away from Hinata's. "This is also my apology," she said softly. "I've said and done things to you - and to Gaara - over the past few weeks I wish I hadn't. This is my way of trying to make it up to the two of you and repair some of the damage I've done, so..." She shrugged again, obviously uncomfortable.

Reaching back into the box, Hinata pulled out the nightie and stared at it. The thing was pretty much the complete opposite of what she imagined herself wearing, but Temari was right. _This_ was, somehow, right.

"All right," she said. "I'll g-go p-put it on."

Temari jumped back to her feet and grinned widely. "That's the spirit!" she said brightly.

When Hinata emerged from behind the changing screen in the corner a couple of minutes later, she felt like the color in her cheeks could brighten the room if Temari hit the light switch. The air felt suprisingly chilly against all the bare skin she was showing, and she had to resist the urge to cross her arms over the gauzy fabric not really covering her stomach.

To her relief, Temari held out a beautiful lavender _yukata_ embroidered with peacocks. "I thought you might be a little more comfortable at first if you had this on, so I got it, too," she admitted.

Hinata felt torn between running over to hug her sister-in-law with relief, or screaming at her for pulling a trick and making her think the nightie was _it_. Instead of doing either, she settled on a half relieved, half thankful smile as she took the robe and pulled it on. After cinching the belt around her waist, she let out her breath in relief. "There," she said. "I'm ready n-now."

"Almost," Temari said. Picking something up from the top of Hinata's dressing table, she swiftly moved to twist the other woman's dark hair up into a simple but elegant bun before securing it with the hair pin Gaara had gotten her at the festival celebrating their wedding. "There. _Now_ you're ready."

Letting out her breath, Hinata drew confidence from the blonde and nodded a determined reply. "Yes."

Temari smiled, then turned and headed for the door of the bedroom. "I'll make sure you're not disturbed," she said.

Taking a quick step forward, Hinata held out a hand. "Wait, Temari?"

Pausing in the doorway, Temari glanced over her shoulder and arched a curious eyebrow. "Yes?"

Hinata smiled. "Thank you."

Grinning, Temari winked and nodded. "You're welcome. Have fun." Wiggling her fingers in a quick wave, she closed the door behind herself. Soft footsteps moved across the next room, and a moment later the door between Hinata's suite and the hall clicked shut.

Drawing in a deep breath, Hinata held it for a few moments before blowing it out again. Smoothing her hands down the front of her_ yukata_, she breathed a quick, "I hope you're right, Temari," before going to unlock the door connecting her room to her husband's.

As soon as she heard the distinct _click!_ of it disengaging, Hinata took two hurried steps back. She oddly felt like all this was familiar, and it took her only a moment to realize_ why_.

_This is just like my wedding night!_ Glancing down at herself, she grimaced slightly and reconsidered. _Well, not _exactly_ like my wedding night. But here I stand with the door unlocked, waiting to see if it will open..._

It did.

Hinata startled slightly, but quickly recovered. _Did he read my mind? Or was he standing on the other side of the door, listening for the lock to disengage?_ She couldn't be sure. All she could do was stand there, frozen in place, both anticipating and dreading Gaara's reaction to her.

His green eyes scanned over her, from the jeweled pin in her hair to her bare feet and back up. Gaara's appraisal was slow and, if the warmth in his eyes was any indication, quite approving. She felt one of the many knots in her stomach ease.

As he approached, she offered him a long, appreciative look of her own. He was dressed similarly to how he had been on their wedding night: barefoot, with comfortable dark pants and a roomy rust-red shirt untied at the neck, showing quite a bit of his chest. Hinata once again felt her breath hitch in her throat, this time in anticipation instead of anxiety.

He paused at the very edge of her personal space, so close all she had to do was twitch her hand to touch him. He stared down into her face, lifted to his so he could freely regard her, reading every secret she laid bare before him.

She was a different woman than the one who had faced him the last time they were in this situation. And, she sensed, he was a different man. Their changes were subtle but complimentary, morphing them into the two halves of a whole they were intended to be as husband and wife.

Gaara lifted his hand from his side, the movement unhurried and careful, to touch her face. He hesitated when his hand drew alongside her cheek, studying her expression before he finally allowed his skin to touch hers.

This time, Hinata closed her eyes and tilted her face into his hand, the urge to flinch as far away as it could possibly be. She had nothing to fear from this man.

The pads of his fingers trailed down and across her cheek, pausing when they reached her lips. Without consciously thinking about what she was doing, Hinata parted them, allowing her breath to wash across his hand.

She felt his tremor and her own body trembled slightly in response. Keeping her eyes closed, she lifted her hand, operating on instinct as she reached out to him, pleased when she felt her fingertips brush skin even as her palm pressed against fabric. Slowly, she splayed her fingers, pressing her hand flush against his chest. "Gaara," she whispered against his own fingers.

Beneath her palm, his heart stuttered. Her own jerked in response, then picked up its rhythm so it raced exactly in time with his. She left her hand where it was for a moment, then daringly allowed it to slip lower, investigating the strong planes of his well-sculpted chest, separated from her by the fabric of his shirt.

Hinata was quickly distracted by Gaara's other arm wrapping firmly around her waist and yanking, pulling her forward so she was fully pressed against him. Her eyes flew open and she opened her mouth to release a startled squeak, but he swiftly silenced her by dipping his head and pressing his lips to hers firmly.

Every muscle in her body turned to jelly. Hinata quickly brought her hands up between them to grasp fistfuls of his shirt, desperate to keep upright and _somewhat_ grounded as his other arm encircled her, fingers splaying across the hollow between her shoulderblades. Her eyes fell closed again as bright sparks exploded across her line of vision and her head began to spin. _Gaara..._

Perhaps she managed to say his name aloud instead of just thinking it, because he suddenly released her mouth and breathed her own name. His hand lifted to cradle the back of her head, and she instinctively tilted her chin up to meet him halfway, allowing his mouth to drop so he could explore her throat, her collarbone, her neck...

Her fingers tightened around Gaara's shirt. _Why_, exactly, had she been avoiding this for so long? Her senses reeled, filled to overflowing with her husband, and yet it still wasn't enough. "Gaara..."

"_Hinata_." His fingers burrowed into her hair, loosening it from the elegant knot Temari had created for her. She didn't mourn its loss as he pulled out the pin, allowing her tresses to tumble freely over his hand. "So beautiful," he breathed against her throat. She felt his hand pull away from her hair, then heard the click of her hair pin landing on the dressertop.

When his hand returned, it went straight to the belt holding the front of her _yukata_ closed. Hinata felt the butterflies in her stomach jerk and tumble in response to his touch, but she didn't allow herself to react outwardly. Instead, she hesitantly let go of Gaara's shirt so she could trail her hand up his chest and across his shoulder and bury her fingers in his soft, thick red hair.

Keeping one arm firmly around her, Gaara guided her backwards even as he released the knot and her belt fell away. He tossed it aside, then grasped her free hand and very gently guided it to the hem of his shirt. "'S all right," he murmured.

As his hand withdrew to slip beneath her now-unsecured _yukata_, Hinata allowed her own to reach out and, for the first time, rest against Gaara's bare back. She felt the way his muscles moved beneath his skin as he slid his hand up her own back, separated only by the thin fabric of her nightie. For a moment she remained completely still, marveling at how strong and _perfect_ he felt beneath her touch.

She was quickly pulled back to reality when she felt her robe slip off her shoulders. Her old, instinctive reaction to jerk away and try to pull it back on briefly flared up unexpectedly. But instead of yielding to it, she firmly shoved it away, instead relaxing as she chose to see it as a release from all her old fears and the other things holding her back.

Feeling suddenly bold, Hinata grasped the hem of Gaara's shirt in both hands and firmly pushed it upwards.

Gaara made a startled sound against her neck, then laughed and stepped back long enough for her to stand on tiptoes and pull it over his head. Before she could even drop it he was back, reclaiming her lips as he assisted gravity in relieving her of her robe. Allowing both articles of clothing to drop where they would, Hinata lifted her hands to explore her husband's bare back, still having enough of her rational mind about her to realize this was her chance to have her earlier question answered.

Beneath her sensitive fingertips she felt the powerful cords of his muscles; the perfectly sculpted curve of his ribs and shoulderblades; and, most wonderfully, the unblemished smoothness of his warm skin. Closing her eyes again, Hinata let out a breath of relief Gaara eagerly accepted.

He pulled back slightly, and Hinata opened her eyes, confused. Once again his green eyes, filled with a simmering warmth she remembered seeing once before, a lifetime ago when even the thought of this filled her with fear. This time it excited her, and she did not feel the least bit embarrassed as his lips curled upwards in approval as he took in her outfit.

"I see what Temari meant," he murmured before lowering his head to the juncture of her shoulder and neck. "And I agree."

Hinata let out a soft, slightly nervous giggle as his lips ghosted across her collarbone, then abruptly halted when they reached her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she remembered the scar she bore there, from where she had fallen out of a tree when she was young. "G-Gaa-" she began.

Once again Gaara kissed her, swallowing her protest as he gently pushed the strap off her shoulder, completely baring the scar. When she relaxed again, he moved to press his lips against it, breathing, "I _love_ you, Hinata." Tightening his arms around her, he said it again, then added, "_All_ of you."

It was the first time he had said those words to her, and her heart took wing and flew to heights of happiness she had no previous idea could ever exist. Taking his face in her hands so she could pull him back enough to look at his face, into his eyes, Hinata smiled and replied, "I love you, too. _All_ of you."

Gaara's hands slipped down to rest on her hips, fingers spreading so his pinkies rested just above the hem of her gown. "I will never hurt you," he vowed.

Hinata met his eyes squarely, allowing all her confidence and hope and overflowing love to show there. "I know," she replied.

In the final few minutes before Hinata's nineteenth birthday drifted into the past, she received the greatest present of all she had yet acquired:

The complete and unconditional love of the man she loved in return, with no further barriers left to separate them.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ One reviewer mentioned being unsure if the Sasori who made an appearance this past chapter is the same one from the Akatsuki in canon. I'll answer the question here, just in case there's anyone else who might also feel unsure: yes, it is the same person. We'll be seeing more of him within the next few chapters, as well as getting more answers to questions which have been growing more important in recent updates. The events of _this_ chapter have been a long time coming, and I was _so_ happy to be able to write them and share them with you at long last. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you again for the next update!


	22. Dancing with Death

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Additional Disclaimer:** No ninja were harmed in the writing of this chapter, I promise.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _rao hyuga 18_, _xanimejunkie_, _McKazekage_, _ImCutePoison_, _Jigokun_, _YumeFiction_, _AnnaUmulie97_, _McEvil_, _xforeverherex_, _QueenP19_, _sailorangelmoon1_, _Asumi The Demon Kitty_, and _shyprincess82_ for all your wonderful reviews! You all encourage me so much, and I appreciate every single one of you. I wish I could give you all hugs! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorites and follows, you all are incredible as well!

**Author's Note:** I am _so_ excited about this chapter - so much so, in fact, that I couldn't wait until Monday to post it. The last part of the second scene is also one of the first ideas to come to me when this story popped into my head, so I've been looking forward to sharing it with you all for a long time now. From here on out things in the story are really going to start picking up, and I'd say there are around ten chapters left, give or take. Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter XXII~***

_~Dancing with Death~_

* * *

Gaara opened his eyes to sunlight spilling through the high, narrow windows across the room. He blinked, shocked to see how late in the morning it was. Granted, people wouldn't think anything of it, since the festival lasted far into the night and only really wound down around sunrise. But he had a thousand things to do before night fell so he could enjoy the martial arts demonstration. He wouldn't really be participating this year, just a bit at the very beginning for tradition's sake, but he didn't want a pile of paperwork sitting in his office weighing on his mind when he was trying to enjoy things.

"Hmm." The soft moan was quickly joined by the feel of the warm, soft body tucked up against his stirring. "What time is it?"

Shifting his arm draped over Hinata's waist, Gaara brushed it over his wife's tangled dark hair as he focused on the clock perched on the dresser across the room. "Midmorning. Far past breakfast time." But undoubtedly there would still be food waiting for them, even if everyone else had already risen, eaten, and started on their usual daily routines.

Hinata's pale eyes lazily drifted open, remaining at half-mast as she stared at him sleepily. "Time to g-get up?" she asked reluctantly.

The responsible side of Gaara was trying to prompt him to say yes. The other, less responsible but admittedly larger, side of him logically pointed out staying in bed all day was a far more enjoyable alternative to sitting in his office trying (and probably failing) to concentrate on mission reports and the Council's newest "suggestions" on how things should be run.

While he hesitated, torn between duty and desire, Hinata fully opened her eyes and finally lifted her head from his chest. She looked a little more alert than she had a few moments before. "We'll b-be expected at b-breakfast?" She sounded uncertain.

If Temari had stuck to her promise, she would have made it clear Gaara and Hinata would probably be absent at breakfast. At the same time, their late appearance would already be making tongues wag, and coming in even later would just make it worse. While it wouldn't bother him - he didn't really care what people thought about him - he knew Hinata would be embarrassed, and he didn't want that to happen.

"Everyone's probably already eaten and gone," Gaara finally said. He would leave the final decision up to her, though if she happened to ask his opinion on the matter...

"Hmm." Hinata rolled slightly so she could see the windows, her beautiful face thoughtful. Her gentle fingers idly stroked the back of his hand as she considered the options. When she reached his wedding band, she paused, a slow smile lifting the corners of her lips. "I think I'd rather stay here. Just for a little while longer."

Pleased by her decision, Gaara leaned forward and rolled so he could bury his face in her neck. "An excellent choice," he whispered against her soft, fragrant skin. His lips grazed the scar on her shoulder, and he paused a moment, remembering the first time he'd seen it and learned of its cause. He _still_ hadn't seen her climb a tree, come to think of it...

Hinata's hand trailed up his arm, across his shoulder, and then cupped the back of his neck as she hummed deep in her throat. The small sound of satisfaction made him smile, and he shifted to capture her mouth. She responded shyly at first, but with increasing enthusiasm when he gently encouraged her.

It was amazing. Last night had been far beyond anything he could ever have hoped or dreamed for, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to repeating the experience over and over again in the years to come. He and Hinata fit together so _perfectly_, like they really were two halves of a whole, meant to be together. The first time he'd seen her when they were children, he'd instinctively known she was special. When he'd seen her again as an adult, he knew she was even more special than he'd realized before. But last night, he realized just how perfect she was for him in every way imaginable.

"Gaara..."

He reveled in the sound of his name upon her perfect lips, thrilled she no longer stuttered over it as she had before. Her trust in him was absolute, and as he slid his arm around her waist to pull her even closer to him he vowed silently he would never do anything - not even unintentionally - to betray that hard-earned, and perhaps not entirely deserved, trust.

Shifting his attention to the pale column of her throat, Gaara murmured things meant for Hinata's ears only as he began the process of rememorizing her. It had taken quite a bit of time and experience to get to this point, and now they finally belonged only to each other, he wasn't going to waste a single moment or opportunity he had to let her know just how much he really loved her.

"Milady, I'm so sorry I overslept. I hope I didn't - _oh!_"

Reacting instinctively, Gaara threw himself over Hinata's body and pushed her behind him, his hand reaching for a weapon between the mattress and bed frame which wasn't there. As Hinata pressed her warm face against the hollow between his shoulderblades, shivering in embarrassment, Gaara made a mental note to hide some weapons in her room as he shot a dark glare at the figure standing frozen in the doorway.

Matsuri's face blushed bright red; even as he watched, the color drained out of her cheeks until she was left looking ghost-pale. "M-Milord, Milady, I-I am _so very_ s-s-sorry," she whispered, the last word ending on an odd squeak. "I-I d-didn't..." Quickly bobbing a bow, she spun away and slammed the door behind herself, the loud _thump thump thump_ of her footsteps evidence of her rapid retreat.

Letting out a long, shaky breath - and, with it, trying to release his frustration - Gaara allowed himself to flop back against the pillow beneath him. Hinata clung to him from behind, every inch of her perfect form pressed up against him. _Not helping!_

"Apparently," Gaara breathed between his teeth, "Temari forgot to tell one rather _important_ person to leave us alone this morning."

A small, nervous giggle sounded from behind him. "I think we've just scarred my p-poor maid for life," she whispered. "She'll never b-be able to look us in the eye again."

"I could have _sworn_ I locked that door last night," Gaara mused. He glared at the infuriating contraption and most particularly its obviously _unengaged_ lock.

"P-Perhaps you meant to, b-but one thing led to another, and, well..." Hinata trailed off, sounding vaguely dreamy.

The last of his anger dissolved at the sound. Rolling slightly in his wife's arms, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side, closing his eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder. Lifting his free hand, he idly played with the locks of her midnight hair splayed across her back, teasing her skin with his fingertips every now and then when he found a space between locks. "I love you." The words seemed so simple - not nearly enough to describe the feeling spreading through him - but he knew by the way Hinata's body relaxed against his they were enough for her.

"I love you, too." Hinata tilted her head up so she could smile at him, her bright eyes glowing with the same depth of emotion he contained within himself. She moved her hand until her fingers brushed his palm, then paused and looked surprised. Grasping his hand, she pulled his away from her head so she could get a good look at it. "You're still wearing the ribbon?" she asked. "I d-didn't notice last night..."

"You were otherwise occupied." Gaara joined her in staring at the faded, purple ribbon tied around his wrist. "I started to take it off the other night, but..." He trailed off and shook his head. He couldn't explain it, but having it there, with the knot pressed snugly against his pulse point, reassured him in a way he didn't quite understand. It was like having Hinata with him all the time, even when they weren't together.

He felt like as long as he kept the ribbon close and protected it, he was simultaneously protecting Hinata, too. With that in mind, he just hadn't been able to undo the knot she'd tied and take the ribbon off.

Hinata smoothed the pad of her index finger across the ribbon, pausing when she reached the knot. "I wish I c-could remember when I g-gave this to you," she said wistfully. "I wish I c-could remember _every _moment of the time we spent together as children."

_I'm just as glad you don't._ While Gaara _did_ wish Hinata remembered certain parts of it, he was relieved she didn't remember seeing him at his worst when he'd killed his uncle in front of her. Though he was a much different person than he'd been then, it didn't change what he'd done. Even now, a part of him was afraid Hinata would remember that night and run from him in fear.

Had it happened before, he would have been heartbroken. But now - he wasn't sure he'd be able to live without her by his side. "Even if you don't remember," he said, gently extracting his hand so he could wrap both arms around her, "that's all right. We can work on making _new_ memories together." Placing his lips close to her ear, he breathed huskily, "Ones I guarantee you won't forget."

Hinata's hand slid behind his head to entangle her fingers in his hair so she could pull his lips to hers so they could do just that.

* * *

Hinata spent most of the day (which, after she and Gaara finally got out of bed, was not really that long) wandering her suite in a daze. Temari made good on her promise, since neither she nor anyone else came to the room to talk to her.

Over and over, she kept replaying the events of the night in her mind. Only recently had she begun to imagine what it might be like when she and Gaara finally consummated their marriage, but her imagination had not conjured anything which came close to matching the real thing.

The tutor who had taught her the basics about what her duties as a married woman of high rank would eventually entail had never mentioned anything about _that_. It was just as well, Hinata supposed, because nothing Kurenai-_sensei_ could have said would have prepared her for the wonders she'd discovered last night.

She must have replayed her memories a hundred times before Matsuri's timid knock finally sounded on the door. Hinata quickly let her in, and the two women awkwardly went about readying the former for Saturday night's featured event for the festival.

As Matsuri twisted Hinata's hair into a beautifully intricate braided knot at the back of her head, she whispered, "I am so sorry, milady. If I had had _any_ idea..."

Hinata saw her maid's cheeks once more flush bright red in the reflection of her dressing table's mirror. "It's all right, Matsuri," she said softly. "Neither Gaara nor I am angry about it. It was an accident." Though she had to admit Gaara _had_ looked rather angry right after the incident, but she was fairly sure it was forgotten by now.

Securing Hinata's hair with one last pin, Matsuri stepped back and lowered her eyes. "If you don't mind, milady, from now on I believe I'll wait for you to send for me before I assist you with - with anything."

Feeling warmth creep into her own cheeks, Hinata nodded once and avoided looking at the equally (or, perhaps, even _more_ so) embarrassed Matsuri. "I think that would b-be for the b-best, yes," she agreed. Even as the words passed her lips, a little wiggle of excitement stirred in her stomach. _There will be more nights like last night,_ she thought. _We really _are_ husband and wife now._ She grasped the edge of her elegant stool to keep herself from giving a _very_ unladylike bounce at the thought.

How different she was from the woman who had come to Suna, terrified of the things her future held. She and Gaara had changed each other, but as she met her own gaze in the mirror, she thought the changes they'd made were definitely for the better.

After Hinata dismissed Matsuri, the maid slipped off to join the other servants. Hinata found Gaara waiting for her in the hall, and the two went downstairs to meet up with the others.

Neji, Tenten, and Hanabi were already in the entryway, and Kankuro entered just after Gaara and Hinata. After greetings were exchanged, Hinata looked around and asked in surprise, "Itachi and Temari aren't here?"

"No," Kankuro replied. "I would imagine they're getting ready for their part of the demonstration." He grinned. "You're gonna love this, Hinata. Trust me."

Naruto and Sakura joined them as the group left the house, returning to the arena at which the puppet show had been held the night before. However, the stage had been taken down, leaving the arena empty save for the sand padding its floor.

Once again, Hinata took her seat in the box reserved for Suna's leading family. As she settled in, she noticed the stands were already mostly full, and people were beginning to gather along the outer walls at the very top in the standing-room-only areas.

Gaara noticed her looking around and leaned over before he spoke so she could hear him over the excited buzz of the crowd. "Besides the race, the martial arts demonstration is the most popular event at the festival," he said.

Remembering Suna's bloody beginnings, Hinata thought she could understand why. "I admit I'm very c-curious. K-Konoha has a martial arts d-demonstration at its Founder's Festival as well, b-but I d-doubt it's anything like Suna's." For Hinata, the highlight of Konoha's martial arts demonstration was always watching Tenten display her amazing skill with weaponry. Her cousin-in-law's demonstration grew even more spectacular every year, and deep inside herself she doubted anything Suna had to offer could possibly measure up to Tenten's annual display of such prowess and natural talent.

Seeming to heed some unseen signal, Gaara suddenly stood. "I've got to be down there at the beginning," he said in response to her questioning look. "But I'll come back as soon as my part's done."

Hinata nodded to indicate her understanding, though she felt disappointment grip her as she watched him slip off. She'd been looking forward to watching the entire demonstration at his side, listening to his explanations and embellishments as she had the night before.

Only tonight was different. Tonight, _they_ were different.

Firmly scolding her mind for wanting to wander (for the thousandth time) to the details of her birthday night, Hinata focused on the sandy floor of the arena just on the other side of the railing from where she sat. It was smooth, untouched, at the moment, but soon...

Music started from a hidden alcove to Hinata's left, softly at first, but rapidly gaining volume and intensity as doors on opposite ends of the arena slid open. A great number of men and women on horseback trotted into the arena, most of them with weapons prominently on display either worn in variously-styled scabbards on their own bodies or on their saddles. Those not carrying weapons held flags, flapping vigorously with the gait of the horses. Hinata felt a surpringly strong rush of pride at the sight of the Sabaku clan crest on one, and Suna's symbol on yet another.

This was her home. These were her people. It had never felt so _right_ to her before until this very moment, watching those flags ripple past her.

As abruptly as it had started, the music stopped. At the same moment, everyone in the arena reined in their horses, forming two parallel lines along the longest sides of the oval arena. On the opposite end from Hinata, Gaara and Kaen stood absolutely still, like two living statues, as if waiting for some sort of cue.

The music started again, the backbeat heavily underlined with rapid drumbeats. Gaara burst into movement, lightly urging Kaen into a gallop after taking a broadsword from a man who hurried up to hand it to him with a swift bow. Acting as if the heavy blade weighed no more than a flower, he held Kaen's reins with his left hand while easily swinging the sword with his right. The few bloodred rays from the sinking sun which found their way into the arena flashed off the blade, dazzling Hinata's eyes as she watched, breathless.

Kaen slid to a precise halt just below where Hinata sat, and Gaara offered Hinata a crooked grin and a salute with his sword before reining the red stallion around and galloping back down the path between the two rows of performers. Pivoting Kaen at the opposite end, he saluted first the performers, then the crowd, and shouted, "Let the jousting begin!"

Once again, the music halted, and everyone filed out of the arena through the still-open doors. Hinata leaned back in her seat, still awed by the display she'd just witnessed.

"Hey, Hinata," Hanabi whispered, leaning close to her older sister's right ear. "I have to admit, I didn't think so before, but after that, I must say your husband's really impressive to watch."

Had her little sister been just a few years older, Hinata might have been worried. But Hanabi was only thirteen (okay, almost _fourteen_), and besides, Hinata felt too excited about the performances to come to feel particularly worried about much of anything.

Gaara slipped back into his seat, and Hinata turned to smile brightly at him. "That was _amazing!_" she whispered.

"It's tradition," Gaara replied, the tips of his ears turning red. "As Suna's leader, I have to do something at the beginning of the Saturday night festivities every year, even if I don't do anything else."

"And have you, in years p-past?" Hinata already knew he didn't plan to take part in any other demonstration, but she had to wonder - if he had in years past, was it her presence this year keeping him from doing so?

"Once or twice. I devote most of my time training for conditioning for the race, though. I prefer to sit back and enjoy watching the others instead of taking part in the demonstration myself."

Letting out a soft, relieved breath, Hinata nodded. Though she couldn't imagine herself taking part in _any_ of the events opening each night of Suna's Founders' Festival, she had always preferred sitting out those in Konoha which had interested her, as well. As Gaara said, she enjoyed sitting back to admire and enjoy the performances put on by some of Konoha's (and now Suna's) best.

In their hidden alcove, the musicians continued their performances, providing the perfect backdrop for what was going on in the arena. As darkness fell and the lights around the arena's walls were turned on, Suna's most skilled performers - at least some, if not most, of them ninja, Hinata was sure - came out to show off their skills. Several people fought from their saddles, swords flashing and lances clacking as the riders perfectly balanced their attention between guiding their horses and their weapons through each movement. Interspersed among the matches between riders were those who fought on foot, in carefully choreographed matches which sometimes pitted one person against as many as half a dozen. Some used a variety of weapons, but others used nothing more than their hands and feet to ward off their attackers. It was breathtaking to watch.

"How long d-does it take to choreograph and p-practice for something like this?" Hinata asked softly.

Gaara tore his attention away from the action long enough to offer her a quick glance. "Most people practice all year long," he told her. "In fact, some of the people you've seen performing tonight will go straight from here to a quiet place so they can start planning for next year's demonstration."

It never ceased to surprise her how seriously Suna's inhabitants took martial arts and weaponry. Hinata had come to the demonstration feeling somewhat nervous, wondering if the demonstration would come across as too violent, even though she knew everything was choreographed. While the performers were skilled enough to make everything seem completely real - at least to her own untrained eyes - they were careful enough to make it clear everything was rehearsed. No one was struck too hard, or actually cut by flying _shuriken_ or slashing _kunai_.

Hinata was surprised when the final demonstration of the evening was announced. She leaned forward in her seat, not even having to ask Gaara to know the last two performers to take the sandy stage would be Temari and Itachi.

She also knew without a doubt their performance would be the most amazing of the night.

A dozen men dressed in black ran into the arena, _katana_ strapped to their backs and holsters strapped to their waists and legs holding a number of _kunai_. The men silently took up positions around the arena, some drawing their swords while others produced knives.

Her own breath caught in her throat as an expectant hush fell over the crowd around her. Each black-clad warrior below stood still and silent, only their eyes moving as they waited for the performance to begin. Hinata felt her own anticipation grow as she, too, waited, her own eyes flashing eagerly from the men, to the door across the arena, to the crowd.

And then it began.

The sudden drumbeat after the long moments of silent anticipation made her jump. Her head instinctively swiveled in that direction, but just as quickly snapped back to the action in the arena. The group of men quickly closed ranks into a tight circle, facing outwards, and from opposite sides of the arena, the gates opened for the innumerable time that evening.

Straight across from Hinata, Itachi charged in on Mayonaka, twin blades of his _dao_ sword held aloft. From the gate below the royal box, Temari appeared, barefoot, crouching on Sanraizu's back. The couple reached opposite sides of the circle at the same moment, and Itachi threw one leg over Mayonaka's bare back and slid off effortlessly. At the exact same time, Temari sommersaulted off Sanraizu, her hands going to her waist to extract her bladed fans while she was still in midair.

Hinata gasped, shocked and awed by the display - and it had only just started!

As soon as their feet hit the sand, Itachi and Temari were in motion as their horses continued on through the opposite gates from which they'd entered. Their riders leaped into action, two whirlwinds dressed in black winding through the group waiting for them. Steel flashed in impossibly quick, precise movements, and Hinata felt dizzy as she tried to follow them. The couple moved in exact synchronization, staying back to back in the center of the circle of men as they fended off their opponents. One by one the "enemy" fell beneath Itachi and Temari's expertly wielded weapons, while the couple themselves remained virtually untouched.

When a _katana_ blade came too close to Temari and she leaned back to avoid it, Itachi bowed at the waist at the exact same moment, his double swords crossing to scissor at his own charging opponent's legs. Placing her full weight on her husband's supporting back, Temari lashed out with her right leg and kicked her last enemy's weapon right out of his hand. As the black-clad man fell back, his left hand instinctively moving to cradle his right, Temari kept her momentum going and smoothly landed on her feet in front of Itachi, who instantly spun to take out the opponent his wife had just disarmed.

By the time Temari's feet landed on the sand, her fans were back in their custom holsters. In their place she withdrew two kunai, and even before she'd fully settled into her stance she'd already thrown them. The blades found their targets in Itachi's two remaining opponents' obviously padded chests, and the two men fell instantly, their weapons dropping out of their hands.

As soon as the last of their enemy was dispatched, Itachi and Temari whirled on each other. Hinata's breath caught in her throat as she watched the two of them spin around each other, feet and hands flying in a deadly dance she found incredibly dangerous yet enthralling and beautiful all the same.

Temari drew her fans again, their wickedly sharp tips fending off the slashes from her husband's swords. She twisted and ducked and danced across the arena - from which the "dead" enemies had somehow slipped away without notice, taking their discarded weapons with them - avoiding every attack thrown at her as she cleverly wove in carefully timed ones of her own.

Itachi was the perfect dance partner, complementing his wife's every movement with a matched one of his own. Every slash with his sword, every swiftly thrown kick, every graceful dodge of his own looked smooth and flawless. Whereas the earlier demonstrations had held just the barest hint of looking staged, Itachi's and Temari's deadly dance seemed somehow _real_, as if the two were genuinely having a fight to the death in front of their family, friends, and fellow villagers.

If she'd had to guess, Hinata would have said Itachi's swords were the more effective weapon. But Temari's flawless use of her bladed fans was the perfect compliment to her husband's blades, and she easily switched from defense to offense when the situation called for it. The couple was perfectly matched in their breathtaking display of skill, and occasionally when one or the other turned just right, Hinata caught a grin on their faces. They were _enjoying_ their dance!

Gaara leaned over without looking away from his sister and brother-in-law, speaking quietly so as not to distract his wife from the demonstration _too _much. "The level of trust required to execute this dance is remarkable," he whispered. "Very few people can do it, and even the majority of those are married. But I have _never_ seen anyone perform with this level of skill and showmanship, until I watched Temari and Itachi the first time. Their trust in each other - it is beyond words." He shook his head, obviously as impressed as Hinata.

Itachi dove just then, crossing his swords in an attempt to scissor them against his wife's legs. Temari let out a soft laugh, throwing her fans in the air as she sommersaulted over her husband's head. She planted her hands on Itachi's shoulders, using him to keep her momentum going as she shot into the air, catching her fans neatly right before she landed on the sand behind him. She whirled to once again go on the offensive, fans lashing out towards where her opponent had been just a moment before.

Using his own momentum to his advantage, Itachi rolled and then sprang back to his feet, spinning to block Temari's responding attack. For a moment the two paused, caught in a deadlock, swords and fans teetering in a delicate balance which left their wielders suspended in a moment of complete harmony and equality.

Hinata forgot to breathe. She dimly realized she had twisted her hands into fists around the fabric of her kimono, but she couldn't get her fingers to release. Leaning forward, she scooted to the edge of her seat, absolutely lost in the display of barely-restrained power and complete control before her.

The moment passed. As the music once again picked up from the gentler notes it had taken on during the deadlock, Temari broke free from the momentary stalemate. She heaved against her husband's heavier form, knocking him off balance. At the same time, she snapped her fans closed, capturing the blades of Itachi's swords between the two outside edges of each. With deft twists of her wrists, she tore the weapons from her husband's hands and sent them flying. Another quick flick of her wrists and her fans opened again, razor-sharp tips flashing in the glare of the lights placed around the arena. She let out a triumphant shout and pounced, knocking Itachi to the ground, perched on his waist, knees on either side of his hips.

Distantly, Hinata realized she was clenching her hands together so tightly they'd gone numb. But she didn't care, her entire focus on what was happening only a few feet away.

Itachi reacted instantly. His hands shot up to capture his wife's wrists, and he held her fans at bay as he twisted his hips and rolled, unseating Temari and giving him the advantage. This time he was atop her, both her wrists now held in one hand. With the other, he swiftly reached into the pouch at his waist and pulled out a kunai-

Yanking her captured hands hard to the right, Temari knocked Itachi off-balance before he could fully settle into place atop her. Now freed, she lashed out with her fans, forcing Itachi to roll off her to keep from getting cut. The kunai went flying in the confusion, landing well out of either person's reach. Jumping to her feet, Temari followed Itachi as he dove for his swords, only managing to secure one before his wife descended upon him with a fresh attack.

Still on his knees and off-balance, Itachi managed to block Temari's first blow, but her follow-up once again knocked the sword out of his hand, leaving him momentarily defenseless - and Temari with her opportunity.

Snapping her fans closed once again, Temari drove them downwards, pausing less than a finger's width away from her husband's unprotected neck. This time it was Itachi caught in the V of his wife's weapons, and unlike Temari just a few moments ago, he was weaponless and at a distinct disadvantage.

Closing his eyes, Itachi reached out and quickly thumped his fist twice into the sand as the music faded into silence. _I surrender._

Hinata's breath whooshed out of her chest in a shocked exhale. For a moment the crowd around her sat in utter silence, still focused on the two figures frozen in place below.

The spell broke, and Hinata leaped to her feet at the same moment as everyone else, cheering loudly as Temari and Itachi stood, grasped hands, and then bowed to the four sides of the crowd surrounding them. They were both covered in sand, their hair hanging loose and tangled around their faces, their clothes wrinkled and even torn in a couple of places, but they were grinning as widely as if they'd won a dance competition.

And, Hinata mused quietly to herself, in a way she supposed they had.

Leaning over, she spoke directly into Gaara's ear so he would hear her over the almost defeaning applause and cheering going on around them. "D-Did they p-practice that?" she asked, even though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

Gaara said something she couldn't hear, then leaned down and repeated it when she shook her head uncomprehendingly. "Yes and no. They practiced to _condition_ themselves, and they rehearsed many times with the group playing the enemy." He motioned to the dozen men who had been felled at the beginning of the demonstration, all of whom had now returned to the arena and were taking their own bows. "But the fight between Itachi and Temari was completely unchoreographed. I have seen many martial arts demonstrations in my years, but my sister and brother-in-law are the only ones who come up with their next moves on the spot with no prior planning or practicing to assist them."

Hinata allowed her gaze to stray back to Itachi and Temari, who were walking hand-in-hand toward the gate opposite the arena from where she and Gaara stood. They looked utterly relaxed and unconcerned, as if they had just been waltzing around a ballroom instead of fighting with real - and very dangerous - weapons.

As they vanished into the dark area beneath the bleachers, Hinata shifted her gaze to Gaara's face. She knew no matter how much she practiced, she would never be as good with weapons as Temari, or Itachi, or Tenten. But right then and there, she decided she was going to do everything in her power to build a relationship every bit as intimate and unquestioningly trusting as her brother- and sister-in-law's.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ ...And the second scene in this chapter ties into events which happened back in chapter 9. Itachi and Temari were practicing with their weapons while Gaara did his work on the ropes to keep his upper body conditioned to wield the broadsword (and just because he likes to stay fit, too, of course). It took a while for it to come back around, but I have been _so excited_ to finally share this scene with you all! So much so, in fact, that I couldn't wait until Monday to post it, so you got another early update. (I know, I have no patience...) Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see you next update!


	23. Fireworks

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _QueenP19_, _rao hyuga 18_, _McKazekage_, _sailorangelmoon1_, _ssspooky_, _Renata Z_, _AnnaUmulie97_, _lidianm_, _Loved-chan_, _xanimejunkie_, _xforeverherex_, and _cerberus angel_ for all your encouraging reviews! You all blow me away with your positive and encouraging feedback, and I love going back and rereading all your kind words. Thank you so much! Also thanks to those of you who keep adding this story to your favorites and follows lists, you all play a huge role in keeping me motivated and encouraged, as well!

**Author's Note:** This is something of a turning point in the story. Things are going to start moving much more quickly now, and I can promise you're all _finally_ going to be getting answers to the really big questions. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter XXIII~***

_~Fireworks~_

* * *

The roof of the round tower housing Gaara's office came in handy once again on the final evening of the Founders' Festival. After full darkness blanketed the village, Hinata, Gaara, Itachi, Temari, Kankuro, Hanabi, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Sakura went up to sit on cushions and wait for the fireworks to start.

Some of the others had gone down to visit the street vendors again, but Hinata had been content to remain indoors. Earlier in the day, she, Neji, Tenten, and Hanabi had gathered in the library and had a long overdue talk.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Hanabi clammed up. It was obvious she didn't want to talk, but at least she didn't violently fly off the handle like she had at the wake. She still didn't tell them who had told her about the letters, but her lack of screaming gave Hinata hope. Perhaps, given a little more time, she would be more forthcoming.

Now, sitting on the roof waiting for the fireworks to start, Hinata drifted into her own thoughts as everyone else talked among themselves. Was Hanabi protecting the person who told her because she had romantic feelings toward him? Granted, the girl was almost fourteen, but Hinata couldn't remember her ever showing particular feelings for anyone on (or off, for that matter) the Hyuuga estate.

In fact, until her remark about Gaara last night, Hinata thought romance was still several years away from her sister's thoughts. But now...

Another possible explanation for Hanabi's silence occurred to Hinata. Hanabi had always been an inquisitive child, and she knew for sure the last place she'd seen her sister before the wake was at the funeral. She'd left with the first group of people headed for Tsunade's home, but that didn't necessarily mean she'd gone straight there. Perhaps she'd gone into her older sister's room looking for something - it wasn't unusual for Hanabi to borrow her older sister's jewelry or one or two fans from her extensive collection - and found the letter, and she'd merely held in her anger until Hinata appeared at the wake.

She slid a glance in her cousin's direction. Neji and Tenten had done extensive investigating into the matter, but she didn't know if they'd confirmed Hanabi's presence at the wake from the very beginning. Everyone was so focused on the suspicion someone had _told_ Hanabi about the letters, though supposedly only Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Gaara knew about them, it was possible the idea of Hanabi's discovering them by herself hadn't even occurred to them, either.

Hinata made a mental note to ask Neji about it later. It was close to time for the fireworks show to begin, and she didn't want to draw attention by mentioning the subject around the group.

The gong which had rung the night of the race suddenly sounded, and the noise of the crowds thronging the street faded into silence. Hinata sensed Gaara tense next to her, and she immediately turned her gaze upwards, dimly noting at the bottom of her vision how the lights around the city began to dim.

A loud pop sounded somewhere near the very edge of the village, and a bright white trail of light spiraled upwards into the dark sky. The first firework exploded, washing the village in cold white light as the bass _boom!_ echoed off the walls only a moment later.

As if the first had served as some sort of signal, other fireworks followed, blazing to life in a beautiful array of colors and shapes. The thunder of their explosions rumbled through the village, creating music of its own which nearly drowned out the musicians adding accompaniment to the show.

With only the littlest sliver of moon in the sky and a smattering of clouds dimming the stars, the fireworks looked all the brighter. Everyone clapped a little louder for their favorites as the show continued; Hinata favored the small blue ones which made a whizzing sound as they spun upwards, then crackled and popped as they exploded. They were whimsical and fun, and she wished more of them appeared in the show.

Gaara's arm brushed against hers as he applauded for one of the bigger ones, silent on its ascent until it exploded with a thunderous crash at its apex. Hinata felt herself sit a little straighter, suddenly hyper-aware of his presence at her side. The fine hairs along her arm tingled and rose in response to his touch, and she shivered when he leaned over to whisper into her ear. She missed his exact words because her pulse suddenly sounded very loud, racing so fast it nearly drowned out even the sound of the fireworks.

It was almost a relief when the show ended and the lights around the village flickered back to life. As the darkness fled, Hinata was able to relax as her super sensitivity eased back to normal levels. Kankuro, after wolf-whistling his approval of the show, turned to Naruto, Sakura, and Hanabi and explained to them how this year's fireworks differed from the last.

"That was amazing," Tenten said. She sat snuggled into her husband's side, his arm joining the blanket around her shoulders for warmth since the evening was even cooler than usual. The pregnant woman grinned, her soft, dusk-colored eyes aglow with excitement as she glanced back up towards the sky. "I have to admit, you really know how to put on a good show here in Suna. I've not seen a fireworks display so lavish in quite a while."

"We like doing things in a big way here in the desert," Temari remarked. She, too, looked up at the sky, where the last of the smoke from the fireworks lazily drifted off over the desert on the other side of the village's rock walls. "That one was bigger than usual, though, even I have to admit."

Itachi, still reclining with his head in his wife's lap, eyes closed, added, "This is the first year we've had music during it, too." He cracked open one eye and rolled it in Hinata's direction as he offered her one of his rare smiles. "We've done a lot of new things this year in honor of Gaara's finally settling down."

"We thought it'd never happen," Kankuro said, interrupting his own conversation with Naruto and Sakura.

"That means you're the only one left, little brother," Temari said. The grin she leveled on Kankuro was positively wicked.

The puppeteer's eyes widened in obvious panic. For a moment he sat frozen, his mouth hanging open. But then he quickly recovered and turned back to his former conversation as if he'd never interrupted himself.

Hinata felt slightly ashamed upon realizing she hadn't even thought about Kankuro's being alone. He was always so busy doing missions as a ninja or working with his puppets, she'd never stopped to think about his not having a significant other like Gaara and Temari. Was he lonely, and just didn't want to admit it? The thought made her sad.

Hanabi abruptly stood, pulling the blanket around her own shoulders a little tighter as she faced the group. "I'm going to bed," she said, then bowed. "Good night."

The girl made her escape before Hinata could stop her. She bit her lower lip, wishing Hanabi hadn't reverted back to a cool, impersonal demeanor since their talk earlier in the day. Granted, this was much better than her going berserk again, but _still_! Hinata wasn't used to this strange girl standing in place of her bubbly, curious, carefree sister.

As if sensing her mood, Gaara reached across the slight distance between them and squeezed her hand. "She'll come around," he said reassuringly. "I know you're frustrated and worried, but Hanabi loves you. She just needs some time."

Biting her lip against the urge to point out Hanabi had already had plenty of time - over two weeks worth, in point of fact - to "come around," Hinata mustered up a smile and a nod. "You're right," she agreed. "I was just hoping to g-get this resolved b-before everyone has to leave for K-Konoha. Who knows when we'll b-be able to spend time together again."

This time it was Gaara's turn to smile. "I'm sure we'll be able to work something out," he said.

It was reassuring for Hinata, knowing Gaara spoke seriously when he said those words. She'd learned Gaara wasn't going to say things just to placate her, or just because it was expected of him. He was _honest_, and she appreciated that about him. "Thank you, Gaara."

Not long after Hanabi's departure, the rest of the group went their separate ways, too. Neji and Tenten retired to their suite, and Naruto, Sakura, Kankuro, Itachi, and Temari headed down to spend a little more time shopping before the festival officially ended at sunrise, now only a handful of hours away.

Gaara held Hinata's hand all the way to their suites, and didn't let go even as he opened the door to his, instead of hers as she'd expected. She willingly followed him in, rolling her lips against the giddy smile trying to form on her lips.

Servants had been there before them, because a tray with a tea pot and two cups sat on the low table at the center of Gaara's sitting room. Hinata wondered if her husband had prearranged things, or if the servants just knew their master _that_ well. Regardless, the two sat down to share the wonderful, soothing blend in companionable silence.

Hinata had nearly finished her first cupful when Gaara finally spoke. "Are you happy here, Hinata?"

Surprised, she looked up from the last dregs of her tea to blink at her husband in surprise. _What kind of question is that?_ Swallowing back her knee-jerk response, she tilted her head to stare at him with obvious puzzlement. "Of c-course I am. What made you ask that, Gaara?"

Pushing aside his cup, Gaara nervously rubbed his hands on his pants and shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "But earlier you were talking about missing your family in Konoha, since they're headed back soon, so..." He tossed one hand up briefly in a helpless gesture. "I just wanted to make sure you're happy here. I didn't want to keep you here if you're _un_happy." He frowned, suddenly and severely. "I _never_ want to do anything to make you unhappy."

Setting her own cup aside, Hinata leaned forward and secured Gaara's hand. Tugging until he looked up at her, she smiled. "Yes, I d-do miss Hanabi, and Neji, and Tenten when we're apart. _B-But_ Suna has become my home as well, and Temari, Itachi, and K-Kankuro are also my family." Tilting her head to the side, she regarded him solemnly, not allowing him to look away from her gaze. "And d-do you honestly think I'd b-be happy living away from you, especially _now_?" She allowed emphasis to fall on the last word, knowing he would understand her meaning.

Gaara's relief was palpable. "I think I knew that," he admitted. "But hearing you say it out loud is definitely reassuring." The way his fingers linked with hers and squeezed then made it clear he understood her unspoken words perfectly.

After finishing the tea, the two naturally migrated to the bedroom. Hinata instinctively reached for the knob of the door leading between their rooms, but Gaara caught her opposite arm and pulled her in for a kiss, making her completely forget what she'd originally intended to do.

It had only been a couple of days since they'd dropped the last barrier between them, and Hinata was _still_ marveling at how easy it was to lose herself in Gaara's embrace. His arms fit around her so perfectly, and his lips melded to hers so naturally, it felt almost as if they'd been _made_ for each other. It had been a surprisingly short but very rough road getting here, but she could say without a single doubt every single hurdle they'd cleared had been well worth it.

They were almost to the bed when a hard, businesslike knock on the door to the outer hall invaded their private little bubble of happiness. Hinata jerked slightly in surprise and instinctively started to pull away, but Gaara drew her back to himself and buried his face in her neck. "Just ignore it," he murmured against her skin. "They'll go away."

Instead of going away, however, the person at the door knocked again, even louder.

Gaara let out a low growl from deep in his chest, and this time he was the one to pull away. Hinata had been expecting it and let go of him, albeit reluctantly. As her husband yanked open the bedroom door and stalked across the sitting room, Hinata pulled what part of her disheveled clothing she still wore halfway to rights and inched out of sight of the main door. When she heard Gaara greeting the intruder into their happiness (his voice a low, menacing growl), she realized with a start he'd quite forgotten to put on his shirt again.

Hinata sat down on the end of the bed and nervously swung her feet a couple of times as she waited. Undoubtedly the mood was ruined now, but hopefully they'd be able to get it back...

An insistent prickling at the back of her neck gave her the creepy feeling she was being watched. Wrinkling her brow in confusion, Hinata turned slowly and peered over the edge of the bed, somehow unsurprised to come face-to-face with the snarling teeth and malicious yellow eyes of the bright red dragon on Gaara's rug.

_Creepy thing._ Shuddering delicately, Hinata turned her back on it, determined to ignore its inanimate but persistent presence. Its mere presence in the room suggested Gaara didn't have a problem with it, so if she was going to spend any significant amount of time in his room (which she hoped to), she would have to learn to ignore it, too.

The door to the sitting room closed, drawing Hinata's attention back in that direction. Sitting up a little straighter, she faced the open bedroom door, an expectant smile on her face as Gaara came back in.

Instead of coming to her, however, he bent at the waist to pick up the discarded articles of his clothing and pull them on again. His earlier scowl had been replaced with a concerned frown, and Hinata felt something in her stomach twist.

"Gaara?" she asked uncertainly.

His green eyes flashed up briefly in her direction as he buttoned up his tunic. "Someone's been in the tower," he said grimly. "Right under our noses, someone sneaked into my office and went through my papers."

Hinata felt the blood drain out of her face, leaving her feeling lightheaded. "_How_?" she whispered.

Shaking his head, Gaara ran his hand through his tousled hair and came over to kiss her temple. "I don't know," he said. "But the guards are extra alert now. One of them noticed my office door ajar on his rounds, and that's why he came to get me. I need to go through things and make sure nothing's missing." He gave her a quick smile and brushed the backs of his fingers down her cheek. "I've sent for Matsuri. She'll stay with you in your room until-"

A soft knock on the door between their rooms interrupted him. He nodded once, decisively, and turned away. "You and Matsuri just stay here. I'll be back soon."

After the door closed behind her husband, Hinata quickly put her own clothes to rights and then went to join Matsuri.

"Milady," the maid said with a quick curtsy. "Has Lord Gaara told you about the situation?"

Hinata nodded. "Someone sneaked into the tower, b-broke into Gaara's office, and went through his p-papers."

Matsuri nodded, looking relieved her mistress was already up-to-date on what was going on. "I very seriously doubt whoever did it is still in the building," she said, following Hinata into the latter's sitting room.

"Whoever it was must have b-been using the excitement and d-distraction of the festival to sneak in," Hinata mused aloud. Her mind immediately went to Sasori, and she shivered. Perhaps she was being overly suspicious, but some instinct was whispering in no uncertain terms the redhead was involved. Gaara had mentioned at the meeting right after the subtle attack on Kaen Sasori was being followed, but that didn't necessarily mean the man couldn't have sneaked away from those watching him. If he'd lost himself in the crowd, then headed straight to the tower...

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Matsuri immediately tensed, holding one finger against her lips as she pulled a kunai out of the pouch at her waist with her other hand. She quietly advanced across the room, then pressed her back against the wall next to the door, leaned her face in close, and called, "Who is it?"

"Neji and Tenten," a muffled male voice on the other side replied. "Lord Gaara sent us."

Even though she didn't relax her guard, Matsuri unlocked and opened the door. When she had confirmed the identities of the people on the other side, she swiftly put away her kunai and stepped back. "Milord. Milady." She bowed. "Please, come in."

Hinata felt a knot in her chest ease at the sight of her cousin and his wife. She accepted their hugs before motioning for them to sit down with her on the cushions placed comfortably in the corner of the room. Matsuri lowered herself into an alert position beside the door.

"What happened?" Tenten asked around a yawn. "Lord Gaara woke us and said we needed to come to your room, but he was obviously in a hurry and didn't bother to explain why." Her sharp eyes quickly scanned over Hinata from head to toe, and the subtle tenseness in her shoulders relaxed. "You look all right."

"I am," Hinata reassured them. "B-But Gaara just g-got news his office was b-broken into this evening, p-probably d-during the fireworks d-display. He's g-gone to make sure nothing was stolen."

Neji frowned, his icy eyes hardening as his jaw clenched. "An enemy was that close and the guards didn't notice?" he ground out. His hands curled into fists on his legs.

"If whoever it was had intended to hurt us, we would b-be in the hospital," Hinata replied reasonably. "B-Besides, there were more g-guards toward the top of the tower, where we were. No, I think they had a d-different g-goal in mind." She only hoped it had not been accomplished, whatever it had been.

A kunai suddenly appeared in Tenten's hand, without her having visibly moved to pull it out of its hiding place. Spinning the wickedly sharp weapon around her finger, the weapons expert grinned crookedly. "If he's still somewhere in the tower - which I doubt - he'll be caught." Her eyes gleamed as brightly as the blade as she added, "And, if he's stupid enough to come back, he'll soon regret it."

Hinata saw her cousin quickly smother a proud smile. Her own lips twitched in response, and she was relieved the only thing she felt at the sight was happiness for Neji and Tenten. Before Gaara, she'd felt pangs of jealousy when she saw her cousin and his wife sharing such subtle but no less intimate moments. She knew it was wrong to feel so jealous of her cousin's much-deserved happiness, but part of her wanted such a relationship for herself. Now she had Gaara, and at last she was able to lay her jealousy to rest for good.

Silence settled over the trio as they waited. As time continued to flow on, marked by each tick of the clock on the table in the opposite corner, Hinata felt her eyelids grow heavy. It had not been a particularly long day, but it had been somewhat trying.

After almost an hour, Tenten visibly began to droop. Without a word, Neji gently urged his wife to lie down on the cushions, using his leg as a pillow. She didn't argue, stretching out on her back and resting one hand on her still-flat stomach. In only moments, she was asleep.

"Has the trip b-been hard on her?" Hinata asked Neji, making sure to keep her voice soft so she didn't wake Tenten.

Her cousin looked up from where he'd been staring at his wife's face as he idly stroked her hair. "Not really," he replied. "She wanted to come, and Lady Tsunade said it would be fine if she did, though she did suggest we bring Sakura along, just in case something happened on the way here or back home." He paused briefly when Tenten let out a long sigh in her sleep, then continued when she didn't show any further signs of waking. "I admit I've been a little overprotective since we left, but she's been getting tired more easily, and I don't want her to wear herself out." The corner of his mouth kicked up in a rarely seen half-smile. "She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and I know it. But still - I can't help wanting to protect her."

"I'm sure she appreciates it," Hinata said honestly. On one of the many occasions the two women had had tea together, Tenten had admitted as much. She had been quick to add she found her husband's urge to protect her sweet and endearing, and she appreciated his caring about her so much. He still trusted in her ability to protect herself, but Tenten said she certainly didn't mind his obvious willingness to "watch her back."

Hinata recognized the look on her cousin's face and leaned forward a little until he looked up at her. "You're g-going to b-be a _g-great_ father," she reassured him.

Neji's tense expression eased softly. "You're the fourth person who's told me that," he said, chuckling softly. "You'd think I'd believe it by now." His expression suddenly turned meloncholy, and he sighed. "I don't remember my father well," he admitted. "No offense to you, and not to speak ill of the dead, but Uncle Hiashi didn't exactly do a great job stepping in to fill the role."

"I would b-be one of the first to admit my father was not the b-best in the world," Hinata replied softly. "I am not offended."

"Good." Neji paused his stroking long enough to brush a stray lock of hair off Tenten's face before resuming his former soothing motion. "Even though Tenten and I want this baby so badly, and I know logically it couldn't have come at a better time, I'm still - _concerned_. The Elders are so against my being appointed the new head of the Hyuuga clan, and what if the stress causes Tenten to have complications in her pregnancy?" He closed his eyes, suddenly looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Hinata could almost believe he did. "Sometimes I wonder myself if I should be head of the clan. You were Uncle Hiashi's eldest child, so technically the leadership position _should_ have gone to you."

"I d-don't want it," Hinata said firmly. At Neji's look of surprise at her vehemence, she hurried to explain. "I am happy here in Suna, overall more so than I was in Konoha. While some of my fondest memories are d-during my time g-growing up on the Hyuuga estate with you, and later Hanabi, there was still something _missing_ in all that. Now I have Gaara, and I know what was missing at the time. I will always be a daughter of Konoha, b-but my p-place is _here_, as a wife in Suna." Never had she been more certain of that fact until just now.

Once again, a reluctant smile curled the corners of Neji's lips. "You know I've not been the biggest supporter of your marriage to Gaara," he said. "But I have to say, little sister, I've not seen you look so happy in a long time. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe this was the right thing for you."

"You c-can lay all your d-doubts to rest, b-big b-brother. I c-can _assure_ you this is the right thing for me." She smiled back at him, enjoying this momentary return to the easy camaraderie they'd shared their entire life, even if she didn't necessarily like the circumstances which brought it around. "And I c-can also reassure _you_ b-being head of the Hyuuga c-clan is the right thing for _you_. No matter _what_ those old men on the C-Council say."

"I'm glad to know you feel that way. I have to admit a part of me's been wondering if I somehow stole leadership of the clan from you, despite Uncle's wishes." He nodded, seeming confident rather than tired. "Now I can go back and face them with the assurance I'm where I'm supposed to be. Thank you, Hinata."

"Thank _you_," Hinata replied. She opened her mouth to say more, but another knock on the door interrupted her.

Matsuri instantly got to her feet. At the same moment, Tenten awoke, snapping upright so quickly she nearly banged foreheads with her husband. A second kunai appeared in her other hand, and she shifted into a crouch, instantly alert and ready to attack if necessary. Neji moved so he stood alongside her, also looking tense as a coiled spring.

After repeating her earlier question of "Who's there?" and receiving the muffled response of, "Soichiro," Matsuri opened the door and relaxed her stance.

"Do you bring word from Lord Gaara?" the maid demanded.

The stocky, sandy-haired man in the doorway - whom Hinata vaguely recognized as one of the many servants she'd passed in the halls during her time in Suna - shook his head. "No," he replied. Lifting his right hand from his side, he held out a red scroll and bowed at the waist. "An urgent message from Konoha for Lord Hyuuga," he said to the floor.

Neji shared a quick, unreadable look with his wife before stepping forward and accepting the scroll. "Thank you," he said, already breaking the seal and unrolling the missive.

Soichiro deepened his bow, then straightened and silently left. Matsuri closed the door behind him, locked it firmly, then settled once more into her guard position next to it.

Hinata felt a stirring of unease in her stomach. The last urgent scroll to arrive from Konoha had carried news of her father's death. Even though the closest members of her family were all in Suna with her, she still feared the news this scroll brought. Had someone else close to her - perhaps one of her friends - died?

Logic immediately prevailed. If that were true, surely the message would have been sent to her, instead of Neji. Undoubtedly this was some sort of Hyuuga clan business, and probably not really urgent at all. It was likely one of the Council members wanting Neji's approval for some sort of outrageous-

Before her very eyes, Neji's already pale features went sheet white. His mouth opened soundlessly, and his knees buckled. He fell gracelessly onto the cushion behind him, white eyes wide with obvious shock.

"Neji?" Tenten moved to his side instantly, eyes intent on his face. "What's wrong? What's happened?" Her right hand, now empty of weapons, went to her stomach as if instinctively to protect her and Neji's unborn child.

He looked up at his wife, but his eyes were glazed, it was obvious he didn't really _see_ her. Neji slowly turned his head to look at Hinata, gaze abruptly focusing as his expression shifted into one filled with a sick kind of horror. "Do you remember Hanzou?" he asked. His voice seemed oddly strangled.

It took a moment, but Hinata finally recalled to mind the image of a man in his mid- to late-thirties, with the distinctive long dark hair and white eyes of a Hyuuga. He was one of her many cousins, a member of a distant branch of the clan, and he had served Hiashi for almost fifteen years as his closest advisor. "Yes," she replied slowly. He had been one of the four men who had lowered Hiashi's coffin into its grave, she remembered. Though she had not taken particular note of him, specifically, at the time, her memory now recalled him as a serious, somber man who had looked even more grief-stricken than Hinata herself. "I remember him."

Neji's eyes drifted back to the scroll he now held loosely in his lap. "Hanzou committed _hara-kiri_ two days ago," he whispered.

Hinata's breath stuck in her chest. _What?_

Reaching out as if to seek his wife's support, Neji looked up at Hinata, his face now a sickly shade of green. "That's not the worst of it," he reported grimly. "If the note he left is correct, Uncle Hiashi was not actually murdered."

The edges of Hinata's vision turned grey and fuzzy, and a strange ringing sound invaded her ears, nearly drowning out Neji's next words.

"According to Hanzou, Uncle Hiashi also committed _hara-kiri_ - and Hanzou helped him do it."

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ There's not really much I can say about this chapter, for anything I do would probably be a major spoiler - and it's been hard enough keeping my mouth shut thus far, I'm _so_ excited! Thank you all once again for your support of me and this story, and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope to see you all again for the next update!


	24. Family

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _McKazekage_, _rao hyuga 18_, _Jigokun_, _Guest_, _AnnaUmulie97_, _BubbleWarrior32_, _shyprincess82_, and _xforeverherex_ for all your wonderful reviews! Also thanks to everyone who continues to add this story to their favorites and follows lists - the numbers I see every time I visit my stats page always blow me away!

**Author's Note: **...And once again my impatience gets the better of me, and I post early. But I've been wandering around all week since the last update giggling maniacally to myself, and I think the people around me are starting to think I'm just a little bit crazy... Anyway, lots of important information revealed in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!

* * *

***~Chapter XXIV~***

_~Family~_

* * *

In a moment of complete and total clarity, several things slipped into place like missing puzzle pieces within Hinata's mind. How Hiashi had spoken like he didn't have much time left while he was writing the letter he left for her; why he was in such a hurry to see her settled in Suna; why even Konoha's best had been unable to find a single lead to the man who had murdered the Hyuuga clan's former head.

There was no murderer...

...Because there had been no murder.

Hinata and Neji sat across from each other, sharing a mutual moment of silent shock.

Knowing this answered a few questions, but it also raised a whole new set. If Hiashi had, indeed, committed _hara-kiri_, how had his method of death been mistaken as murder? Added to that, what reason could Hiashi _possibly_ have had to go through the ancient rite of ritual suicide? Did he do it of his own will, or had someone coerced him into it?

The questions spun through her mind in rapid succession, and Hinata spared a moment to wonder _why_ she was thinking so rationally. Something she _thought_ she knew for sure had just been disproved in a huge way, and all she could do was sit there and try to think up reasons why?

Dropping the scroll into his lap, Neji ran a shaking hand down his face. "I-I don't know what to do," he admitted. He looked and sounded more rattled than Hinata had ever seen him. "I don't understand. We've been thinking all this time Uncle was murdered, and now _this_? Is Hanzou telling the truth, or...?" He trailed off, looking puzzled. A few traces of shock still lingered in his eyes.

"I d-don't know." Hinata clenched her hands into fists in her lap, fighting the uncharacteristic urge to stand up and pace. "B-But the same questions were just g-going through my mind."

Neji picked up the scroll again to read more. "Lady Tsunade went on to say she's sending a couple of people here with more details. They left right after this scroll, so they should be here sometime tomorrow." He looked up. "She thought we should know as soon as possible, though, so she went ahead and sent the scroll, knowing it would get here a _little_ faster."

Tenten apparently suffered from the same urge as Hinata, for she was even now pacing back and forth nearby. "So many strange things," she murmured. "First the break-in at Lord Gaara's office, now this?"

Hinata spun to stare at her cousin-in-law. "You d-don't think the two things are c-connected, d-do you?"

The brunette shrugged. "I doubt it," she replied. "But the timing seems strange. Hanzou could have been forced to write that note, then been forced into _hara-kiri_ to make it look like suicide."

Very slowly, Neji nodded. "It seems like a stretch, but it is possible," he agreed. "There have been so many strange things going on lately I really don't think I'll be surprised if I find out that _is_ the case."

Thoughtfully rubbing her flat stomach as she paced, Tenten nodded in time with the beat set by her pattering feet. "We can't take anything at face value right now," she said. "Nothing is as it seems." She paused, head tilting to the side slightly.

"We are to operate in the shadows," Neji said, as if he were picking up Tenten's train of thought exactly where she left off. "But we are not the only ones who do so. The shadows are definitely dark enough to hide a lot of things..."

Hinata felt a shiver slink down her spine, like something with a thousand crawling legs. "What are you talking about?" she asked uneasily.

Neji turned back to her, looking unsettled. "Well," he started, "there are a few _more_ things you don't know about ninja in general and the Hyuuga in particular-"

An ill-timed knock on the door interrupted him. Neji, Tenten, and Matsuri immediately tensed, their guard going up as naturally as if they'd merely reached for a glass of water sitting on the table instead of weapons. Matsuri repeated her usual ritual at the door, then opened it to reveal Gaara on the other side.

He must have known something was wrong by the looks on their faces, because he hurried across the room to hover protectively at Hinata's side. "What happened?" he demanded.

"I just got an urgent scroll from Konoha," Neji reported grimly, holding the red communiqué up as evidence. "Lady Tsunade dispatched two ninja to follow with more - and undoubtedly just as critical - information. They should arrive some time tomorrow." He glanced at the clock on the table across the room, then corrected, "Make that sometime later today."

Gaara's expression tightened further. "An attack on your village?" he asked.

Both Neji and Tenten shook their head. "No," the latter denied. The former added, "It was instead a prviate Hyuuga matter. Hanzou, my uncle's closest and most trusted assistant, committed _hara-kiri_ two days ago. He left a note which calls into question everything we thought we knew about Lord Hiashi's death."

"The murderer?" Gaara questioned.

Hinata shook her head and touched her husband's arm to draw his attention to her. "According to Hanzou's note, my father _also_ c-committed _hara-kiri_," she said softly.

Surprise flitted across Gaara's face. His gaze slid from Hinata's face, to Neji's, to the scroll, and back to his wife. "How could the two things be so confused?"

"That's what we would like to know," Tenten said grimly. She was once again spinning a kunai around her finger, the sharp weapon blurring with the speed of the motion. "Last time I checked, the results of murder and _hara-kiri_ look very different from each other."

Shuddering slightly, Hinata decided not to ask if Tenten had seen a lot of instances of both to be so certain about the differences. She was certain she really didn't want to know the answer.

"What about your office?" Neji asked, abruptly changing the subject. "Any further details about the break in?"

Gaara seemed unsurprised to find out Neji and Tenten knew the details about the trouble. "I'm afraid I have more bad news to add," he reported. Allowing his gaze to drift from Hinata, to Neji, to Tenten, he said, "Everything in my office was only subtly disturbed. It took a while for me to even figure out if anything was missing, the intruder was so thorough and careful."

"B-But something _was_ missing," Hinata guessed.

Her husband nodded. "I'm afraid so." Gaara turned to Neji, their intense gazes locking with an understanding Hinata sensed could only pass between two ninja. "The _only_ things missing were papers left from my father's time visiting Konoha. He had done extensive research about your village, and had even drawn up potential battle plans. I've been studying them over the years, trying to better understand my father's plans just in case he shared them with anyone else. I didn't want people under my command to decide to take it upon themselves to finish my father's work, but as far as I could tell, only my father knew about those plans. In fact, I had intended to hand them over to you before you left this time, since I was sure in my final assessment in this matter."

Neji and Tenten shared a shuttered look. "Exactly _how_ detailed were those battle plans?" the latter questioned uneasily.

"I would like to say they were very vague, but I can't," Gaara admitted. "Even though we were not in Konoha very long, apparently my father was there long enough to get a very good grasp of your village's schematics. Using that information, he drew up several different plans detailing different tactics intended to severely cripple, or even destroy, Konoha."

Eyes glinting with a steely, suspicious light, Neji turned to Tenten. "We need to send Lady Tsunade a reply immediately," he said. "She needs to know about this."

Gaara nodded. "I am reasonably certain I know who stole those plans," he said. "If I am right - and I do pray I'm not - they are even now being studied by members of the Akatsuki." Suddenly, Hinata's husband bowed at the waist, and he held the position as he said, "I apologize for my grave error. I should have destroyed those documents the moment I laid eyes on them. I should _never_ have allowed them to fall into an enemy's hand."

Looking surprsied at Gaara's apology, both Neji and Tenten hurried to return the bow. "We don't blame you," Tenten said softly.

"Were we in your position, we would probably have done the same thing you did," Neji added as Gaara slowly straightened. "From what I've seen during our visits here, security around your home and office is extremely tight. There is no way you could have anticipated an enemy's slipping in."

Hinata was glad Neji had gotten over his earlier anger. She'd been worried after his initial outburst when she'd told him and Tenten about the break-in. "Is it p-possible the thief is still in the village?" she asked.

"It is _possible_," Gaara said reluctantly. "I have dispatched several ninja and alerted the military to be on the lookout for Sasori."

"But it's been so long since the break-in occurred, you don't think he's in the village any more, do you?" Neji asked. There was a certain note of hopelessness in his voice.

Gaara nodded in silent agreement.

Neji and Tenten excused themselves to return to their quarters and pen a response to Lady Tsunade's message, saying they would also include a warning about the stolen papers' contents and disappearance. Matsuri also left the room, positioning herself in the hall outside between the doors into Hinata's and Gaara's suites so she could stand guard all night.

Undoubtedly there would be little sleep to be had by anyone. _At least Hanabi doesn't know about any of this,_ Hinata thought gratefully. _She will be able to get a good night's sleep, anyway._ She would need to be told eventually, but the elder sister thought it best to let the younger have an uninterrupted night's sleep.

As soon as the door closed behind Matsuri, Gaara turned his sharp, discerning eyes on Hinata. "Are you all right?" he asked. He placed his hands on her shoulders, then rubbed them up and down her arms.

Not having realized her chill before - not from the air temperature, but from the effects of the news she'd just received - Hinata closed her eyes and leaned into her husband's comforting touch. "Yes," she said. When Gaara made a soft sound of doubt, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I know it seems unlikely, but I really _am_ all right," she insisted.

Gaara studied her face and eyes, then eventually nodded. "Good," he said. "I know everything you've learned about tonight can't have been easy for you. And if you need someone to talk to..." He trailed off, the warmth and reassurance in his eyes easily finishing the sentence for him.

Resting her head against his strong chest, Hinata closed her eyes and finally allowed herself to relax. "Thank you," she murmured.

No matter how bad things got, at least she could always be reassured Gaara would be there with - and for - her. As long as she had him, she was certain they could always overcome any trouble which dared turn its attention in their direction.

* * *

Immediately after breakfast the next morning, Gaara closeted himself in his office to copy as much as he could remember of his father's plans. Hinata, Neji, and Tenten told Hanabi about the events of the night before. They did not, however, tell her about Hiashi's _hara-kiri_, having decided they would wait until they had more information before finally giving her the details.

Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino rode into the village only a few hours after sunrise, looking so exhausted Hinata knew they must have ridden nearly nonstop day and night to arrive as quickly as they had.

After handing off three red scrolls to Neji, Kiba and Shino came over to greet Hinata. She laughed as Kiba grabbed her in a huge hug which lifted her off her feet.

"Long time no see!" the more cheerful of her two closest male friends cried. Even though he was covered in dust, looked like he was dead on his feet, and didn't exactly smell the freshest, Hinata couldn't help but wrap her arms around him and hug him tightly in return. "I've missed you, 'Nata," he said wistfully, carefully setting her down.

"I've missed you, too," Hinata said, feeling flustered at her friend's enthusiastic greeting. Though she'd been friends with him for years, she _still_ wasn't used to his rather personal way of greeting her whenever he saw her, whether they were in public or private. "Where's Akamaru? Is he all right?" She missed seeing the horse-sized dog, since he and Kiba were nearly inseparable.

Kiba visibly pouted. "I had to leave him in Konoha. He would have easily kept up with me and Shino, but I knew this desert would've been rough on him."

Hinata nodded. With Akamaru's thick fur, she could see how the dry heat would quite easily have an ill effect on the oversized, friendly canine. "I see." Pivoting slightly, she smiled at Shino, who was long-used to Kiba's antics and had been patiently awaiting his turn to greet her. "Hello, Shino."

Because of the high neck of his coat and the sunglasses covering his eyes, Hinata couldn't be sure the man was smiling, but she felt reasonably sure he was giving her his best effort. "You are staying well-hydrated, I trust?" he asked, tone amiable.

Where Kiba was loud and outgoing, Shino had always been quiet and (to use Naruto's words) a little strange. Feeling not the least offended by Shino's lack of a formal hello, she nodded and smiled. "I'm so used to the heat here n-now, I hardly feel it any more. I've also learned it is b-best to stay indoors from midday to sunset, so I've not suffered any ill effects from Suna's c-climate."

Seeming satisfied by her answer, Shino nodded once and said no more.

From his position a few steps away, Neji cleared his throat, drawing her attention in his direction. "You'll need to be present as well when I read these," he said, holding up the scrolls.

Apologetically, Hinata turned back to Kiba and Shino. "We'll talk more later," she said. "In the meantime, a servant will show you to your rooms. I have no d-doubt you'll want to c-clean up and g-get some sleep."

"It would be nice," Kiba admitted. He offered her a toothy grin before he and Shino waved and followed a servant Hinata recognized as Soichiro up the stairs and out of sight.

Gaara pivoted on his heel and motioned for Hinata, Neji, and Tenten to follow him. "You can use my private sitting room to conduct your business," he said.

Hinata blinked in surprise. "You're n-not staying?" she asked, feeling slightly injured.

"If you wish me to stay, I will. I do not, however, want to intrude on your private clan business." Gaara very carefully did not look at her or Neji as he spoke.

"You're Hinata's husband," Neji said from behind Hinata and Gaara. "That means you're a member of this family, too. You should stay, Lord Gaara."

A quick nod was Gaara's only sign of having heard his cousin-in-law. He said nothing more until the two couples were safely seated around the low table in the sitting room, every door leading into the suite locked firmly behind them. There would be no invaders or eavesdroppers learning about the conversation to come.

As soon as everyone was settled in, Neji unrolled the first scroll. His pale eyes flickered over the script quickly as he read silently to himself, taking a moment to comprehend the scroll's contents before he shared them with the others.

"According to Lady Tsunade's investigation into the matter, Hanzou's note appears to be completely authentic," the clan head stated. "Most of the information within it has already been confirmed."

"What sort of information?" Hinata asked, though she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"He spoke a great deal about private dealings with my father, and meetings with Lady Tsunade only he, Uncle, and the leader of Konoha herself would have known about. He was careful not to give out _too_ many specifics, should his letter 'fall into the wrong hands,' but he was specific enough to prove there was no duplicity in the note."

"There goes that theory," Tenten sighed. She looked to be torn between relief and disappointment.

"Hn," Neji agreed. Glancing down at the first scroll again, he continued, "According to the note, Hanzou said Uncle had known about his illness for a long time, and had been making arrangements for after he was gone for almost as long. It was why he sent you here, Hinata, and why he had been subtly grooming _me_ for leadership of the clan, though I didn't realize it at the time."

Clenching her hands in her lap, Hinata leaned forward slightly. "D-Did the note g-give a _reason_ for father's d-death?" she asked.

Neji closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "Yes," he finally said. Opening his eyes again, he met hers squarely and continued with obvious reluctance. "According to Hanzou, the Council was beginning to suspect Uncle was not in as good health as he let on. That, in addition to some things Uncle had done which he 'held great regret' about, prompted his decision." Neji looked down at the scroll again, his expression full of sadness. "Hanzou also said Uncle Hiashi committed _hara-kiri_ so leadership of the Hyuuga would fall to me sooner." His Adam's apple bobbed visibly as he swallowed hard.

"But what about the supposed murder?" Gaara asked. He sounded as confused as Hinata felt.

"That, apparently, was Hanzou's idea after the fact. He knew a dangerous situation would help cement my leadership faster, so he pretended to find Uncle's body and fabricated a supposed attack in the middle of the night. Once the idea had been planted, since he was the only witness to Uncle's true act, it wasn't hard for him to keep it going. Who would question Uncle's most trusted advisor?" Neji glanced down at the scroll again. "Once he was assured of my skills as the next leader of the clan, Hanzou-" his voice broke, and he quickly closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.

Tenten, face set in a mask of concern, said nothing. She merely leaned her head against Neji's shoulder, her hand finding his. Hinata looked away, feeling the need to give the two privacy, and Neji a chance to recompose himself.

It didn't take long for her cousin to do so. "Once he was assured of my skills as the next leader of the Hyuuga, Hanzou knew his duties were complete. Unable to live with the burden of his secrets, he wrote this letter and then followed his master into the afterlife." Shaking his head, Neji set the first scroll aside and reached for the next. Once again he read quickly and quietly, his lips moving occasionally as he read a certain passage.

When he was finished, he rolled the second scroll and set it aside with the first. "That scroll was filled with further evidence to support Hanzou's claims," Neji said. "Due to the somewhat delicate nature of the contents, I shall leave those contents unshared, at least until Sakura can look them over as a medical professional." He picked up the final scroll, holding it in his left hand as he reached for the seal with his right. Right before he touched it, however, he hesitated, a strange expression crossing his face.

Hinata felt another shiver crawl down her spine. Wrapping her arms tightly around her middle, she let out her breath on a long, shaky sigh, suddenly wishing she could snatch the scroll out of Neji's hands and toss it away. It was a completely irrational urge, and Hinata was unsure from where it came. She only knew with horrible certainty she did _not_ want to know the contents of the scroll.

Shaking his head sharply, Neji visibly clenched his jaw and broke the seal. His hands trembled slightly as he unrolled the scroll, gaze flying immediately to the opening _kanji_ even before he'd finished unfurling the bottom portion of it.

Needing support, Hinata reached out and clenched Gaara's hand tightly, ignoring the look of surprise he shot her. She kept her gaze riveted on her cousin's face, biting her tongue to keep from screaming at him to hurry up.

Or to keep from begging him to stop, to roll up the scroll again, to hoard all the secrets of the scroll to himself, because she didn't _want_ to know them.

She had no idea _how_ she knew, but she did. The contents of that final scroll held something so life-changing, so _horrible_, it would destroy her to hear them.

But, just as certainly, she knew she needed to hear them. Her mind would not be completely at rest about this matter until she did.

Neji reached the end of the scroll. Very, very slowly, he lowered it to his lap, revealing the shell-shocked expression on his face. He looked first to his wife, then to Gaara, before finally settling on Hinata, staring at her as if he had never seen her before.

"N-Neji?" Her voice squeaked on the end, and she gripped Gaara's hand so tightly she feared she was cutting off the circulation in his fingers.

"You-" He stopped, shook his head, then cleared his throat and started again. "You are not the daughter of my uncle."

The world careened to a halt around Hinata. _What?_ She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. _Then who...?_ Her ears began to ring, and grey spots crept into the corners of her vision. She clenched her teeth and held on to consciousness by sheer force of her will, wanting to hear Neji's reasoning behind such a shatteringly hurtful statement.

Leaning forward, Neji seized her wrist and shook her slightly until she refocused her somewhat hazy attention on him. "You're _not_ Hiashi's daughter," he said again, his voice full of shock and wonder, "because you are instead _Hizashi's_ - you are my younger sister."

Hinata could not fight the overwhelming shock any more and gave in to the blessed escape unconsciousness offered her.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Yet _another_ plot twist I've been waiting to reveal for quite a while now! I've been bouncing around giggling maniacally to myself the past few days, so I once again gave in to my own impatience and updated early. Also, Kiba and Shino played really small parts in this chapter, but you'll see them again before the end of the fic. In the meantime, thanks for reading, I hope you enojoyed this chapter, and I also hope to see you again for the next update!


	25. Hidden

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _AnnaUmulie97_, _rao hyuga 18_, _McKazekage_, _xanimejunkie_, _BubbleWarrior32_, _TheGirlWithNoIQ_, _xforeverherex_, _QueenP19_, and _sailorangelmoon1_ for all your awesome reviews! Also thanks to everyone who keeps adding this story to their favorites and follows lists - each alert in my e-box definitely brightens my day!

**Author's Note:** I don't really have a lot to say at the beginning of this chapter, other than I _promise_ you're _finally_ going to get some more answers! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter XXV~***

_~Hidden~_

* * *

Gaara was the first to notice Hinata's eyelids flickering as her consciousness returned. He leaned over her, relieved to see her gaze sharpen as she once again became aware of her surroundings.

He leaned back sharply as she sat up, seeming surprisingly alert for someone who had been unconscious only a minute ago. "Was it a d-dream?" Hinata looked from Gaara, to Neji, to Tenten, then back. None of them had to say a word; as soon as she saw their expressions, she knew.

"You all right?" Neji asked. His hyper-observant pale eyes steadily examined Hinata's expression, attempting to discern her answer even before she spoke it.

Pushing a stray lock of midnight hair off her face, Hinata nodded and smiled shakily. "Yes," she said reassuringly. "I'm fine." She hesitated for just a moment as her smile softened. "B-Big b-brother."

Letting out a quiet breath of relief, Gaara felt himself relax. He, too, had been shocked at Neji's announcement, but his years of surpressing his emotions had helped him hide his own reaction. Fortunately he had been paying enough attention to Hinata to catch her when she fainted, or else she might have hit her head on the table.

"That must be why Uncle never stopped us from calling each other brother and sister," Neji mused aloud.

Shifting slightly, Hinata leaned back against Gaara's chest as she nodded her agreement. "B-but he never saw fit to tell us, even though he made no effort to stop our sibling interactions. I wonder why not?"

Reaching out, Tenten picked up the discarded third scroll lying on the table and handed it to Neji. "Maybe the scroll explains further?"

Taking it from his wife, Neji found his place and went on from there. Once again his lips moved silently as he read, different expressions flickering across his features as he absorbed the information written there. When he was finished, he rolled up the scroll and set it next to the others on the table. "Hanzou's letter explained quite a bit more," he confirmed.

Gaara slipped his arm around Hinata's waist, helping to brace both of them for what they were about to hear. Hinata's hand slid across his arm so she could link her fingers with his and squeeze.

"While I was still a baby, Mother became very ill while carrying her and Father's second child - you, Hinata. Very late one night in December, a Healer was summoned to the house because Mother had gone into labor early. You were born that night, almost two months premature, but Mother didn't survive." Neji cast his eyes downwards, suddenly looking very sad. "Father always told me Mother got very sick and died while I was still a baby, but I never knew..."

"It seems very few did," Gaara said grimly. He wondered what could possibly possess a man to keep the existence of a sibling from his own child -_ children_. His own father had certainly not been the best in the world, but at least he'd never kept the fact Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were siblings away from each other.

Neji's expression tightened, and he nodded once in brisk agreement. "After Mother's death, Hinata spent the next two months in the hospital. You were very weak, being premature. When you were released, Uncle Hiashi and Aunt Hoshi offered to adopt you, since you needed a mother and it seemed highly unlikely the two of them would be able to have children of their own."

"M-Mother-" Hinata stumbled on the word and jolted slightly in Gaara's arms "-or, rather, Aunt Hoshi, never treated me like her niece. I had no idea..."

"She _was_ your mother, for all intents and purposes," Neji said softly. "You're not disrespecting the woman who gave birth to us if you want to keep calling Aunt Hoshi 'Mother.'"

Hinata relaxed as she nodded gratefully at her brother. Gaara knew Neji's reassurance on the matter would greatly ease her mind, and she needed as much of that as possible since she was being hit from every side with such startling news.

"It was quite a surprise when, several years later, Aunt Hoshi got pregnant with Hanabi. You remember, Hinata, it was quite a difficult pregnancy, and though she was able to carry Hanabi to term, she didn't survive the birth." Neji shook his head. "According to Hanzou's letter, the complications she had are the kind which only happen once. If she had given birth to you, Hanabi would have never come to be."

Very slowly, Hinata shook her head. "The fact this secret's been kept all these years," she murmured. "How? How do you hide something like that from p-people? The walls have ears in the Hyuuga manor. D-Did everyone know about it except us?" Frustration dripped from her voice, and her hand curled into a fist against Gaara's.

Neji shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "It would make you think many people do, but they must have been forbidden from talking about it to keep us from overhearing and learning we were siblings."

"That's another thing that's b-bothering me," Hinata said. "Why all the secrets? I understand why they didn't want to tell us when we were children, b-but once we were older and would have b-been able to c-comprehend what they were telling us, why did they continue the charade?"

"I don't know," Neji admitted. "The only thing I can think of is perhaps because Father died when we were still so young. I was only four, after all. Perhaps Uncle thought telling us would do no good, anyway, so he just kept the secret." Frowning, the Hyuuga clan head rapped his fingers against his upper arm. "But, leaving that aside for a moment, I think this does, at least in part, explain why you've been in such danger - and why Uncle Hiashi never had you train to be a ninja."

Gaara felt Hinata perk up slightly. "I've b-been wondering about that," she said. "Are you finally g-going to explain?"

Neji glanced at Tenten, who arched one eyebrow and tilted her head slightly to the right in some sort of unspoken signal. After giving her a nod, Hinata's older brother looked back to her and Gaara. "Until now, only one person not born a Hyuuga knew about this," he said. "I told Tenten when we got engaged - one, because I knew she should know even the darkest parts of my family's history, and two, because I knew it would ensure there would be no argument from the Council when I announced our engagement."

"I can leave, if it is important what you are about to say remains only within the Hyuuga clan," Gaara offered. He hated to leave Hinata, particularly since he had a feeling this was going to rock her world once again, but he more than anyone could understand wanting to keep family secrets within the clan.

Hinata's hand tightened around his only a second before Neji shook his head. "No, you need to know this, too," he said. "You married Hinata, so you have just as much right to know this as Tenten did."

Gaara shot a look in Neji's wife's direction. She sat still and silent next to her husband, her expression oddly void of emotion. Her eyes, however, spoke volumes when she briefly met his. _This is not going to be pretty_, it seemed she was trying to warn him.

From what little Neji had said so far, Gaara could easily believe it.

"Not long after Konoha was first established," Neji began, "those of her noblest clans wishing to fill out her ninja ranks were quick to develop their own styles of fighting, most of which are still used today. However, three clans rushed to the forefront as the most promising of these ninja and their new techniques: the Senju, who had been chosen to be the leaders of the village, plus the Hyuuga and the Uchiha, the largest clans who had pledged their support to the village."

Hinata nodded, as if at least some of what Neji said sounded familiar.

"It didn't take long for rivalries to develop, however," Neji continued. "Both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha were desperate to develop the most powerful and useful fighting styles, and both clans were willing to do whatever it took. I cannot speak for the Uchiha, for they were as secretive as we as they worked and developed their own techniques, but the Hyuuga went about doing some things that went against some of the principles on which Konoha was founded."

As a man well acquainted with secrets himself, Gaara thought he saw where this was going. He had noticed something of a pattern whenever he had seen his brother-in-law on the defensive - whereas his wife and all the other ninja with whom he had traveled were always quick to draw weapons, Neji never once appeared with a blade in his hand. Instead, he always slid into a defensive stance, his arms positioned as if _he_ were the weapon. It was a stance with which Gaara was well acquainted.

A muscle in Neji's jaw twitched tellingly for a moment before he continued. "For many years, the Hyuuga experimented on captives from other villages, and sometimes even upon members of our own clan, acting upon a theory one of the Hyuuga ninja had stumbled upon quite by accident." He shifted, pushing up the long, loose sleeve of his tunic to bare his arm. "I will not share with you the more gory details of this story, though I'm sure you've been able to fill in the blanks yourself. I _will_ say after many years of experimentation, our ancestors finally found precisely what they were looking for."

"It appears your clan and mine have more in common than we thought," Gaara murmured into Hinata's ear. She let out a shaky breath, nodding silently in agreement.

"Throughout the body are pressure points which can be manipulated to promote healing," Neji continued, touching the tip of his index finger to various places on his arm. "However, our ancestor figured the same could also be done in reverse. If manipulated correctly, an enemy can be quickly incapacitated by striking any number of these points in various combinations." He frowned and yanked his sleeve back down. "It is our clan's deepest and darkest secret, the Hyuuga fighting style which we have jealously guarded for generations. It is a secret intended to be carried to the grave, even if it means sacrificing one's own life to prevent such secrets from falling into an enemy's hands."

Gaara was vaguely familiar with the concept, since Suna's own Healers sometimes used pressure points to heal simple maladies such as headaches, nausea, and joint aches in the elderly. He was shocked, however, that none of the Suna ninja had come up with such an idea themselves, particularly given the village's bloody beginnings.

_Or,_ he thought grimly, _someone did, and they were just never able to perfect it like the Hyuuga_.

"Uncle mentioned in your letter, Hinata, that the Uchiha clan massacre was an asset to our family, though we had nothing at all to do with their deaths. Not long before the massacre, we discovered the Uchiha were stealthily trying to discover the secrets of the Hyuuga fighting style. It was even rumored they, too, were conducting experiments as we had several generations ago, but we were never able to _prove_ it." Neji sighed heavily.

"What d-does all this have to d-do with _me_, though?" Hinata asked, obviously confused.

"I was just getting to that," her brother replied with a thin smile. "Over the years, rumors of our clan's abilities have spread amongst our enemies. Attempts have been made many times to try to discover our secrets, though thankfully all have failed. Another - albeit wrong one - has also spread: that the eldest child of the leader of the Hyuuga knows things not even the rest of the Hyuuga ninja do, some ultimate technique which puts all others to shame." He shook his head. "I have no idea how that one got started, other than perhaps out of wishful thinking by some other nation's ninja."

Gaara compressed his lips but said nothing. He had heard the rumor himself, though it had been only once and when he was very young. He had given it no further thought, especially not recently, but now he had to wonder - was it his father who had started such a rumor? And, if so, did he _actually_ believe it? Was that possibly why he had arranged the marriage between Hinata and Gaara, hoping to get the targeted holder of such a secret within his grasp?

It made Gaara all the more grateful, as awful as it sounded, his father had died long before Hinata came to Suna. He fought back a shudder even as a chill raced down his spine. He didn't even want to _think_ about such awful things. If it _had_ been true, and such a secret had fallen into the wrong hands...

Very slowly, Hinata nodded. "I see," she murmured. "As Hiashi's elder d-daughter, it was assumed _I_ would know such techniques. That is why Father said I was in such d-danger."

"It might also explain why he distanced himself from you. If he pretended you were weak and useless as a ninja, it would seem even more unlikely he would teach such secrets to you." Something else seemed to occur to Neji, and he gave a quick, decisive nod. "That also explains why he never had Hanabi trained as a ninja. If word _did_ get out that you and I are brother and sister, all the attention would then shift to Hanabi, Hiashi's _only_ child. It might also explain why he spoiled her so, to make it clear she was too _valued_ to train as a ninja and be put in such danger."

"P-Perhaps it also p-played a role in his d-death," Hinata said softly, sadly.

Tenten nodded and spoke up for the first time in a while. "Yes," she agreed. "I was just thinking the same thing. Lord Hiashi knew he was dying anyway. As leader of the clan, and having made it obvious he didn't pass on the 'ultimate Hyuuga technique' to either of his children, he would be the apparent target." She shook her head slowly, an expression of awe overtaking her features. "His death might very well make all our enemies think the supposed secret technique died with him."

"Unless they automatically assume he passed it on to me, as the next clan leader," Neji said reasonably.

His wife frowned. "I don't like thinking about that," she said. Her hand once more went to her stomach, where she began to rub smooth, soothing circles over where her and Neji's child grew inside her.

"Hopefully your uncle thought of that, and made it somehow seem the secret technique had definitely died with him. Perhaps since the secret was only passed down to _his_ children...?" Gaara trailed off. "It's worth considering, anyway."

Neji tilted his head in agreement. "With this new information, so many things which didn't make sense before are now," he said. "I can see things so _clearly_ now. It makes me feel like an idiot for not doing so before." The expression on his face made it clear he did _not_ appreciate feeling like an idiot.

"When we get back to Konoha, we can do some more investigating," Tenten remarked. "Now we know what to look for, so it should make things easier."

Having heard stories about the Hyuuga Council from Hinata, Gaara wondered if they were privy to any (or even all) of this information and would try to run interference. But if he'd learned anything about his brother- and sister-in-law, it was they were a very determined pair. They wouldn't quit searching until they got answers to their questions.

"We'll keep you updated," Neji told Hinata. "The minute we find out something important, we'll send a scroll directly to you here."

"Thank you," Hinata replied. "When do you have to leave?" Her fingers once more tightened around Gaara's, and he knew she was already missing her relatives and friends.

"Tomorrow," Neji said. "I know we intended to stay to ring in the new year with you here, but in the light of all this, I think it's best we get back to Konoha as soon as possible." His jaw tightened again, concern flashing through his pale eyes. "And especially considering the new threat to Konoha. The more people on hand to defend the village, the better."

"It will help, your knowing about the threat ahead of time," Gaara said. He paused a moment, ran a few figures through his head, then made a quick decision. "In addition, I can send several of our own ninja and military troops with you to help. Suna and Konoha are allies now, and we will help you defend your village." Guilt pricked at him, and he silently ground his teeth for a moment. "Especially since it is _our_ fault Konoha is in danger in the first place."

"We do not blame you." Neji's response was firm and instantaneous. "But we _will_ gratefully accept your help."

Gaara squeezed Hinata's hand, then swiftly pressed a kiss against the back of her head before getting to his feet. "If you'll come with me, I'll make arrangements immediately to organize a group to travel with you." He only wished he could go with them, as well. But his place was in Suna, where there already existed more than enough trouble to keep him occupied for a good long while.

* * *

After Gaara and Neji departed, the two women moved to the sitting room in Hinata's suite. However, Tenten wasn't able to stay long - her mostly sleepless night and a sudden bout of nausea made her have to give her excuses and retire to her and Neji's guest suite.

Feeling lonely after everyone's sudden departures, Hinata wandered around her rooms, feeling restless but too distracted to devote her attention to any one activity. Her mind spun dizzyingly from one thought to the next, all related to her family. There were so many things about her clan she didn't know. So many secrets - dark, ugly secrets.

Dropping down onto the bed, Hinata stared up at the frothy canopy above her head unseeingly as her mind once again took a sideways leap. She wasn't the person she thought she'd been these past nineteen years. Granted, she was happy to discover Neji's true relation to her - she had always thought of him as her older brother, so to find he really _was_ made her feel somewhat gratified. But at the same time, she mourned the inevitable separation she would have with Hanabi. While she still thought of the younger girl as her sister, she wondered if Hanabi would see things the same way, particularly after all the recent strife in their lives.

_She'll need to know eventually._ She, Neji, Gaara, and Tenten hadn't had a chance to discuss what they would tell Hanabi, but she knew they would find time before those from Konoha left. Hanabi wouldn't like being left out of the loop, but at least for now, Hinata felt their silence to be the best course of action to take.

After a few minutes, the effect of Hinata's own mostly sleepless night began to catch up to her. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier, and though she tried to fight the drowsiness, eventually she slid into a shallow doze.

She was almost fully asleep when a knock on the door startled her back into full awareness. Reaching for the kunai Gaara had placed beneath her mattress - one of the special ones Tenten made for her - she went into the next room and pressed her back against the wall next to the door. Though Matsuri was not in the room at the moment, there were many guards patrolling the halls of the mansion, and she was reasonably certain no one would be able to sneak past them. But, just in case, she followed the example Matsuri had set the night before. "Who is it?" she called firmly.

"Temari," came the muffled voice on the other side.

Relaxing her guard, Hinata opened the door. She was startled when her blonde sister-in-law swept in the room almost before the door fully opened, then snatched it from Hinata's grasp so she could quickly close and lock it firmly behind her.

"I'm sorry to barge in on you like this," Temari apologized immediately. "I know last night was rough, but I need to speak with you. It's crucial."

Hinata could tell by the look on Temari's face that Gaara hadn't had a chance to update her on recent occurrances. She decided to keep her mouth shut, at least until she could find out why her sister-in-law looked so pale and terrified. "P-Please, c-come sit and tell me what's going on," she said, motioning to the cushions in the corner where she, Neji, and Tenten had sat the night before.

Temari quickly lowered herself onto the indicated cushion, then fidgeted as if she wished to stand up again to pace. Her hands visibly shook as she pulled out a fan - a regular one this time, thankfully - then immediately slapped it closed and returned it to her belt. "I need your help," she whispered, at last looking up to lock gazes with Hinata. Her teal eyes, usually filled with strength and fiery determination, glittered with unshed tears.

The panic which had been simmering in Hinata's chest all night ratcheted up a few notches. "What's wrong?" she cried. "What's happened?" Seeing the usually unflappable Temari so close to crying unsettled her in ways she didn't quite understand. "Is it Itachi? Did something happen to him?"

"No, no, Itachi's fine." Temari shook her head quickly, vehemently. "He thought about coming with me, but we decided it would be a lot less suspicious if I just came on my own." Nervously, she reached up to tug on the fringe of her bangs hanging by her right temple.

Impatience joined the panic and confusion swimming around in Hinata's chest. "All right," she said, moderating her tone. "What's wrong, then? And what c-can I d-do to help?"

Smoothing her shaking hand across the edge of the cushion on which she sat, Temari's eyes nervously darted away from Hinata's searching ones. "Do you-" She stopped and bit her lip, rolling her eyes even as a tear trickled down her cheek. "This sounds _awful_ of me," she moaned. "I'm so sorry, Hinata."

"I forgive you," Hinata rushed out. If Temari didn't tell her what was wrong _right now_, she might just crack! "Now _what's wrong_?"

Temari swallowed visibly. "I know it's only been a few days, but do you think there is even the _slightest_ chance you might have conceived?" she whispered, pale cheeks flushing bright red with embarrassment.

Snippets from the conversation she and Temari had had in Konoha slammed into Hinata's mind with the force of a kick to the stomach. "Temari, are you...?" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Placing one hand over her mouth, Temari nodded wordlessly. More tears joined the first, trailing down her cheeks, over her fingers, and then dripping down onto her dark purple dress.

An entirely new feeling of panic seized Hinata's heart. "Oh _no_!" she whispered. "Are you _positive_? Is there any way it c-could just b-be residual nausea from the stomach v-virus you got while we were in K-Konoha?" Her hopes buoyed slightly at the thought.

Lowering her hand, Temari slowly shook her head miserably. "No," she whispered. "I mean - when you asked me if I was pregnant while we were in Konoha, I was sure I wasn't. And when the Healer who came to the estate to look at me told me I had the stomach virus, I thought that was the extent of it." She shrugged slightly, uncomfortably. "I admit I skipped my time last month, but the date had fallen on a particularly stressful week, so I thought nothing of it. Besides, it wasn't the first time, and I learned a long time ago not to get my hopes - or fears - up just because of a missed time."

Now Hinata's stomach was churning anxiously, even as her mind raced, trying to figure out when her _own_ time was supposed to begin so she could find out quickly if she and Gaara had managed to conceive. It seemed so unlikely, considering they'd only been together two nights, but she supposed stranger things had happened...

Furiously wiping away her tears, Temari cleared her throat, drawing Hinata's jittery attention back to her. "When I missed again _this_ month, I-I _knew_." She sucked in a deep breath, then let it out on a shaky sigh. "I knew I didn't dare go to any Healers here in Suna, so I asked your friend Sakura to examine me." A thin smile briefly twitched at Temari's lips, but it vanished just as quickly. "She confirmed it for me."

"Oh, Temari..." Hinata tried to wonder what it was like, having something so wonderful as being pregnant marred by the fact if word got out, the little life growing inside her would be extinguished as quickly as a candle's flame. "I d-don't know if there's a chance I am or not," she admitted quietly. She was unable to look up at Temari as she continued. "And I d-don't know _how_ we c-can know until around the middle of next month."

"The middle of next month..." Temari repeated the words dully, some of the hope in her expression draining away. Her hand curled into a fist, which she pressed against her still-flat stomach. "We can hide my pregnancy until then," she whispered. "I'm not showing yet, and I shouldn't be by then, either, so it shouldn't be too hard."

Hinata _hated_ to be a wet blanket, but she had to voice her next question. "What if I'm not?" she whispered.

The last traces of Temari's flush of embarrassment were rapidly overwhelmed by her returning paleness. "I don't know," she half-moaned. "I don't know." Drawing her knees up to her chest, she sank her hands into her hair, half tugging the blonde locks out of their confining ponytails. "If only we hadn't been so _stupid_!" she moaned. "It was just _one_ night. We've always been so careful to take - well, _precautions_. But one thing led to another, and we got carried away..." Her forehead dropped against her knees, and her shoulders began to shake. "It was only _one night _- one _time_ in one night," she repeated brokenly.

Scrambling off her cushion, Hinata almost skinned her knee in her attempt to get to her sister-in-law. Dropping down next to her, she threw her arms around Temari's shoulders and pulled the older woman into a tight hug. Her first audible sob broke free from Temari's throat as she threw her arms around Hinata and clung as if she were drowning. "I _can't_ lose another child," she whispered brokenly. "_Please_, Hinata, I _can't_ go through that again."

"I know," Hinata said soothingly. She gently but firmly held Temari as she continued to cry, forcing herself to set aside her own sympathetic tears so she could think clearly. They had less than a month in which to hide Temari's pregnancy from the Council, but if Hinata's own time came and went without any signs of her being pregnant, the point would come where the other woman's rapidly expanding belly couldn't be hidden any longer.

_No!_ The word exploded into her mind with the same force as the fireworks the night before. _This has gone on _too long._ Whether I am pregnant or not is _not_ the point. That law _must_ be eradicated, and _now. Gaara would agree with her, she had no doubt. And if he knew his sister was pregnant again, they would be able to press the issue once more - but carefully, oh so carefully. If the Council discovered Temari's pregnancy too soon...

Hinata set her jaw, the determination rising up inside her unable and unwilling to be denied. She _would see_ that law changed, and she _would see_ Temari give birth to a beautiful and healthy child. There was nothing she could do about the trouble in her own life at this time, but there _was_ something she could do to help her friends - her family.

And she would neither stop nor rest until she saw it done.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Those of you who guessed before Temari was pregnant - well, you were right, I just couldn't confirm it at the time... (Sorry.) But don't worry - I have a plan! I just want to say I'm enjoying writing this story so much, and the experience is made all the better by the wonderful feedback you all keep leaving me. I appreciate you all _so much_, and am so thankful you all take the time to read this story and leave your thoughts for me. Your reactions really have blown my mind a few times, and I enjoy reading your reviews over and over again, especially when a scene isn't turning out _just_ the way I want it and I feel frustrated. You all always cheer me up and keep me going, and I am just so grateful. _Thank you_. And also thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and I also hope to see you again for the next update!


	26. Subterfuge

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _McKazekage_, _TheGirlWithNoIQ_, _ImCutePoison_, _rao hyuga 18_, _BlueSpiritFire1_, _QueenP19_, _shyprincess82_, _Jigokun_, _sailorangelmoon1_, _ASirensLullaby_, _cerberus angel_, and _lidianm_ for all your wonderful reviews! Also thanks to everyone who has added and continues to add this story to their favorites and follows lists, you all are awesome!

**Author's Note:** This is another of those chapters I've been looking forward to sharing with you for quite a while now, because it answers more questions brought up close to the very beginning of this story. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Chapter XXVI~***

_~Subterfuge~_

* * *

When those from Konoha - including Kiba and Shino - left Suna, Hinata put forth every effort to act as though everything was normal. She, Gaara, Neji, and Tenten had agreed to keep Hanabi in the dark about their family situation, at least for a little while longer, so the two women parted on remarkably good terms.

Several of Suna's best soldiers and ninja departed with Neji and Tenten's group, including - surprisingly - Kankuro. Gaara had voiced his desire to send someone from the family to Konoha, particularly since he couldn't go, and his brother had quickly stepped up to fill the spot. Hinata, who had always been unsure of how to respond to Kankuro's rather loud and colorful personality, found herself thankful for the elder Sabaku brother's bravery and willingness to help.

After seeing his wife's relatives and friends off, Gaara closeted himself in his office with Baki, the head of his war council, and some other unfamiliar men. Left to her own devices, Hinata took to wandering through the halls, committing her mind to trying to find a way to help Temari and Itachi. There _had_ to be a way Gaara could bypass the Council's overinflated sense of importance - and their ridiculous adherence to the old laws!

The day before, Hinata had suggested the idea Temari and Itachi leave Suna to take cover in a safe place, at least until the law had been changed. Her sister-in-law had killed the idea immediately, stating Suna's only ally at the moment was Konoha. There was no way Itachi could return to his home village; besides, it was certainly not safe at the moment. While they could attempt to travel to a smaller, neutral village, Temari and Itachi would still have to pass through hostile territory to get there, and they just couldn't take such a risk.

Their only remaining course of action was to remain in Suna and hope Gaara was able to find a way around the law. Or, failing that, Hinata was also in the family way.

Instinctively, Hinata turned her steps toward the library. Its rather isolated place in the house often left it empty, and she'd spent many hours in there by herself lost in thought. Perhaps in there, she reasoned, she could have the solitude she needed to come up with answers.

However, when she arrived, Hinata found it was already occupied. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

Itachi looked up from the book in his hands, looking unsurprised to see her standing in the doorway. Several more thick volumes were stacked on the table by his chair; three others sat open on his lap. "Please, Lady Hinata, come in."

Reluctantly, Hinata entered the library, closing the door quietly behind her. "I d-didn't mean to interrupt."

Setting down his book, Itachi rubbed his hand across his eyes and smiled tiredly. "You're not really interrupting," he reassured her. "To be honest, I'm glad for the company."

Sliding into the chair across from Itachi's, Hinata pointedly eyed her brother-in-law's stacks of books. "Is there anything I c-can d-do to help?" she asked.

"Did you come to the library for something in particular?" Itachi questioned, neatly avoiding her offer.

Hinata shook her head. "I mainly c-came in here since it's quiet, and I c-can easily think when I'm in here." She ran the tip of her index finger along the arm of her chair, admiring the black and gold fabric. "B-But I was also thinking of looking through some b-books about Suna's history. I'm hoping to find some sort of loophole in the law, though I know you, Temari, and Gaara are b-bound to have already searched."

"Never hurts to have a fresh pair of eyes searching," Itachi remarked. Leaning forward, he handed her several volumes off the stack on the table, as well as one off his lap. "Thank you," he said as she leaned over the first one. When Hinata looked up again, surprised, he smiled thinly. "Temari told me last night she'd enlisted your help. We are both infinitely thankful for your willingness to help us."

She saw the shadows beneath his eyes, the way the corners of his mouth pinched tightly with concern and anxiety. Even his black eyes glittered with a haunted look which sent a sharp pain through Hinata's heart. She had seen the depth of Temari's pain the day before; though not as immediately obvious, she could tell Itachi's ran just as deeply as his wife's.

"It is an unfair law," Hinata said firmly. "The C-Council is b-being ridiculous for c-clinging to it so desperately. No matter how they justify their actions, what they did b-before - and would do again, if given half a chance - is _murder_. I refuse to allow it to happen, no matter what I have to do to put a stop to it."

Itachi arched one eyebrow, a brief flare of tired amusement lightening his features for just a moment. "Temari also mentioned how fired up you were," he said. "I must admit she didn't quite do your determination justice."

A flush crept up her neck. "I'm sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "B-But I've not felt so strongly about anything b-before. This is _wrong_, and I feel like I c-can - and, more than that, that I _must_ - do something to help." Looking down, Hinata pressed her hand to her stomach, wondering if even then a new life was forming inside her. Part of her was thrilled at the thought; the rest of her was terrified. Neji's concerns about whether or not he would be a good father seemed perfectly reasonable now in light of her own fears of being a bad mother. "I suggested you and Temari leave the village for a while, at least until Gaara c-can finally get that law struck. B-But she told me it was impossible, that your only real allies are in K-Konoha. And - and I know you c-can't really go b-back there."

Sinking back in his chair, Itachi seemed to age before her eyes. Very carefully, he closed the book in his hands and set it aside. "How much do you know about what happened to the Uchiha, Lady Hinata?" he asked quietly.

Blinking in surprise at the change of subject, Hinata momentarily lost her voice to confusion. When she regained it, she replied, "Not much. All I know is what I've heard from my own family and friends, and even that is mostly hearsay and rumors, I suspect."

Itachi nodded. "I will spare you from most of the details. I was absolved of any guilt for the crime, but most people in the village - particularly my younger brother - feel I am guilty regardless. They will let me in the gates, I would imagine, but I also believe such hospitality would last only as far as the gallows." His expression turned apologetic when he saw the shocked look on Hinata's face. "I'm sorry," he immediately apologized. "That was harsh of me."

"Harsh," Hinata said softly, "b-but probably very true." Even some of her own friends still spoke very poorly of Itachi. She suspected a lot of their animosity had been fostered merely because of their association with Sasuke; even at that, she was hard-pressed to find anyone in Konoha who had anything kind to say about the elder Uchiha brother.

"The truth is, I'm not entirely innocent." The words were so softly spoken Hinata almost missed them.

_Surely_ she'd misheard that... "I'm sorry?" She hated calling attention to what he'd said, in case he didn't want to repeat it or elaborate, but she _had_ to know if she'd heard him right.

"The Uchiha used to be one of the largest clans in Konoha - second only to your own, the Hyuuga. Many of us were ninja, serving under Lord Sarutobi - and the agendas of the clan." Itachi frowned, hands visibly tightening around each other where they rested in his lap. "Father included me in his carefully crafted plans, which included using our skill as ninja to execute a coup to take over Konoha - and eliminate our biggest competition."

Hinata felt the blood drain out of her face, because she didn't have to ask to know of which clan Itachi spoke.

Smiling apologetically at her, Itachi continued, "After I got a clearer picture of my father's plans, I went straight to Lord Sarutobi. We spoke at length of different strategies to cut off the coup before it happened." He closed his dark eyes, a sudden, pinched expresion of extreme pain flashing across his handsome features. "We both decided the only way to do it which would result in the least bloodshed was-" He stopped, letting out a long, shaky breath before opening his eyes. "Well, you know how it turned out."

Dropping her hand from where she'd covered her mouth to keep any sort of involuntary sound from escaping her throat, "Eradication," she whispered. _And that was the result with the _least_ bloodshed?_ Her blood chilled at what else the former leader of the village might have considered - not to mention what Itachi's father himself must have been planning.

"Yes." Releasing his death grip on his own hands, Itachi picked up his book again. "This is why I said I wasn't exactly innocent. Lord Sarutobi sent me on a mission to keep me from being there when it happened, and I never knew which ninja were involved, which is best for all involved." Shaking his head, the Uchiha tapped the book against his leg twice with a tight smile. "Because I knew what was happening, before I left on my mission, I encouraged Sasuke to sneak off to practice shuriken-throwing the night of the massacre. I had no way of knowing if he would actually do it or not, but I felt reasonably certain he would. There was nothing he wanted more than to be a ninja, and he was always running around begging people to help him practice - usually me or Father."

Hinata relaxed slightly. "Obviously he did, for he is still alive today."

Itachi nodded in agreement. "I finished my mission early, and I reached the village shortly after it happened. I sneaked into the compound and went straight to the house, searching for Sasuke. I had to know..."

It broke Hinata's heart, hearing this story. "Did you never tell your brother about this?" she asked softly.

He eyes suddenly refocused and raised to meet hers. "At the time, no. When Sasuke got home, he found me standing over our parents' bodies - convincing evidence, particularly for a boy of such an impressionable age." The exhausted expression on his face eased slightly. "Gaara told me you glued Sasuke's letter back together and gave it to him. Thank you."

Blushing, Hinata bowed her head. "I knew it was important," she said. "I just hope he actually read it."

"There's no way of knowing. But, if he did, I put in there the details of what happened that night, and in those preceding it. It is entirely up to him whether he believes me or not." The hopeless expression on Itachi's face made it clear he found that outcome unlikely.

Hinata wanted to say something reassuring to her brother-in-law, but she didn't know what it could possibly be. She wished she could say Sasuke had opened the letter right there in front of her and read it, but she couldn't. There was no way to know until the two brothers were able to meet face to face, or Sasuke sent a letter. At the moment, Hinata didn't think either option would happen any time soon.

In the end, she said nothing. Better to remain silent than say the wrong thing.

The two sat quietly for a long few moments, thoughtfully staring at each other as they each pondered various scenarios. At last Itachi looked away with a thin smile, flipping open the cover of his book once again. "Thank you for listening, Lady Hinata."

Returning his smile, Hinata easily found words to reply. "Thank you for trusting me with your story."

Turning to the book in her own lap, Hinata paged through its contents, unsure of what she was searching for, really. Suna had been operating by the same set of laws since long before she arrived, and even though she was the wife of the village's most powerful man, did she really hold _that_ much power? Granted, she saw to the affairs of the house - with input from Temari, the other lady in residence - but in the grand scheme of things, she held very little power in the palms of her hands. She made no life-changing decisions in the course of her day, week, month - not like Gaara did.

Logically, she knew Gaara was doing everything he could to remedy the situation, as he had been ever since Itachi and Temari's first child had been killed without the chance to draw breath in the world. But it had not been enough then, and despite how much she loved and trusted and believed in her husband, Hinata had to wonder - would it be enough _now_?

She flipped another page, eyes scanning over line after line of cramped writing. The leather cover, dry and cracked, felt fragile in her hands, and she feared tearing the thin yellow parchment every time she turned a page. But her research was absolutely crucial - she'd promised Temari and Itachi she would do everything she could to help them, and if her vow meant she had to pore over every single book in the library, she'd do it - and gladly.

At the same time, though, they had to be careful, so _very_ careful. The Council could not get wind of what was happening, or they would figure out the reasoning behind Hinata's research, and Gaara's renewed pushing to change the law involving children of the leading family. Temari was already being extra cautious about every morsel of food and drop of drink she put into her mouth, but she could only hide her pregnancy so long. The two women had come up with subtle ways to play with the blonde's wardrobe, incorporating looser tunics and dresses now so her wearing them later wouldn't seem so unusual.

Hinata, however, hoped their cautious planning would only have to be just that - planning for a possible outcome. If she were able to come up with a way to _make_ the Council vote to admit the law was no longer necessary, Temari wouldn't have to live every hour of her day in fear of losing yet another child. The blonde, besides being anxious about the situation, was also understandably angry. She had a very proactive temperment, and knowing there was nothing she could do to change the situation herself was not going over very well at all. Though Hinata did admire Temari's ability to hide her raging emotions while out in public...

By the time a servant came to inform the occupants of the library of the encroaching hour of the evening meal, Hinata had gone through almost every book Itachi handed her earlier. She left the library with a heavy heart, scratchy eyes, and a skull-shattering headache which threatened to rob her of the rational thought required to fix this situation.

There had to be a way. Even if it was not to be found in the library, Hinata _would_ find it.

Even if she had to poison every single one of the Council members herself.

* * *

The approach was soundless and so sudden Gaara barely got up a hand in time to keep the white projectile flying at him from smacking him square in the nose.

_What the-?_

His first thought was Hinata must be in some sort of pique, and thus had been crouched in some defensible position just _waiting_ for him to come in so she could attack him. Keeping his hands up in a clear posture of surrender, he took a step forward, opening his mouth to-

_Crunch._

Confused, Gaara looked down at his bare foot, which had just landed on a crumpled-up ball of paper. Widening his gaze, he looked up to find dozens more scattered about the floor, making it look as if it had snowed - inside a single room, in a sandstone building, in the middle of the desert. As far as he could tell, the flurry of discarded papers - including the one which had nearly (embarrassingly) hit him - originated from the bed, where his wife sat with a lap desk and a dark scowl absolutely unsuited to her beautiful features.

"Hinata?" Closing the door between their bedrooms behind him, Gaara swooped down to pick up one of the papers. Flattening it against his leg, he smoothed out as many wrinkles as he could before trying to read it. Though Hinata's handwriting was as beautiful as she, the scratches on the paper were instead a frantic and nearly illegible scrawl, making him think she'd been at this - whatever _this_ turned out to be - for quite a while.

Looking up from her desk and the fresh sheet of paper, Hinata blinked at him with owlishly wide pale eyes. "Gaara." Dropping her pen, she sat up a little straighter against her pillows, pale hands fluttering to the edges of the desk as if to put it away from her. "I'm sorry, I'm quite out of sorts, b-but-"

Sitting down on the edge of the bed and ignoring the additional crunch of crumpled papers with each step he'd taken to get there, Gaara rested his hand atop the desk to hold it in place. "It's all right," he said soothingly. "I just hadn't seen you since early this evening and was a little concerned. What are you working on?"

Hinata looked down and around, as if just then noticing the abundance of discarded papers cluttering her bedroom floor. "Oh! What a mess," she moaned. "I d-didn't even _realize_..."

Once again forestalling Hinata's attempts to set aside her writing desk - presumably to rise and clean up the room - he shook his head. "Later. What's going on?" It had to be something quite terrible to distract his neat wife so much she didn't even realize she was tossing her unsatisfactory ideas helter-skelter.

He decided not to mention she'd almost hit him with one. His ego and her peace of mind seemed far better off if he kept that particular piece of information to himself.

Slumping back against the pillows behind her, Hinata rubbed her forehead, leaving ink stains smeared across her pale skin. "As soon as I returned to my room after the evening meal, I had Matsuri mix me up some headache medicine, and then I got straight to work."

"I can see that," Gaara said drily. "But to work on _what_?" If he had to ask the question _one more time_...

Hinata's hand dropped limply to her lap, and she stared at him with red-rimmed, exhausted eyes. "They haven't told you." Her words were quite matter-of-fact, spoken in a tone which indicated she was beyond any and all emotional displays she might have otherwise made.

Gaara's hairless brows twitched, conflicted between the equally strong urges to raise in confusion and lower in aggravation. "Who hasn't told me _what_?"

Leaving more ink smudges in her wake as she tiredly rubbed her face, Hinata shook her head. "Itachi and Temari. I just naturally thought they'd tell you. B-But things were so b-busy yesterday, and then today, so it makes sense-" She cut off abruptly upon seeing the thunderous expression on his face. Biting her lower lip, she looked away and nervously wound her hands together in her lap. "Temari is pregnant again."

The blood drained from Gaara's face, leaving him feeling lightheaded and unsteady. His first, instinctive, reaction was to storm over to his sister and brother-in-law's rooms and _demand_ to know what they were thinking. They should have been more careful! _They_, of all people, knew the risks, especially since it was clear Gaara was making no headway with the Council in his quest to make them _finally_ drop the law about Sabaku children.

His second, more rational, reaction left him remembering how pale his sister had seemed these past couple of days. He had merely thought her tired, as so many of them were. She had, after all, been quite involved in the festivities just passed; plus he knew both she and Itachi were prone to nightmares, which often left both of them looking pale and tired, sometimes for days afterwards.

It had never occurred to him to think Temari might be pregnant again. After what happened last time, she had been determined to do whatever it took to keep the sequence of events which led to losing her child from happening again.

Hinata spoke up, once more drawing his attention to her. "Temari told me yesterday. She also asked for my help in hiding her p-pregnancy for now, and then getting the law struck b-before she started showing so much it _c-can't_ be hidden." She motioned to the papers strewn across the floor. "I've b-been trying to c-come up with a good proposal with which to approach the C-Council. Thus far, however, I've c-come up with nothing."

"Did Temari say how far along she is?" Gaara still remembered details from his sister's last pregnancy, when he had been pulled in with the rest of the family (reluctantly at first, but then he had caught on to the others' excitement) with her sharing of countless details. A woman as athletically slim as Temari could only hide her pregnancy for the first four months or so, and that was pushing it.

"Two months." Hinata straightened the blank sheet before her so it was perfectly centered, the bottom edge lined up against the writing desk's same. "Temari has decided to start working some looser clothing into her wardrobe, so it won't seem quite as suspicious if she has to start wearing more later." She bit her lip, pale eyes turning misty as she looked up at him again. "But I'm hoping that won't be necessary. If I could _just_ find the right words..."

"I've been dealing with the Council for years now," Gaara said tiredly. "I don't want to admit defeat, especially not in _this_ matter, but I don't know if there _are_ any right words. Not to them." He could still so clearly remember his sister in the days after the poisoning. How she wandered the halls listlessly, as pale and distant as a spirit. She never spoke unless spoken to, and sometimes not even then. The hopeless nothingness in her eyes seemed all the sharper against her gaunt face, and not even Itachi - who looked not much better himself - could get her to eat more than a few bites of anything. For almost six months she turned into a lifeless shell, and Gaara _still_ wasn't entirely sure what had finally pulled her out of her frightening depression. He hadn't dared ask for fear of plunging her right back into it.

He could not bear it to see that happen to her again.

"I was afraid you were g-going to say that." Hinata sighed heavily, the sound tugging at his heartstrings even as her words brought his attention back to her. "B-But there must b-be _something_ we c-can do, or say, or..." She trailed off.

"We'll figure something out," Gaara replied, trying to sound firm, as if he believed it.

Hinata's distracted gaze slid past him, toward the door. "I _had_ thought of one thing," she began hesitantly. When she said nothing more, Gaara leaned forward and tilted his head inquisitively, smiling encouragingly at her. At his prompt, she returned his smile, although weakly, and went on. "I have c-considered going ahead and telling the C-Council I, too, am pregnant."

Something deep in Gaara's stomach jerked, and he felt his eyes widen. "Are you-?" He choked off the rest of the question, somehow unable to finish.

"I don't know." Hinata's small, pale hand drifted to her stomach, fingers stroking lovingly as her tired eyes softened. "B-But even if I'm _not_, telling them so will hopefully stall the C-Council long enough to give us a b-better plan. For now, Temari is still able to hide her pregnancy. We c-can hold my plan in reserve and only use it if it is our absolute last choice."

Gaara's mind skipped ahead, trying to search out alternative methods while at the same time giving Hinata's its due consideration. "There's only one problem," he admitted. "If we _do_ tell them this, they'll want you to be examined by one of Suna's Healers."

Hinata nodded. "I've already thought of that myself," she admitted reluctantly. "B-But I think I've already b-been able to c-come up with a solution." Lifting her lap desk, she set it aside before leaning over and rummaging through the drawer of the nightstand next to her side of the bed. At last she let out a soft "aha!" and withdrew something which she then held out to him.

Taking the single folded sheet of paper, Gaara flipped it open and read its contents quickly. "Haruno Sakura - the pink-haired Healer from your village, yes?" he asked when he finally reached the signature at the bottom.

His wife nodded again. "Since Temari c-could not go to any Healers here in Suna, she had Sakura examine her and confirm her pregnancy. B-Because of that, Sakura was already b-basically aware of the situation. All I had to do was go to her, finish explaining things, and ask her to write up a medical report for me."

"Good thinking," Gaara murmured. Folding the paper again, he dropped his hand into his lap, mind racing off in a completely new direction. "Even if the Council _does_ happen to request you see a Healer from Suna, I can buy you time on that with this." He wiggled the paper to demonstrate his point. "I can point out Sakura is one of Konoha's best and most respected Healers, and to question her diagnosis is tantamount to questioning our alliance with the village. It will certainly keep them silent, at least for a while. And, like you said, it will buy _us_ some more time to come up with a plan to get that cursed law struck."

Hinata's fingers once again stroked over her middle as a slight smile curled her lips. "And even if we d-do not c-come up with something right away," she said, "maybe I actually _will_ b-be c-carrying a child of my own."

Gaara's eyes dropped to her hand, and he leaned forward to press his against hers. He spread his long fingers, wrinkling the soft lavender fabric of her nightgown with the motion, closing his eyes as he imagined feeling the flat expanse of her belly rounding with a child - _their_ child. The thought both excited and terrified him, but he pushed those emotions away for further examination at a later time. "If you are not," he said softly, "it will certainly not be for lack of trying."

The warmth in his wife's eyes as she leaned forward to meet his kiss indicated her complete agreement.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_...It's taken (quite) a while, but you finally got to find out what was in the letter! This is another chapter I've been looking forward to for a good long while now, since it (at least partly) explains what really happened the night the Uchiha clan was wiped out and why Itachi had to leave Konoha. And there's still so much more I'm looking forward to sharing with you all! Thanks again for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see you again for the next update!


	27. Machinations

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _rao hyuga 18_, _AnnaUmulie97_, _McKazekage_, _TheGirlWithNoIQ_, _shyprincess82_, _SinShu_, _QueenP19_, and _sailorangelmoon1_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who has added and continues to add this story to their favorites and follows lists - every single one of you encourage me so much, and I love you all!

**Author's Note:** I went back and corrected a couple of mistakes in the last chapter - my apologies to those of you who read it before they were fixed. Hopefully there won't be any in this chapter... Also, I hope you enjoy this early update, and have a wonderful Valentine's Day! Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

***~Chapter XXVII~***

_~Machinations~_

* * *

Hinata woke up to the jarring sound of the giant gong ringing so close it seemed to be right overhead. Sitting straight up in bed with a little scream, she shot a wild look around the room, trying to find a reason for the abrupt sound. The windows glowed with the first hints of sunrise, bathing the room in a strange combination of orange light and grey shadows.

Next to her, Gaara rolled over and rested a gentle hand against her back. "It's all right," he said. "It's the sandstorm warning. The gong is struck once to warn of an approaching sandstorm, so everyone can take cover indoors, and when it is over, it is struck twice as an 'all clear' signal." Running the pads of his fingers down her spine, he chuckled softly. "I had forgotten you haven't been here during a sandstorm - until now, anyway."

Feeling the frantic racing of her heart slow a little, Hinata turned to look at Gaara. "About how long do sandstorms typically last?" She wanted to make sure she wasn't going to get a rude awakening again the next morning - or, even worse, the middle of the night.

As if knowing why she asked, Gaara smiled at her, a spark of amusement in his eyes. "I promise you'll get used to it eventually," he reassured her. "But to answer your question, anywhere from twelve to seventy-two hours, typically."

"I hope Neji, Tenten, Hanabi, and the others are far enough away it won't reach them," Hinata murmured.

"Most sandstorms here come from the north. Those from Konoha are going north_east_, but even at that, they should be far enough ahead of it to be unaffected." Gaara propped himself up on his elbow, raking his opposite hand through his sleep-tousled red hair. "Fortunately I had no outside appointments set up today, because we'll be stuck indoors until tonight at the earliest."

Hinata had been hoping to do a little shopping with Temari, but the sandstorm definitely put an end to those plans. Dropping back down onto her pillows, she stared up at the canopy over her bed as she considered alternate plans for the day. With her shopping trip suddenly quite unwise, she could now spend the day in the library again doing research.

A few hours later, at breakfast, Hinata finally got the opportunity to ask Temari about what she did while sandstorms were raging outdoors.

"Oh, there's plenty to do," the blonde replied. Though her expression conveyed a sense of normalcy, Hinata saw the shadows beneath her eyes and the tension tightening her shoulders.

"Like what?" Hinata inquired eagerly, setting down her chopsticks so she could pin her entire focus on her sister-in-law.

Picking up her teacup, Temari cradled it between her hands as she tilted her golden head thoughtfully. "My normal duties about the household are rather tedious, so sandstorms usually force me to devote more time than I like to them. When that's done, I sometimes go the library and read. Or Itachi and I go to one of the practice rooms and run through some _kata_. Being a ninja isn't just being able to work with steel weapons. Knowledge of hand-to-hand combat is also necessary, because man-made tools can always be taken away." A small smile curled up the corners of her mouth and lit her eyes. "However, if the _person_ is also a weapon..."

Hinata found her interest piqued. Neji had had the opportunity to show her two or three simple Hyuuga techniques before he and Tenten left. She had run through them several times on her own, wanting to ingrain the movements into her muscle memory just in case she ever had to defend herself. Being the wife of the leader of a village was dangerous - Gaara had warned her of that many times. In addition, she was also the daughter of a prominent clan in her home village - one who had come up with secret techniques envied by many villages. While she knew she was safe in Suna (at least while around her husband, his family, and her ladies' maid), she saw the wisdom of being able to defend _herself_.

Tenten's gift of weapons was certainly useful, and Hinata had finally reached the point where she could hit her target with some degree of reliability. But as Temari had just said, weapons such as kunai - or even her spring-loaded senbon wristband - could be taken from her. If she knew some martial arts moves - not even necessarily those invented by the Hyuuga, but ones used by other ninja - she would be able to defend _herself_. She knew that would take a great deal of concern off Gaara's shoulders.

Slanting her husband a look out of the corner of her eye, Hinata pursed her lips slightly as she once again reached for her chopsticks. A plan was forming in her mind - one she planned to put into motion as soon as possible.

Perhaps she wouldn't be as idle today as she thought she would be...

* * *

Since the sandstorm had prevented any villagers from coming by the tower for their usual petitions, complaints, and requests, Gaara found himself finishing his duties far earlier than normal. Feeling more cheerful than he had in a while, he hurried from his office to his quarters at the opposite end of the building, looking forward to spending the rest of the day with his wife.

After changing out of the stifling pants, tunic, and vest he wore for business into a pair of lounging pants and a loose shirt, Gaara opened the door separating his bedroom from Hinata's - which was very rarely locked any more - and took a step inside, calling his wife's name as he did so.

Hinata appeared in the doorway leading to the sitting room only a moment later, a pleased smile on her lips. "Gaara!" As he started across the room towards her, she moved in his direction, expression brightening further...

Gaara blinked, half in shock and half in hurt as she hurried past him. Turning to follow her movement, he watched in puzzlement as she opened a drawer on her bedside table and withdrew the laquered box housing the weapons Tenten had made her. "I thought I'd have to wait until later this evening," she was saying as she turned to face him again. "B-But you finished your duties early!"

"Yes..." Gaara drew out the word, wondering what purpose his wife had for pulling out her weapons. She _looked_ happy to see him, but he'd heard somewhere women had some sort of proclivity toward mood swings, particularly at certain times of the month. Or while pregnant...

He wasn't sure whether to be cheered or terrified at the thought.

Pattering back across the room, Hinata stopped in front of him and offered him one of her most breathtaking smiles, her delicate features and pale eyes brightening further with excitement. "I know how to use these," she said, holding up the box. "B-But I want you to teach me _more_." She practically bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, looking a bit like a little kid having been told she could have any toy she wanted from the marketplace, no matter how big or elaborate or expensive.

Emotions still reeling slightly from the abrupt change in mood from what he'd been _expecting_ into this - whatever _this_ turned out to be - Gaara stared down at the box in her hands. "Do you mean you want me to help you more with the wristbands?" he asked.

Hinata's expression dimmed slightly. "No," she said. "I c-can use those all right, too." Sighing, she reached out and set the box down on the end of her bed, looking a little less enthusiastic than she had a moment before. Gaara felt guilty for having killed _her_ mood. "I mean I want you to teach me how to use _other_ weapons. I've never tried to use a k-katana or anything like that b-before, and Temari b-brought up a point which got me to thinking."

Of _course_ Gaara could blame this on his older sister. He loved Temari, he _really_ did, but sometimes he wanted to strangle her for meddling in things of which he'd really rather she stayed out. What had she been _thinking_, putting such ideas in sweet, innocent Hinata's head? The thought of her trying to hold a katana - or, worse, having to _use_ it on someone - nearly made his red hair stand on end, it was so terrifying.

When he briskly shook all thoughts of homocide and his sister out of his head, Gaara realized Hinata was still talking. What she said made him wish he'd stayed lost in his thoughts.

"-said something about having regular weapons, like k-kunai and the like, taken away b-by the enemy. That made sense to me. B-But she also said one would _never_ b-be without a weapon if one knew hand-to-hand as well. Neji showed me two or three Hyuuga techniques b-before he and Tenten had to leave, b-but I want to know some things other ninja, like you and Temari and Itachi, use as well. That way I'll always b-be ready to defend myself, and you won't have to worry about me as much."

Gaara nearly jumped out of his skin. Granted, he'd been _concerned_ about Hinata, even though he'd assigned Matsuri - someone he'd trained _himself_ - to be her bodyguard. In fact, she was the only servant within the walls of the Sabaku house he knew he could trust without fail or question, since he knew some - though the exact numbers and identities of whom remained frustratingly out of reach - worked as spies for the Council. It was why he had assigned Matsuri, even though some others would have done the job just as adequately.

But, even at that, he knew Matsuri couldn't _always_ be around. Even he, or Temari, or Kankuro, or Itachi, couldn't always be around. It had been something of a relief when Tenten presented Hinata with some kunai and the spring-loaded senbon wristbands, but even at _that_, Gaara still worried about what could happen to her in a moment of inattention. As his wife, the danger she was in - already quite a bit - had more than doubled.

"Did you ask Matsuri?" The question escaped his lips before he could think about it, let alone bite it back.

The expression on Hinata's face made him wish he'd been able to censor himself. "No," she replied quietly. "I wanted - I_ want_ - _you_ to teach me."

Tension hummed along his nerves, tightening the muscles across his shoulders and singing through his veins. "No." Again, the answer was immediate, said without thinking. "Ask Matsuri. Or Itachi. Or Temari." _Since she was the one who started this whole thing, anyway._

Hinata took a step closer, right into his personal space. To his surprise, he had to physically fight the urge to take a step _back_ in response. "No," Hinata replied softly but firmly. "I want _my husband_ to teach me."

Even though hearing those words pouring from Hinata's lips made joy unlike any he'd ever felt before bubble up inside his chest, Gaara still felt fear and caution swell into his throat, trying to choke him. "No, Hinata. Please don't ask me to-"

Her small, gentle hand landing on his cheek silenced him swiftly and effectively. "You will not hurt me."

He flinched. _When did I become so transparent?_ Looking down into her eyes, which seemed to see all the way down into the deepest, darkest parts of him, he then had to wonder if he was really transparent, or if he was only so to _her_. "You can't know that." Even now he always trained alone, practicing his _kata_ in a room by himself and his sparring with an invisible partner which had no flesh to pierce or blood to spill. He knew he could not trust himself, least of all with Hinata's safety. One moment - even the briefest millisecond - of inattention on his part...

The monster deep inside him, which had been so silent for so long he'd almost thought it dead and gone, wakened slightly and purred happily at the thought.

"_No!_" Gaara wrenched himself away from his gentle, vulnerable wife, clenching his suddenly clammy hands into fists at his side. "I cannot trust myself, Hinata. I will not take the chance of hurting you."

Hinata smiled at him again - trustingly, guilelessly, breathtakingly. "You won't hurt me." The confidence in her voice nearly floored him.

"You _cannot_ guarantee that." As much as he hated the words, they were the truth. He'd had to face it before, but it had never hurt as much as it did now. Even though he knew Hinata was almost more at risk from him than anyone else, he didn't like the thought of having to entrust her learning to someone else. He _wanted_ to be able to teach her himself, but it was a bad idea, and he knew it.

Didn't mean he had to _like_ it, though...

Stepping up to him again, Hinata took his hand in hers and smiled peacefully up into his tortured face. "If you won't trust yourself, then," she said simply, "please trust _me_."

Gaara's resolve faltered. He could feel it shaking, crumbling, collapsing in the face of his wife's unshakeable courage and trust. He thought he would be able to keep denying her this, to continue to say _no_ even when she begged him.

The problem? She didn't _beg_ him. She didn't have to. She knew him far too well - well enough to know he wouldn't cave to such childish attempts. No, instead she attacked his resolve with quiet strength and confidence: her own personally created and honed weapon - and the one thing against which he had abolutely no defense.

Eight minutes later, he found himself standing in the middle of the training room in which Hinata had found him, Itachi, and Temari on an early morning what felt like forever ago. He was still quite unsure of exactly _how_ he'd gotten there.

Hinata, once again her bouncy, excited self, grinned at him. "Okay, what do I do first?"

Even though he _had_ agreed to teach her, Gaara still resolved he wasn't going to get anywhere near her, let alone touch her. "_Kata_," he said firmly.

His wife wilted slightly. "Forms?" she inquired dubiously.

"Forms," Gaara agreed definitively. "It is the place at which all students wishing to learn the ninja way begin. _Kata_ teach us the basic moves which we require to put into practice later, whether we are fighting one enemy or a dozen. It equips us with the tools we will continue to use long after we've graduated from the basic steps." Tucking his hands behind his back in a further effort to behave himself, Gaara began to pace back and forth in front of his wife. "Continued practice of your _kata_ will help carve these movements into your memory, make them second nature. Eventually, you won't even have to _think_ about it. When an attacker comes at you, you will simply react with the required movement to defend yourself." He almost added _and then take out your enemy_, but decided he'd rather not plant that idea in her head.

It was something his father would say. Gaara was many, _many_ things, but he was _not_, nor would he ever _be_, his father.

Even through the thick, insulated walls, a sudden sharp howl of wind sounding from outside acted as sharp punctuation at the end of his vow.

Step by step, Gaara demonstrated the movements of the most basic _kata_ to Hinata. To his surprise, she picked them up quickly, and within an hour she was able to move through them fluidly without any prompting from him whatsoever.

As the two took a break to sit quietly for a moment, drink some water, and catch their breaths, Gaara studied Hinata out of the corner of his eye. Her lithe, graceful body enabled her to move with an ease which turned the sharp, quick movements which were so intimately familiar to him into something completely new. When he did them, it really did feel like he was on the attack. However, when Hinata performed the _kata_, she looked as if she were dancing.

Capping her water bottle, Hinata smoothly rose to her feet. "I want to try something," she said vaguely. Stepping out once more to the center of the floor, she settled into the starting stance Gaara had showed her before, closing her eyes.

Instead of starting out with the _kata_, as Gaara had expected, Hinata began to move in an unfamiliar form. As he watched, he began to recognize bits and pieces of it - she _was_ actually doing the _kata_ he'd shown her, but she was adding different moves to it. The new moves complimented the old, weaving in and out as seamlessly as if they'd been there the whole time. She hesitated once or twice, as if to think about what to do next, but even then, every move she made looked flawless and natural.

When she returned to her starting stance, a wide smile overtook Hinata's face. "It worked!"

"What was that?" Gaara asked, awed by his wife's display.

A hint of pink brushed across Hinata's cheekbones. "I added in the moves Neji taught me," she admitted shyly. "I was thinking about it while we were sitting there, and as I did, I b-began to realize the Hyuuga techniques and those of the _k-kata_ were somewhat similar."

_She was able to combine two different styles into one _kata_ flawlessly - and only an hour or so after first learning the basic moves!_ Gaara never would have thought his wife would be such a natural at martial arts.

Perhaps there _was_ something to the rumors floating around the ninja world. Not about the ultimate Hyuuga technique, of course, but what he'd just seen _did_ make him wonder if Hinata had some sort of latent talent actually _in_ her blood which made her a natural at learning ninja techniques. "You are amazing."

The pink in Hinata's cheeks flamed into bright red. "Wh-What?"

Rising, Gaara went to take Hinata's hands in his and smile down at her, more excited than he'd been in a while. "I have never seen anyone else do what you just did, and certainly not that quickly! I've seen people who seem to have been born natural ninja - Matsuri is a good example - but I've _never_ seen someone catch on to moves so quickly, and then be able to weave in a seperate style so flawlessly on top of that." He tilted his head slightly, still astonished at what he'd just seen. "You're still a ways from being ready to go up against someone in one-on-one combat, of course," he hurried to add, just in case she was getting any ideas. "But you _are_ a natural at this." _I never would have believed it had I not just witnessed it with my own eyes._

Hinata looked down at their joined hands, her smile slowly creeping back onto her face. "So are we ready to move on to sparring now?" She sounded _far_ too hopeful.

"Not yet." Leaning forward, Gaara swiftly kissed her forehead, relieved when her crestfallen expression had eased by the time he leaned back. "But if I have time tomorrow, I promise we'll go through a _few_ basic movements to _ready_ you for sparring."

Even though he still felt uncertain about attempting to spar with her, her smile rewarded him for his being willing to step out and take a chance on letting her trust enough for both of them.

* * *

Fewer than twenty-four hours after the sandstorm finally blew itself out, the new year dawned in Suna with very little fanfare, at least in the Sabaku household. Though in past years a great feast was held to celebrate and many people from outside the main house were invited to share in the festivities - including the Council and other prominent members of Suna's oldest clans - this year a quiet meal, shared only by the members of the family, served as the Sabaku clan's only celebration. It was a break in tradition, but the change was explained away as the Sabaku wanting to have a quiet, private holiday with the newest member of the household, Hinata.

Every few meetings, Gaara brought up the subject of the Sabaku children law with the Council. He always managed to make its mention sound casual, as though he were not personally invested in its outcome. Though the Council were still not changing their minds, a few of them appeared to be softening slightly, which gave everyone - particularly Temari and Hinata - renewed hope.

Hinata's days were once more spent in the library, investigating the seemingly endless number of tomes. She felt reasonably confident in skipping those labeled fiction and concentrated on the books which looked the oldest, dating back to the birth of the village. Some, she found, dated back even before that, and offered her glimpses into the mindsets of the men who had eventually founded Suna - and their forefathers who had influenced their violent, at times even irrational, decisions.

Sometimes Hinata was alone in her searching. The rest of the time, Itachi and Temari took turns joining her, always making sure they were never seen coming to or going from the library. Though none of them had made any headway yet in their ongoing search, they were doing a fairly reasonable job helping each other remain upbeat and positive about finding something which would assist them in at last talking down the Council.

On the fifth day of the new year, the eagerly awaited news from Konoha finally arrived in the form of two scrolls - one for Gaara and one for Hinata. The former's, from Kankuro, assured all remained quiet in the village thus far. They did not, however, let their guards down because of this fact, remaining highly alert for any signs of aggression from the Akatsuki. Since solid intelligence regarding the mysterious organization's numbers had yet to be found, all members of Konoha's military and ninja populace were on call day and night. With the additional numbers provided by Suna, everyone felt reasonably certain an attack by the Akatsuki would be relatively easy to overcome.

Hinata's letter, from Neji, proved to be of a far more personal nature. He and Tenten had managed to prove everything written in Hanzou's suicide letter - including Hiashi's _hara-kiri_. In addition to their anticipation of an attack by the Akatsuki, the Hyuuga remained alert for any signs of infiltrators in the village who might come after Neji to capture the rumored "ultimate technique." All had been quiet so far, but they weren't taking any chances.

After Neji had given his salutations and signed the letter, Tenten added a postscript, undoubtedly in an attempt to help lighten the mood of the scroll's otherwise grim contents. She shared the happy fact her clothes were beginning to feel tight around the waistline, and their mutual friends were already taking bets about the baby's gender. Everyone seemed split down the middle, half the group anticipating a boy, the other a girl. Tenten found the situation quite funny; Neji, on the other hand, frowned and declared the practice immature and unnecessary.

On the whole, Hinata found she agreed with Neji, though she was unsurprised about their friends' actions. It seemed a good idea to have something exciting to anticipate when the mood in the village otherwise remained very grim and solemn - at least for those part of the ninja world.

An additional postscript after Tenten's proved to be from Hanabi. Still unaware of her and Hinata's true relation, she kept the topic light, speaking mostly of her ongoing education - her etiquette classes were boring, but her music lessons were beginning to grow on her - and her excitement about her new cousin. She also mentioned meeting a "rather interesting boy" in the village, promising to update Hinata on further developments in the next correspondence. She signed her own postscript "Your sister, Hanabi," which drove a fresh stake of pain through Hinata's heart.

Rolling up the scroll, she set it aside to answer later. At the moment, she felt far too heartsick to do so, especially since she wished her own sentiments to sound sincere and lighthearted in return.

Though she loved Hanabi no less deeply as her cousin than she did as her sister, Hinata couldn't shake her bone-deep fear that Hanabi would not feel the same way if she were to learn the truth. The girl's explosion during Hiashi's wake had planted that niggling seed of doubt in Hinata's mind, and now she couldn't shake it, no matter how hard she tried.

After dinner that same evening, Gaara announced he had a rare night off from his duties, so he and Hinata retired to their suites early. Though they spent a few minutes sharing notes about the scrolls they had received from Konoha earlier in the day, their conversation quickly tapered off into comfortable silence. Hinata stretched out on a cushion, resting her head in Gaara's lap while he read to her from a book he'd retrieved from the library earlier.

Closing her eyes, Hinata allowed herself to get absorbed in the story while she enjoyed listening to her husband's deep, husky voice paint mental pictures of each scene in her mind. His reading aloud was reserved just for her, and Hinata locked each experience away in her heart, treasuring each one as yet another in an ever-growing number of wonderful moments in their marriage. Though she still felt anxious about whether or not she actually carried a child within her (as Gaara had said, their attempts were certainly numerous, and she had a good feeling tonight would be no exception), she also appreciated the way each adversity they faced brought them closer together.

Even though she and Gaara hadn't had another chance to go through _kata_ and introduce her to more advanced moves in preparation for sparring, every day Hinata continued to practice everything Gaara had taught her so far. Sometimes before they went to bed, Gaara would teach her another move - little things, but ones which further helped her hone her natural gift. The new activity, done together, also served to strengthen their ties to, and their love for, each other.

Back when she'd first come to Suna, Hinata had imagined the rest of her days would be filled with fear and misery. How wrong she had been - and never had she been _happier_ to be proven so wrong.

Hours later, with Gaara's soft breathing at her side to serve as a lullaby, Hinata happily drifted on the very edges of sleep. She felt _content_, like all the problems in her life had vanished at her husband's first touch. It would all come rushing back in the morning, naturally, but for tonight, she was happy to let bygones be bygones and her dreams be sweet. Matching her own breaths to Gaara's, Hinata allowed sleep to claim her...

...And woke an indeterminate time later to a pressing urge which wouldn't be denied. Moaning softly, Hinata gently extricated herself from her husband's warm, comfortable embrace, pausing long enough to murmur to him reassuringly when he started to wake. Slipping from bed once his breathing evened out again, she absently donned a robe as she padded barefoot to the facilities. Leaving the light off in hopes the darkness would help her stay sleepy enough so she could fall right back into dreamland when she returned to bed, she felt her way across the small room by lightly trailing her hand against the wall, well used to the routine by now. Her suite in Suna had become as familiar to her as the one she'd grown up with in Konoha, and she could find her way around now even in pitch darkness.

Suddenly Hinata spun around, lunging for the light switch with a harsh cry. Light flooded the room, momentarily blinding and disorienting her. She backed against the wall, bouncing off it hard enough to leave her shoulder throbbing, before coming to a gasping, off-balance halt.

The door opened only a few moments later, so hard it nearly jumped its track. Gaara stood in its frame, red hair sleep-tousled, green eyes wild, as he took in her stricken face and otherwise empty room in one quick, professional sweep. He seemed to comprehend the situation immediately, and the fight visibly drained out of him, his expression morphing into pained understanding.

Together they stared at the thin trails of blood snaking down her legs, each knowing what its presence meant:

Hinata's time had come early, undoubtedly brought on by stress and her abnormal activities over the past few days. It was the undeniable proof they'd been waiting for; at the same time, it proved to be a horrible, wrenching disappointment which they would, inevitably, have to share with Temari and Itachi.

She was not pregnant. And the law - that cursed, horrible, _deplorable _law - was still in effect.

Gaara held her as she wept bitterly - not just for her own disappointment and failure, but in fear as well.

_What will happen to Temari and her child now?_ Another, selfish, thought chased the first, bringing with it an entirely new fear. _And what if I _cannot_ get pregnant? If I am sterile..._

The new fear found a foothold in her heart and clung stubbornly.

Just when she thought her life in Suna couldn't get much better, it had been yanked out from beneath her in just about as harsh a manner as possible. With the presence of her new fear, Hinata found she had to face yet another truth.

_If I am sterile, Gaara will not be able to gain an heir from me. He will be forced to divorce me, and..._ The thought was nearly too horrible to finish, but her mind supplied the remaining words anyway.

_...And I will never be able to see him again._

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ You all are going to _kill_ me now, I just know it... But I promise, I still have a plan! Even though it appears to have become something normal for me to update early now, I still hope you enjoy this "early" update - and that you all have a wonderful Valentine's Day! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you again for the next update!


	28. Blowout

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _rao hyuga 18_, _McKazekage_, _lidianm_, _xforeverherex_, _TheGirlWithNoIQ_, _DanielleFullbuster_, _Jigokun_, _phoenix fyer_, _Melodi Moon_, _QueenP19_, _sailorangelmoon1_, and _AnnaUmulie97_ for all your awesome reviews! You all continue to amaze me with your support for me and my story, and your kind words never fail to bring a smile to my face. Also thanks to those of you who continue to add this story to your favorites and follows lists, your support means so much to me as well!

**Author's Note:** There's a time skip of two weeks between the end of the last chapter and the beginning of this one, but I promise lots of interesting and exciting things ahead in this installment. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Chapter XXVIII~***

_~Blowout~_

* * *

Hinata stared at her giddy face in the mirror, attempting to order her reflection to assume a more demure expression. Her excitement had been building exponentially over the past week or so, and now it was _finally_ paying off.

Matsuri flitted about the room like a little brown fairy, rushing from her mistress's wardrobe, to her dressing table, and back, assembling everything Hinata needed for the coming festivities. She, too, was smiling, and occasionally she would break into a trilling song, punctuated by humming and whistles. The tune, although unfamiliar to Hinata, quickly got stuck in her head.

The excitement level in Suna had been slowly building since sunrise. And now, even though the sun hadn't even fully set yet, what seemed to be every resident in Suna from the youngest to the oldest filled the streets, celebrating and singing and releasing lanterns into the dusky sky.

Inside Suna Tower, the servants had been rushing about all day. Though efficient as always, their passing - and work - included wide smiles and enthusiastic greetings lacking the rest of the days in the year.

For the umpteenth time, Hinata's eyes drifted to the calender. _January nineteenth._ Though she hadn't physically marked the little white square, in her mind's eye she saw a big gold star on the date. Oh, how much she'd been looking forward to this day...

Matsuri helped Hinata into the outfit she planned to wear for the evening. The loose, flowing black pants and lavender tunic had been chosen to mimic Temari's similar clothes, simply so the other woman wouldn't stand out too much. Even though excitement had ruled the day, Hinata still kept her sister-in-law's plight toward the forefront of her mind. Since all the members of the Council would be present at tonight's meal, she also wanted to make sure everything went smoothly and without suspicion.

Looping the opal necklace Gaara had gotten Hinata for her birthday around her mistress's neck, Matsuri cleared her throat softly and murmured, "Milady?"

Pausing with an earring halfway to her ear, Hinata looked up to meet Matsuri's eyes in the mirror. "Yes, Matsuri? What's wrong?"

Dropping her hands, Matsuri moved around to sit on her knees in front of Hinata, her head bowed so her short hair hid her face. "Thank you," she whispered. Her voice shook slightly as she spoke the words, and she continued to refuse to look up.

Keeping a hand fisted on her lap, Hinata reached forward to touch her maid on one hunched shoulder. "For what?"

When Matsuri finally raised her head, her dark brown eyes were filled with tears. "Thank you for caring so much for Lord Gaara," she said, lowering her head again. The vulnerability in her face and eyes made Hinata's heart twist slightly as realization washed over her.

_She's in love with him, too._ Hinata leaned back slowly as she clasped her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I'm so sorry, Matsuri."

Matsuri's head snapped up, revealing her shocked, tear-streaked face. "Wh-What?" She blinked her watery dark eyes rapidly, her mouth still open though no further words or sounds escaped.

Hinata kept her gaze steady on her maid's face, though she longed to look away. "You're in love with Gaara, aren't you?" She made sure the words were not accusatory, but instead understanding.

"I-I'm not-" Matsuri sighed, loud and long, before nodding once. "Yes." She hesitated, then tilted her head. "Well, perhaps not really in _love_, but I have admired him for a long time. I was the first student he took on after his father died - I was the student no one wanted to teach, and he was the _sensei_ no student wanted to have. We worked well together, and I think at some point my admiration turned into a crush." She smiled sadly. "Logically, I knew there could never be anything between us. But still..."

Thinking back to her own crush on Naruto, Hinata nodded in understanding. Of course, Naruto was nothing more than a good friend now, but she could still clearly remember her many days of pining over the hyperactive blond. "I understand," she replied. "I felt that way about someone once, not too long ago."

Matsuri fidgeted slightly. "And now?" she whispered.

"I love Gaara," Hinata said honestly. "And _only_ Gaara."

Her maid nodded, swiping her hand under her eyes to try to get rid of her tears. "I know," she said. "When you first came here, I admit I was jealous of you. You got everything I wanted, even though I knew I would never get it. But now that I've seen how much Lord Gaara loves you, and you love him..." She managed a tremulous smile. "I'm glad you were able to find love and happiness together, though. As long as I know Lord Gaara is happy..."

Hinata lightly bit her lower lip. She was glad of it, too, but seeing the loneliness behind Matsuri's attempt to look brave and unbothered saddened Hinata.

For a few moments the two women who loved Sabaku Gaara sat and stared at each other in mutual agreement, further understanding growing between them. Now the truth was in the open, and the fragile friendship which had been steadily growing between mistress and maid further strengthened.

A few minutes later, Hinata descended the stairs on Gaara's arm. She had thought about trying to arrange a surprise party for Gaara, as he had for her, but when she approached Temari, the blonde had immediately vetoed the idea. Her brother, she explained, was extremely hard to surprise. Besides, everyone got together on January nineteenth every year (at least, every year since Gaara became leader of the village) to celebrate his birthday. Trying to do something different would only confuse things.

As previously planned, Gaara and Hinata were the last two to arrive. As soon as they appeared in the doorway, all conversation in the ballroom paused so everyone could turn and bow to Suna's leader, then chorus in one voice, "Happy birthday!"

The tension in Gaara's arm tightened as he offered a slight smile and slanted his head with a soft, "Thank you." Hinata watched him out of the corner of her eye as they advanced into the room, pausing every few steps to converse with groups of people clustered in the spaces between the tables set up throughout the room, already set for the meal to be served shortly.

Hinata met a number of people she'd never seen before, and many others for whom she remembered faces but had never known names. Included in the latter were the members of the Council, all of whom watched her - most particularly her hand tucked comfortably in the crook of Gaara's arm - with beady, calculating eyes which left a chill in Hinata's stomach long after she and her husband moved on. She could practically _hear_ gears grinding inside their grey (and, in two instances, bald and age-spotted) heads as they tried to read her every thought. She hoped they had not picked up on her hand tightening around Gaara's arm in nervousness, but had a feeling they saw far more than their advanced ages and cloudy eyes would suggest.

As she watched Baki approach from their left, Hinata wondered if Gaara missed his brother. She knew Kankuro would have been here, but since he was still in Konoha helping guard the village against an attack by the Akatsuki, it was impossible. Perhaps a messenger bird would arrive sometime later in the evening, or tomorrow, with birthday wishes from the absent Sabaku sibling.

"Happy birthday, Lord Gaara." Baki executed a neat bow, then tilted his head in Hinata's direction. "You look lovely, milady."

"Thank you." As the war council's leader turned back to Gaara, Hinata allowed her attention to drift. She finally spotted Temari across the room, talking to one of the men on the council. Though her posture and expression were relaxed, the younger woman saw the way the blonde's knuckles tightened around the handle of the fan in her hand.

Sudden movement behind the councilman brought Hinata's attention in that direction, and she drew in a sharp breath of surprise. Gaara, hearing her inhale, glanced at her, then followed her gaze; he, too, made a soft sound of surprise.

A pair of dusky blue eyes stared shyly up at Temari from beneath a fringe of frothy blond hair. The child, with a face as round and sweet as an angel's, showed the gaps in his teeth when he smiled up at the suddenly quite pale Temari.

Quickly excusing himself and Hinata from their conversation with Baki, Gaara grasped her hand on his arm with his own and brought her with him to approach the scene.

Itachi reached his wife only a moment before Gaara and Hinata. "Councilman Ryotaro," he greeted, voice deceptively smooth. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your guest's presence?" As he spoke, Hinata saw him slide his arm around Temari's waist and squeeze slightly. The blonde stiffened for a moment, then relaxed and jerked her gaze away from the child still gazing shyly up at her.

"My great-grandson's parents were called out of Suna on urgent business," came the response. Ryotaro placed a wrinkled, arthritic hand on the blond boy's head as he turned slightly to bow at Gaara and Hinata. "Happy birthday once again, Lord Gaara. Greetings, Lady Hinata."

Gaara tilted his head in acknowledgement, then looked down at the young boy who had transferred his attention to the much taller redhead towering over him. "Hello, young man."

Hinata felt a smile tilt up the corners of her lips - even despite the tension still lingering over the small group - at the sudden softness in Gaara's voice. Though many in the village still found his presence intimidating at the least, frightening at worst, it was obvious her husband had something of a soft spot for children.

The boy seemed to gain some confidence at the address. Taking a step around his great-grandfather, his little chest swelled as he smiled toothily once again. "H'llo, Lord Gaara." He bobbed a quick, charming bow. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Gaara tilted his head slightly, a hint of a smile playing along his lips. Hinata, however, could feel the tension in his arm she still held, and knew he was keeping the mood light for the benefit of the boy. "Your great-grandfather did not tell me he'd be bringing you along, Keiichi. You've grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you."

Before Keiichi could reply, his great-grandfather spoke. "I hardly get any time with the boy, so I offered to let him stay with me when my grandson and his wife left on business," he said. Smiling down at his great-grandson, he continued, "Keiichi begged me to let him come, Lord Gaara, and how can you say no to such a face?"

Perhaps it was Hinata's imagination, but there seemed to be some sort of hidden meaning in the councilman's words. Gaara, however, must have sensed it, too, because his arm further tensed beneath her hand, though he made no visible reaction. "I do not believe you've had a chance to meet my wife. Hinata, this is Keiichi. Keiichi, this is Lady Hinata."

The boy's devestatingly adorable smile turned in her direction. "H'llo, Lady 'Nata." He once again bobbed at the waist, then leaned against his great-grandfather's leg and peeped at her from behind the man's arm, once again shy. "Nice to meet'cha - ah, meet _you_." His eyes darted up to meet Ryotaro's, apologetic.

"Good boy." Patting the boy's head, Ryotaro lifted his gaze to look from Gaara, to Hinata, then back again, completely ignoring Itachi and Temari - neither of whom had spoken a word since the former couple had joined the group. "Such exciting times in Suna," the old man sighed. "Lord Gaara finally taking a wife, and surely there will soon be the patter of little feet to brighten up this gloomy tower."

_He suspects._ The knowledge's appearance in her mind was instantaneous, and Hinata fought not to let her shock and anxiety show on her face. She glanced uneasily at Gaara, unsurprised to see his smile turn slightly wooden. _But does he suspect I have not yet conceived - or does he suspect Temari has?_ Hinata's first thought upon seeing the angelic Keiichi was how easily he could pass for Itachi and Temari's child - especially the latter's, with his shiny golden hair and oddly shaded blue eyes. It was a natural progression for her to think Ryotaro had brought the boy along to try to coax some sort of reaction out of any or all of them.

And while Temari was doing an admirable job maintaining her composure, her pale face and the pain in her eyes made it clear she found Keiichi's presence nearly intolerable. Yet another realization struck Hinata, and she briefly closed her eyes. _This boy would be about the same age as Itachi and Temari's first child, had it been given the chance to live._

She felt absolutely _certain_ Ryotaro had brought Keiichi along to put some sort of plot into motion. But what, exactly, did he suspect - and what evidence had led him to such a conclusion? Hinata thought they'd been doing such a good _job_ covering up the truth...

Hinata cut her gaze sideways. _I need to get Temari out of here._ The mere thought helped calm the maddening whirl of thoughts and concerns in her mind, and she squeezed Gaara's arm before leaning past him and addressing her sister-in-law. "Temari? Since this is my first time b-being hostess of a party here, I need to ask you a few things about protocol." Turning back to Ryotaro and Keiichi, she smiled and said, "If you'll please excuse us?"

Gaara released her hand, but not before placing a quick kiss on the back of it. After offering him a sweet smile, Hinata fell into step next to Temari as the two women made their way to a quiet corner of the room so they could converse without having to raise their voices enough to be overheard.

"He suspects, doesn't he?" Hinata spoke first, pulling her sister-in-law's attention away from where she still stared in horrified wonder at Keiichi across the room.

"I don't know." Temari clasped her fan in both hands, so tightly her knuckles went white. Her expression, however, quickly rearranged itself to one of calm unconcern, as if she were only instructing her sister-in-law on the "do"s and "don't"s of a Suna hostess's behavior. "But I have no doubt Councilman Ryotaro brought Keiichi as a warning. It might be nothing more than coincidence that he looks a little like me, but the message couldn't be clearer or more deliberate: they took away my child once, and they won't hesitate to do it again."

"I thought so," Hinata said with a nod. "What an _evil_ man, using an innocent young child to do his dirty work."

Temari smiled thinly. "They're ruthless, every single one of them. They'll do _anything_ to keep things the way they are - _or_ manipulate the situation to fit the scenario they want."

Hinata glanced back towards the group. Gaara and Itachi were still talking with Ryotaro, each looking unconcerned about the tense situation just past. Both men had quite obviously made themselves experts in hiding their true feelings, because she could see no hints of anger or concern in either of their postures.

Glancing at the clock mounted on the wall across the room, Temari calmly slipped her decorative fan into a cleverly hidden pocket in her full pants before saying, "Enough time's passed now that we can announce it's time for the meal. It will give Itachi and Gaara a chance to get away from Ryotaro before they have any more murderous thoughts."

"Would you please handle the announcement?" Hinata requested anxiously. Even though her earlier "problem" had been a fabrication to get Temari away from Ryotaro and Keiichi, she still didn't feel comfortable raising her voice to speak to all these people. If every eye on the room fell on her, she'd probably faint. Besides, Temari had played hostess for her brother's birthday bashes in the past, and everyone was probably expecting her to do the announcements, anyway.

Stepping away from the wall, Temari raised her hands and clapped them twice, loudly. All the conversations in the room eased into silence within moments as everyone's attention reverted to the blonde waiting to address them.

"Thank you all for coming this evening to celebrate my brother's birthday with us," Temari said. The natural smile on her face brightened her eyes and features, making her look like she didn't have a care in the world beyond making sure her younger brother's birthday was the happiest it could possibly be. "If you would all please make your way to your assigned seats, it is now time for the meal to begin."

The buzz of conversation picked up, joined by the sound of chairs scraping the floor as the occupants of the room found their chairs - marked with small white placards - and took their seats. Hinata followed Temari through the controlled chaos, nodding or smiling a greeting here and there until the two women reached the head table, lined with five chairs.

Once Hinata, Gaara, Temari, and Itachi took their seats, only one chair at the table remained empty. Despite Kankuro's absence, a place at the table was still set for him because of his kinship to Gaara.

As servants flooded into the room to begin serving the guests, Hinata felt some of the tension in her shoulders ease. At least as long as the meal lasted, none of them would have to converse with people beyond their own group. After they ate, Gaara would have to open the pile of presents stacked on the table behind the one at which he sat, which would also help buffer the conversation.

The food, as always, was nothing short of excellent. But Hinata found it difficult to enjoy, since she kept sensing the eyes of various council members on the head table throughout the entirety of the meal. When she could identify the culprit, she returned the stare coolly, willing to take advantage of her position of mistress of the house - and the village - if it meant she could intimidate any (or all) of the council members. As the wife of Suna's leader, she held just as much power - if not more - than any of them, whether they wanted to admit it or not. She didn't want to come across as a person who married Gaara only to gain a position of power, but she also wanted to make it clear she _would_ use the benefits of her station if required. _You will _not_ spoil my husband's birthday party by trying to intimidate _any_ of us._

None of the councilmen held her gaze for longer than a few seconds, and Hinata had a feeling the message had been received loudly and clearly. Satisfied, she returned her attention to her food and the conversation among Gaara, Temari, and Itachi.

After the meal had been fully consumed and the servants returned to clear away the empty dishes, Gaara finally turned to the stack of presents behind him. Hinata bit her lower lip anxiously, tangling her fingers together as she watched him open box after box. She had looked long and hard for the perfect gift for her husband, putting a great deal of thought into the effort. She knew from personal experience men in general were hard to shop for; Gaara in particular added an entirely new level of complication to the matter. Not only did she have to try to find something to match the beautiful necklace he'd given her for _her_ birthday, she had to find something which he would like.

Most of the people attending the party seemed to have just as much difficulty, since the majority of Gaara's presents were items such as pens - although personalized and in an array of colors - and other various and sundry useful office items. Gaara did not collect anything in particular, nor did he really have any hobbies, the _impossible_, _infuriating_ man.

Hinata had made sure her own gift to him was close to the bottom of the pile, hidden among other brightly wrapped packages. She had planned from the beginning for hers to be the final one he opened, and she noticed the exact moment Gaara caught his first sight of it. His eyes brightened and slid in her direction, and he smiled slightly at her to let her know he'd noticed it and was greatly looking forward to opening it. Still clenching her hands together nervously, she returned his smile and nod, feeling her own excitement beginning to build as the number of presents surrounding hers dwindled.

At last, hers was the only gift left. Gaara settled the box on his lap and carefully removed the ribbon and paper before lifting the lid and peering inside the container.

She couldn't watch. She couldn't look away. She could only hold her breath and _hope_ it even came close to equaling the gift he'd given her, which even then hung around her neck.

Gaara's breath rushed out in an audible sigh. Reaching into the box, he pushed away the soft, protective fabric tucked around it and held his gift aloft so everyone could see it.

Murmurs of surprise and admiration flew about the room, and Hinata saw several heads bob in approval - including Itachi's and Temari's, who both offered her approving smiles from Gaara's other side. She allowed her gaze to trail back to the gift itself and once again marveled at its beauty.

Veins of light green - the same shade as Gaara's eyes - rippled through the ice white jade from which a lithe panther caught mid-hunt had been carved. As the light played across the veins of green, it gave the panther the illusion of movement, of powerful muscles rippling beneath its pale skin. The cat's jeweled eyes winked and sparkled as if alive, watchfully observing everyone staring at it.

Hinata had known the moment she laid eyes on the statue it was meant to be Gaara's. The combination of colors - the same shades as her husband's eyes and her own - had been what had first caught her eye, and when she looked closer to see the subject of the statue, her decision was instantly made. She had noted before on many occasions that Gaara moved like a hunting cat, every step he made and motion of his hands equal to the graceful stalk of a panther. The man who sold the statue to Hinata - a cart owner who had remained in Suna for a couple of weeks after the Founders' Festival - told the mistress of Suna the statue was very old, crafted in a country far removed from Suna, and Konoha, and all other places familiar to Hinata. And indeed, there appeared to be something incredibly old and wise about the hunting cat - yet another thing to recommend it.

Finally tearing his gaze away from his gift, Gaara looked up at Hinata with obviously awed eyes. "I've never seen anything like this," he said. Though he spoke quietly, his voice easily carried throughout the otherwise quiet room, since all their guests were just as bewitched by the statue as Hinata had been the first time she saw it. "Hinata, it's _perfect_. Thank you so much."

Before Hinata could craft a reply, Gaara leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She blushed, the color brightening further as amused titters flowed about the room, joined a moment later by hearty applause. Resisting the urge to hide her crimson face behind her hands, she smiled shyly as Gaara returned to admiring his gift. He didn't have to say a word to make it clear hers was favored above all the others he'd received over the course of the evening. To Hinata's relief, no one seemed offended by his preference at all.

As conversation once again started up around the room, a servant quickly moved through the shadows along the wall and sidled up behind Gaara. When his leader acknowledged his presence, the man leaned down and whispered something as he handed a scroll to Gaara.

Hinata caught the words "Konoha" and "urgent" even as she noticed the bright red color of the scroll. She felt something cold and insidious wind and knot itself around her heart as Gaara's formerly relaxed - almost cheerful - expression instantly vanished, replaced by the businesslike mask he usually wore as leader of the village. He accepted the red parchment, dismissed the servant, and shared a worried look with her before breaking the seal and unrolling the scroll.

She instantly knew her bad feeling was not, in fact, a figment of her imagination when she saw the color drain out of Gaara's face. His eyes once again shot up to hers, filled with shock and horror and _fear_ - things she'd never seen in his confident gaze before.

"Gaara?" Hinata leaned forward, instinctively dropping her voice. Only Itachi and Temari had noticed anything amiss thus far, and she wanted to keep it that way. _Konoha's been attacked. _She knew with sick certainty her thought was true, and had to swallow back her meal's attempted reappearance. _Neji - Hanabi - Tenten - Kankuro - all my friends... Oh, please no._

Hinata jumped as Gaara let go of the bottom of the scroll, allowing it to roll back up with a _snap!_ "Gaara...?"

But his attention was not on her. Turning to Temari, he said something she didn't catch to his sister and handed her the scroll before motioning for one of the servants standing along the back wall to approach and whispering something to him, too. As the servant hurried off, his own face suddenly very pale, Gaara stood, his earlier levity gone in favor of grim control. Everyone's attention immediately went to him as he stood, and one by one the others realized something was wrong and fell silent.

"Those of you belonging to Suna's military must report to me immediately," he said. "As for everyone else, you need to evacuate this building and take cover in your assigned bunkers. We are currently in an emergency situation, though I advise you _not_ to panic. Others are already working to spread the news to those outside in the streets."

A moment of complete silence reigned after Gaara finished his speech. Then, in surprisingly orderly fashion, everyone stood and began to follow the orders they had just been given. The soft buzz of confused conversation accompanied the exodus, though even it seemed surprisingly calm in the face of their leader's sudden announcement.

Hinata jumped to her feet. "Gaara, what's g-going on?" She could barely force the words out past the hot, thick lump of dread in her throat.

Grasping her hand, Gaara guided her forward and handed her over to Temari, who immediately placed an arm around the younger woman. The Sabaku siblings shared a knowing look, and the younger nodded grimly. "You know what to do, Temari. Be careful."

Looking even paler than usual, Temari returned her brother's nod. "Yes. You too, Gaara." She turned to Itachi, sharing one long, meaningful glance with him before tearing her eyes away from her husband and pulling Hinata along with her away from the two men.

"Temari-!" Hinata started to protest, but when she looked back at Gaara and saw the expression on his face, she realized the best thing she could do at the moment was go with her sister-in-law. Her husband offered her a thin smile before he turned to the men and women of Suna's military gathering around the head table and opening his mouth to speak.

The two women exited the room's double doors and turned left, and Hinata lost sight of her husband.

"What's going on?" Ordered chaos reigned in the halls as servants ran around, shouting things to each other in what sounded to Hinata's unpracticed ears like code.

Temari pulled her sister-in-law up the steps, her gaze focused straight ahead with glaring intensity. "The Akatsuki never intended to attack Konoha," she reported as the two women raced through familiar halls. Before Hinata could ask where they were going, the blonde continued. "Stealing those papers from Gaara's office was nothing more than a diversion." She swore. "And we _fell_ for it!"

Hinata stumbled, shocked. "B-But - if that's true..." Cold terror gripped her, nearly sending her spiraling downward into sheer panic.

Only Temari's still-firm grip around her wrist kept her from doing so. "Yes. Over half of our own military and ninja forces are in Konoha. They're on the way back, with help from Konoha, but by the time they get here..." The two women burst into Hinata's quarters. "Matsuri!" Temari called out, her voice stiff with carefully controlled urgency.

The brown-haired woman appeared in the doorway of her bedroom, across the spacious sitting room from her mistress's. "Milady Temari? Milady Hinata?" Matsuri looked surprised to see the two of them so early in the evening. "What's going on?"

"Imminent Akatsuki attack," Temari reported. "We've got to go _now_."

Shaking off her panic, Hinata pulled free from her sister-in-law and raced toward her room. "Wait!" she called. With violently trembling hands, she yanked open her bedside table's top drawer and pulled free the laquered box holding the weapons Tenten had made for her. After securing the holster holding her kunai around her waist, she slid her wristbands on and then allowed herself to be towed back toward the door by Temari. "Where are we g-going n-"

She broke off in shock at the sight which met her eyes in the sitting room. The wall across the room now sported a large, gaping dark hole in what she'd always assumed was solid stone. Matsuri stood framed in the new doorway, a katana Hinata had never seen before in her hand, her head turned to stare down the steps. "Clear!" she called.

Temari pulled Hinata after her. "Thank you, Matsuri." The three women hurried down the steps after the maid closed the hidden door behind them, their way lit by small yellow lights inset on the walls.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Temari led the way down a long passageway, one of her bladed fans in hand. Hinata had no idea why the other woman had brought weapons with her to her brother's birthday party, but then instantly decided she was grateful for their presence. "What are Gaara and Itachi doing?" she dared ask.

Matsuri spoke from behind Hinata. "Lord Gaara is undoubtedly busy organizing what remains of our military and ninja forces to defend the village," she said. "Master Itachi will be assisting him. It is Lady Temari's and my duty to get you to safety, milady."

Nodding in agreement, Temari pressed her back against the wall and peered around the corner before motioning them to follow her. "This passage comes out directly beneath the stables," she said. "We'll pick up some more weapons and supplies there and take another secret passage which ends on the other side of the wall, opposite the only _visible_ entrance into the village and the most likely point of entry by any attacking enemy. Once out of Suna, we'll proceed to a series of hidden caves not too far away, using the wall to cover our escape."

"B-But won't it b-be more dangerous out in the open?" Hinata ventured.

Temari hesitated for a telling moment before replying. "Perhaps for a few moments," she conceded. "But it has been the plan for many years to use these passages to escort the leading lady of Suna to that hiding place, built specifically to hide her safely outside the village - particularly if she is not a ninja, or if she is carrying the heir and thus cannot join the fight."

_Yet another result of Suna's bloody beginnings, no doubt._ Hinata halted right before ramming into Temari's back, her hand instinctively going to her kunai holster as her sister-in-law pressed a finger to her lips to motion for silence before quietly rapping a pattern of knocks against the door blocking their path.

The response from the other side was instantaneous, and Temari yanked open the door. "Come on, you two."

To Hinata's surprise, Soichiro stood waiting for them, the reins of three horses held in his left hand. "Lord Gaara sent me ahead to make sure the way is clear and gather your things," he explained, handing a heavy bundle to Temari. "I also took the liberty of saddling horses for you ladies. It will be safer to go on horseback - you can move faster that way."

"Good thinking, Soichiro. Thank you." Temari took the proffered bundle and sorted through it quickly, brow wrinkled in concentration.

Hinata blinked in surprise as Temari extricated and then handed a heavy cloak to her. "It will help you blend in better," Temari said, pulling her own on and flipping its hood up to hide her golden hair. Looking past Hinata, she addressed Matsuri. "Switch mounts with Hinata."

Still reeling from how fast everything had changed, Hinata didn't think to protest when Soichiro helped her up onto Matsuri's usual mount, a chestnut mare with intelligent dark eyes and a single white stocking. Temari, already seated on Sanraizu, reined in her own nervously prancing mare and glanced at Matsuri, who was busy mounting Kiri. "We'll take flanking positions," she said. "You take the right, I'll take the left."

Matsuri nodded as she picked up her reins. "Yes, milady." She glanced down at Soichiro and shared a nod with him. "Thank you, Soichiro. We'll take it from here."

The sandy-haired servant quickly tilted his head in Hinata's direction before running down the long passageway extending behind the three mounted women.

"Let's go," Temari said, her voice taut with apprehension. Spurring Sanraizu on, she led the way down the narrow passage, sloping gently upwards, to yet another doorway, which was guarded on the inside by two more servants armed with katana. A quick nod from Temari prompted the two men open the doors, allowing the night air from outside to filter into the otherwise stale space.

Keeping a firm grasp on the reins of her unfamiliar mount, Hinata fell in between Temari and Matsuri as they galloped away from the towering rock wall growing rapidly smaller behind them. As far as Hinata could tell, only open desert stretched before them, dark except for the light from the stars dotting the sky above them.

There was no moon to help light their way, but Hinata decided that might be a good thing after all. Though they would benefit from it, so would the enemy. At least this way, both sides were equally blind.

The trio of women had been riding for what felt like an eternity and only a few seconds at the same time when Matsuri let out a warning shout. Upon gaining the attention of the other two, she flung out an arm to point off to their right. Hinata saw nothing at first, only more dark, dry desert...

...And then she saw them. A group of dark figures riding hard, quickly closing the distance between themselves and the women.

Temari swore loudly, letting go of her reins with one hand so she could pull some shuriken out of the pouch on Sanraizu's saddle and nestle them between her knuckles in preparation to throw. "They're closing fast, riding hard," she called. "We'll just have to ride harder."

Matsuri produced two kunai from her own saddle pouch. "I can distract them, milady," she offered. "Lead them away so you and Lady Hinata can make it to safety."

"No!" Hinata cried instantly. _No one will sacrifice themselves for me!_

"Hinata's right," Temari agreed. "We'll stay together - safety in numbers."

The words had no sooner escaped the blonde's lips when the night exploded, brought to sudden blazing life in a blinding flash of orangey-red. With it came a concussive, thunderous blast which threatened to unseat Hinata and send her tumbling to her death beneath her mount's pounding hooves.

Sick certainty pounded in her mind as her ears rang from the loud blast so close by. _None of us will live to see the sunrise..._

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I know, I'm mean and evil through and through ... and I really am sorry about leaving you with such an evil cliffhanger! But (once again) I promise I _do_ have a plan, one I look forward to putting into play in the next few chapters. In the meanwhile, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading, _please_ don't kill me, and I hope to see you again for the next update!


	29. Invasion

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _LadyCassie_, _TheGirlWithNoIQ_, _phoenix fyer_, _McKazekage_, _rao hyuga 18_, _ASirensLullaby_, _tsukiko-uchiha95_, _Guest_, _SinShu_, _sailorangelmoon1_, _QueenP19_, _Daheim_, _lidianm_, _Anonymous_, and _TheUtsukushiiYume_ for all your marvelous reviews for the last chapter! I've read them over many times since you've posted them, and they've really kept me motived during the writing of this chapter. Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorites and follows lists, I always get a boost of encouragement every time I see a new alert in my e-box!

**Author's Note:** I am _so_ sorry for the late update! But I'm the kind of writer who pours every bit of herself into every word she writes, and this chapter is pretty ... _intense_. So that means I was worn out after every few paragraphs, and it took me a long time to get it finished. Plus, I wanted to make sure it was _worthy_ of being posted - I don't want you all to have to read something I feel isn't at least _good_ work. Thank you all so much for your patience, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

* * *

***~Chapter XXIX~***

_~Invasion~_

* * *

Suna, _attacked_.

Suna, _invaded_.

Suna, _deceived_.

Gaara wasn't sure which thing topped the list as the worst. He - the trained warrior, the trained assassin, the trained _tactician_ - had been so fixated on the fact files on _Konoha_, his wife's former village and Suna's new allies, had been stolen, he completely neglected to take the time to consider the threat to his _own_ home. Blinded by the perceived threat to Konoha, he utterly failed to consider the fact that it could be just what it had now proved to be: a red herring, a diversion, to lead them down the wrong path.

And now, because of his lapse in judgement, all of the people looking to _him_ for protection and leadership were in danger.

Even worse than that, his family was in danger.

Even worse than _that_, his wife was in danger.

The situation emitted bad signals no matter from which direction he looked. Like so many others, he implicitly believed Suna impervious to attacks - even despite the Akatsuki-engineered explosion at the wall the night before he, Hinata, and Temari left for Konoha to attend Hyuuga Hiashi's funeral. It never occurred to him to doubt how their walls kept them protected from invaders, from the enemy.

But assuming the intelligence from Konoha to be correct - and Gaara had a distinct feeling it _was_ - he believed wrongly. _Horribly_ wrongly. And because of that overconfidence, everyone he loved now faced unimaginable peril.

"Snipers have been placed all around the wall," Itachi was saying when Gaara finally pulled his attention back to his brother-in-law. "Others have been positioned on the ledges lining the main entrance of Suna. Almost half of our remaining military forces have formed a barricade just inside the wall, ready to stop anyone who might get past our defenses there."

"And the rest of the forces?" Gaara asked. He absently checked the katana strapped to his back and the kunai and shuriken in pouches around his waist and right leg. Though he himself had been trained to _be_ a weapon, he'd learned it never hurt to have backup with him as well.

"Scattered among the streets in various strategic positions, along with our ninja." Itachi nodded to several servants busily arming themselves, ready to defend their master's home. "We are the final line of defense to protect the heart of Suna."

_And to ensure Hinata and Temari's getaway_. Though Itachi did not voice the words, Gaara knew they were implied. He had paced off the secret escape passageway leading from the mistress of Suna's rooms, and he knew exactly how long it would take to get from Hinata's suite, past the outer wall, to the hidden series of caves which always remained stocked - just in case. "I should be on the front line," Gaara muttered without thinking.

His brother-in-law shot him a sharp look. "It is not this building which is the heart of Suna," he said. "It is _you_. With all due respect, your place is here."

Again, Itachi's unspoken words were very clear. Everyone in Suna was willing to die to ensure his safety. But in actuality he'd had more training than any of them. Things were so backwards! Instead of _them_ dying to protect him, as leader of Suna, _he_ should be the one dying to protect his people.

As if knowing the path of Gaara's thoughts, Itachi said mildly, "Suna needs a strong leader to keep _it_ strong, particularly in the face of attack and invasion. I - and many others - can think of none better nor stronger than you."

Gaara wondered what enabled the Uchiha to stay so calm in the face of the worst calamity Suna had faced in its history. Part of him wondered if it was because Itachi had not grown up here, but as soon as it entered his mind he recognized the thought as extraordinarily unfair of him. Itachi had sworn his loyalty to Suna a long time ago. He'd since given every indication he would do anything to prove that loyalty.

Nodding once to convey his understanding of Itachi's comment, Gaara focused his attention on the servants hurrying about. Usually an efficient and unobtrusive force within his household, they ran things smoothly so his own attention could remain on the village. Now they had all moved to the forefront, preparing themselves to assist him in protecting the village and her inhabitants.

The tower standing above every other building in Suna had not been built that way for reasons of vanity or pretension. It served as constantly visible evidence of the village leader's power and strength - his ability to protect them. Were Suna's tower to fall, so would the hope of those who looked to it every day for proof of the village's - and its leader's - strength and stability.

Everyone froze mid-movement when a deep rumbling, like thunder, penetrated the walls. At the exact same moment, the floor beneath their feet vibrated so hard it made the furniture rattle.

_The wall._ Gaara knew without looking or asking that _had_ to be the location from which the explosion had come. He and Itachi came out of their shock at the same moment. They ran for the front doors, using their combined strength to wrestle the massive things open.

From their vantage point, the two men saw Suna's rock wall rising far above the roofs of all the buildings between where they stood and the village's barrier. The crack in its face, the only visible way in or out, remained a dark crevice in the otherwise unshakeable wall.

"Where...?" Gaara knew he hadn't imagined it. Something, _somewhere_, had exploded. And if they couldn't see it at the front of the building...

"Temari!" Itachi spun on his heels and took off back through the building, racing through the halls and dodging around people in his way, Gaara only a step or two behind the slightly taller man.

If the front wall and its entrance had not been attacked, the _back_ wall of the village had to be the Akatsuki's target. Rather than planning to use the obvious opening - they engineered one of their own.

The rear doors already stood open by the time Gaara and Itachi reached them. Bright orangey-red columns of fire shot into the sky, joined by thick black smoke which hung, undisturbed, in the still night air. A massive gash, bigger than Gaara even dreamed could ever be inflicted upon a solid stone wall, ripped straight through its center-

-Right over the secret exit where Hinata, Temari, and Matsuri would have come out into the open desert.

_Hinata._ He stood staring dumbly at the fire and smoke for a long moment, a sudden crushing weight settling into the center of his chest as realization filtered down from his brain to his heart. _Hinata would have been there. The timing was right - she was _there_ when the explosion..._

A tremor started in his core, rattling through him so hard he visibly shuddered. _In trying to keep Hinata safe, I killed her. Heaven help me, I've killed her!_

Deep inside him, the monster long ago born of his own rage and hatred woke with a vicious roar, though only an anguished croak escaped his own throat. The old familiar whispers quickly rose to screams, calling for justice, for revenge, for _blood_.

_Hinata..._ His last sight of her, eyes and face full of confusion and uncertainty, hovered at the forefront of his mind. He hadn't had a chance to kiss her; tell her he loved her; even say _goodbye_ to her before Temari had led her away to what they'd both _thought_ was safety...

He'd felt hatred before. He hated his father with a passion surpassed only by the love he felt for Hinata. He hated the members of the Council, every single one of them, for everything they'd done to Suna, to him, to his family. He hated his own _ancestors_, who had set the village on the self-destructive path from which he was _still_ trying to steer it.

But he hated the Akatsuki perhaps most of all, for taking away his wife, the single bright star in his otherwise very dark life.

At last tearing his eyes away from the flaming remains of what had once been a solid, believed-indestructable sandstone wall, Gaara turned his gaze to Itachi. He saw in the Uchiha's eyes the same heartrending agony, the same soul-searing hatred and fury, he felt inside himself.

Like Hinata for Gaara, Temari had been the one person in Itachi's life who had brought him blinding joy simply by existing. To have her yanked away so abruptly, so _violently_...

Gaara had lost his wife and his sister. Itachi had lost his wife and his child - _another_ child. Their losses differed, and yet the depths of their pain were perfectly, terribly, equal.

Very slowly, Itachi turned his face toward Gaara's, his black eyes burning red with the reflection of the flames licking away at the remains of the wall. The Sabaku met those eyes willingly, seeing in them the steady echo of every single emotion roiling hotly within the raw cavity of his own chest.

They achieved a perfect accord without exchanging a single word.

The Akatsuki would very much regret attacking Suna.

* * *

Wet stickiness dripped into Hinata's left eye, but she blinked it away and stayed focused on what Temari shouted over their horses' hoofbeats thrumming across the sand. They were close to the entrance of the hiding place, so close they_ might_ be able to slip into it before the encroaching enemy came upon them. It was so well hidden, she explained, it would merely look like the three women - and their horses - simply vanished into thin air, when actually they had entered a series of caves hidden deep beneath man-made hills of sand.

Clenching her reins so tightly the bones in her hands cramped and protested in pain, Hinata leaned a little tighter into her mount's neck. The mare's dark mane stung her face, but she ignored the repeated strikes, keeping her focus on the mounds of sand which appeared to grow larger as they approached.

"We aren't going to make it!" Matsuri screamed. "Milady Temari, I can slow them down!"

"Matsuri!" Temari snapped in response. "Don't you dare-!"

But Hinata's bodyguard had already made up her mind. Drawing the _katana_ from its sheath on her back, Matsuri sharply reined Kiri around and charged at the oncoming forces, eerie shadows dancing across the desert in the reddish-orange glow of the fires still burning by the wall. Temari let out a stream of invective and yanked her own reins hard to the left. Expression stony, she led Hinata around a gentle curve and out of sight of the inexorably approaching horde.

"This way. Stay_ right_ next to me!" Standing in her stirrups, Temari lifted the kunai in her hand and held it steady as she and Hinata charged down a very narrow canyon. Looking up, the brunette saw sand begin to rain down from above, only two or three steps behind their horses. She realized Temari was cutting small, nearly invisible threads to trigger some sort of mechanism to hide the way they'd entered the hideout.

"There're several other ways in," Temari said in a soft, flat voice, finally returning to her saddle and gently reining in a winded Sanraizu. "But that's the quickest. Now follow me."

The two women rode through what almost seemed to be a narrow hallway, its confines so tight Hinata felt the edges of her stirrups scrape the wall. She even had to duck a few times so she wouldn't scrape her head against the ceiling or bang it against a low overhang. Though the way was mostly dark, a circle of light far ahead of them grew stronger the closer they got.

At last, they emerged into a large, open area walled and roofed with stone, filled with several amenities similar to those in the palace. Rugs covered a portion of the floor, as well as a number of cushions. Four sleeping pallets lay in a loose square formation around a fifth across from the entrance. Several crates against the wall to Hinata's left appeared to hold provisions and supplies. An arched entrance off to one side provided stabling and fodder for their mounts.

"You weren't k-kidding when you said this place is well-supplied," Hinata breathed, dismounting.

Keeping one bladed fan in hand, Temari slid off her mare and quickly checked the room before returning to her sister-in-law's side. "We're always ready for attack," she said, as if in explanation. Then her features darkened as she looked back the way they'd come and said, "Well, we're _supposed_ to be ready for attack all the time." At last the blonde ninja glanced at Hinata, and her turquoise eyes widened. "Hinata! You're bleeding."

Hinata's fingers immediately went up to the sticky spot just beneath her hairline. "Ouch." She stared at the bright red blood on her fingertips, knowing a piece of shrapnel must have hit her but not actually remembering the incident. "Are there first-aid k-kits in here, too?"

"Yes." Temari opened the lid of one of the crates and pulled out the aforementioned item. Motioning for Hinata to have a seat on one of the cushions as she approached, the blonde opened it and riffled through the kit's contents as she chose the one next to her sister-in-law's. "There was so much shrapnel flying around, it's a miracle neither of us were hurt more severely."

At the blonde's words, Hinata noticed the blood staining Temari's shirt. "Temari! B-But you're b-bleeding, too!"

Waving off Hinata's concern, Temari soaked a cloth in antiseptic before pressing it to the other woman's injury. Ignoring the brunette's soft hiss of pain, she reached back into the kit with her free hand to extract a bandage. "It doesn't look too deep - it probably won't need stitches. Which is good, considering I was never really good at the required basic med courses back at the Academy." Ripping the packaging open with her teeth, Temari pulled free the bandage, then quickly replaced the antiseptic cloth on Hinata's forehead with the bandage. "You know who really excelled at them, though? Matsuri aced every single-" She stopped suddenly, sinking back onto her heels as she turned very, very pale.

Hinata clenched her hands into fists in her lap. "She shouldn't have d-done that."

Gingerly tugging up the hem of her tunic, Temari twised slightly to get a look at a nasty gash on her right side, still oozing blood sluggishly. "She did what she thought was right. She - she did her duty." Rolling and tucking her hem up out of the way, the blonde picked up the bottle of antiseptic and another sterile white cloth.

Taking the items from Temari, Hinata helped clean the other woman's wound even as she spotted at least three others between them, though none looked too serious. "That sounds like a rationalization - or a slogan." It took a lot to kindle gentle Hinata's ire, but her sister-in-law's pat-sounding words certainly made a good start of igniting it.

Temari sighed, her hand clenching in pain against her leg at the sting of the antiseptic. "She was right, though," she said. "If she hadn't distracted them, it's likely we _wouldn't_ have made it here without being overwhelmed. She bought us the time we needed." And, as Hinata smoothed down the edges of the other woman's bandages, "Besides, Matsuri's fast. It's entirely possible she got away." But Temari didn't really sound that hopeful.

While Temari took over working on her own wounds, including one on her lower arm, Hinata went about bandaging the deep cut on her own upper leg, just above her knee. Fortunately, her loose pants made it easy to pull the fabric up and keep it away as she went about her work. "I feel so _useless_ just sitting here," she ground out.

"You're where you're supposed to be. Where Gaara _wants_ you to be." Temari gathered up her own used supplies and set them aside to be disposed of later.

Something in the other woman's voice made Hinata look up sharply. "And _you're_ not?"

Lips pinching slightly, Temari looked away. "I'm where Gaara and Itachi want me to be." She wiped furiously at her face before letting out an unsteady huff. "Since one is my superior as well as my liege lord, and the other is my husband, their word is my law."

Hinata thought of her husband, and the giant, flaming hole she'd glimpsed in Suna's wall. The explosion to bring down such a powerful barrier had been_ massive_, and she was deeply thankful she, Temari, and Matsuri had been far enough away to escape serious injury - or worse, death. "The Akatsuki are invading Suna right now," she whispered. She wasn't sure why she spoke the words aloud, but she knew them to be the grim, certain truth.

Temari bowed her head. "I know." Her right hand curled around her left, the pad of her index finger worrying at the simple gold band encircling her finger. She spoke no more, but she might as well have shouted what she was thinking. _I should be at Itachi's side. I _want_ to be at Itachi's side._

Feeling like a coward for hiding, Hinata picked up the tattered cloak she'd shed when she and Temari had started doctoring their wounds. "C-Come on," she said.

Lifting her head in surprise, Temari stared at Hinata as if she thought her crazy. "Where do you think you're going?" she demanded, tensing.

"To help Gaara," Hinata replied determinedly. Swinging the cloak over her shoulders, she secured it beneath her chin and tugged the hood over her head. "Are you c-coming with me, or not?" Granted, she didn't have much training with her wristbands and kunai, even less with a _katana_, and hadn't even had a chance to put what she'd learned doing forms into practice with sparring. But Suna was her village now, its people hers, and so help her, she _would_ do whatever she could to help defend it.

Temari's reply remained unspoken as she leapt to her feet, one hand out in a shushing motion as she spun around, bladed fan once more securely in her grasp. She moved silently across the floor towards a tall vertical crack in the wall which Hinata had not noticed before. Set directly into the wall, it looked almost like a-

_-It _is_ a door!_ Hinata's triumph at recognizing it quickly vanished when it slowly began to swing open.

_Apparently we won't even have to _leave_ our hiding place to help fight this battle_. Far from resigned, Hinata lifted her arm and took aim on the silently opening door. _They are going to regret ever attacking Suna - _and_ my family._

"Let me handle this as much as possible." Temari's voice, low and intense, barely carried to Hinata's ears as the blonde shifted into a deeper fighting stance, pulling out a handful of _senbon_ in preparation to throw.

Even though Hinata wanted to help, she knew Temari was the better fighter and ceded to her experience. _Here we go..._ Using her right arm to steady her left, she prepared to release a few poison-tipped _senbon_ of her own.

Metal gleamed in the darkness beyond the door, and Hinata fired.

* * *

Baki met Gaara and Itachi not long after the two men left the safety of the tower. The part of his face not covered by cloth was smeared in soot, and he smelled strongly of smoke. "They've taken out half the back wall," he shouted. "I don't have an exact count of the enemy coming through there, but our forces at the front entrance are already engaged with a very-" his voice faltered for a moment, sounding strangely unsteady, "-_very_ large number."

_How have the Akatsuki remained hidden for so long if their forces are so great?_ Gaara kept the question towards the front of his mind as he kept his eyes open for any shadows which didn't belong. "How many have we lost?" He didn't want to know, but he needed to all the same.

"For sure at least a dozen of the snipers on the wall when it exploded. Beyond that, I haven't heard anything for certain." Baki's visible eye darted to Gaara's face, then away. "Milady...?"

"I don't know for sure." He swallowed back a fresh wave of grief. _Not now._ He'd mourn later, after he'd avenged Hinata. "But the timing was right for her to be right under it - or at least pretty close to it." Once again, he pushed away a thousand unwanted images, needing to keep his focus. He couldn't avenge her if he got himself killed by inattention.

Itachi silently swung his _dao_ sword in a graceful, deadly arc, ending it with a blade in each hand. Like Gaara, he kept his eyes moving, watching for any infiltrators who might have already worked their way deep into the village ahead of the main group.

Baki went pale under his ruddy complexion, understanding what hadn't been said. "We'll get them," he said. "They'll regret ever making Suna their target."

A shivering flash of light off metal caught Gaara's attention. He lunged forward, swinging his _katana_ to deflect the incoming kunai. Even before it embedded itself into a nearby wall, Suna's leader was halfway up the wall, jumping back and forth between it and the one across from it to get to the roof, Itachi and Baki right behind him.

The man waiting wore a forehead protector, its cloud symbol struck through with a jagged line left by a kunai. He was no match for the Sand's deadly shadow. Less than a minute after the incident began, it finished with the Kumo ninja dead and the three from Suna continuing their steady journey toward the column of smoke marking the wall's destruction.

As they grew closer, the scale of the damage became more evident, especially as their vantage point inproved as they leaped from rooftop to rooftop. Debris from the wall lay scattered in a massive arc, most pieces still red-hot. The jagged hole gaped like a monster's hungry maw, baring the flat expanse of desert and sky beyond it.

Some of Suna's ninja had been far enough from the wall to survive the explosion, yet still close enough to respond to the following threat quickly. Gaara and Itachi found them locked in battle with an army of ninja from other villages, all of whom wore headbands with the symbols of their homes struck through.

_So these are the Akatsuki._ Gaara paused in a crouch atop the last intact rooftop before the wall, quickly assessing the battleground before he joined the fray. Though Suna's own military and ninja forces were still quite numerous - even considering half of them were en route with those from Konoha - the Akatsuki outnumbered them at least five to one.

"Lord Gaara!"

At Baki's quick, soft warning, the redhead turned to follow his military advisor's gaze. A fluttery black figure leaping from rooftop to rooftop was steadily making its way toward the tower, now protected only by the servants Gaara left to hold Suna's center.

He hesitated, torn between two courses of action. On one hand, he felt he should stay and help those trying to keep the flood of the enemy from penetrating deeper into Suna; on the other, he remembered Itachi's words and knew he should return to the tower. If he could keep it from falling, at least until backup arrived from Konoha...

"I'll stay here, milord," Baki said, dragging Gaara's attention to him. "You and Master Itachi go where you're needed most." After nodding grimly to his leader, Suna's military commander went to join his troops.

"Come on." Reluctantly turning his back on the main part of the battle, Gaara kept pace with Itachi as the two rapidly made their way back to the tower. They met a few pockets of resistance along the way, none of them a match for their channeled fury and skill.

"This isn't right," Itachi murmured. At his brother-in-law's sharply questioning look, he explained. "All the Akatsuki members I've encountered have worn black cloaks with red clouds. I've not seen a _single_ enemy dressed like that thus far."

Only instinct and years of training kept Gaara moving forward without faltering. "Are you saying this might not be the Akatsuki attacking us?" He was reasonably certain it wasn't another single village taking the iniative, since the headband symbols he'd seen thus far varied widely. But, at the same time, if not the Akasuki, what other explanation could there be? As far as he knew, only Suna and Konoha had a strong enough alliance at the moment to pull off something like this, and he'd seen neither Leaf nor Sand symbols among the headbands.

The two men paused to take out another pocket of five enemy ninja before continuing their strategic retreat and discussion. "It must be the Akatsuki. I cannot think of anyone else who could set up something like this - at least not on this _scale_."

Gaara led the way to the rooftop entrance of the tower, entering the building close to his office. On silent feet, he and Itachi moved through the halls, encountering no one as they grew closer and closer to their targeted room.

They continued to meet no resistance. The tower felt silent as the proverbial tomb, as if they were the only ones alive inside. It sent a horrible shiver down Gaara's spine.

At first, when the two men entered Gaara's office, it looked empty. But then the chair behind the desk swiveled, revealing the figure dressed in a black-and-red cloak sitting casually as if he belonged.

"Good evening, gentleman." A long tongue darted out to lick his lips as the invader tossed the item in his pale hand onto the desktop, where it slid to a rattling halt and glittered beneath the overhead lights. "I think we're long overdue for a - discussion."

The sight of his wife's opal necklace, broken and bloodstained, sent Gaara over the edge. With an insane howl of grief and rage, he charged.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I am _so_ sorry for this late update! But I'm the type of person who pours everything I've got into every chapter I write, and as intense as the emotion was throughout, I would no sooner get a few paragraphs in before I was exhausted. Plus, I always want to make sure I post something I feel is worthy of being read, so I wanted to take the time to make sure this chapter was of good quality before I released it. Thank you all _so_ much for your patience, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you again for the next update!


	30. Force

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _ASirensLullaby_, _TheUtsukushiiYume_, _McKazekage_, _BubbleWarrior32_, _xforeverherex_, _rao hyuga 18_, _TheGirlWithNoIQ_, _Guest_, _QueenP19_, _whisperwind-v_, _sailorangelmoon1_, _Daheim_, _lidianm_, and _Anonymous_ for all your wonderful, encouraging reviews! Also thanks to those who have added, and continue to add, this story to their favorite and follows lists - I get a fresh burst of energy and inspiration every time I see a new alert in my inbox!

**Author's Note:** This is kind of a transitionary chapter, so it's shorter than some of the others. But I hope the fact that you get a _lot_ of questions answered makes up for its lack of length. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Chapter XXX~***

_~Force~_

* * *

The chair crashed to the ground, empty save for the katana stabbed to the hilt through its back.

_Where'd he go?_ Gaara yanked his blade free and spun in one smooth movement, searching for Orochimaru. _How could he have moved so fast? I thought for sure I had him..._

"Your father was weak."

_Behind me!_ Pivoting on his heels, Gaara paused with the tip of his sword a hand's-width away from the snake's throat. _Was he _really_ stupid enough to come in here by himself? Surely he knows he can never take on both Itachi and myself and win. He'll never leave this room alive._ But first, there were a few questions to be answered. "How so?" The words ground out from between his teeth, tasting bitter.

Orochimaru's gold eyes glowed with obvious amusement. "Let's count the ways, shall we?"

"I really don't think you have time for that." Itachi moved up from Gaara's right, pinning Orochimaru in with the walls forming the other two sides of the square.

Licking his lips again - unnaturally creepy, and Gaara had seen some pretty freaky things in his time - Orochimaru let out a hissing laugh. "All right then. Perhaps we should skip ahead to the ways his _son_ is weak."

"If you're trying to rile me up, it's not working." Taking a deliberate step forward, Gaara allowed his katana to nick the other man's neck. A bead of red, even brighter against the snake's pasty skin, welled to the surface. The monster inside him purred happily, straining eagerly to spill more. _Patience. Patience._ "Why have you come to Suna?"

One dark eyebrow twitched upwards. "You mean you've not figured it out yet?" He laughed. "Oh, this is good. You're even more foolish than I thought. Why did I even bother with Suna in the first place?"

"Any alliances you might have formed here have long since been severed." Itachi smiled coldly. "In case you haven't noticed, the leadership around here has ... _changed_."

"Unfortunately." Orochimaru appeared unmoved. "But unsurprising, since I killed Suna's former leader myself." His eyes drifted from Itachi's face to Gaara's, looking inordinately pleased.

"If you're trying to surprise me, you failed abysmally." Gaara's eyes narrowed. "My sister told me a long time ago you were the one responsible for Father's - _untimely_ end."

Frowning, Orochimaru _harrumphed_ slightly. "Well, that didn't go quite as planned." A moment later his feral grin returned, accompanied by a mad gleam in his eyes Gaara recognized all too well. "Pity I didn't take care of that meddling little witch the same night as her father. But she'll cause me no more trouble now, so it all turned out well in the end regardless, I suppose."

Though Itachi visibly twitched, bringing the twin blades of his _dao_ sword closer to Orochimaru's neck, he restrained himself admirably. The hatred and grief burning in his eyes, however, were not so easy to smother.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do," Gaara said with a calm he was far from feeling. "We are going to go outside, and you are going to order your troops to halt the attack on Suna."

"Even though I have the advantage of outnumbering your troops five to one? Suna will be an easy victory for me." Orochimaru's right shoulder hitched upwards in a slight shrug. "You're running on borrowed time yourselves, gentlemen."

"Not to point out the obvious," Itachi said, "but _you_ are outnumbered _here_. I think that takes precedence over the other, don't you?" He halted before saying, _you abominable snake_, but Gaara understood the unspoken words anyway. He was thinking the exact same thing.

"I did not defeat the former leaders of the Akatsuki by having the obvious pointed out _to_ me." Orochimaru tugged casually on one of the voluminous sleeves of his cloak. Then, hardly raising his voice, "Wouldn't you agree, gentlemen?"

Gaara's instincts reacted for him. When he came out of his shoulder roll, he saw a kunai buried in the wall just past where his head had been a scant few seconds before. _Scammed again!_ He clenched his teeth. _Perhaps Orochimaru is right. A strong leader _would_ have seen all this coming and been ready..._ He shut down the thought before Hinata's fate could distract him yet again.

Where only moments before there had been the empty doorway of Gaara's office, there now stood three men dressed in cloaks identical to Orochimaru's. Though two of the men were unfamiliar, the one standing slightly in front was instantly recognizable.

_Akasuna Sasori_. He'd returned to Suna yet again, but this time he wouldn't leave it. One way or another, Gaara would make _sure_ of that.

The corners of Orochimaru's mouth tipped upwards almost gleefully. "_Now_ who's going to surrender?"

* * *

_Ching! Ching-ching! Ching!_

Hinata stepped back in shock when every single one of her needles was easily deflected off the kunai blade she'd glimpsed in the darkness beyond the door. However, a moment later it made sense when a familiar face, topped by two panda-ear hair buns, appeared.

"Tenten!" Hinata gawked at her sister-in-law in shock, wondering if she'd hit her head somehow and was now _dreaming_. "What are you d-doing here?"

"What else? Coming to see you, of course!" Stepping through the doorway, Tenten nodded to an equally shocked Temari and then moved away from the opening behind her.

Two additional figures appeared out of the gloom. Hinata felt her hopes rise considerably as she kept herself from running and pouncing on them from sheer force of will. "Ino! _Matsuri_!"

Her former lady's maid grinned breezily, as if the five women had merely gathered to have tea together, as the current one managed a sickly smile from her place propped up by Ino. "I'm sorry, mistress."

"_I'm_ glad you're all right!" From the blood spatters and the rips in her clothing, it looked like nothing short of a miracle had kept Matsuri alive. "What happened?"

Tenten pushed the door closed again while Ino and Temari got Matsuri settled on a cushion and started tending her wounds. "I showed Ino and Lady Tenten here," Matsuri said. "And if you'll pardon me, milady, I think I'll let them explain the rest." Obviously having reached her limit, the young woman's brown eyes rolled back in her head as she slid sideways into Ino, who gently lowered her down onto another cushion.

Hinata nervously kept half her attention on Matsuri as she turned the rest to Tenten. "What happened?" she repeated. "How d-did you get here so - so _fast_?"

"From the looks of things, it was instead the messenger bird which got here so _slowly_," Tenten said, her normally cheerful face uncharacteristically grim. "We've been riding nonstop day and night to get here."

Dropping her gaze to Tenten's barely-rounded stomach, she ventured, "Was that a g-good idea?"

Tenten sighed. "Not you too. Lady Tsunade said _all willing and able_ ninja, and I am included in that number, thank you very much. Neji nearly went ballistic went I said I was going, too, but Lady Tsunade agreed as long as I stayed out of most of the fighting, I could come."

Trying to get a handle on her mental image of her normally calm, composed brother going "ballistic," Hinata shook her head. "I c-can't b-believe they let you c-come."

Taking a step closer, Tenten rested a hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder. "You're _my_ sister too, you know," she said. "And I promise, the only time I intend to fight is if we're invaded here. And since even Matsuri nearly passed the entrance to this place up, I think we're pretty safe here."

"And the enemy who were chasing us...?" Temari arched one brow inquisitively.

Smiling, Tenten casually spun a kunai around her forefinger by a hole in the end of its handle. "Will no longer be chasing anyone."

The older woman looked suitably impressed. "How many have come with you?" she asked.

"Including those from Suna who originally accompanied us to Konoha? Around five hundred, give or take."

Hinata felt her breath catch in her throat. _Is there anyone left to defend Konoha?_ Even though she felt reasonably certain the attack on Suna was genuine, not yet another diversion, she didn't like the idea of her birth village being left unprotected.

"How did you know?" Temari at last folded her fan and tucked it away, then absently lifted her hand to cradle her injured side. "How did you know the Akatsuki were coming _here,_ instead of Konoha?"

Tenten's eyes darted to Hinata, then quickly away. "Hanabi," she said quietly. "It was she who told us."

All the oxygen in Hinata's lungs coughed out as if she'd been punched. "_What_?" How in the _world_ had her almost-fourteen-year-old sister gotten involved in this?

Usually cheerful features suddenly very solemn, Tenten stepped closer to Hinata while simultaneously motioning toward one of the empty cushions clustered in the middle of the roomy cave. "You'd best sit down," she said, completely serious.

Even though she wanted to argue, Hinata agreeably folded herself down onto the indicated cushion. She knotted her hands together in her lap, breath coming in shallow, jerky gasps. Tenten immediately dropped down next to her, expression concerned.

"Calm _down_," Temari said, sitting down across from her sisters-in-law. Her expression, as cool and remote as it had been the first time Hinata met her, gave away none of her thoughts as she addressed Tenten. "Go on."

A muscle in Tenten's jaw jumped, as if unappreciative of the order she'd been given, but she made no verbal protest. "Believe it or not, Hinata, everything that's been happening recently ties in together."

Forcing herself to take calm, deep breaths, Hinata nodded her comprehension of the words.

"Apparently, the Akastuki have made several veiled threats to the Hyuuga clan over the past year or so," Tenten said. "That, combined with his illness, is why Lord Hiashi sent you to Suna, Hinata. He apparently intended to sacrifice himself to the Akatsuki to save the rest of the clan, but his illness took a turn for the worse. He decided to do the next best thing: _hara-kiri_."

Hinata nodded slowly. "Perhaps we were more right in our c-conjectures than we b-believed," she said. "Father-" she stumbled over the word "-I m-mean Uncle Hiashi _did_ c-commit _hara-kiri_ to prevent the rumored 'ultimate Hyuuga technique' from falling into enemy hands."

Tenten nodded. "Exactly. He knew if he handed himself over to the Akatsuki, they would realize too quickly his illness - plus, they might not believe him if he told them it didn't exist. However, by building upon things he'd done earlier - such as not training either you or Hanabi in the ninja arts - he could easily take away what the Akatsuki wanted."

"But that still doesn't explain everything," Temari interrupted. "What about Lord Hiashi's advisor's death? And how does Hanabi fit into all this?" Her eyes slid toward the entrance she and Hinata had used, fingers stroking the handle of her closed fan. Even though she was listening, it was obvious most of her attention was elsewhere.

"I'm getting to that part," Tenten replied calmly. "Hanzou was the only other member of the clan knowledgeable of the Akatsuki's threats and plans. Once Lord Hiashi died, his job was to make sure the Akatsuki got the message - and to make sure Hanabi's future was secure." She suddenly frowned, fists tightening against her knees. "However, things didn't go entirely as planned on that front, either."

"The letters," Hinata guessed. She had thought over the situation a thousand times, wondering why Hiashi would leave letters for his nephew and niece - neither of whom he'd even tried to grow closer to - but not write one for his only daughter. Though she'd not known the man well, for obvious reasons, it had made absolutely no sense.

"Yes." Tenten sighed, loud and long, her gaze falling to rest on the hem of the cushion on which she sat. "Apparently Hanzou was not as trustworthy as Lord Hiashi thought. He had been working as a spy for the Akatsuki. Neji and I found a few things among the papers in his rooms when we returned to Konoha, and it mentioned something they were holding over him, though it didn't go into specifics. We'll probably never know."

Hinata thought back to the man who had always seemed to be shadowing Hiashi's steps, day and night. If the Akatsuki were to have a spy within the Hyuuga, he was the logical choice. But _still_... "And what of Hanabi?" she asked softly.

"Hanzou destroyed Hanabi's letter," Tenten said. "We found bits and pieces of it among the trash in his room, but sadly not the entire thing." She sighed again. "Originally, the plan was to hand you over to the Akatsuki. But when Lord Hiashi sent you here to marry Lord Gaara, he had to come up with a new strategy. After tearing up Hanabi's letter, Hanzou told her about your and Neji's letters, and that her father had neglected to leave _her_ one. By turning her against us, he had hoped to eventually drive her into the grasp of the Akatsuki to get revenge on all of us."

_Hanabi has always been quick-tempered and easily influenced,_ Hinata thought, feeling suddenly very tired. "B-But Hanzou must have had a change of heart. He, too, c-commited _hara-kiri_ and left that note for us..."

"True. He _was_ feeling guilty about what he'd done, but he also panicked. He decided he'd rather die on his own terms than have to pay for his treasonous crime - or at the hands of the Akatsuki." Tenten pulled out her kunai again and spun it around her finger so fast the weapon's blade blurred. "Hanzou had already put Hanabi in contact with the Akatsuki before his death. It was she who helped Sasori break into Lord Gaara's office the night of the fireworks." A small smile curled up the corners of her mouth. "I'm very proud of her, though. She willingly came to Neji and me with all this information, adding she'd been intended to take Hanzou's place as a spy within the clan - at least for now."

"So the Akatsuki informed her of their plan to attack Suna instead of K-Konoha?" Hinata had no idea how the shadowy organization worked - had, in fact, known little of their existence in the first place - but she couldn't imagine their trusting such information to a thirteen-year-old. A _tempermental_ thirteen-year-old, at that.

"Not exactly." This time Tenten grinned, proudly and infectiously. "When meeting with the person to whom she was meant to pass on any pertinent information, she overheard part of a conversation between him and another Akatsuki member. She heard Suna mentioned, then your name, and something about 'a real bang-up birthday present for that redheaded demon husband of hers.'" Her expression softened into a smile. "She still cares for you deeply, Hinata, despite her anger. It was for this reason she came to us and informed us the Akatsuki's _real_ target was Suna - and you."

Fierce pride flared in Hinata's chest. _Hanabi, I am _so_ proud of you!_ She only hoped she'd have a chance to tell the younger girl those words in person. "How _is_ Hanabi, after all this?"

"Feeling guilty," Tenten admitted. "But Lady Tsunade has already agreed to go easy on her since she snitched on the Akatsuki."

"Seems she would've made a fine ninja after all," Temari spoke up. At the inquiring looks from Hinata and Tenten, she added, "She was working as a double agent, and she kept her cool when things started going wrong. Those are _definitely_ the makings of a good ninja."

"Perhaps after all this is over, Hanabi will want to join Konoha's ranks," Tenten agreed. "But for now, I think she just wants the chance to apologize for what she did - and try to make up for it."

Ino approached the trio, and Hinata looked up with anxious eyes. "How's Matsuri?" she asked.

The blonde smiled reassuringly. "She's going to be in a bit of pain for a while, but I'm confident she'll make a full recovery. She's got a couple of cracked ribs, a broken leg, and lots of bruises and lacerations, but nothing life-threatening. I gave her some pain medicine when she came around for a minute or two, so she's sleeping right now."

Hinata let out her breath on a shaky sigh. "Thank you," she whispered.

Temari echoed the sentiment, then added, "Looks like you all showed up just in time." She motioned for the other blonde to join them.

With a nod of thanks, Ino took a seat on the proffered cushion. "It seems that way."

The four women fell into silence, each lost in her own thoughts, for a few long moments. Now her questions about Hanabi had been answered, her full attention returned once more to her husband's plight. She _knew_ deep down inside herself, he was still alive. But the same extra sense which offered her that slight relief also made her equally certain he was in unimaginable danger.

Her hands once again curled into fists in her lap. _I should be helping him!_ She'd not had much training at all, but she _hated_ sitting here uselessly, hiding like a coward. _Gaara..._

She glanced upwards from beneath her lashes. Across from her, Temari sat with one of her bladed fans in her lap. She kept absently running her fingers across the fan's ribs, then the fingers of her left hand, pausing when she reached her wedding band. A moment later, she repeated the process. Her lips moved silently, frantically, in a mantra Hinata couldn't discern.

It was probably quite similar to the one racing through Hinata's mind. _Please stay safe, Gaara. I cannot imagine my life without you - could never forgive myself if I lived and you did not..._

The lights suddenly, inexplicably, flickered.

Tenten and Temari leaped to their feet at the same moment, Hinata and Ino only a moment behind them, all four women looking around for the cause of the power fluctuation. "What was that?" Hinata breathed the question, afraid to raise her voice any louder. Had their hiding place been found?

In the silence which fell as the quartet listened, a low, distant rumbling began. The floor beneath them trembled ever-so-slightly, barely discernable. The lights flickered again.

_Oh no._

The thunder grew louder, closer, causing dust to trickle down from the ceiling. Ino immediately went to crouch by Matsuri, ready to try to wake her if needed, her blue eyes focused on the nearest light, which was much dimmer than it had been just moments before.

_The village!_ Hinata wanted to scream the words, but couldn't. Her tongue felt glued to the roof of her mouth in sheer terror. _They're destroying the village!_

As the thunder reached its crashing crescendo, the lights went out completely.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ No berserker Gaara _yet_, but I can promise you'll see him very soon! Even though this is kind of a transitionary chapter, I was kind of looking forward to it since I _finally_ get to answer a lot of questions I've raised - and have been asked - in the past. I really hope you liked it, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you again for the next update!


	31. Bloodred

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _mafia13_, _rao hyuga 18_, _McKazekage_, _Warrior of Sangre_, _princess p_, _xforeverherex_, _TheGirlWithNoIQ_, _Guest_, _Daheim_, _Goddess of the VioletMoon_, _sailorangelmoon1_, _Variante_, and _lidianm_ for all your wonderful reviews! Also thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** And so comes the chapter I promised you, where Gaara _finally_ gets to go completely berserker - and I actually managed to get it up on time! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Chapter XXXI~***

_~Bloodred~_

* * *

_Stay focused._

_Keep calm._

_Think rationally._

_Breathe evenly._

Gaara's instincts, self-taught after his father's death, had been hard-won, but were now second nature. He kept them at the forefront of his mind as he spun through a never-ending series of attacks, maintaining control of the match by being better than his opponent, even if only by a hairsbreadth. It was the way it had always been. It was what made him indestructable, untouchable.

Undefeated.

_Above all, _never_ attack in anger._

Orochimaru chose his assassin team well. He chose his bodyguards even better.

Light flashed off Gaara's opponent's glasses, hiding his eyes from scrutiny. Though most people telegraphed their next moves with their eyes, Gaara did not necessarily have to see them to know. His instincts were so well ingrained he could _sense_ the next feint, the following jab, the responding block, and counteract them all.

He'd battled and defeated thousands of enemies, some more challenging than others. This one would prove to be no different, of that he was certain.

_What does it feel like, knowing you're going to die?_ The thought floated into his mind, detached from the majority of his concentration yet still persistently present. It had occurred to him before, once or twice, but he'd never put serious thought into it until recently, until Hinata. In all the battles he'd fought, he'd never given a single moment's consideration to what it must be like for his enemy, in those few moments between when the battle turned in Gaara's favor and when he finally dispatched the other person.

Now he wondered. For just a moment, in the very back of his mind, he gave thought to what it might be like if he dropped his defenses, muzzled the beast inside him, and harnessed his instincts. Would he regret the move, or would it not matter in the end, since his reward for such a deliberate failure would be seeing Hinata again?

A frisson of anger sparked up his spine, but Gaara smacked it down firmly. _Never attack in anger. Remember._ It had been one of the first things his father had taught him, all those years ago when Gaara had barely been old enough to understand what he was being told, and one of the few teachings he'd kept close at hand in the years since the man's death. The Sabaku patriarch had, despite his failings and years of brutality and violent teachings, passed on a few wise words and useful tricks.

It was time for Gaara to utilize every single one of them.

Keeping the calm, calculating coolness about him others often mistook as complete lack of emotion, Gaara threw himself anew into the fight before him. To his left, he sensed Itachi battling Sasori, both men committing themselves completely to their own attempts at coming out the victor. Somewhere behind him, Orochimaru watched silently, his remaining bodyguard close at hand should his battle prowess be required.

Fighting was as familiar as breathing for Gaara, something he'd been doing since childhood. His mind raced ahead of each move, calculating his opponent's strategies even as he came up with ones to counteract and get ahead.

Fighting was what he'd been born to do. In some ways, it felt like everything had come down to this: his final battle, as it were. All his years of training and retraining and blood and heartache had been intended to prepare him for this moment, this fight. Only one question remained: would he make the decision to come out the winner, or the loser?

Ultimately, there was more he had to do before he could give up. Twisting his blade under the other man's, he easily flipped it away. Panic flickered across the other man's face; was immediately replaced as his features went slack with death and he crumpled silently to the ground.

Mind already shifting to focus on his next target - Sasori - Gaara spun around, ready to help his brother-in-law against Suna's most infamous rogue nin.

White hot sparks exploded across his vision as pain - foreign, frightening, powerful - slammed through his right shoulder. Gaara stumbled back in shock, mind reeling, unsure of what to make of this unfamiliar sensation. He'd suffered muscle aches, bruises, even bled once as a child when pricked multiple times by thorny roses, but none of those things even came close to comparing to the fiery agony encasing his entire arm from collarbone to the very tips of his fingers.

_How?_ For a timeless moment, Gaara met Sasori's triumphant glare head-on, instinctively knowing the blade had been meant for his heart, but he'd turned at the last moment. How had this happened? How did he cope with such unfamiliar pain? And how could he fight without his dominant arm?

Sasori charged Gaara, sword already moving to slice straight across his opponent's neck. The leader of Suna reacted instinctively, dropping into a crouch so the blade whizzed harmlessly overhead. Grasping his sword in his left hand, he swiped at Sasori as he rose to his feet once again, clenching his teeth against the unending waves of pain bouncing from his collarbone to his hand and back up. _I can do this. I _will_ do this!_

Itachi, bleeding from a shallow cut across his cheek and a slightly deeper wound on his side, approached Sasori from the other side. He and Gaara shared a look - though they had rarely fought side-by-side, they understood each other's styles well enough to formulate a plan quickly and without speaking.

Swinging their swords in a scissoring motion with the intent to kill, the two men aimed straight for Sasori's neck. But, seeming governed by the same instincts as Gaara, he ducked, balancing on the ball of his right foot as he swept his left around in a quick circle.

Itachi was able to jump in time to avoid it. But Gaara, still sluggish from pain and shock, landed hard on his back, the breath forced out of him upon impact. He watched as if from a distance, observing one of his own nightmares in a kind of out of body experience, as Sasori spun away from Itachi's retaliatory attack and moved to plunge his sword through Gaara again - and this time, he would _not_ miss hitting a vital point.

Instinct regained control of his body. Clenching his teeth, Gaara violently rolled to his right, ignoring the shrieking pain in his shoulder as he slammed his body into Sasori's legs, sending the other redhead reeling back in surprise. The tip of his sword slashed across his sleeve, slicing the fabric but miraculously missing Gaara's skin.

His brother-in-law was there immediately, driving Sasori back with a series of attacks from his _dao_, the two blades again joined into one sword. Gaara grasped the hilt of his own katana and forced himself back to his feet, ignoring the heaviness in his injured limb, not to mention the sticky wetness dripping from the tips of his fingers to the floor, making it slick. Locking the pain away in the back of his mind, Gaara swung his weapon around once in his left hand and moved to follow Itachi, determined to put an end to this.

Having already made the decision to live - at least for a little while longer - he hefted his blade and swung with all his might, knowing with grim satisfaction he would not miss his target this time.

* * *

Hinata swung into Kiri's saddle, trying not to let her nervous energy transfer to her mare as she clutched the reins. Temari, already aboard Sanraizu, moved to the hidden entrance through which Tenten, Ino, and Matsuri had come. The left wall of their hiding place showed huge spider-webbed cracks in its surface, visible thanks to the flare the blonde held aloft with her left hand.

"We will ride _away_ from the village as fast as we can," Temari said firmly. "We'll head toward Konoha, at least for now, and hope the Akatsuki troops are too distracted by the attack on Suna to notice our getaway. Understood?" Her features appeared unnaturally pale in the bright glare of the flare.

"The troops from Konoha will be giving the Akatsuki something else to concentrate on," Tenten said while settling into the saddle of her swift, compact black-and-white mare. "They won't notice even if we sneak by within a few inches."

"Still, to be safe, we'll give Suna a wide birth," Temari asserted. "Ino, Matsuri, you ready?"

Ino nodded resolutely, hands firm on the reins of her dun gelding. Matsuri, looking pale but determined, offered a somewhat shakier nod.

Temari pressed her lips together, as if she wished to make some other comment, but ultimately refrained. Guiding Sanraizu's head around with a tug of the reins, she said, "All right, everyone follow me, stay quiet, and _stay alert_."

Keeping Hinata and Matsuri in the middle of their somewhat lopsided group, the five women rode through the tunnel leading out the back of the hideout - the ceiling of which rained an unsettling amount of sand atop them as they rode - and into the open desert.

Things were much brighter outside than Hinata had anticipated. As they left the cover the back of the cave offered them, she looked toward Suna and felt sickened to see at least half the village aflame, illuminating the mass of humanity swarming around the gigantic hole in the wall, each fighting to turn the tide of the battle in their direction. She could not tell friend from foe at such a distance, but she instinctively knew - or at least desperately hoped - the combined forces of Suna and Konoha had the advantage.

"Incoming!"

Tenten's warning gave Hinata just enough time to lay back flat against the heaving flanks of her mount. Three shuriken spun through the air overhead, one of them clipping off a bit of Kiri's forelock before they vanished. Off-balance, Hinata tried desperately to grab onto her saddle to regain her seat, but missed, sending her tumbling to the sand.

For a moment she lay completely still once she had stopped tumbling head over heels, staring up at the sky - the stars obscured by the light from the burning village - the breath knocked out of her. She tried not to panic, withdrawing a kunai from the pouch at her hip even as she waited for her lungs to unseize and work again.

Sand flew as Tenten came closer. "Hinata, grab my hand!"

Forcing air into her lungs and steadiness into her limbs, Hinata scrambled to her feet and grasped her sister-in-law's hand as the other woman came alongside. With strength belying her slender build, Tenten pulled Hinata up onto her mare behind her, barely waiting for her to get her seat before she whirled the horse and charged off toward where Temari, Matsuri, and Ino were firing a hail of kunai and shuriken toward the still-advancing enemy.

"We need to find cover!" Tenten shouted. "Lady Temari, is there _anywhere_ around here?"

Hinata twisted in her seat, trying to hold her arm as still as possible despite the racing horse beneath her, and fired the senbon-launcher secured around her wrist. She quickly lost sight of the poisoned needles, but felt triumphant when she saw one of the three pursuing riders flinch slightly and nearly come unseated from his own mount.

"This is a _desert_!" Temari's voice, though tight with anxiety, still carried an undercurrent of scorn. "It's not like we have groups of trees or rocks just sitting around waiting to provide cover."

"No need to get snippy," Tenten muttered. Still grasping her mare's reins with one hand, she pulled a modified crossbow from its holster in her saddle, already loaded with six arrows. "Hold on!" she advised Hinata, who tightened her grip about the other woman's waist as the weapons expert twisted in her saddle.

Even aboard a galloping horse, with another person seated behind her, Tenten's aim was true. The already weakened rider Hinata had gotten with a poisoned senbon earlier tumbled from his horse, churning up sand in his wake as he rolled away, then lay completely still.

"One down, two to go," Tenten muttered, returning her crossbow to its holster. This time she drew her katana, its blade gleaming bloodred in the light of the flames. "They're catching up!" she called to the other three women. "Now would be a _really_ great time to form a plan of some sort!"

"We outnumber them four to two," Ino remarked. She glanced at Matsuri, who rode alongside. "No offense."

Matsuri weakly shook her head, her lips folded tightly shut, her face deathly pale. It looked like all her concentration was being directed toward just remaining upright and _on_ her horse.

"What are you saying?" Temari called back. "Stop and _fight_?"

"Either that," Ino replied, "or get picked off one by one."

Temari's hard gaze slid to Hinata, and she knew what her sister-in-law was thinking. "I c-can fight!" she said. "I _know_ I c-can." Her hand slid automatically to the kunai pouch at her waist. "Trust me."

The blonde stared at her for a long moment, expression twisted in an odd mix of concern and doubt. Finally she sighed and nodded once. "Gaara's going to kill me," she said, flipping open the fan in her hand. "All right - we turn and fight!" Her gaze snapped to Matsuri. "_You_ keep riding. Circle back toward Suna and see if you can't find us some backup."

The brunette nodded jerkily to acknowledge her assignment.

Hinata admired Temari's plan. Not only did it get Matsuri out of the bulk of the fighting, it allowed one of their group to split off and rally help. Though she'd be going into an equally - if not _more_ - dangerous situation, all five women knew it was the best plan they had available to them at the moment.

Knowing they had the element of surprise on their side, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Ino all pulled their horses to an abrupt halt, whirling them to face their oncoming enemy with all manner of weapons drawn and ready. Matsuri spurred her own mount on, giving the group a wide girth as she headed back toward the village.

For one reason or another, three of the women left should not be fighting: Tenten and Temari because they were pregnant, and Hinata because she had little training in the area. But the situation had come down to _this_, and one way or another, they were all going to see it through.

Urging their own horses on with single-minded focus, the enemy - both of whom were bound to be the biggest, meanest, _ugliest_ men the Akatsuki had to offer - approached with their own swords flashing and black cloaks flapping.

_Even in the most impossible of situations, there is always a way._ Hinata kept the hopeful words in the forefront of her mind as she lifted her arm and fired a hail of senbon at the encroaching enemy. _We _will_ win this!_

* * *

He was _gone_.

Gaara clenched his teeth as pure rage shot through his veins, offering him a slight reprieve from the pain in his injured shoulder. While he and Itachi had been distracted with dispatching Sasori, Orochimaru - like the giant, cowardly snake he was - had slipped from the room to who-knew-where.

His escape, however, would not be that easy. He would _not_ be leaving Suna alive.

Continuing their silent accord, Gaara and Itachi left the former's bloody office and entered the hall cautiously. Without giving himself even a moment to second-guess his gut instinct, Gaara turned to the left and raced down the longer portion of the hall. _He's headed toward the house._ This fight had rapidly grown personal for Orichmaru, as it had for Gaara. More than the palace in general, more than his office in particular, one part of the sandstone building housing both his home and workplace meant a great deal to Gaara.

And Orochimaru had to know that. Gaara put everything on the line to depend upon that one thin thread of hope, that he still had the ability to outthink and outfight every single enemy he would ever face.

It had never been as important as this moment, this fight.

One or the other of them would break tonight, and Gaara determined it would _not_ be him.

At the bottom of the six sets of steps leading from the top of the tower to the ground floor, the massive set of double doors separating the business and domestic sides of the palace stood slightly open, as if someone had recently slipped through them. _Yes!_ Reaching out, Gaara secured the handle of the left door with his corresponding hand-

"Gaara, wait-!"

The rest of Itachi's shouted warning was lost in the deafening roar of a massive explosion going off directly overhead. The entire building shook unsteadily, giant cracks appearing instantaneously across the walls and ceiling, which threatened to collapse.

Itachi threw himself against Gaara, knocking both men through the partial opening and away from the caving ceiling. Barely managing to keep his balance, the Uchiha spun and instantly grasped the door handles, pulling the massive doors shut and confining the worst of the damage to the other side - at least for now.

It began so slowly Gaara almost didn't notice at first. But as his own anger grew, fed by that of the monster he'd been trying so hard to keep caged deep inside him for so long, the red haze starting at the very edges of his vision rapidly expanded until everything he looked at was tinted bright crimson.

The Tower had fallen. Suna was being overrun by the enemy. He and Itachi were injured. His wife and sister were dead.

There was little left to live for, save one thing, perhaps the most powerful driving force of all: Revenge.

Gaara was barely aware of Itachi's stepping up alongside him, one hand out in a placating gesture. "Milord, now isn't the time-"

His rage spiked. Unleashing his own monster from its final restraint, he lashed out at his brother-in-law, who just barely managed to escape the blade which very well could have taken his head off, much like Sasori's only a few minutes before. "This ends _now_!" His voice, full of thoughtless rage and unimaginable anguish, growled even deeper than usual. "And no one - least of all you - will stop me! I _will_ have revenge for Hinata!" The pain in his chest twisted sharply, and he channeled it into his all-consuming rage. Nothing would stop him.

_Nothing_.

Without giving Itachi a chance to respond - or try to stop him - Gaara spun away, racing through halls familiar to him since childhood. He charged past the fallen, heedless of whether they were friend or foe or both, certain without knowing how that he was growing closer to his target with each pounding step.

_Blood,_ the monster whispered, its voice silky and hungry. _It's been so long, too long._

_Yes,_ Gaara agreed, taking the steps before him two and three at a time._ But we are close now, so close, to finding that satisfaction again..._

A distant part of him, still trying to cling to the peaceful existence he'd found with Hinata, wondered at how short a time it had taken after he lost her to seek solace in the familiarity of monstrous bloodshed. But it no longer mattered, since she was beyond knowing of his shameful fall.

In the end, he had never deserved her. The realization hurt deeply, but he allowed it to fuel his rage. There was nothing he could do to deserve her, but he _could_ do something to try to make up for his failure - to deserve her, to protect her, to save her.

He could avenge her.

Any obstacle which placed itself between Gaara and his goal was instantly cut down, given no further thought than the minimum effort required to eradicate it. At last he reached Orochimaru's final bodyguard, laughably easy to defeat.

And then - _finally_ - he faced Orochimaru.

Teeth bared, eyes blazing with rage and anguish and hatred, Gaara growled out his final vow: "I am going to kill you."

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Finally the part I promised - Gaara going berserker - and I actually managed to get the chapter up on time! Unfortunately, this chapter means we're coming up on the climax of the story, which means there're only a few chapters left... But I'm trying not to think about that too much! Thank you, as always, for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you again for the next update!


	32. Showdown

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks: **goes out to _rao hyuga 18_, _McKazekage_, _ASirensLullaby_, _Arduinne_, _Guest_, _TheGirlWithNoIQ_, _sailorangelmoon1_, _jennibearrr_, _hikari to seimei_, _lidianm_, _ANIME-NICA_, _QueenP19_, _iloveyougaara3_, and _greetingsfrommaars_ for all your wonderful reviews - I can hardly believe this story has surpassed the 300 mark! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorites and follows lists - I feel so encouraged every time I see a new alert in my e-box!

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the long wait (again) for this update! I've explained things in the note at the bottom, but for now, I'll let you get straight to reading the chapter. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Chapter XXXII~***

_~Showdown~_

* * *

Hinata felt completely out of her element. She had accustomed herself to practicing _kata_ and sparring on foot, and aiming her kunai and senbon at stationary targets.

Fighting from horseback and aiming at a moving target was something different entirely.

Though the women had the two Akatsuki members outnumbered four to two, the men were surprisingly quick and agile despite their size. Where Hinata always felt slightly off-balance in her own saddle, they stayed ramrod straight in their own, easily striking and retreating when the situation called for each action.

Tenten had helped her transfer to Kiri right before the Akatsuki reached them, so now the two women had cornered the taller of the two men - with sickly grey skin and teeth filed to sharp points, like a shark's - away from his teammate. He wielded a massive sword with surprising dexterity, flashing it from one side to another to deflect all attacks Hinata and Tenten aimed at him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata got occasional glimpses of how the fight was going for Temari and Ino. Their opponent appeared to have no sword, but he kept throwing out small balls, which exploded upon impact with the ground to release big, sticky nets the two blondes were barely managing to avoid.

The katana in Hinata's hand felt heavy and awkward, especially since she was trying to use it one-handed. Each impact of her weapon against the Akatsuki's rattled all the way up her arm, through her shoulder, and into her head. Even though she really had no idea what she was doing, she swallowed back her fear and channeled it - and her pain - into her determination. She knew Gaara was also in the middle of a fight at that very moment, and she knew he would come out the victor. She could do no less herself.

An idea, as bright as a firework, sparked to life in her mind. She glanced over at Tenten, trying to communicate with her without words. _Please understand what I'm getting ready to do,_ she silently begged her sister-in-law.

Understanding lit Tenten's eyes as Hinata kicked her feet out of her stirrups. Guiding Kiri around the back of the Akatsuki's horse, she crouched in her saddle before leaping onto the back of the man's horse. For a moment she thought for sure she'd fall off, but she managed to grasp a handful of the Akatsuki's robe and regain her equilibrium.

Growling angrily, the Akatsuki let go of his reins and reached over his shoulder to try to grab her. Hinata jerked backwards, nearly unseating them both in her attempt to avoid his hand. _I've got _one_ shot at this!_

Remembering everything Neji and Gaara had told her, she secured one arm around the Akatsuki's neck, cutting off his airway. He clawed at her arm, desperately trying to duck his chin so he could still breathe. Clenching her teeth, Hinata clung tighter, hoping she had the right angle to get enough momentum in her strikes as she hit each of the points in the single deadly technique Neji had shown her.

_"Only use this if you _absolutely_ have to, Hinata,"_ he'd told her. _"_Only_ if it is your absolute last choice."_

Shutting her mind against the horror of what she was about to do, Hinata drove the tips of her fingers into the side of the Akatsuki's neck in the final move of the technique.

With a horrible, rattling gasp, he went completely boneless, sliding sideways off his horse -and dragging her right along with him.

Her fall broken by the Akatsuki's body, Hinata pushed herself to her feet and ran for Kiri, knowing she and Tenten needed to help Temari and Ino now. As she remounted her horse, she tried very hard _not_ to think about what she'd just done.

Was this even remotely close to what Gaara had felt that night when she'd found him in his room, covered in blood and looking like a broken man?

Tenten offered her a quick, sympathetic look as the two women rode toward the other Akatsuki member, but had no time for more as they immediately joined the fight upon reaching it.

While Temari and Ino had been doing an admirable job holding the other Akatsuki member at bay, they were obviously beginning to tire. Having to avoid his sticky net traps _and_ the kunai, senbon, and shuriken he occasionally threw in was quickly tiring the blonde duo.

Though Tenten and Hinata were also tired from their own just-won battle, their joining the fight increased the number against the Akatsuki, though he didn't seem too terribly bothered by the fact. He continued to ward off all who came close to him, having noticed the fate of his fellow and not wanting to face the same.

Two things happened simultaneously. A whoop - loud and bloodcurdling, the cry of a charging warrior - rose over the sounds of their fighting, and Temari tumbled over Sanraizu's hindquarters, arms and legs tucked tightly in an effort to protect her middle.

Hinata fought the urge to rush over to her sister-in-law as several familiar faces - led by Kankuro - charged into the fight on horseback, bristling with weapons and anxious to defeat anyone wearing a black cloak with red and white clouds.

Grateful backup had at last arrived, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino fell back, the first circling around to pick up Temari, who had regained her feet. As the quartet distanced themselves from the fight, Hinata demanded anxiously, "Are you b-both all right?"

"I'll certainly feel that tomorrow," Temari replied breathlessly. "But I think we are."

Pulling up once they'd gotten a safe distance from the fight - which was already wrapping up - Hinata took a moment to identify those who had come to help. Though a few faces were unfamiliar - undoubtedly members of Suna's military and ninja force - she recognized Kankuro, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru, as well as Akamaru, Kiba's giant white dog.

Now out of imminent danger, Hinata felt herself beginning to tremble. She clenched her hands into fists around her reins, telling herself over and over she absolutely _could not_ panic, not until the Akatsuki were defeated for good and Suna was safe. Even though their pursuers had been taken care of (she tried not to think too much about the _how_), they were all still in quite grave danger.

Lifting her gaze from their approaching allies, Hinata peered through the sizeable hole in Suna's wall. Much of the village between the wall and the Tower had been set ablaze, undoubtedly by the explosion she and the others had felt earlier. But she felt a sigh of relief escape her lips at the sight of the Tower still standing, strong and completely intact, on the other side of the flames and fighting.

"You all right?" Kankuro asked as he rode up to them. His fellows formed a protective circle around the women, alert for further signs of attack.

"We're fine," Temari said. Sliding off Kiri, she accepted Sanraizu's reins. The golden mare had been rounded up by one of Temari's fellow villagers, and she looked relieved as she climbed back into her saddle.

"I saw you fall off," Kankuro said. His dark eyes briefly flitted to his sister's stomach, then away. "I'm glad you're okay." He hesitated. "And - ah - Junior, is he...?"

"Fine." Temari blew some sand off the tips of her fan, which had also survived the fall without damage. "And we're not sure it's a 'he' yet, Kankuro."

Hinata bit her lip and leaned forward slightly in her saddle to draw her brother-in-law's attention. "How's Matsuri?" she asked.

"Haruno Sakura and some other medics are already setting up med headquarters a safe distance away," Kankuro reported. "I sent one of my lieutenants to escort her and some other injured we'd come across there." He frowned. "She looked bad when we showed up to take care of the original bunch who were following you all. She looks even worse now. I'm surprised she was still in the saddle."

Unable to help admiring her bodyguard's determination, Hinata nodded slowly. "I'm glad she's getting medical attention," she murmured. "Thank you, Kankuro."

He nodded briefly, seeming distracted. "For now," he said, "you all should head there, too. You'll be safe there, and we all need to get back to the village. They need our help, and-"

_Ka-BOOSH!_

Even from such a distance, the sudden roar of yet another explosion sounded like a thousand fireworks going off at once. Hinata's attention shot back toward the village, and she let out an involuntary cry when she saw the mushroom cloud of smoke topping the blazing fireball consuming the remains of the tower housing her husband's office.

"_Gaara_!"

* * *

His overwhelming anger burned away the remnants of the pain in his shoulder. Even though his hand and arm refused to work the way he wanted them to, he advanced on his enemy, ready to keep his promises, to take his revenge, to do what needed to be done. He would not stop until Orochimaru was completely, undeniably, irretrievably dead.

Gaara's blade met Orochimaru's with a nerve-shredding screech of metal. Green eyes burned into yellow as they slashed, blocked, retreated, charged anew. Fresh wounds appeared on each opponent, making it clear they were nearly evenly matched.

It would not be an easy victory for either man.

Despite his attempts to the contrary, memories kept flashing through Gaara's mind, distracting him for a few brief, precious seconds each time a new one appeared.

_...Hinata's pale eyes shining with pleasure as she smiled at him, extending one hand to invite him closer..._

Gaara blocked Orochimaru's attempt to sweep his legs from beneath him, parrying with a jab at the other man's momentarily unprotected stomach.

_...Hinata's long midnight hair, as soft and dark as the night sky, glowing in the light of the moon as she brushed it, though she needed not go to so much trouble because of her natural beauty..._

Orochimaru lashed out, his face set in an ugly, twisted scowl. For the first time since Gaara had first encountered him in his office, he looked like his confidence had been shaken, as if he thought he might not be good enough to win the fight.

_...Hinata's voice in his ear, whispering how she loved him, how she trusted him, how she believed in him, no matter what he'd done in his past..._

He ducked away just in time to avoid a slash which would have taken his head, cursing himself for his distraction. But Hinata's memory would not leave him alone, increasing his guilt, his pain, his anger with each flash. He had been a failure as a husband, as a protector, as a leader. Did he really deserve to win this fight?

_...Hinata, her face set with determination, working her way through various _kata_; throwing kunai and shuriken with admirable skill; practicing with a katana he'd had made just for her..._

Teeth clenching, Gaara threw himself fully back into the fight. Even when she'd gotten frustrated, when she'd lost her concentration or fumbled a move, Hinata hadn't given up. How could he even think about giving up himself, when his wife had not done the same in the face of strife and adversity?

She had not wanted to come to Suna and marry him - not really. He could tell the moment he saw her how she felt about the entire situation, though she'd been nothing less than polite and attentive. But she had endured, committing herself completely to making her relationship with him work and even thrive.

In honor of what she'd done, in honor of her memory, in honor of their love, he would win this fight. After that, he would let come what may.

Gaara ducked and spun away from Orochimaru's most recent strike, seeing the perfect set of moves to make fall together before his mind's eye like the pieces of a puzzle. Continuing his momentum, he feinted toward the snake's side, then reversed his katana's trajectory at the last moment and slashed the back of Orichmaru's leg cleanly down to the bone.

It buckled immediately, dumping the man into an ungainly heap on the floor. He slashed at Gaara in an attempt to return the favor, but the redhead swiftly sidestepped out of reach.

This was it. He'd gained the upper hand. Now was the moment to strike...

Faster than one would have thought, given his injury, Orochimaru regained his feet, balancing precariously on his uninjured leg. He held his katana before him, yellow eyes glittering hatefully behind the curtain of his tangled dark hair, abnormally long, sharp teeth bared in obvious hatred. "Going to strike while I was down, were you?" he hissed. "That's something I would do. Congratulations, Gaara. You were a better experiment than I thought you'd be."

Gaara faltered slightly, the momentum of his thoughts and the rhythm of the fight momentarily lost. "Experiment?" This was new.

Orochimaru's lips twisted into what was probably meant to be a smile. "Didn't anyone tell you? Your father wasn't the only one who wanted to create a perfect weapon, Gaara. He and I were united in that goal, though we had our differences on many others." His malicious eyes glowed like twin lamps, two pits of evil which made Gaara feel sick just looking at them. "It was my idea, you know. Your birth was the perfect setup, and I urged your father to take advantage of it."

Hand tightening around the hilt of his katana, Gaara narrowed his eyes. Orochimaru was a liar, but was it possible he was telling the truth in this case? Had his father only gone along with someone else's plan, instead of coming up with it on his own?

Confidence returning, Orichmaru grinned savagely. "When that weakling revealed your sudden change of heart, it only confirmed what I knew all along - your father had been too easy on you. The fact you were his son held him back from doing what _really_ needed to be done to make you into the weapon you needed to be. I killed him and intended to take you that night, but your meddling witch of a sister sounded the alarm before I could. You've been too well protected ever since." His eyes darted around shiftily, exactly like a snake's. "You're a liability, and sadly too far gone for me to be able to finish training you. You've got to go." With an awkward, lurching move, Orichimaru lunged for Gaara katana first.

Once again, Gaara's instincts took over. Despite his shock, he was able to sidestep, his own sword swinging around-

"Gaara!"

He faltered for only a moment, knowing what he'd just heard was impossible, but unable to deny how_ real_ it sounded.

_No. It can't be._ Shaking off his surprise, Gaara barely avoided Orichmaru's next strike and committed himself to his own, throwing all his tumultous emotions into the swing as he screamed words he neither heard nor remembered.

Orochimaru's stunned expression endured for only a moment before going slack. His eyes turned glassy, and his mouth dropped open soundlessly as his body crumpled once more to the floor, this time not to rise again.

Gaara blinked at the head of dark hair lying separate from Orochimaru's body, feeling quite numb all of a sudden.

It was over. He'd had his revenge. He'd avenged his village, his people, his sister, his wife.

He felt nothing.

Footsteps behind him drew his attention in that direction. He only felt dimly surprised to see Kankuro, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and another, unfamiliar, Konoha ninja standing there. Itachi stood next to his younger brother, sword dangling from one hand, the other cupped over his bleeding side.

But on Itachi's other side... There was Tenten, and Ino, and Temari-

_Temari_? He blinked, feeling what little blood left in his face drain away. His gaze lingered on his sister, taking in her loose hair, her torn and bloody clothes, her dirty face...

A blur detatched itself from the group and hurried toward him. Gaara stood absolutely still as what could only be a ghost slammed into him, smelling of sweat and blood and lavender.

"Gaara!" Two small hands fisted into his tunic as a warm figure tucked itself against his chest, the heat from her body spreading through his chilled limbs, bringing life back into his own body.

"Hinata," he whispered. He looked down at the head of midnight hair buried in his chest, then lifted his gaze to his brother, his brother- and sister-in-law, to his _sister_...

Very slowly, very carefully, he lifted his hands, hesitating for only a moment before pressing them to Hinata's back. She lifted her face, tearstains making clean trails on her dirty cheeks, but her eyes bright and full of life and love, the most breathtakingly beautiful smile on her lips.

"Hinata," he breathed. Ignoring the presence of everyone else and allowing only his wife to fill his vision, command his attention, he lowered his head and pressed his lips to Hinata's.

She tasted salty like tears; sweet like victory; and above all, so very _real_.

Only then did the truth really sink in.

They were _alive_, both of them, despite the odds, despite everything.

"Gaara." And then they were kissing again, and he knew with absolute certainty the war was won.

Everything, at long last, was going to be all right.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I know this chapter was relatively short, especially compared to some of the others, but I feel the addition of anything else would take away from its impact. As to the long wait for this update, since the last time I posted a new chapter, my mother had knee surgery, my grandmother a mini-stroke, and I injured my back, so I either haven't really had time to write, or haven't really felt like it. I'm happy to report my mother's knee is much better now, my grandmother is recovering, and my back is better, too. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next update up much sooner. In the meantime, though, thank you so much for your patience, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you again for the next update!

_**Author's Ending Notes 2:**_ Many people have asked if there will be, and have requested, a sequel. I'm afraid I have to say there won't be a _sequel_, but there will be another _prequel_ - entitled _Light and Dark_ - which is already in the works. It will mainly be about Itachi and Temari's story, but Gaara will also, obviously, play a pretty big role. You'll get some more insight about events leading up to Hinata's arrival in Suna, and Gaara's thoughts on the matter. But before that, there's still a few chapters left in this story! Thank you all again so much for your encouragement and interest!


	33. Recovery

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks: **goes out to _QueenP19_, _ASirensLullaby_, _McKazekage_, _TheGirlWithNoIQ_, _bubblewarrior32_, _sailorangelmoon1_, _rao hyuga 18_, _greetingsfrommaars_, and _lidianm_ for all your wonderful reviews and good wishes! Also thanks to everyone who has added and continues to add this story to their favorites and alert lists - you all are also amazing, and keep me motivated every time I see a new alert in my e-box!

**Author's Note: **Thank you all _so_ much for all the well-wishes for me and my family. I'm happy to report we're all feeling _much_ better! ...And as a thank-you, I present to you a special, early, update to make up for the long wait for the last one! Most of the remaining questions are answered in this chapter, and we get to see the aftermath of Orochimaru's attack and what impacts it has on our intrepid heroes - and their home. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter XXXIII~***

_~Recovery~_

* * *

_He's alive. My husband is alive._ The words kept repeating in Hinata's mind, a soothing mantra she clung to as she sat having her various wounds treated in one of Konoha's roomy med tents. She forced herself to sit still and not run back down to the little cubicle where Sakura worked to stitch and bandage Gaara's shoulder wound - especially since she knew her husband had refused anesthesia, though he had accepted pain medicine.

The combined uninjured forces of Konoha and Suna had either eliminated or imprisoned the rest of the Akatsuki's forces, and were well on their way toward doing damage control in the village. Even sitting in the med tent, Hinata could swear she smelled the smoke from the numerous fires burning throughout her home, the worst of which had decimated her husband's office and threatened the rest of the building.

But Gaara was alive. _That_ was what mattered most.

After receiving some pain medicine of her own and being released, Hinata paused to check on Matsuri. Her maid lay on a cot, quite obviously asleep, but sans the pain lines bracketing her mouth and wrinkling her forehead earlier. A bulk under the blankets spoke of the cast around her broken leg, and a butterfly bandage rested over a particularly nasty cut on her cheek. Other than that, she looked to be in good shape, and Hinata breathed a sigh of relief.

She met her brother- and sister-in-law outside the screen hiding Gaara from view. "Are you both all right?" Hinata asked. She could see the white of bandages peeking out through several rips in Itachi's shirt, and he seemed to be holding his right arm carefully still, though he wasn't wearing a sling.

Temari nodded, her loose hair brushing over a bandage similar to Matsuri's on her own cheekbone, just under her left eye. "We're both fine." She eyed Hinata's various patched-up injuries, lingering longest on the line of stitches just beneath her hairline. "You?"

"Fine," she replied. Despite the pain medicine she'd already taken, her head throbbed dully, but she ignored it, repeating her mantra once more. _My husband is alive._

The three stood in tense silence for a few minutes longer before the screen finally folded to reveal Sakura. The woman wore her pink hair up in a high ponytail and the sleeves of her green jacket rolled up to her elbows. Her hands and forearms, pink themselves from a fresh scrubbing, still bore a few dots of blood which made Hinata feel slightly sick. She had to smother the urge to lean around her friend to try to see past her.

"Lord Gaara got _extremely_ lucky," Sakura reported. "The sword went through at just the right angle to keep from nicking an artery or severing any tendons. He twisted at just the right angle at just the right moment so all he needed was a few stitches." She shook her head. "I've never seen anything like it."

Hinata let out the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. "May we see him?"

Stepping to the side with a soft smile, Sakura tilted her head back in the direction from which she'd just come. "As a matter of fact, he's been asking for all of you. And I doubt I could keep you out even if I said no. So all right - just be careful." She slipped away quietly as the trio moved to take her place.

Gaara sat up on his cot, legs stretched out before him. Bandages wrapped around his bare torso and up around his right shoulder; fresh bruises peeked out here and there above the sterile white cloth. Though pale, his face showed no hint of pain as he held out his left hand toward Hinata, motioning for her to come to him.

She went instantly, slipping her hand into his as he pulled her down for a quick kiss. Still holding her hand after they parted, he gently tugged until she sat on the cot next to him, legs stretched alongside his, tucked up against his uninjured left side. Seeming satisfied to have her within the circle of his arm, Gaara finally tore his gaze from her to look up at Temari and Itachi. "You are well?" His voice held an extra note of question on which Hinata sensed only they could pick up.

The two nodded, Temari meaningfully patting her stomach in answer.

"And you?" Hinata's question came out sounding oddly strangled, even to her own ears.

Gaara tilted his red head against hers very briefly. "Well enough, though Healer Sakura told me I have to remain here, at least for a few hours, to make sure the bleeding doesn't start up again." He frowned, obviously wishing to leave so he could be out among his people, helping control and assess the damage.

"Kankuro's out there," Temari said, obviously understanding her brother's expression. "He's got everything under control, Gaara. You need to do what the Healer said - even if you don't want to."

Sighing heavily, he reluctantly nodded his agreement before motioning for Temari and Itachi to have a seat on the end of the bed. "We'll have an impromptu debriefing here," he said. "But first..."

"Knock, knock." Tenten's head appeared around the edge of the screen, eyes shifting from person to person before settling on Gaara and Hinata. "Sakura said you wanted to see us?"

Some of the tension in Gaara's face eased as he nodded. "I'm glad she found you. Please have a seat."

Tenten fully entered, Neji only a step behind her. He, too, sported a few cuts and bruises from where he, Naruto, Lee, and a few others had fought their way up to the palace and to where Gaara and Orochimaru faced each other, clearing a path for Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Ino to follow.

Hinata pulled her legs up slightly so her brother and his wife would have enough room to sit on the end of the cot, across from Itachi and Temari. The cubicle itself, already small, felt even tinier with six people packed inside.

"Firstly," Gaara said, nodding in Neji and Tenten's direction, "thank you for coming to our aid. But how did you know the Akatsuki intended to attack Suna, instead of Konoha, as it seemed?"

Neji repeated what Tenten had told Hinata and Temari earlier, ending with, "Lady Tsunade is still debating what sort of legal punishment Hanabi should face. Because she told us of the impending invasion, and due to her young age, she is having to give it quite a bit of thought, as this is a rather delicate and unusual situation."

Hinata noticed the tension in her brother's expression and knew exactly what caused it. She felt a similar tightness in her own chest at the thought of her young cousin facing any sort of punishment. Really, she had been the victim of a combination of circumstances and politics, though she had shown quite a bit of fortitude by going against the Akatsuki to warn Konoha of their allies' pending invasion. She wished she could see Hanabi in person, talk to her - tell her how _proud_ she felt of her for what she'd done.

As for the equal amount of disappointment she felt, even despite herself - well, Hanabi already felt badly enough about what she'd done. There was no point in dragging her further down.

Gaara digested this information silently, offering only a nod of understanding and agreement before going on. "How fare your forces?"

Neji's expression did not change as he replied. "Very well. Out of the five hundred or so who came with us - including those whom you had sent earlier, milord - we appear to have lost seventy or so." He sighed, his expression finally cracking slightly. "I mourn every one of them, but I know it could have been so much worse."

Hinata clenched a handful of her torn, dirty tunic and wondered how many of those she knew. Obviously Neji, Tenten, and Ino had survived, and she'd seen both Naruto and Lee earlier. But what of the others, so many others - Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji...? She feared asking and hearing a negative answer, so she kept her mouth firmly closed.

When she returned her attention to the conversation, Gaara had started questioning Itachi and Temari. "Have either of you heard from Kankuro yet about Suna's casualities, and the damage to the village itself?"

The couple shook their heads regretfully. "From what I saw, though," Temari said, "at least half the village is completely destroyed, and another fourth damaged."

Letting out his breath on a long, exhausted sigh, Gaara clenched his right hand into a fist on his lap. Hinata felt him flinch slightly, and his fingers immediately relaxed. She knew he had to be in quite a bit of pain for him to have made such a reaction, and she rested her right hand on his thigh comfortingly.

"So much..." he murmured. "Was any of that damage or destruction close to the shelters?"

This time Itachi spoke up. "On the way here, I saw people coming out of at least three. All of them appeared to be unharmed, though understandably shaken up. As for those on the opposite side of the village, where the most damage was incurred..." He shook his head. "We'll just have to wait for Kankuro's report."

Hinata's mind immediately went to the Elders and their families, most particularly Keiichi, the little boy who had haunted Temari so. Undoubtedly their shelter was close to the Tower - close to some of the heaviest damage Suna had received. Would their hiding place have held together well enough to protect everyone inside. Or...?

No, the thought was too horrible to contemplate. Even though she did not agree with the Elders' opinions on many things, she did not wish any of them - or their families - injured or worse.

Gaara's gaze shifted between his sister and Hinata. "And you?" he asked, voice carefully even. "How did you escape the explosion that took down the wall?"

"That's partly due to Soichiro," Temari said. "He thought ahead enough to have horses waiting for us when we arrived. We were able to make our way under the village much faster that way."

Hinata picked up the story there. "We did just barely make it past the wall before it exploded, though," she said softly. "We were just far enough away to escape the worst of it, though not the flying debris." She looked ruefully down at herself to prove her point.

"Matsuri separated from us - against orders, might I add - and distracted those pursuing us long enough for Hinata and me to slip into the cave," Temari continued smoothly. "Only a few minutes later, she, Tenten, and Ino arrived."

"We'd not been together too long before we heard another explosion. Then the lights went out, and the cave became unstable. We had to leave its shelter and return to the open desert. We headed out toward Konoha, but..." Hinata shook her head. "Two men showed up to stop us. Matsuri circled around and rode back toward Suna to retrieve some backup."

"Which showed up _just_ as we were wrapping things up," Temari said sarcastically. "They all have impeccable timing." Her hand subtly shook, however, as it slid up her lap to rest against her stomach.

"I thought you were dead." Gaara's eyes flickered between Hinata and Temari, then briefly met Itachi's in a moment of silent communication before returning to his wife. "Both of you." His hand moved from her shoulder to cup the side of her head, careful to avoid her injury. "That was further helped by..." He carefully reached into his pocket with his right hand and pulled out a familiar necklace, though broken and splattered with blood.

With a soft gasp, Hinata lifted her hand to her neck...

...Froze when she felt the familiar cool stones and chains of her own necklace. She blinked at the one Gaara held, confused.

Her husband blanched as his own gaze went from the broken necklace he still held to the unbroken one at his wife's throat. "They've been planning this since-" He broke off abruptly, swiftly looking around at the others to see if they'd come to the same conclusion he had.

The broken necklace slithered from his grip and landed in his lap, the remaining opals shining in the light from the battery-powered lantern hanging from the ceiling above them.

"Sasori was here during my birthday," Hinata whispered. "It wouldn't have been hard for him to find out what you got me, and a short leap to figure out I'd wear it often. Most particularly for your own birthday party." The presence of the other necklace was proof - as if more were needed - that Orochimaru had been meticulous in his planning, and that those same plans had been in the making for quite a while.

It was a chilling thought indeed.

The last few pieces of the puzzle were sliding into place for all of them, and the picture the entirety painted was not a pleasant one.

"Orochimaru-" Gaara stopped, frowning as he fixed his gaze on the screen Neji and Tenten had pulled across the doorway behind them when they entered. "He killed my father, which I already knew. But what I _didn't_ know was it was actually _his_ plan - at least in part, perhaps in full, I doubt we'll ever know for sure - and not my father's to turn me into the ultimate weapon. When I changed his plans..." He trailed off.

Temari nodded slowly, catching on. "He must have started planning this then," she agreed. "So for seven years, he's been building up his numbers, perfecting his scheme..."

In hindsight, Hinata could see so clearly how Orochimaru, from a safe distance, had been pulling all their strings as if they were nothing more than marionettes. How he'd been dropping little breadcrumbs for them to find, deliberately guiding them into misconceptions and assumptions.

And, had it not been for Hanabi's overhearing a conversation and having the bravery to share it, the night might have gone much differently. He might very well have succeeded.

A sobering thought, indeed.

The plan had been put into motion, but thankfully halted before brought to completion. That did not, however, help all the people who had died, Hinata thought sorrowfully. There was nothing they could do to reverse the effects Orochimaru's plans had wrought upon their village.

They could, however, move on. Rebuild. Return to their lives, having learned from their mistakes and come out smarter.

As the six of them sat silently, staring at each other, they all made a silent pact.

They would never fall for such a trap again.

* * *

Kankuro arrived at daybreak, tired and dirty and obviously bearing bad news.

Some time before, Sakura had come back to check on Gaara, seen the crowd in his cubicle, and removed the screens on either side to expand the space. Though the six of them had kept talking for some time, Tenten had eventually curled up on the bed to the left and fallen asleep. Temari had gone to the one on the right and followed suit not long after.

Itachi and Neji had stayed up a while longer, but eventually joined their respective wives and also fallen into exhausted sleep.

Having been unable to fall asleep himself, Gaara looked up from his own wife's sleeping face at Kankuro's arrival, reading everything he needed to know instantly in his brother's eyes. "It's bad," he said softly, factually.

Hinata moaned into his neck at the sound of his voice, soft though it was, but did not wake.

Nodding regretfully, Kankuro dropped onto the edge of Gaara's bed and let out a long, exhausted sigh. "It's bad," he confirmed.

"How many?" Gaara whispered past the lump in his throat. He'd been coming down off his adrenaline-fueled berserker high as he and the others had made their way through, and then out of, the village to the cluster of Konoha's med tents set up a safe distance away. But even in his haze, he remembered what he'd seen during that flight - the fires, dead bodies, crumbled buildings and destruction _everywhere_. He had no doubt there wasn't a single inch of his village _not_ touched by Orochimaru's attack.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kankuro shook his head and cleared his throat twice before finally wrenching out the words. "Including those from Konoha who came to help us and were lost-"

Gaara's gut clenched as his eyes slipped closed. _I'm not ready to hear this. But I have to. I am the leader. This is my responsibility. My fault._

"-Almost two hundred."

_My fault._

But Kankuro was not through yet. "Those numbers include over _half_ of the Council."

A chill swept down Gaara's spine. He'd been fighting the Elders for years, all the while both disagreeing with and hating their tactics and strangling grasp on the outdated ways of the past.

But he had never, _never_ - not even at his most furious - _ever_ wished any of them dead. Especially not this way.

"How many are left?" He managed to force out the question after swallowing multiple times to clear the lump from his throat.

"Three, including Ryotaro." Kankuro's lips thinned slightly at the name, a brief flare of anger lighting his eyes.

Gaara remembered the last time he'd seen the old councilmember, exiting the hall with his great-grandson. "And Keiichi?" he asked. _He's so young. Please tell me..._

"Also fine. One of the remaining councilmembers is still alive, but he suffered grave injuries. Healer Sakura isn't sure he'll make it through another night. Ryotaro and Keiichi both suffered from a broken arm apiece. The last has three cracked ribs, but nothing life-threatening."

For years, Gaara had been looking for an opportunity to replace the aging Elders with younger - but still acceptably aged - councilmembers, not so attached to the old ways, able to see the advantages of turning away from some of Suna's more antiquated ways. But the only way for such a thing to happen was for the current ones to step down or die off, neither of which had looked likely.

Until now.

Grief ripped through him anew. So many things had gone wrong. So many had died. _It shouldn't have been like this. I wanted it - so badly, I wanted things to change - but I didn't want it to happen like this. Not at such a horrible cost..._

"What of the Tower?"

The brothers looked to their sister, who was busy quietly extracting herself from her still-sleeping husband's loose hold. At last she sat up, looking expectantly at first Gaara, then Kankuro, for the answer to her hoarsely-spoken question.

The middle sibling looked back and forth from older to younger. "Fire's out," he reported at last. "As are the rest around the village. But the Tower - and the rest of that part of the building, for that matter - will need to be rebuilt. As soon as things cool down, we'll be able to pick through and see if there's anything we can save, but I'm not holding my breath."

Temari pushed her tangled hair out of her face, wincing when she accidentally brushed the cut on her cheekbone. The skin around it was already starting to bruise, puffing the eye above almost half-closed. "And the house?" she pressed.

Straightening from his slumped position, elbows on his knees, Kankuro reached into the pouch at his waist and silently withdrew a cloth-wrapped bundle, which he then held out to his brother.

Suddenly finding it hard to breathe, Gaara accepted the bundle, unwrapping it quickly to find out its contents. He could discern nothing from his brother's uncharacteristically shuttered expression.

Though covered in soot and smelling of smoke, Gaara instantly recognized the item. The last time he'd seen it, it had still been sitting on the head banquet table, where he had quickly set it when the servant had interrupted his birthday celebration to bring him the scroll warning of Orochimaru's impending attack.

Now he stared down at the beautiful jade panther carving Hinata had gotten for him, knowing its having survived in such good condition meant the house part of Suna's central building must have, as well.

For the first time, a small flicker of hope sprang to life in his chest. Orochimaru had intended to obliterate Suna and destroy the Sabaku once and for all. But the statue cradled in Gaara's hands offered proof of his failure, and its presence provided proof of the existence of a foundation upon which they could rebuild their lives, their village.

They would come back from this. It would be hard, and it would take time. But they had come out the victors, and just as they would not forget the events of Gaara's twentieth birthday, they would not let its memory haunt them, keep them down.

Suna would come back from this, better than ever. Of _that_, Gaara had no doubts.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Thank you all _so much_ for your well-wishes for me and my family! I'm happy to report we're all feeling _much_ better! And as a special thank-you, I give to you an early update for _Shadows_, to make up for the late one earlier in the week! Sadly, I must report there will be one more chapter, and then the epilogue, after this - so only two more updates. But we're finally getting to the point where remaining questions can be answered, and other important and interesting things I've been excited for since way back at chapter one can come about. Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see you again for the next update!


	34. Resolved

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _rao hyuga 18_, _QueenP19_, _McKazekage_, _BubbleWarrior32_, _xoxo riCEbUNnY xoxo_, _TheGirlWithNoIQ_, _PsychoticSky_, _AnnaUmulie97_, _ASirensLullaby_, _lidianm_, _sailorangelmoon1_, _Anonymous_, _ZabuzasGirl_, _xforeverherex_, _Guest_, and _Megami . Muteki_ for all your wonderful, encouraging reviews! I never would have made it this far without you all! And also thanks to those who have added this story to their favorites and follows lists - the same goes to you all!

**Author's Notes:** So, here we are, the next to last chapter. Wow. I _finally_ get to wrap up the last really huge plot thread left hanging out there, tickling at me, and I'm so excited to be able to do so! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading!

* * *

***~Chapter XXXIV~***

_~Resolved~_

* * *

The people of Suna were nothing if not industrious.

Two weeks after the Akatsuki's attack on Suna, the village was already well underway on its rebuilding efforts. Though Neji and Tenten had returned to Konoha with the injured, many of Hinata's friends remained to help Suna recover.

Including, to Hinata's surprise, Uchiha Sasuke. She'd seen him and Itachi working side by side several times over the past two weeks, and though they didn't say much to each other, she sensed they'd come to a sort of understanding. She also sensed they'd never be as close as Hinata herself felt to Neji, but she felt heartened by their interactions.

Fortunately, not a lot of damage had been done to the living quarters of Suna's iconic tower. After a couple of days' worth of airing out and a good cleaning top to bottom, it was liveable once again, and the guest rooms rapidly filled with volunteers from Konoha. The large hall in which Gaara and Hinata had been wed was converted into a barracks, with those waiting for their homes to be rebuilt bunking there at night and working during the day.

Pushing loose strands of hair, fallen loose from her simple braid, away from her face, Hinata squinted up at the half-covered skeleton of the new Tower. Even though the sun had nearly set, people still swarmed over the structure, wanting to get as much work as possible done before darkness fully fell. It wouldn't be long at all - probably another couple of weeks at most - before it was done, and the center of politics in the village could get back to business as usual.

"Amazing how quickly it's coming along, isn't it?"

Hinata glanced over her shoulder, surprised to see Temari outside. She'd been helping with the injured for the most part, since her delicate condition kept her from assisting with the rebuilding itself. She'd also been actively working to avoid the two remaining members of the Council, since the secret of her pregnancy had come out, albeit accidentally, during the attack.

"Yes," Hinata agreed at length, chagrined when she realized she'd been so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't yet answered her sister-in-law. "Suna is bouncing back from the attack much faster than I would ever have imagined possible."

Temari wrapped her arms around her stomach - something she'd been doing a lot lately - and squinted up at the Tower. "We're desert dwellers," she said, as if it explained everything. As if sensing Hinata's puzzled glance, though she didn't look over, she explained, "We're a hardy folk. Being out in the open in the desert is always dangerous. We've learned how to adapt quickly, how to build and repair and go on in as little time as possible." A wave of her hand indicated the wall, which had been repaired within a week of the attack. "The wall protects us, but we've all learned our lesson, and learned it well. It's not impenetrable."

"We won't make the same mistake a second time," Hinata murmured, catching the other woman's meaning.

Nodding, Temari finally looked away from the Tower, and more specifically the dark heads of her husband and brother-in-law, working silently side-by-side. "Exactly," she said, obviously pleased. Then the small smile on her face slipped, and she looked away. "Gaara filled the last two Council positions today," she said softly.

Hinata sucked in her breath. She'd not seen her husband since breakfast, as they'd both been preoccupied fulfilling their separate duties since then. "So soon?" she questioned.

One shoulder lifted in a slight shrug, Temari let out a soft chuckle, devoid of humor. "Actually, it took longer than I thought it would. But Suna needs its Council, and Gaara's delayed them as long as possible. They're meeting right now, and you know one of the first things they're going to discuss is..." Her lips suddenly pressed together tightly, her hand closing into a fist around her shirt.

"There are only two of the original members left," Hinata said softly. "They'll bring up the subject, but the new council members are all younger. I have no doubt they'll see things in a far more reasonable light."

"They might be younger than the ones we had - and have - but there's a reason they call it the Council of _Elders_," Temari said miserably. "And the worst part is, I know there's nothing I can do but sit and wait until they come to a decision." She swallowed hard. "One way or another."

Ire flaring, Hinata stepped forward and gripped her sister-in-law's arm tightly. "Don't give up!" she said strongly. When Temari looked at her, shocked by the usually quiet, meek woman's outburst, Hinata didn't quail or quieten. "You are Uchiha Temari, and you _can't_ allow yourself to be backed into a corner just because-"

The little color in Temari's cheeks drained away. Twisting her arm so she could grasp Hinata's right back, she whispered hoarsely, "What did you say?"

Suddenly feeling quite nervous about her uncharacteristic tirade, Hinata let go of Temari and took a step back. "I-I was just saying that you need to stay positive, because-"

But Temari was shaking her head. "No," she breathed. "You called me _Uchiha_ Temari."

Hinata blinked. _But that's your name._ She couldn't quite find her voice to say the words aloud.

"It _can't_ be that simple!" Turning on her heel, Temari raced toward the huge double doors leading into the housing portion of the Tower, muttering all the way. "It's so simple, _how_ could we have missed it?"

Confused, Hinata followed, trying to hurry without full-out running. This was the first time since Temari confessed her pregnancy that Hinata had seen her look truly _hopeful_. Something had obviously occurred to her, and she couldn't help being curious about what that something was. After all, it seemed like something she said had triggered it...

Even once inside, Temari didn't slow down. She raced through the halls, her steps sure but rushed, the heavy cream scarf around her neck coming unwound to trail behind her like a banner.

"Temari!" Hinata called. "What's going on?"

"Gaara and the Council are in a meeting right now," Temari replied breathlessly, slowing down only a little so her sister-in-law could catch up. "They've been at it a while. I figure right about now's when they'll be discussing my pregnancy, which is why I came to find you. It might not typically be acceptable to crash a Council meeting, but I think Gaara will overlook my impertinence this once!"

True to her word, Temari burst through the doors into the spare room Gaara and the Council had appropriated to be a meeting room. Interrupted mid-discussion, all eyes turned to the two women, flushed and breathless, standing in the doorway.

"Temari?" Gaara half-rose from his seat, alarmed green eyes shifting from his sister to his wife and back again. "Hinata? Is something wrong?"

Grasping her hand into a fist around the fabric of her shirt over her stomach, Temari took another step forward, further into the room. "Please tell me you've not yet discussed..."

"We just started a few moments ago," Ryotaro said. Other than the fact his arm rested in a sling, he looked no worse for the wear from his own experience in the attack on Suna. Raising one stern eyebrow, he said, "This must be a truly grave emergency to interrupt such an important meeting."

"I assure you, Councilman Ryotaro, it is." Temari took another few strides forward, until she stood in the open end of the U-shaped formation of tables where Gaara and the Council sat. "If I may put forth a question to you all - who is this woman behind me?" She half-turned and nodded to Hinata.

Immediately, Hinata felt her cheeks flush an even brighter red. _Temari, what are you doing?_

"This is a riduculous waste of our time!" the other original councilmember exclaimed, wiry grey brows drawn down severely over his beady dark eyes.

Gaara's hand shot up in a quelling gesture. "Patience, Councilman Shigure," he said quietly but firmly. "And please answer the question, Councilman Ryotaro. I, for one, would like to see where my sister is going with this." Interest, and perhaps even a hint of hope, glinted in his eyes.

Several of the new councilmembers murmured their interested agreement, gazes drifting from Gaara, to Temari, before settling on Ryotaro.

Ryotaro let out a long, loud breath through his nose, looking displeased, but reluctantly answered the question. "She is Sabaku Hinata, Lady of Suna, wife of Sabaku Gaara, Lord of Suna. She is mistress of the house, the village, and our hearts." He waved one hand then, impatiently. "But I do not see how-"

Temari cleared her throat, instantly drawing all attention back to her. "_Sabaku_ Hinata," she repeated. "Not _Hyuuga_ Hinata?"

"Yes," Shigure huffed, looking even more impatient than before. "The instant Lady Hinata married Lord Gaara, she cut clan affiliations with the Hyuuga clan and as much as declared herself a Sabaku."

Hinata heard a scuffle behind her and half-turned to see Itachi and Sasuke, one at either shoulder, gazing with equal parts interest and anxiety past her.

"What's going on?" the former asked, dark eyes worried. "I saw Temari take off and got worried. The servants pointed me in this direction."

Temari turned slightly, a small smile turning up the corners of her lips when she saw her husband. After a quick nod, she once again faced her brother and the council.

"Temari got an idea," Hinata answered Itachi softly, all but holding her breath with anticipation. She had an idea where her sister-in-law was going with this, and Temari was right - it was so deceptively easy, she wondered how none of them had seen it before.

"Exactly," Temari was saying, confidence filling her voice. "When Hinata married my brother, she became _Sabaku_ Hinata. It is the Sabaku who now call themselves her family, who love and protect her as such."

Several faces around the table were beginning to form dumbfounded looks as they, too, began to realize the meaning of Temari's words.

"When I married Itachi, I became an Uchiha." Clasping her hands in front of her, Temari straightened her shoulders and lifted her head. "As Hinata became a Sabaku when she married Gaara, _I_ became an Uchiha the moment Itachi and I were declared husband and wife. Even though we live here rather than in Konoha, Itachi's birth village, as such, I am an Uchiha, and can no longer be held accountable to the law concerning children born into the direct Sabaku line."

Behind her, Hinata heard Itachi and Sasuke's breaths hitch in unison. She wished she could see the expressions on their faces, but she didn't dare turn from the events unfolding before her.

"Therefore," Temari continued, "the child I am currently carrying cannot, by the very laws to which my brother and this council adhere and uphold, be harmed. Nor should my _first_ child - my _Uchiha_ child - have been ripped away from me," she paused long enough to give her final word the force of a hammer blow, "_unlawfully_."

Both Ryotaro and Shigure nearly went purple in the face. They exchanged a quick look, then jerked around to face Gaara, who stood with his hands braced against the table, a look of grim approval taking over his expression.

"She is right." Gaara looked around, meeting each councilmember's eyes in turn and holding them for a few moments before turning to the next. "Are you in agreement, gentlemen?"

Every single one of the new councilmembers nodded, some still looking quite stunned. Ryotaro and Shigure sat silently in their seats, pale and stony-faced. They neither nodded nor shook their heads.

Turning back to his sister, Gaara allowed one of his rare grins to brighten his tired face and eyes. "You have our promise, Temari, Itachi. Your child - and all those who follow - will be safe."

Itachi rushed past Hinata. Temari whirled to leap into his waiting arms. They clung to each other, she not seeming to mind his dusty, sweaty condition; he not seeming to mind the tears pouring down her face.

"I'm glad."

Hinata turned slightly, having halfway forgotten Sasuke stood behind her as well. "About what?" she asked softly, though she already knew the answer and it made her glad.

Sasuke glanced at her, the ghost of a smile turning up his usually unexpressive lips. "That Itachi and Temari's child will be safe." He shook his head, a soft laugh half-coughing out of him. "That means I'm going to be an uncle. Wow."

Smiling, Hinata met Gaara's gaze past where Itachi and Temari still stood, wrapped around each other in their own little bubble of happiness. When her husband smiled back, Hinata felt a warm sense of rightness settle into her chest.

Though the village was well on its way toward looking as it had before, things had not _truly_ resolved themselves until now. And from here, it could only get better.

* * *

***~Six Months Later~***

* * *

"Did we miss it?" Hinata asked breathlessly. She shoved loose strands of her hair, come loose during her mad dash through the streets from the Tower to the hospital, out of her flushed face. At her side, Gaara said nothing, instead allowing his silent gaze to echo his wife's question.

Itachi looked up from where he sat with his hands steepled between his knees. His face, always pale against his dark hair and eyes, appeared even whiter as he jolted out of his chair and took a few steps toward them. "No." He tossed an anxious glance towards the doorway behind Hinata and Gaara - still empty - and shook his head. "No, you haven't missed much of anything." His hands idly flexed into fists at his sides, then relaxed, making him look jittery and quite unlike his usual calm, composed, stoic self.

Hinata let out her breath on a long, relieved sigh. When word of Temari's going into labor reached her, she'd run straight to get Gaara in his office, then hurried to the hospital. "Has she been in labor long?"

"A couple of hours," Itachi said. His hands flexed again. "She felt some twinges earlier, but just thought it was another false labor, until her water broke." He smiled nervously, but it died quickly as his dark gaze jerked back towards the doorway, now filled.

Kankuro leaned over and braced his hands on his knees, red-faced and huffing from his own mad dash. "Did I miss it?" he demanded.

"No," Gaara responded for his brother-in-law. "It will probably be a while still."

Itachi let out a sick-sounding moan and dropped heavily into a chair. Hinata glanced over at him sympathetically, wishing she could think of just the right words to say to set his mind at ease. But, truthfully, until someone came out and said the birth had gone smoothly, any reassurance she could offer would sound hollow.

As Hinata, Gaara, and Kankuro settled into chairs, as well, her mind drifted - as it often had the past six months - to Ryotaro and Shigure. After the council meeting Temari interrupted, the two had known they would face grim consequences for their actions against Temari and Itachi's first child. They had decided to go out on their own terms, and committed _hara-kiri_ within an hour of each other.

Hinata just couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for the men, though she did feel sympathetic toward the family members they left, particularly angelic little Keiichi. She hadn't seen the boy since the night of Gaara's disastrous birthday party, but she still spared a thought for him now and then, wondering how he was doing after the death of his great-grandfather.

One hour drifted into two. Stretched into three. Dragged into four. People came in and out at various times, checking in on Temari before leaving. Only Itachi, Hinata, Gaara, and Kankuro stayed, determined to wait out the process, no matter how long it took.

Evening eventually settled outside. Kankuro left only long enough to get a little food for all of them, and a Healer's assistant came out while he was gone to report it probably wouldn't be too much longer. A little of the tension over the group eased at the news, but quickly went up again as more time passed.

Not long after midnight, Suna's best Healer, Chiyo, came into the waiting room with a big grin on her wrinkled old face. "Congratulations!" she declared. "It's a _very _healthy boy!"

Kankuro let out a whoop and pumped his fist a couple of times, a huge grin on his face. "I'm an uncle, I'm an uncle!" he cried.

"How's Temari?" Itachi asked, looking relieved, exhausted, and ecstatic, all at the same time.

"Exhausted," Chiyo reported. "But she's asking to see you."

Itachi quickly excused himself and hurried after the old Healer, his light step almost making him look like he was floating.

Gaara, looking relieved to have _finally_ heard it was over and both mother and child were all right, kissed Hinata's cheek and excused himself to spread the news throughout the village.

Settling back down into her seat, Hinata watched Kankuro as he continued to bounce excitedly about the room, allowing her hand to slide silently to her own still-flat stomach. She'd intended to break her own very exciting news at dinner, but her plans had gone quite awry when she found out Temari had gone into labor.

She didn't mind, though. News of her own pregnancy could wait a few more days while the entire family basked in the excitement of the birth of Itachi and Temari's son. She didn't want to take away any of Temari's well-deserved spotlight.

A few hours later, though, as she drifted off to sleep with Gaara's protective arms around her and the image of her nephew's cherub-cheeked sleeping face in the forefront of her mind, she had to admit she was glad she had shared her secret with her husband.

Some secrets, after all, were meant to be shared right away - at least with some people.

***~To Be Concluded~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ So, only the epilogue to go after this. Wow. I'm kind of depressed this story is so close to ending, but at the same time, I'm relieved to know my time playing around in this little AU isn't over yet. Itachi and Temari are already excitedly yammering away in my head about how they want _their_ story (_Light and Dark_, the first chapter of which will be up not too long after the epilogue of this) to be told. In fact, their excitement has been part of the reason why it's taken me so long to get this up - I've had trouble getting them to be _quiet_ long enough to get Gaara and Hinata talking to me again so I could finish up telling _their_ story first! Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you again for the epilogue of _Shadows_! Thanks for reading!


	35. Epilogue

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Guest (1)_, _The Golden Lilys Secret_, _McKazekage_, _TheGirlWithNoIQ_, _rao hyuga 18_, _greetingsfrommaars_, _Anonymous_, _QueenP19_, _AnnaUmulie97_, and _Guest (2)_ for all your wonderful, encouraging reviews! And I also want to send a shout-out to everyone who's left me such encouraging reviews throughout this story, as well as those who have added this story (and me!) to their favorites and follows lists. You all have made writing and posting this story such a fun and joyous experience, and I appreciate every single one of you beyond what words can describe. Thank you.

**Author's Note:** And we've reached the epilogue! When I started writing and posting this story back in September, for _Mama Jo_'s birthday, I never thought it would get this popular. But I have to admit, this has been one of the most enjoyable stories to write, and I'm so thankful so many of you have seemed to get equal enjoyment out of reading it. Thank you all so much for your support, for both my story and me, and I hope you enjoy this epilogue!

* * *

***~Epilogue~***

_~Five Years Later~_

* * *

Hinata closed her eyes. Breathed in deeply through her nose. Breathed out gustily through her mouth.

She could taste the excitement in the air. She curled her toes into the sand beneath her feet, allowing the rough grains to ground her. Her warm muscles, coiled tightly as a spring, sang in time to the blood pounding through her body. But mostly, she listened to the excited buzz of the crowd just on the other side of the wall, waiting, waiting...

The creak of hinges made her eyes snap open. Light spilled into the little nook where she'd been patiently waiting the past few minutes. As the doors settled back against the walls on either side of her, the ringing note of a gong met her ears, and she knew: It was finally time.

Her feet thrummed through the sand, throwing it up behind and around her, as she raced into the arena. She counted off the beat - _three, four, five, six_ - and then threw herself into a forward sommersault, landing directly in front of the man who had entered the arena from the doors directly across from her own.

Everything - the music, the approving, excited roars of the crowd, even the pulse pounding in her ears - faded away. Her concentration narrowed, focused solely on the redheaded man whose hand raced toward her with deadly aim.

A laugh bubbled up in her chest as she bent backwards, her own hand flying up to allow her fingers to brush across the point under his arm which would have rendered it numb had she applied any significant pressure. As she straightened, she caught the flash of a responding smile on Gaara's face as he dove to his right, trying to get behind her. With the speed and grace of a ballerina, Hinata pivoted, the momentum of her right leg propelling it around so her heel could pass within an inch of her husband's beloved, trusting face.

They fell into a pattern as familiar as breathing: give and take, advance and retreat, attack and defend. Hinata knew at least a few people in the crowd would be thinking they were dancing _around_ each other, but she knew the truth. They danced _together_, equals in every way.

Her breathing quickened in excitement. Ever since her first Founder's Festival in Suna, when she'd witnessed Itachi and Temari dancing with their dangerous mix of hand-to-hand and steel, she'd longed to emulate it with Gaara. Only they omitted the steel, using only their hands and feet in two entirely different, yet somehow still complimentary, styles.

Falling into a crouch, Hinata lashed out at Gaara's legs with her own left one. As soon as he realized what she was doing, however, he launched himself into the air, his head coming within a hand's width of hers as he vaulted over her to land in the sand behind her. She felt his fingers graze the back of her thigh as she rolled onto her shoulder, not quite ready for the fight to be over - not just yet. Ignoring the strands of hair straggling out of her braid to fall around her face, she smoothly leaped back up onto her feet, poised and ready for her husband's next strike.

It came in the form of a webhand toward her throat. Instinctively stepping forward and to the side, she smacked the flat of her hand against his arm, careful not to hit either of the points near there. Next she aimed her own strike at Gaara's solar plexus, but he cleverly dodged away, a teasing glint in his eyes as his own bare feet gouged into the sand beneath them.

The music continued to build, and Hinata sensed it was nearing its crescendo. _It's time to end this fight._

She tautened her right hand, tightening her fingers as she aimed the knife edge of her hand toward the side of Gaara's neck as she leaped across the distance separating them. She saw her husband's eyes flare wide for a brief moment as understanding of her move registered. His left foot slid back. He reached out to grasp her wrist - tightly, but not painfully so - spin her around, and pull her back against his chest, arms folding tightly around her in a kind of cage just as the music ended.

"Mine," he growled teasingly in her ear, his hold on her shifting slightly as his arms briefly tightened around her in a hug.

She turned her head to nestle her temple lovingly against his jawline. "Always," Hinata replied honestly, the roar of the crowd easily keeping her whisper disguised. When Gaara let go of her, he twined his fingers with hers, keeping hold of her hand as the two turned in a full circle to bow to their approving audience.

They exited the arena through the doors Hinata had used earlier. She grinned when she realized everyone had slipped away during the applause and gathered to greet her and Gaara the moment they left the floor.

"That was _amazing!_" Hiashi and Hoshi, her and Gaara's firstborn twins, barreled into them, all arms and legs and grins. Their pale green-tinged eyes stared adoringly up at their parents as they bounced excitedly.

Hinata kept one hand on Hoshi's head as she accepted hugs from other, adult, members of the family. Temari used the opportunity to slip year-old Sayori, with her fiery red hair and sleepy green eyes, from her loving aunt's grip to her equally loving mother's.

Next came Shisui, a miniature of his father with his raven hair and big black eyes, and his thirteen-month-younger blonde sister Karura, arguing vociferously about who got to hug whom first. Gaara settled things by simultaneously placing a hand on his nephew's and niece's heads and ruffling their hair, the easy grin which now came far more naturally to him gracing his face.

Behind them Hikari waited patiently, her father's white eyes and her mother's twin-bun hairstyle proclaiming her parentage, holding the hand of her little brother Hizashi, who had also inherited the striking eyes of the Hyuuga. Tenten carried nine-month-old Yuuki, her velvety brown eyes closed in sleep. Neji, looking proud of his sister's abilities, kissed Hinata on top of the head and then hurried to corral Hizashi, who'd escaped his older sister's hold so he could get into yet another squabble with Shisui and Hiashi.

Kankuro enfolded Hinata in a hug which lifted her off the ground, declaring she should take up puppeteering next. When he set her down (Hinata suspected after receiving a pointed glare from his younger brother, though she had her back to Gaara and couldn't tell for sure), Matsuri crept up, her usual shy, sweet smile in place as she hugged Hinata past her own rapidly expanding stomach.

As Matsuri stepped back to join Kankuro, Hinata finally caught a glimpse of the person she'd been waiting to approach. Though she'd visited Hanabi several times in Konoha, her younger cousin hadn't ventured out of her home village - until now.

"Hanabi." When the girl hesitated as if unsure of her reception, Hinata stepped forward and wrapped her in a tight, albeit one-armed because of Sayori, hug. "Thank you so much for coming."

"You did amazing out there." Hanabi stepped back, a tremulous smile turning up the corners of her lips as she glanced away, then back. "Big sister."

The tight knot in Hinata's stomach eased at Hanabi's words. Since finding out she and Hinata were cousins, instead of the sisters they'd been raised as, Hanabi had grown distant. But apparently she'd decided she didn't want to stay remote from Hinata any more than Hinata wanted to distance herself from Hanabi.

"Thank you, little sister," Hinata whispered, pulling Hanabi into another hug. Closing her eyes, she clung to the younger girl a few moments longer, treasuring the feeling of the rift between them closing as if it had never existed.

Even when Hinata started to let go, Hanabi held on a few moments longer. "I know I wasn't here for your wedding," she said softly. Stepping back, the eighteen-year-old shot a quick, shy glance at her fiancé, who stood with his hands in his pockets, long signature blue scarf trailing almost to the ground, talking to Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, and Matsuri. "But - would you come to Konoha for mine?"

Fighting back the sudden urge to squeal - _definitely_ undignified for the lady of Suna - Hinata grinned and grabbed Hanabi in another one-armed hug - careful not to jostle the half-asleep Sayori - and fiercely wished she never had to let go. "Of _course_ I will! Thank you for inviting me, Hanabi."

The younger girl grinned. "Let's face it," she said, a glint of her old self reigniting in her pale eyes. "My wedding just wouldn't be the same without my big sister there."

When Hanabi wandered off to join Konohamaru and the others, Hinata caught Gaara's eye over Matsuri's shoulder. He smiled at her, holding out his hand in invitation for her to come join him. She slipped directly to his side, relishing the rightness of how his arm around her shoulders felt.

Standing there, with her family around her, her fellow villagers behind her, and the love for all of them inside her, Hinata knew there was no place she'd rather be.

At long last, she _belonged_.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Gosh, it's so bittersweet typing _The End_. This has been one of the most enjoyable writing experiences I believe I've ever had, and for all you who've reached out and left me reviews, and added me and _Shadows_ to your favorites and follows, have been so encouraging and supportive, and I'm infinitely grateful to all of you. Quick shout-out to _Mama Jo_, for whom this fic was born for her birthday gift - I hope I managed to fit in everything you requested! And for everyone else, thank you again so much for your support. I've had such a blast taking this journey with you all, and I am grateful beyond words for this experience. Thank you.

_**Author's Ending Notes**_**_ II:_** I will put this author's note here and at the beginning of the story (and yes, this is a new addition since the story ended). I have gotten several reviews (some of which, ironically, came _after_ I completed the story) complaining about Hinata's stutter in _Shadows_: "But she doesn't stutter in the _anime_, at least not that much!" While essentially Hinata _is _quite similar to the character we see in canon, she has gone through several traumatizing events in her childhood in the _Shadows_ universe, all of which combined to cause her nervous stutter in the story. There is a reason _why_ she stutters, and if you pay attention, it does eventually begin to ease away and then vanish entirely as the story progresses and her confidence - both in her new family and in herself - grows. I'm sorry if that "annoys" or bothers you, but there is a legitimate reason why I gave Hinata that characteristic, and I ask you to please stop criticizing both me and my story about it. Thank you.

_**Author's Ending Notes III:**_ Even though _Shadows_ has ended, I'm happy to say I'm not _quite_ finished playing in this alternate sandbox quite yet. I hope to see you all again in _Light and Dark_, the prequel to this one. I expect the first chapter to be up within the next week or so. I'm looking forward to diving deeper into the ninja portion of this universe, as well as outlining Itachi and Temari's stories - and clearing up a few more questions about their relationship and secrets that couldn't be addressed in _Shadows_. Also, I get to show a bit more of Gaara before Hinata comes in, and some of the events leading up to her arrival in _Shadows_, so I'm really excited about that, too! To all of you who have asked for a _sequel_ to this story, I'll say this: Though I am not currently _planning_ a sequel, I'm not entirely ruling out the possibility. If I get an idea I feel will be worthy of following _Shadows_, I'll definitely waste no time in getting started on it! For now, I wish you all _adieu_, and I hope to see you again for _Light and Dark_! Thank you again for reading _Shadows_!


End file.
